Catch Me
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Daryl/Beth.. AU - no zombies. Beth is a young single mother who is trying to get her baking business off the ground. She works from home and is observant of those around her. She knows of the two men who live in the apartment across from her. One comes home late at night, drunk and stumbling into walls, and the other is quiet, hardly speaking at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Very random. I don't even know what this is but I really needed to get it out.**

* * *

…

"Matty! Watch out!" Beth calls out but it's too late and the five-year-old slams into the two men coming down the stairs, the impact of the hard body knocking him backwards. She is carrying two bags of groceries in her arms and doesn't reach him in time.

"Watch it, kid," one of the men growls.

There are two men and he's the older of the two, stocky and muscular with a shaved head and a nose that looks like it's been broken a few times. He smells like cigarette smoke and beer and he doesn't even stop as he turns and heads down the next flight of stairs. She pushes herself closer to the wall as he walks past her.

The other man is a bit younger than the first with too-long dark hair and a tee-shirt that shows off the muscles in his arms.

He doesn't say anything but he stops and picks Matty up, setting him on his feet once more.

"Thank you," Beth smiles at the man as she finally reaches the landing.

"Thank you!" Matty exclaims excitedly, Beth having already taught him manners.

The man just grunts though and doesn't say anything as he continues on down the stairs after the first man and Beth tells Matty that he has to be more careful when he's running.

…

She had always wanted to be a mother. She just hadn't expected it to happen as soon as it did but she had made mistakes and decisions and now that she is a mom, she won't change it for the world. Matty is her entire world and she loves him more than anything.

Her parents have always been a big help, of course, once they got past their anger and disappointment. They helped her in any way they could and while she attended culinary school, they would watch Matty during the day. She worked as hard as she could and went year-round so she could graduate sooner rather than later and she was convinced that for three years of her life, she ran on two hours of sleep every night.

But it was worth it in the end because she was able to graduate and she had been able to save some money living with her parents. Her parents had been unsure about her and Matty moving out and getting their own apartment but Beth was ready. She was ready to start living her life and raising her son without relying on her parents so much.

The apartment is small with two tiny bedrooms, one window that seems to always be stuck shut and a bathtub drain that seems to clog at least once a week but it's home and they love it. The elementary school where Matty attends kindergarten is just a block away and the kitchen gives her enough room for her business. They're not rich by any means but she is working hard to give her son a comfortable life and that's all that matters to her.

…

It's not the first time she's noticed the neighbors across the hall. They're loud. Or at least one of them is. The older of the two. He's always coming back at all hours of the night, loud and clearly drunk, banging into the walls as he walks and more than once, whatever female companion who he has brought back with him has been pressed against Beth's door as they kiss for a few minutes before he drags the woman into his own apartment.

The second one is much quieter. She never hears a peep out of him. He leaves the apartment in the mornings and gets back in the afternoon and Beth can't help but wonder what his job is. And the only reason she knows his schedule is because she works from home and she's always been observant of those around her.

She doesn't know anything else about the two men. She doesn't even know their names. All she does know is she prefers the much quieter of the two.

…

She loves working from home. She's able to walk Matty to school and pick him up at lunch. The kindergarten classes either meet in the morning or the afternoon and he's in the am class. His teacher is Ms. Espinosa and Rosita is young and funny and all of the kids and parents love her. It's her first year teaching full-time and she made a promise to all of the parents on the first day that she would do her best not to screw their children up too much.

Beth loved her instantly.

Beth waits in the hallway for class to end with other parents and when the door bursts open and students flood out, Matty doesn't. Curious, Beth walks to the classroom and pokes her head in. He is sitting on the floor, his tongue pursed through his lips and he's attempting to tie his shoe. Rosita is kneeling beside him, watching with an amused smile.

"Hey," Beth says, earning their attention.

"Hi," Rosita smiles and gets to her feet, walking towards her. "I told him I could tie it for him but he wants to do it himself."

Beth laughs a little. "Greene's are very stubborn," she informs her.

"You bake cupcakes, right?" Rosita asks, swiftly changing subjects.

"Yes," Beth nods. "Right now, I'm just an online bakery from my kitchen. Hopefully, someday, I'll have enough money saved for my own store."

"My 25th birthday is coming up and I would love cupcakes," Rosita says.

Beth tries to hide her elation. "Here," she pulls out one of the business cards that her brother had given her for a birthday present that year from her purse. "You can go online and look at what I make and place your order there, too."

"Perfect. Thank you!" Rosita takes the card with a beaming smile.

"Got it!" Matty exclaims as he bounces to his feet.

"Good job, Matty," Rosita holds her hand out and he happily slaps it.

Beth laughs. "See you tomorrow. Come on, Matty." She holds her hand out and he takes it, giving Rosita one last wave as they leave the classroom.

As they walk home, Matty kicks at a rock and runs ahead to keep up with it. Beth watches him with a close eye and Matty kicks the rock to the bottom step of their apartment building where _he_ is sitting, smoking a cigarette.

"Hi!" Matty greets him excitedly, happy to see him as if Matty has always known him.

The man looks at him for a moment. "Hey," he grunts and Beth notices that the next drag he takes from his cigarette, he turns his head and exhales so the smoke's not near Matty. And then, even though the cigarette isn't nearly finished, he then flicks it away. His eyes glance up to Beth as she comes to stand behind Matty.

"Hi," she smiles politely. "I'm Beth and this is Matty."

Matty grins widely and sticks his hand out. The man looks at it briefly and then with a little smirk, he reaches out and shakes it.

"Daryl," he offers gruffly.

Beth's not sure why but she thinks that name fits him perfectly.

He gets to his feet, towering over them both, and without a word, he steps down onto the sidewalk and then begins walking away.

"Bye, Daryl!" Matty calls after him happily.

He doesn't turn around or act as if he has even heard. Matty doesn't seem to mind and he jumps up the steps of the building. Beth's not sure why she keeps watching Daryl's retreating form but she can't seem to bring herself to look away.

…

She knows his last name is Dixon. The mailboxes in the lobby are labeled with their last names. She is Greene in apartment seven and he is Dixon in apartment eight. Daryl Dixon. She thinks of his name over and over again as she mixes the batter for her chocolate peanut-butter cupcakes.

She thinks of his long hair in need of a cut and the grey hairs on his chin and she wonders how old he is. He doesn't seem that old at all. Older than her but maybe by not that much. She thinks of the way his arms look in the tee-shirts he wears and she's never considered herself a girl into muscles but she certainly in now after seeing Daryl Dixon's arms.

She thinks of the way she had nearly shivered when he had spoken his name. His voice was low and rough and it was delicious.

She then thinks of how long it's been since she's had sex and that is probably the only reason she can't stop thinking of the man who lives across the hall.

…

Beth has always loved Halloween and Matty is the same way. He's been planning his costume for a month now and Beth has made sure that she has executed it as well as she could. She probably got high off all of the grey spray paint but when she slips the cardboard box over his head and sees Matty's smile explode, she knows it's been worth it.

"I'm the coolest robot ever!" Matty exclaims as he looks at himself in the full-length mirror hanging on the inside of Beth's closet door and she laughs, nodding in agreement.

"Ready to go?" She asks and he runs out of the bedroom.

Matty looks forward to trick-or-treat night as much as he does to Christmas and his birthday and before Beth can even close their apartment door, he's knocking on door number eight. It takes a moment but then they both hear the tumble of locks.

"Trick or treat!" Matty exclaims the instant he sees Daryl and he holds up his pillowcase.

Daryl looks at him for a moment and then he slowly shakes his head. "Sorry, kid," he says and that's all he has to say for Matty's smile to drop from his face.

"Come on, Matty," Beth says, trying to usher him away from the door and down the hall.

"Wait," Daryl suddenly speaks before they can leave.

They stop and he's gone for a moment, disappearing into the apartment, and Beth can hear some rustling around. The apartment is a mirror image of hers. Just reversed – the little entrance hall and the kitchen just to the left of that where her kitchen is to the right. She's not sure what they're waiting for but then Daryl appears again.

"Here," he says and drops a wrapped Ding-Dong into Matty's pillowcase.

Matty's smile instantly returns again. "Thank you!" He looks up at Daryl as if in awe of him and Daryl gives his head a nod before taking a step back into the apartment.

Before he closes the door, his eyes flick to Beth and she smiles at him, hoping her smile conveys how much this little action of his meant to both Matty and her, and he stares at her for a moment before giving her a slight head nod and closing the apartment door.

…

She drops Matty off at kindergarten and then drives to the grocery store. She loves this town because it's small and walking to most places is possible but she always takes the car when she goes grocery shopping.

It's still a little empty at this early morning hour and she grabs a cart, taking her time as she walks through each section and up and down each aisle. She buys fresh fruit and vegetables and fresh meat from the butcher and tries to buy somewhat healthy things because she's a baker and she obviously has a sweet tooth but she tries hard to make sure that sweets aren't the only thing she and Matty eat. But she also stocks up on sugar, flour, butter, cream cheese and powdered sugar because these are things that pay the bills.

She leaves the baking aisle and heads towards the dairy case for milk when she sees him. He's holding a basket in his hand and he's grabbing a half gallon of milk. She wonders if she should just pretend she doesn't see him but she knows she can't do that. She's not designed that way. So instead, with a smile already blooming across her face, she pushes her cart towards the milk cases and towards him.

"Hi, Daryl," she says and his head instantly turns towards her. He stares at her with hard eyes for a moment and she feels her cheeks blush. "I'm Beth, your neighbor…" she tells him and she feels embarrassed because she's never considered the possibility that he doesn't remember her.

He gives her a weird look then. "I know who you are," he says with a slight frown. "Jus' wasn' expectin' to see you here right now."

"I just dropped Matty off at kindergarten and shopping this early is the best time," she says, her smile once again appearing on her face. "What about you? Aren't you usually at work?"

He gives her another look at that; probably wondering how she knows where he's supposed to be and when. "Been workin' so much overtime lately, my boss said that he's bound legally by law to give me a day off. He gave me three," he then shrugs and Beth laughs a little at that.

She's about to ask him where he works but then her eyes fall to his basket and the contents inside. A loaf of white bread, a jar of peanut butter, a bag of potato chips and now the milk.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?" She hears herself blurt out before she even really realizes it.

…

Beth isn't sure why she's so nervous. Actually, that's not true. She knows exactly why she's nervous. She hasn't had anything to do with a man in so long. Not since getting pregnant with Matty and after that, she didn't have time for anything else.

But now, she's invited Daryl over for dinner and she can't believe he actually accepted. She had just planned on chili for dinner and she's still going through with that and she's making fresh cornbread, too. Even though she doubts that Daryl is the type of man to care, she spends the morning, cleaning the apartment, stopping to go pick Matty up and once they're back home, she tells him to pick up some of his toys from the living room.

She notices how excited Matty is once she tells him that Daryl's coming over for dinner. Matty has men in his life – her daddy and older brother, Shawn, and brother-in-law, Glenn. But never a man not related to them before and Matty seems to like Daryl so much. Not that it matters much because Daryl is just their neighbor and he's just coming for dinner and that's all this is.

She's told Daryl to come over at five and at exactly five, there is a knock on the door. Matty runs to answer it and Beth is right behind him, turning the lock and opening the door to reveal Daryl Dixon standing in the hallway. He's wearing the jeans and tee-shirt he had been wearing in the store that morning but Beth can smell the scent of clean soap, too.

She smiles at him. "Hi," she says and commends herself for not acting as if she has a thousand butterflies flapping around in her stomach.

"Hey," Daryl gruffly offers.

"Hi!" Matty exclaims and then grabs Daryl's hand, pulling on him. "Mama made chili!"

Daryl looks at her. "Smells good," he offers in his grunt and she smiles.

Matty pulls Daryl into the apartment, excitedly wanting to show him all of his Halloween candy and his collection of dinosaur toys, and Beth still feels nervous as she closes the door and follows them into the living room though she has no idea. This is anything. It's just her neighbor over for dinner and it's not like she wants it to be anything anyway.

"Would you like something to drink, Daryl?" She asks. "I have water, iced tea…"

Daryl is quiet for a moment and then looks to Matty. "What are you havin'?"

"Apple juice," Matty grins and Daryl nods, glancing back to Beth.

"I'll have some of that, too," he says and Beth smiles as Matty giggles.

…

She's relieved her son is just like her and is a little chatterbox. She normally would be, too, but Daryl is making her so nervous, she feels like she hardly remembers how to eat let alone carry on a conversation.

And it's not as if Daryl's doing anything that makes her nervous. Him just being there is doing it. He sits at her kitchen table and eats his bowl of chili and slice of cornbread and he's just such a _man_. His mere presence takes up the entire room.

Matty talks the whole meal, telling Daryl all about kindergarten and how his mama is a baker and bakes from the kitchen and he asks Daryl question after question with a five-year-old curiosity that would rival that of any lawyer's.

But in doing so, Beth finds out things about him that she has wondered. The other man in the apartment with him is his older brother, Merle, but Merle's been away for a few days and when he says that, Beth notes it has been quieter in the hallways at night. He's been living in town for a few months and he works as a mechanic at one of the auto garages.

He doesn't talk a lot but any question that Matty has, Daryl answers.

He has two bowls of chili and three pieces of cornbread and Beth wonders if he really likes her chili or if he's just tired of eating peanut butter sandwiches.

After dinner, Beth tells Matty to go get himself ready for bed and she'd be there in a minute. They are both taken aback when Matty suddenly leans in and hugs Daryl around the waist. Daryl freezes and doesn't move but Matty doesn't seem to notice.

"Bye, Daryl!" He calls out as he runs to his bedroom.

Beth walks him to the door. "Thank you for coming," she says and the butterflies haven't left her stomach all evening and now, standing close to him once again, they are wild.

"Thanks for havin' me," he says, looking at her face for only a second before he looks away again. He can't seem to look at her for too long. "He's a cool kid," Daryl then grunts and Beth smiles because she couldn't agree more.

He stands in the doorway for another second and she wonders what it is about this man that she doesn't want him to leave just yet. But Daryl turns then and heads back across the hall, going into his own apartment and closing the door without looking back at her, and Beth stands there for another moment before she is finally able to close her own door.

…

She bakes three dozen cupcakes for Rosita's birthday and when she delivers them to Rosita's little house, being decorated with balloons and streamers, Rosita invites for her to come back for the party later that night. Beth can't remember the last party she's been to that didn't have a superhero theme and she hears herself accepting the invitation.

She calls her parents to see if they can watch Matty for the night and she then returns home to get herself ready. Her mom knocks on the door as she's deciding which dress to wear and Beth promptly pulls Annette into her bedroom to help her. She decides on a black – slightly short and tight – dress that Maggie had bought her last year and she has had no occasion to wear it. She braids and pins her hair up around her head and she studies herself in the mirror.

She wonders how tonight will be. She's only twenty-three but she's always felt so much older than others her age. She supposes getting pregnant at seventeen and having a baby at eighteen could do that to a person. She wonders if tonight, she might act her age.

After kissing Matty a few times and making him promise that he'll be good for Grandma, Beth leaves the apartment, feeling nervous and wondering how long she'll stay.

The party is in full swing when she arrives and despite the chill in the air that night, the front door is open and the house inside is stifling from all of the people. Music is pouring from the speakers and people are dancing in the living room and there are bodies everywhere. Somehow, though, Rosita spots her.

"Beth!" She hurries towards her in a skintight red dress and a birthday tiara in her black hair. "My god, you look so hot!" She exclaims and is clearly a little tipsy but Beth smiles and flushes all the same at the compliment. "Let's get you a drink!" She grabs her hand and with that, she tugs her towards the kitchen.

The counter is jammed with all sorts of liquor bottles and there is a plastic tub on the floor, filled to the brim with ice and beer bottles. On the table, there is food and Beth sees that almost all of her cupcakes are gone already.

Beth studies the bottles in front of her and she's not sure what to have but before she can tell Rosita that she doesn't think she'll have anything, Rosita is pulled away by another one of her guests and Beth looks around, wondering where she can go. There are so many people and though she recognizes many of them, she is feeling so awkward for some reason though she had never been the sort to feel like that in a social setting.

"Know what you wan'?" A familiar gruff voice asks from behind her and she instantly turns, smiling as soon as her eyes fall on Daryl standing there, looking down at her.

And cue the butterflies.

…

She admits to him that she's never drank alcohol before – doesn't even use liqueur in any of her desserts – and Daryl doesn't seem too surprised when she tells him that.

Daryl grabs a red plastic cup and she watches as he mixes her a drink. Cranberry juice and just a splash of vodka. He hands it to her and watches as she takes her first sip. She can barely taste the alcohol and she smiles at him. She may be wanting to cut loose tonight but that doesn't mean she wants to get home, trashed.

She wonders how Daryl knows Rosita but Rosita is the kind of girl who knows everyone.

He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and he pops one in his mouth. He cocks his head towards the back door and she smiles, heading outside, Daryl following behind and they walk towards the edge of the backyard where there are two empty lawn chairs. Beth sits down, making sure her dress doesn't ride up too high on her thighs and Daryl plops down, cupping his hands around the cigarette as he lights it and then blows the first stream of smoke away from her.

Even though the music is pouring out of the house and they can hear all of the people inside, it's quieter out here and Beth tilts her head up, looking at the stars and she takes another sip of her drink.

"How do you know Rosita?" She finally asks, looking back to him, finding that he's already looking at her.

Daryl shrugs. "Her cousin works at the same garage as me. She's always in there, complain' 'bout her mom to him." He takes another drag of his cigarette and she smiles at the thought, easily able to imagine Rosita doing that. "How 'bout you?" He asks.

"She's Matty's kindergarten teacher and I baked the cupcakes for tonight," she says.

"I didn' know that. Had three of 'em. They're good," he says and she smiles at the compliment before taking another sip of her drink.

"Is your brother back?" She asks though she doubts he is. The hallway is still quiet.

Daryl shakes his head and taps cigarette ash onto the grass. "You'd know if he was."

She feels herself relaxing a little bit more and she settles back into the chair. They don't talk. Daryl smokes his cigarette and Beth sips her drink and sitting out here with this handsome, albeit slightly rough around the edges, man, she finds herself enjoying her first adult party quite a lot.

"The last party I went to was in high school," she begins speaking without even really thinking about what she's saying. She just knows that sitting there with Daryl, even with the butterflies in her stomach, she feels relaxed in a way she rarely feels. "After that, I had Matty and I was in school and I didn't have time for anything else. I had a baby. I didn't _want_ to go out partying. I probably missed so much that others my age do."

Daryl is quiet and she doesn't expect him to say anything.

But he does. "Didn' miss much of anythin' except for people bein' idiots," he says before taking a drag and she smiles against the rim of her cup before taking another sip. "Figured you were young when you had the kid."

"Yeah…" Beth doesn't really want to talk about that but somehow, she knows that if she tells anything to Daryl, he'll keep it to himself and not judge her for it. "I was seventeen and thought I was in love. Isn't that how it usually goes? And my boyfriend at the time – Matty's dad – didn't think a girl could get pregnant her first time."

He snorts a little at that and Beth looks at him. His eyes meet hers.

"Sorry," he says, looking genuinely apologetic but she just smiles a little.

"It's alright. Trust me. I know how stupid it sounds," she says and does her best to keep smiling though it's a part of her past that she really doesn't want to remember because it sounds so stupid. It _is_ stupid. And because she blindly believed her boyfriend without question, she now has a child. She loves Matty with her whole heart but her entire life could have all been completely different if she had just done _one_ thing differently.

Isn't that how it usually goes?

But if she didn't have Matty, she wouldn't have someone she loved completely and she wouldn't have someone who loved her. And if she didn't have Matty, she never would have moved into that apartment building and she never would have met Rosita and she never would be sitting out here in the cool night with Daryl Dixon.

…

When Beth decides it's time for her to get home, she gives a very drunk Rosita a hug and Daryl gives her a look as if she's crazy when she tells him that she's walked. He's got his pickup truck and he's driving her home.

Beth does her best to hide her smile.

The ride isn't long and they don't talk during the short drive. Daryl parks in the parking lot beside the building and they walk into the building together. They live on the second floor and they climb the stairs together and every once in a while, Beth feels her hand brush against his and she feels tingles shoot directly down her spine each time.

She wonders if he feels anything like that, too.

She wonders if this is how a typical twenty-three year old feels after coming home late at night from a friend's birthday party.

"There you go. Safe and Sound," Daryl grunts as they stop outside their doors.

And Beth looks up at him and smiles and she tells herself to just say good night to him and go inside to relieve her mom of babysitting duty but she can't get herself to move.

She looks at him and there's just something about him. He's the most handsome man he's ever seen. He's gruff and she doesn't know anything about him but she can't stop staring at him. Is it just because she just misses having male companionship? No, she's never had that. Because in high school, there hadn't been any men. Just boys. Daryl is the first man she's not related to that she's ever really spent time with.

And she realizes that she really doesn't know how to act while around a man.

For not the first time in her life, she wishes she had her older sister's confidence.

"Good night," she says softly because she has absolutely no idea what else to say.

"G'night," Daryl says but he doesn't turn to unlock his door.

He is watching her and obviously waiting for her to go into her apartment first. And she tells herself to. Tells herself that she has to go check on Matty and get to bed herself. Tells herself that she doesn't know Daryl Dixon at all and all he knows about her is that she's a young single mom who needs a lesson on birth control.

She tells herself all of this and yet, she somehow manages to ignore herself.

"Good night, Daryl," she says once more and then without thinking it through, she pushes herself towards him and her lips find his cheek. It's just a split second but she feels the warmth of his skin and the scratchiness of his facial hair and she feels him stiffen.

She wants to run away, too embarrassed to do anything else.

But instead, she pulls her head back and looks up at him through her eyelashes and gives him a smile. A shy one but a smile nonetheless. Her heart is beating so fast in her chest, she swears that it's trying to break out through her ribcage.

"Good night," she says one more time before finally turning towards her door and unlocking it, she slips inside. Once it's closed firmly behind her, she exhales a deep breath.

"Beth?" Her mother's soft voice calls out from the living room.

Beth takes a step to go to her but before she can, she turns back towards the door and peeks through the peephole. She bites her lower lip and smiles to herself as she sees Daryl still standing out there in the hallway. Still not moving. And then, his hand slowly lifts to his cheek, touching where she had kissed him.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much and please take a moment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot thank you enough for all of the reviews, favorites and follows to the first chapter. I definitely was not expecting that and am so grateful! Before I wrote that, I was worried I was just beginning to bore everyone with my stories. To a couple of reviews I got, please keep in mind that this is fan-fiction and I can write basically anything I want in this magical world of characters I don't actually own.**

 **I hope everyone has an amazing holiday. I'm going to be taking a much-needed break for a few days!**

* * *

…

If anyone asks him, he won't be able to tell them what's going on because he doesn't have the first clue. He likes to keep to himself. Not spend time with many people – especially women. And especially women with kids of their own. The whole thing makes no sense to him and he can't figure out why he's doing it.

He tells himself that he's just sick of peanut butter sandwiches and Hungry Man TV dinners.

He can't cook for shit. When he's out in the woods, he cooks whatever meat he's caught over the flames of his fire but that doesn't take much skill and all of his life, he's eaten frozen and canned food or fast food. Home-cooked meals have always been few and far in between. He tells himself that that's the only reason he accepted Beth's invitation to dinner.

It's definitely not because she's the prettiest thing he's ever seen – especially when she smiles. Why would it be about that?

…

Matty's a pretty cool kid. Daryl doesn't have that much experience with kids but he's been around some a few times – usually the kids of Merle's friends. Kids desperate for any scrap of attention and kids in need of a bath. Kids who stayed in the back rooms while their parents were out in the front rooms, doing things that the kids didn't need to see though Daryl knew it was no secret to any of them – even the youngest ones – that their parents were junkies.

Daryl sometimes went along with Merle when he had to make a deal but he didn't hang around. That didn't interest him. So instead, he hung out with the kids. Letting them show him the few toys they had, watching _Sesame Street_ with them and just listening to them as they talked excitedly because finally, someone was listening.

Kids aren't scary. They're just little people and most are better than adults anyway.

He learns three things about Matty right away. The kid loves Halloween candy, dinosaurs and his mama. And Beth loves him, too, smiling at her son as if she's never been more proud of him and all he's doing is wiping the corners of his mouth free of chili with his napkin. And he's pretty damn happy, too, spending most of the meal talking on and on and Daryl wonders how the kid's able to breathe.

Their apartment is small – a mirror image of his own across the hall, just in reverse – but unlike the apartment he shares with Merle, it's clean and it smells sweet. Like chocolate.

Merle's gone. He sometimes does that. He disappears for a while and Daryl doesn't know where he goes and he doesn't hear from him until he appears again just as randomly. Merle's been drifting around since he was twelve and Daryl doesn't expect him to stop now. But Daryl's never been like his brother. He likes staying in one place. He likes having an address to an apartment that's actually not a dump and having a job with a steady paycheck. He even likes paying his bills and going grocery shopping because that's what most people do and all of his life, that's all he's wanted. He's just wanted that normalcy.

With Merle gone, Daryl is able to clean the apartment and it's straightened out enough at the moment but not like Beth and Matty's place is. He almost asks Beth how she cleans.

…

It's been days but he swears he can still feel the exact spot on his cheek where she kissed him and sometimes, he swears it's still tingling.

He has no idea why she did that and he has no idea why he doesn't seem to hate it as much as he would if anyone else had done that. And that just confuses him even more because why isn't he angry about that? He gets pissed if anyone ever gets into his personal space but here he is, Matty hugging him after dinner and then Beth kissing his cheek after driving her home from Rosita's party, and he doesn't feel pissed.

He's just feeling so confused about the whole thing, he's giving himself a headache and he figures the only thing to do is stay away from them for a while.

…

Daryl likes having Martinez as a boss. He's a bit cocky but he's harmless and he has no problem telling people that Daryl is the best mechanic he has. Martinez took a shot on him and gave him a job when Daryl came around looking for work even though Daryl had no previous work experience for Martinez to judge his skills by. There was an old Chevy in one of the bays and Martinez told him that if he could get it started, he could have a job.

He has been a mechanic at Martinez's garage for four months now and sometimes, he'll leave work and head home and think of how pretty damn happy he is. He's never really been happy before – not that much in his life to be happy over – but Daryl's pretty sure that this is what being happy is. Having a good simple life – a safe roof over his head, food in his belly. Not much more a person can ask for in this world.

"Daryl!" Martinez hangs up the phone on the wall and then calls his name across the garage.

Daryl goes to him, wiping his hands on the red bandanna in his back pocket.

"Lady just called. She got a flat out on county road two. Needs some help," he said.

Daryl nods and takes the key for the garage's tow truck off the wall, not thinking much of it. A lot of people call Martinez's when they are stranded somewhere and can't get the car moving away themselves. They're the AAA of the town, Martinez says with a proud grin.

Finding the car out on road two is easy enough. It's one of those back country roads that don't get that much traffic to them and the car is pulled over on the gravel shoulder, the back left tire visibly flat as Daryl drives closer. The driver's door is open and he sees the legs of the woman as she sits sideways in the seat and she pulls herself from the car as she sees the tow truck approaching.

Daryl almost smirks to himself. Course it would be her.

She's wearing a green dress and flat black shoes and a jean jacket and she's pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail that day and he almost hates how pretty Beth is.

She gives a smile – almost a hesitant one – when he stops the truck behind her car and gets out. She doesn't approach him though and Daryl smirks this time. Now she cares about giving him his personal space? His damn cheek is tingling just at the sight of her.

As he walks closer, she goes to the trunk and pops it open and he goes to it without a word to her, finding her spare and the car's jack. He then goes to the flat tire and kneeling down, he gets to work changing it. He can change a flat tire in his sleep.

Beth doesn't say anything to him until he's down and he's standing up again.

"Thank you," she says softly while giving him that smile of hers.

Daryl wipes his hands on his bandanna again. "What the hell you doin' all the way out here?" He finally asks, aware of how gruff his voice sounds. She doesn't seem to mind though.

"There's a Christmas cupcake baking contest in Peachton next weekend and I was just signing myself up," she said. "First prize is $10,000. Can you imagine?" She's smiling again and there's something about Beth smiling. It makes him want to almost smile himself but he doesn't. He rarely smiles. "I'd even be happy with second or third. $5000 and $2500. I'm trying to get enough money together for my own little shop."

He nods. He remembers Matty telling him all about it over their chili dinner.

"Well… good luck," he offers her roughly because he doesn't know what else to say to her.

He's never been one to talk to girls before. Especially girls that look like Beth. And he sure as hell isn't used to girls who look like Beth giving him the time of day.

"Thank you," she is still smiling. "And thank you for helping me with the tire. I would have called my daddy but I think he's getting too old for stuff like that though I would never tell him that."

"You can only drive so far on that spare," he warns her. "Make sure you get back to the garage in the next few days and I'll take care of you."

And he swiftly curses himself at his choice of words and the back of his neck flushes because suddenly, he's getting this image of doing just that. Taking care of Beth, pushing her back against the rack of tires in the shop, inching his hands up her dress as he kisses the air from her lungs. He bet she tastes just as she smells. Like chocolate.

He almost shakes his head at the mental image.

He needs to get the hell out of there.

"Would you like to come over for dinner again?" Beth asks before he can make his great escape. He's half-turned away from her and he dares to glance at her. She's still smiling but it's a small one. A shy one. Just like the smile she had given after kissing his cheek. "It can be tonight or any night you're free. I try to cook dinner for me and Matty every night."

Of course she does. Daryl almost wants to snort at that. Who the hell is this girl? Daryl swears she has to be Betty Crocker reincarnated or something like that because she's just too damn perfect. Who the hell is this girl?

"You don't gotta feed me," he says and he's frowning but he's not entirely too sure why.

"I don't mind," Beth shakes her head. "It's nice to have someone over for dinner."

Yeah, it was real nice eating dinner with them, too. An actual dinner at a kitchen table. He's pretty sure that he had never had that in his entire life. But even though he had done it once, that doesn't mean that he would want to do it again. He can't. He's just not the kind of guy to go over to a pretty girl's place and eat dinner with her and her kid.

Maybe if he was someone else. Maybe if he had grown up any other way than the way he did. Maybe, then, he would be the kind of guy for that. But he's not and that's the way it is.

"I'll let you know," he grunts noncommittally, having no plan on doing anything of the kind.

…

"No!" He steps into the apartment building lobby and hears the shout from the second floor. It's a kid shouting it and he knows that it's Matty without seeing.

"Matty, stop." And then there's Beth voice, gentle yet firm and sounding watery as if she's upset with her son throwing a fit.

"I don't wanna go!" He shouts.

"Beth, I have Alicia waiting in the car. We have to go." A male voice this time and Daryl pauses at the bottom of the stairs. He wonders if he should get up there.

"No! Mama!" Matty shouts again.

"Matty, you have to go with your daddy. It's his weekend," Beth is saying. "Go, Jimmy."

Daryl sees a young man appear at the top of the stairs with a bag slung onto his shoulder and Matty in his arms. Daryl is surprised the man can hold up the kid with those skinny arms. The whole of the man is skinny. Long arms and legs and a baby face and Daryl wonders how this kid can be Matty's dad because it looks like he's never left puberty.

Matty is crying in his arms and Beth comes to stand at the top of the stairs, her own eyes wet as she watches the man – Jimmy – come down the stairs. Daryl steps aside so he can pass and Matty doesn't even notice him, crying with his face buried in his dad's shoulder. He watches them walk out and then his eyes move up the stairs to Beth.

Her eyes meet his for just a second before she turns and a moment later, he hears the door of her apartment close. Daryl's not too sure what to do but then he reminds himself that he doesn't have to do anything. It has absolutely nothing to do with him. They're just his across the hall neighbors. Not much more than that.

…

Martinez has given him Saturday off and it's a shitty day out – cold and rainy – so Daryl knows that getting any hunting time in isn't going to happen. So instead, he stays inside, trying to get his apartment as clean as he had seen Beth's. He doesn't see Beth all day. The walls are kind of thin so he can hear when someone opens or closes their door and he doesn't want to but he finally admits to himself that he's listening for her.

For dinner that night, he orders himself a pizza and as soon as it's delivered and the delivery guy has his money and tip and is heading down the stairs again, Daryl takes a deep breath and cross the hallway to door number seven. He knocks quickly and then waits.

He's not sure how long he waits and he almost knocks again but then he hears the turn of the lock and Beth opens the door. He's not sure what he was expecting. He was expecting her to look like a mess – red eyes and tear-stained cheeks and disastrous hair. But instead, she looks fresh and pretty like she always does. But her smile is small.

"Hi," she says in a soft voice.

"Hey," he grunts. "Got some pizza. Was wonderin' if you wanted to eat dinner wit' me."

Her face melts into a bigger smile then. "That's really sweet," she comments and he feels the back of his neck flush again. "My place or…"

Daryl looks over his shoulder back at his place. He doesn't know why but he feels embarrassed at the idea of her seeing his apartment. It's nothing like hers. All bright and clean and smelling sweet.

"Might be easier if we go in yours. If that's a'right with you," he adds quickly. "My place…" he swallows then. "It's not fit for company."

Beth just smiles though. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your place," she tells him but she steps back and opens the door wider for him to enter. Even on a rainy, shitty day like this, her apartment just seems so much brighter than his.

He sets the box on the kitchen counter and Beth goes to the cabinet to get them plates and napkins. She had been cleaning, too, and none of Matty's toys are out on the floor.

"He see his dad a lot?" Daryl hears himself ask even when he reminds himself that it's none of his damn business and he doesn't care.

But he watches Beth closely as she turns back towards him, handing him one of the plates.

"One weekend a month," Beth answers. "Or really, whenever Jimmy feels like it." She then shakes her head. "Jimmy's not a bad dad," she's then quick to say though from what little she has just told him, the guy doesn't sound like he's a great one either. Beth then shrugs. "We were just so young, you know? Jimmy just never got the hang of it like I did."

"Hmmm," Daryl says but that's all he says because that's not an excuse. Pretty weak-ass excuse if you ask Daryl. Beth had been young, too, and she had been the one to actually give birth to the kid. And she seems like she's an amazing mom.

 _Not your business_ , Daryl's thought echoes in his mind.

The pizza is sausage and green pepper – his favorite – and he almost asks if Beth likes it but then he sees her smile and he figures she must. She puts a large triangle slice on her plate and instead of sitting at the table, she goes into the living room and sits on the couch. Daryl follows her, wondering if he should take off his shoes or something, but she doesn't stop and tell him to, so he doesn't.

He sits down on the couch, placing himself down on the end, a cushion between them. He sees there's a program on the television, paused in mid-scene. He takes a bite of his pizza slice and Beth picks up the remote, pressing play, beginning the show once more. She brings her legs up and tucks them underneath herself and Daryl tries not to notice that her toenails are painted a dark color.

He has no idea what he's watching – some calm cooking show with contestants and challenges and baking and everyone is British. When one episode ends, the next begins and he sees the title card. _Great Britain Bake Off_. He's never heard of it but that's not a surprise. Unless it's a show on cars or some sort of wildlife, he doesn't watch it.

But he finds himself watching this baking show with Beth, eating pizza as he sits on her couch, and they don't talk but he can't imagine himself having a more relaxing night.

…

"I know why you came over here tonight," Beth says as they stand at the door and she has handed him a container with the leftover pizza in it. He had tried to leave it for her but she had just smiled and shook her head and said that it was his pizza since he bought it.

Daryl looks at her. "Why'd I come over here?" He asks, playing stupid.

But Beth won't let him. She just smiles and shakes her head and then stands on her toes, kissing his cheek with more confidence this time than when she did the first time. "Thank you," she then says to him in a soft voice that almost damn near makes him shiver.

Now he can feel both of his damn cheeks tingling.

…

The rain stops early Sunday morning and Daryl is grateful for it, planning on getting a few hours of hunting in. And just as he's leaving his apartment, his crossbow slung across his back, Jimmy is dropping Matty off. Beth and Matty act as if they've been apart for years, the little kid clinging his arms around her neck and holding her tight and Beth peppers his head with kisses, all the while telling him how much she missed him.

And the scene is all just a little ridiculous but Daryl can't help but smile to himself as he heads down the stairs.

…

He has no idea what he's doing here but it's too late to leave now. Matty's here and he's met Beth's mom and dad and her older brother, too. Her sister was supposed to come, too, but there had been some last minute emergency at work so now, it's just Beth's brother-in-law.

Beth has invited him in a roundabout way and Daryl still can't figure out why the hell he had ever said anything that sounded like an agreement to coming to this thing. But he had and he isn't the kind of guy who goes back on his word once he makes it.

The Christmas cupcake baking contest takes place in the Peachton Christmas Carnival – under one of the tents where there are ten contestants, standing behind the two dozen cupcakes they made – all decorated for the holidays – and two judges and the audience watching with soft murmurs as the judges take a bite of every cupcake on that table.

Matty is on her brother's shoulder and Shawn has told him more than once to quit pulling his hair but his tone has no bite in it and he squeezes Matty's ankles, telling him that he's a little nervous, too.

Daryl has found himself standing next to her dad, Hershel, though he's pretty sure that the man did that on purpose, wanting to size up the fella who came to support his daughter. Daryl supposes he can't blame the man for being a little overprotective. It makes sense after Beth getting pregnant at seventeen and all. Daryl's almost tempted to tell the man that he has no interest in impregnating Beth but he figures that won't do him any favors.

"Why are they taking such a darn long time?" Annette asks in a hushed whispers, her hands clasped so tightly together, her knuckles are practically white.

"They just want to be thorough," Hershel explains diplomatically to his wife. "They can't give that much money to someone who hasn't earned it."

"Daryl, can you see my mama?" Matty hisses to him and he seems to be truly concerned that the tall man can't see over the other heads of the people in the tent.

"Yeah, I see her," Daryl gives his head a nod. In fact, he hasn't really looked at anything else since getting there.

She is standing behind her cupcakes at the table, her hands clasped in front of her, a festive apron of gingerbread men tied around herself and he can see from where he's standing just how nervous she is. Daryl wishes the judges would just hurry and make their decision. He can't believe how nerve-wracking a cupcake contest can be because the longer he looks at the Beth, he begins to start feeling a little nervous, too.

"What are they gonna do with all of those cupcakes when they're done judging?" Glenn, the brother-in-law, asks thoughtfully and is promptly hushed by both Annette and Matty.

Daryl almost smirks. It doesn't surprise him at all that Beth comes from a family like this. A kind family who clearly supports one another. Daryl's heard of families like this. He's just never really witnessed one for himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," one of the judges speaks into a microphone, tapping it a few times and everyone cringes as it screeches throughout the tent. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have come to a decision. Third place, for a prize of $2500, with her cinnamon gingerbread and red velvet cupcakes, please help me congratulate Tonya Macon."

Daryl doesn't clap along with everyone else. His arms remain crossed over his chest and he can't take his eyes off of Beth. He finds himself hoping – actually hoping – that she wins something. She's too good of a person to not win anything. Aren't good people supposed to be rewarded in this life?

"In second place, for a prize of $5000, with her chocolate peppermint and banana peanut butter cupcakes, please help me congratulate Beth Greene."

And that's all Daryl hears because there is an explosion of cheers – mostly from her family – and Daryl finds himself smiling and clapping, too, and he watches as Beth, smiling and laughing, steps around the table to collect the check, shake hands with the judges and get her picture taken.

After that, he doesn't hear who wins the grand prize. It really doesn't matter. Beth hurries over to them and to show them the check and Matty practically throws himself from Shawn's shoulders into her arms. Everyone is hugging her and kissing her head and telling her how proud of her they are. Daryl hangs back, not too sure what to do. He still doesn't even really know what he's doing there.

But then Beth turns her head and looks right at him and gives him that smile of hers.

Yeah… real _big_ mystery as to what he's doing here.

…

He goes home after declining the Greene family's invitation to celebrate with them. He figures the less time he has to spend with them, the better, because they've just met him and they're too damn friendly to him already. What do they know about him? Nothing. Not even Beth knows that much about him. And they all make him uncomfortable with how willing they are to let him into their lives.

Later that evening, he hears a knock on his door and he takes a peek through the peephole, not really surprised to see that Beth is standing there, a small box in her hands. She waits a moment and knocks again and Daryl holds his breath in case she knows he's standing on the other side of the door, watching her, not answering for her.

After another moment, he watches as she places the box down and turns, going back into her apartment. Daryl doesn't open his door for another hour and when he does, he does as quickly as he can, picking up the box and pulling it inside. Setting it on the kitchen counter, he flips the lid open, revealing her two cupcakes from the contest that afternoon, one decorated with green icing and sprinkles to look like a Christmas tree and the other decorated with red and white icing to look like Santa's hat. And there is a note, too.

 _I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you were there today. Thank you. Love Beth_

Daryl reads the card twice through with his eyes focused on one word.

 _Love_.

And he's not sure why – or maybe he knows exactly why – but he takes the note, crumples it in his fist and tosses it into the trash.

He does eat the cupcakes though. Both of them. And they're the best cupcakes he's ever had. In fact, they might be his first cupcakes ever. They're worth $10,000 to him.

…

He wonders where Merle is and finds himself missing him. He wonders when he'll show up again because even though Daryl usually dreads when his brother pops into his life again, this time he needs him to. This time, Daryl needs the distraction.

Merle used to hook up with women who had had kids before but he always made sure it was a one-time thing before he moved on, not getting with them again.

"All those women, they're after jus' one thing, baby brother," Merle would tell him with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. "A daddy for their kid. And I ain't lookin' to be a daddy to any kin who ain't mine by blood."

And Daryl had always nodded his head because he usually did when Merle said something whether he agreed with it or not. And about that, he didn't know if he agreed or not. He had never had any experience with it before.

But now, there's Beth and she's a single mom and she's so nice to him all of the time.

And he hears Merle's words echoing in his ears.

Is that what Beth is doing? Is she just looking for a daddy for her son? He tries to shake his head; to tell himself that Beth's not like that.

But just like she doesn't know that much about him, he supposes that he doesn't know that much about her either because he's having these thoughts and he's beginning to think they're not that far-fetched and maybe that's exactly what Beth's doing.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please take a moment to review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone had an amazing holiday. I still can't believe the response the story has been getting. I can't thank you all enough.**

* * *

…

Beth hasn't seen him in a few days but she's telling herself that she doesn't care. Why should she care? It doesn't matter. They had spent some time together but they are nothing. Just across the hall neighbors. She can't miss him when she doesn't even know him. She tells herself this every time she leaves her apartment and hopes he's leaving, too, or coming home and they are able to have a brief interaction in the hallway.

But it doesn't happen and Beth tells herself to just forget it. It's not important anyway. She'll run into him eventually and she has more important things to see to right now.

Christmas is coming and she always tries to give Matty the best Christmases she can.

"Thank you for meeting me," she says with a small, polite smile.

Jimmy smiles as he settles himself down in the chair across the table from her. "You don't have to sound so polite, Beth," he says and she laughs a little, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. "What's up?" He asks as he opens the restaurant's menu.

"I wanted to talk with you about Matty's Christmas present this year," she says as she also opens her menu but she doesn't look down at it.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks.

"Well, he keeps talking about this Little Tikes Cozy Truck," she says. "It's about ninety dollars and I think I'm going to get that for him."

"That'll work in your apartment?" Jimmy asks, lifting his eyes to look at her.

Beth shrugs. "We'll make it work. He really wants it." She picks up her water glass and takes a sip. "Do you have any idea what you're going to get him this year?"

And like every other year, Jimmy shakes his head.

Beth meant what she said to Daryl. Jimmy isn't a bad father necessarily. He just struggles because he doesn't get that much experience. He tries to take Matty as often as he can but unfortunately, he married a woman who isn't interested in playing stepmom and she doesn't like Jimmy with a son who's not theirs. Beth, at first, had been so angry. He was choosing a woman over his own son but after cooling down, she let the anger pass. It was Jimmy's choice. She couldn't force him to be a father and they were both so young when she got pregnant and Matty was born.

Jimmy had never bonded with Matty. He had volunteered to skip college, to stay behind and help, but Beth had told him that he didn't have to. She knew how hard he had worked to get into school and she didn't want him to give that up. She was determined to not let this baby ruin the rest of their lives.

But him going away certainly kept him from bonding with their son.

"You know of something I can get him?" Jimmy asks.

"He also really wants a train set."

"Yeah," Jimmy immediately agrees. "I can get that for him."

Beth smiles. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"So, how do you want to do Christmas?" He then asks.

"I'm not sure," Beth then admits. She has thought of this, of course. She is always thinking of it. Christmas is the only holiday she and Jimmy attempt to share because every other holiday, Jimmy doesn't really care. "Maybe you can have him Christmas Eve and I can have him Christmas Day? I'll be at my parents' and you can drive him to the farm in the morning. Will that work?"

She feels nervous but she's not sure why. When it comes to Matty, she has all of the power over Jimmy and she knows that but there's always a tiny part of herself that's worried that maybe, this is the time that Jimmy will start to challenge her; tell her he wants Matty more. And if he does say that, she can't argue with him and she knows she won't. No matter what has happened between them or how little he has been involved up to this point, it doesn't change the fact that Jimmy is Matty's dad and she can't deny him his son.

But she never knows why she worries. It never happens and probably never will.

The waitress comes to their table and they pause to order themselves lunch. Jimmy works in a real estate office, working towards getting his license, and Beth knows he only has a short lunch break. She orders the chicken and dumpling soup because she woke up that morning cold and she feels as if she hasn't been able to warm up all day. She has already put a call into the building's maintenance man because she's pretty sure her radiator isn't working properly and she doesn't want Matty to get cold, too.

"I've been thinking that maybe you can have him this year on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day," Jimmy says once the waitress has left them alone once more.

Beth stares at him. "What?" She says after a moment, her brow furrowing.

"Alicia wants to go to her mom's house this year and we know Matty's not that comfortable with me where he would be fine being around some other family he doesn't even know," Jimmy tries to explain.

Beth is frowning now. "He's never going to get comfortable with you if you don't spend time with him," she tells him.

Jimmy actually looks guilty at that. He nods slightly. "Yeah… but he doesn't want to spend Christmas with me and my wife. He'd rather be at the farm with you and your folks."

Beth bites her tongue. His _wife_ is the one who doesn't want to spend Christmas with Jimmy's son and she doesn't care what she – or Jimmy – pretends. Jimmy does have a son.

But she almost sighs because this is how it is. She is a single parent and there's no way around that. Jimmy helps as much as he can – but when it is convenient to him and his wife. She supposes she can yell at him; force Jimmy to spend time with Matty but she doesn't want to do that. She wants Jimmy to _want_ to spend time with their son.

"I'll take him sometime in January," Jimmy offers as if promising her.

Beth doesn't say anything. She suppresses another sigh and their food arrives and she busies herself with her soup.

…

Beth and Matty spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Greene family farm. Her older sister, Maggie, of course, is pissed that Jimmy didn't want his son for at least one day of the holiday but Maggie seems always pissed at Jimmy for one thing or another.

They bake sugar cookies and decorate them as snowmen and Christmas trees and they then go to church for Christmas Eve service. Afterwards, they go back home and Matty leaves a plate of a freshly baked sugar cookie for Santa on the coffee table and Beth pours a glass of milk. She then takes him by the hand and he says good night to grandma Annette and grandpa Hershel, Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn and Uncle Shawn.

Upstairs in what used to be her bedroom when she still lived here, and with the twin bed where Matty sleeps against the wall, Beth helps him get ready for bed though he's long been in that stage where he wants to do everything himself.

When he finally crawls into bed, Beth smiles and pulls the covers up to his chin and sits down on the edge of the bed. And she sings to him the song she sings to him every Christmas Eve – ever since she was a baby and she was building little traditions of theirs.

 _"O come, O come, Emmanuel._

 _And ransom captive Israel._

 _That mourns in lonely exile here,_

 _Until the Son of God appear._

 _Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel._

 _Shall come to thee, O Israel."_

As her voice fades, Matty smiles up at her and she smiles at him, reaching a hand out and brushing some of his blonde hair from his forehead.

"You think you'll be able to get some sleep tonight?" Beth asks.

"Yep!" He exclaims with wide-awake eagerness and she laughs softly.

"Well, go to sleep now and when you wake up tomorrow, it will be Christmas," she smiles.

"Can we take some cookies to Daryl?" Matty asks suddenly.

Beth can't help but look at her son with slightly widened eyes. She had been able to go the entire day without thinking about the man who lives across the hall from her but now, with one mention from her son, he's smack right on the forefront again. She still hasn't figured out why she's been thinking of him so much lately. It's not possible that she can miss him. She has lost count of how many times she tells herself this; reminds herself of this.

Beth remembers herself and she gives Matty a small smile. "We can definitely bring him some cookies," she says and Matty smiles at that.

She wonders if she should be worried that her son seems to like Daryl so much already. She wonders if she has made some huge mistake in letting this man so easily in their lives when he has absolutely no obligation to them and can leave at any time. And isn't that what he's done? It's been days and she hasn't seen him and it shouldn't matter.

Beth leans down and kisses Matty's forehead. "Go to sleep, little one. I love you much," she smiles at him.

"Love you much," Matty replies and Beth smiles as she always does when he says that.

She kisses his forehead one more time and then stands up, making sure the covers are snug over him. He dutifully rolls onto his side and closes his eyes and Beth smiles as she leaves the room, turning the lights off and leaving the door open a crack.

Back downstairs, Shawn is working on the Little Tikes Cozy Truck. He has taken it out of the box and is trying to put on the wheels, cursing quietly to himself so their parents won't be able to overhear. Hershel and Annette are setting the presents out and Maggie is in the kitchen, placing the ham they are having for their Christmas meal from the freezer to the sink, and Glenn is helping himself to the cookie and glass of milk.

Hershel lifts his head when he hears Beth come into the front room. "He asleep?" He asks softly so not to make too much noise to carry upstairs.

"Trying to be," Beth smiles. "Glenn, can you help me with the train set?" She asks her brother-in-law and Glenn stands up, nodding, his mouth full of cookie.

"Jimmy didn't even put the train set together?" Maggie asks, coming out of the kitchen and overhearing, a frown already on her face.

"There's nothing to put together. Just the table it's set on," Beth says and she always tries to get Maggie to stop before she can even start.

Maggie has never liked Jimmy – even before he got Beth pregnant.

"And let me guess. You told him to get Matty a train set," Maggie can't be stopped though.

"Maggie," Hershel intervenes. "It's Christmas and there are things far more important in our lives than Jimmy Campbell."

Maggie huffs but doesn't say anything else and Beth gives her father a grateful smile.

…

Beth is clearly an idiot. And no, not because she got pregnant when she was seventeen because it was her first time and thought she couldn't get pregnant – though she won't be winning any award for that.

No, she's an idiot this time because she insisted to her brother and rest of the family that she didn't need any help getting all of these presents home when they had offered.

The apartment building they live in is two floors – four apartments on each floor. And no elevator. Just the stairs. And Beth stands at the bottom of those stairs, staring up as if she's at the bottom of Everest, about to attempt her ascent. She can do this. It's just a few presents – fairly large and awkward presents but that's neither here nor there. She gave birth when she was eighteen, pushing out an eight pound baby from between her legs. She's done so many hard things since then, too, and this should all just be a walk in the park in comparison to everything else in her life.

Matty is already halfway up the stairs, the bag she had given him that she knew he could handle in his arms, and she takes a deep breath, her hands tightening around the plastic truck that Matty spent all day yesterday riding around in – hardwood floors be damned, Annette had said, ignoring the look her husband had given her for swearing.

"You got it?" A gruff familiar voice asks from behind her just as she takes the first step.

She instantly turns around though she knows exactly who it is. She supposes she just wants to see his face. And the second she sees him standing there, looking at her, she feels her heart give the slightest thump in her chest and she wonders when she developed a crush on her neighbor. Because that's what this is. She's had crushes before and she isn't the type to pretend that it doesn't exist once she has one. So she isn't going to deny this one that she has on Daryl. She feels silly and stupid for having it but she doesn't deny its existence.

"I think so-" she begins to say but even before she can finish the sentence, Daryl is taking the plastic vehicle from her hands and easily carrying it up the stairs.

"Daryl! Did you see what I go for Christmas?" Matty exclaims excitedly upon seeing the man coming up the stairs towards him and Beth hears Daryl respond though she can't differentiate his words to her son.

She gathers the bags at her feet and follows up the stairs to where Daryl and Matty are already standing and waiting outside her apartment door. She is quick to unlock the door and Matty scampers in. Daryl doesn't however. He sets the truck down and pushes it across the threshold without actually stepping in. Beth drops the bags in the small hallway inside the door before looking up at him. He is wearing jeans and a hooded sweatshirt underneath a leather jacket and a leather vest with white angel wings stitched on the back. It's not the first time she's seen him wear that vest. He's wearing a backwards baseball cap and his too-long dark hair is hanging out from underneath it.

A man is not supposed to look that good while wearing a baseball cap.

"Thank you so much," she says and her voice sounds breathless and she scolds herself for not having a better grip on herself.

"You got anythin' else you need help carryin'?" He asks.

Beth can't figure him out. He's been avoiding her for days. She knows he has. And now, he's here and talking with her again and she wants to question him but can't find the right words to even form the question.

She just nods to him and turns her head back to the apartment. "Matty, I'm going back down to the car! Stay in here!"

"Okay, mama!" He calls back from his bedroom and following with the sound of his giggle and Beth steps away from the door, closing it behind her.

She notices the crossbow on his back as they walk down the stairs together. And just like the night of Rosita's birthday party, her knuckles brush against his and not for the first time, she finds herself feeling like any other girl around their crush. Her heart is thumping and her stomach is flipping and she wishes they stairs went down forever.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" She asks and immediately wishes she didn't because his brother still isn't back and he probably missed having him around for the holiday.

"Was a'right," he shrugs as they step outside and walk towards her car. "Went huntin'."

Beth wonders if he spent the entire holiday out in the woods but she doesn't ask. Just because she can't imagine herself doing such a thing doesn't mean that it can't be done. She doesn't know nearly enough about Daryl – hardly anything at all – but she knows that he seems to like being by himself most – if not all – of the time.

She opens the back door and then begins to pull out the table for the train set. Daryl moves in and pulls it out the rest of the way, taking it from her hands, carrying it much easier than she would have been able to. Her mother has put the rest of Matty's presents and her own presents into a large cardboard box and Beth carries that, taking a moment to lock the car.

"Looks like the kid had a good Christmas," Daryl comments as they head back towards the building, side by side once more.

"Yes," Beth smiles. "I save up the entire year to give him a good Christmas."

"'m sure winnin' that cupcake contest helped," he says.

"I put that money right in the bank," Beth replies. "I'm not going to touch it until I have enough."

He's quiet for a moment as he steps aside so she can walk up the stairs first and she's very aware of him following behind. Her cheeks blush faintly as she imagines his eyes on her.

Beth wonders if Daryl thinks about her as often as she seems to find herself thinking about him. Of course, she wouldn't be surprised if she finds out that he doesn't think about her at all. Perhaps he is able to think of her the way she tries to think of him. Perhaps she is nothing except the across the hall neighbor. And that's how it should be.

Beth opens the door to the apartment once more and she instantly sees Matty in the truck, driving it around the living room, making circles around the coffee table and laughing with absolute delight. She hopes their neighbor who lives in the apartment below them, Dawn, doesn't kill them though the interactions Beth's already had with her, she's not the nicest woman in the world.

"Where you want this?" Daryl asks behind her.

"This way," she says and leads the way down the short hallway towards the two bedrooms, turning into the small one on the left – Matty's bedroom, decorated with dinosaurs, superheroes and cowboys. Various toys are scattered on the carpeted floors and Beth quickly clears away a space beneath the window. Daryl sets the low table down cautiously and takes a step back immediately after. Beth smiles at him. "Thank you so much for all of your help. I wasn't too sure how I was going to do this on my own."

He doesn't say anything; just nods his head, hands shoved in the pockets of his blue jeans.

She doesn't say anything either and she stands there, unable to help but look at the man before her. He's not necessarily a large man. He's actually rather lean but he's completely solid. She knows. She has seen him in just jeans and tee-shirt and she has seen the way his muscles fill him out. He's handsome. So ridiculously handsome and even if he isn't the first man she's ever really been around, he is still definitely the most handsome. He's good-looking in the sort of way where a person almost doesn't realize at first but once they do notice, it's hard to see anything but.

She can't help but wonder what he's thinking about as he stares at her in return. She wonders if he thinks she's pretty or if she's nothing but the young woman who lives across from him with too much baggage for his liking. But she can't image him thinking of Matty as baggage. She thinks he likes Matty actually more than he likes her.

"Mama!" Matty exclaims running into the room. "Daryl's cookies!"

"Right," Beth is grateful to have a reason to break up their staring contest.

She walks past him and heads into the kitchen. There are containers in the box that her mom has packed of Christmas leftovers and one of them contain the sugar cookies that Annette had separated and divided out amongst her children.

She hears Matty's excited voice as she is telling Daryl all about his Christmas and the toys he had gotten and he then asks Daryl how his Christmas was.

"Good. Went huntin' and bagged a few rabbits," Daryl answers.

Beth puts the containers of food from Christmas Day in the refrigerator and then pops open the lid of the container of cookies.

"Mama! Can I go huntin' with Daryl?" Matty asks as he runs into the kitchen.

Daryl stands in the doorway, hands still in his pockets, and Beth looks at him and then at Matty and then back to Daryl. She hadn't heard Daryl invite Matty to go hunting and she wonders if he would actually want some five-year-old trailing after him and if she would even let her five-year-old go hunting.

She doesn't say anything. "Here," she takes four cookies and wrapping them in a paper towel, she holds them out for Daryl to take. "Merry Christmas," she then says and she's back to looking at him intently.

He reaches out slowly and takes the cookies from her and his fingertips brush against hers. She does her best to act like it doesn't give her shivers.

"Merry Christmas," he then says and again, she has to try and hide the fact that his voice – and so much of this man – gives her shivers.

…

Even before she answers the knocking on the door, Beth knows exactly who it is. She's been waiting for it. Matty's been spending the morning riding around the apartment in his truck.

Beth does her best to smile as she opens the door. "Hi, Dawn."

The older woman – her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun as always – just frowns at her though. "I stayed home from work today, Beth, because I had a headache," she says.

 _From a hangover_ , Beth adds silently in her head.

"And I _still_ have a headache because of _that_ ," Dawn says and looks past her shoulder to see Matty making a sharp turn around the coffee table, tipping himself and the truck over onto the floor and laughing. Dawn looks back to Beth with an arched eyebrow. "Please have him keep it down."

"I'm sorry, Dawn. He got it for Christmas and he's just so excited about it," Beth says even though she has already told Matty a few times that morning to be a bit quieter.

"Well, maybe _you_ should have thought about that before you bought him such an inappropriate Christmas give for an apartment," Dawn is practically snarling now.

Beth's spine stiffens. "I'm sorry, Dawn, that I wasn't thinking of you when I bought my son a present for Christmas."

Dawn's spine stiffens as well. "Well, maybe I should just have a work with the building manager."

Beth feels her stomach drop though she doesn't let Dawn know that. "If that's what you think you need to do, Dawn..."

The two women stare at one another – the only sound is Matty's laughter from inside the apartment – and the apartment door across the hall opens, Daryl stepping out. He stops when he sees Dawn and Beth standing there and he pauses.

"In the meantime, before I speak with him, I'll take the truck," Dawn says. "As collateral."

Beth stares at the woman and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're not going to be taking my son's toy," she says in a low, clipped tone.

"Then have your son stop playing with his toy," Dawn says in a matching hard voice.

They both hear a heavy sigh and they turn to see Daryl watching with his own frown.

"Dawn, why don't you jus' stop?" Daryl says. "He's jus' a kid and it's Christmas."

"It was Christmas two days ago," Dawn snaps. "And I have a headache."

"Then you need to lay off the Schnapps," Daryl tells her and Beth has to purse her lips together from smiling.

Dawn's eyes narrow at him and she then spins her head back towards Beth. "I _will_ be talking to the building manager," she says one final time and then storms off down the stairs, leaving Beth and Daryl alone in the hall.

Beth exhales a heavy breath. "Thank you for that."

Daryl shrugs. "Everyone knows she's a bitch. Including Axel," he says.

Axel is their building manager and he has been nothing but absolutely nice to Beth and Matty. When she told him about the radiator, he had someone here the very next morning to check it out for her and fix it. When she bakes, she often makes an extra one just for him and sets it aside. It's not as if she's trying to bribe the man into bribing him. She just likes the way he eats any cupcake she bakes. He eats it like it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and he's just amazing for her self-esteem.

Beth nods but doesn't say anything.

"He's not gonna take a toy away from a lil' boy," Daryl adds.

"Yeah…" She looks over her shoulder back into the apartment. "Maybe it _was_ a pretty thoughtless gift to buy with us living in an apartment."

"You're a great mom," Daryl says and he says it so softly, she thinks that maybe she had just imagined hearing it but when she looks at him, he's looking down to the floor shyly.

And there is that urge to kiss him on the cheek and as she never seems to be able to, she can't stop herself before she does just that. She walks up to him and pushing herself up on her toes, she kisses his cheek. And as the third kiss now that she has given him on the cheek, her lips linger the longest they have yet. And he goes still as he always does but she swears that he leans into her the slightest bit and when she finally pulls her lips away, he seems to instantly turn his head towards her. She almost gasps with how close their faces are. She swears just a fraction of a centimeter more and their noses will be touching.

Daryl suddenly steps away from her and the abrupt space between them almost shocks her. He doesn't look at her again. His eyes go back to the floor. And without a word, he turns and heads down the stairs. He's obviously hurrying to get away from her but he looks as calm as he always does. He never reveals anything on the outside.

Beth watches him practically run away from her and she tells herself that it's okay. It's just a crush. She doesn't need to know what it's like to kiss him. It's just a crush and it will pass soon enough.

…

She doesn't mean to bother him. It's the last thing she wants to do. But she's desperate and upset and so scared.

She holds Matty in her arms as he breathes labored against the side of her neck and his little body is so hot underneath his pajamas. She races across the hallway and knocks hurriedly on the door. She doesn't stop knocking and she finally hears shuffling from the other side. Daryl looks groggy as he opens the door but the instant he sees Beth standing there, he's instantly awake and alert.

"I'm too upset to drive," she tells him in a shaky voice. "Can you please drive me to the urgent care?"

He doesn't even answer. He just hurries inside and returns a second later, he returns in a pair of jeans, his coat pulled over the tee-shirt he had been sleeping in, his shoes and his keys in his hands.

"I tried to bring his fever down myself but it just keeps getting higher and I didn't call an ambulance because… because I didn't know if it would get here fast enough and I'm a terrible mother," she begins crying.

"A'right. Come on." He takes Matty from her arms into his. "Don't need you fallin' down the stairs and hurtin' yourself."

It's all a blur to Beth. Really, the only thing that really stands out to her is how calm Daryl is the entire time. He gets them to urgent care quickly yet safely and he holds Matty again as Beth, still a blubbering mess, tells the nurse at the front desk that her son has a high fever and he's burning up.

"Alright. I just need you to fill these out first," the nurse says, sliding a clipboard of papers across the desk towards her.

"What?" Beth gasps, her tears stopping momentarily. She can't even remember Matty's middle name right now. "I can't-"

"Listen, lady," Daryl steps up next to Beth, his voice a growl. "The kid is burnin' up and he needs to see someone. Can she fill out these papers later?"

After that, a doctor comes to see them right away. Because of Matty's age and the high temperature, he gets hooked onto an IV to help with dehydration and then he begins running his tests. Beth sits in the chair next to him and wipes hair back from his forehead. Daryl's not in the room and she just thinks that maybe he has gone home. He has done more than enough already.

An hour later and Matty's fever is already coming down. The doctor has given him some antibiotics and has diagnosed him with an ear infection. Beth had planned on calling her family but now that she knows that he will be alright – and is already getting better – she doesn't want to call them in the middle of the night and scare everyone.

The doctor tells her to go and get some rest or something to eat and Beth kisses Matty's head and even though he's asleep, she promises him that she will be right back. She leaves the room and heads down the quiet hallway but she stops as she passes one of the sitting areas – filled with the vending machines, chair and sofas and televisions. And Daryl.

Daryl is lying on one of the couches, his feet kicked up on the arm, and he's watching television – an old _Friends_ episode from the second season. Beth loves _Friends_ and has seen every episode at least twice.

He sees her and he quickly sits up, pointing the remote at the television and pressing mute. He stands up and wipes his hands on his jeans. "How's the kid doin'?" He asks.

Beth just stares at him. He stayed. He actually stayed. He's been here the entire time.

He's staring at her, waiting for her to say something and tell him how Matty is, but she, once again, has forgotten everything in her mind. Instead, all she can do is walk towards him, her eyes never leaving him.

She doesn't stop or hesitate or tell herself that it's not just a crush.

She walks right up to him and pushing herself up on her toes, she circles her arms around his neck and kisses him right on the lips.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please take a moment to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't thank you all who are reading and reviewing. These chapters are longer than what I usually write so it takes me longer between updates and I can't tell you how thankful I am to those who take a moment to tell me that they like the story and appreciate me writing it. THANK YOU AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

…

She's kissed him and he has absolutely no idea what to do about it. He doesn't even know what to think. Well, that's not true. He's thinking one thing but he can't completely bring himself to actually believe something like that about Beth. So, he really does the only thing that makes sense to him.

He pretends she doesn't exist.

He pretends that he doesn't know that she tastes like chocolate and her lips are soft and he tells himself that the only reason she kissed him is because he helped her with her kid. And with Dawn. And she kissed him because she probably thought she owed him something. He tells himself that she kissed him because she's looking for something from him that she's probably always looking for in a guy. But he's not daddy material and he doesn't want to be and deep down, he knows that Beth's not asking him to be daddy to her kid but once it's in his mind, he can't get it out of there.

Pretending she doesn't exist is the best thing for him to do. He's been getting too close to both of them – Beth and Matty – and he doesn't know why. They're nice and he likes them but being a part of their life just confuses him and he wants his boring life to stay that way.

And Beth, thankfully, seems to get the hint because she doesn't bother him. She doesn't come knocking on his door for anything and when they see one another a couple of times in the grocery store, Beth turns her head away from him as if she hasn't seen him at all.

When that happens, Daryl tells himself that Beth pretending he doesn't exist to her, too, is just what he wants. He's a dick and she doesn't need someone like him in her life.

…

Her name is Amy.

At least, he thinks her name is Amy. The bar is too loud. The music is pounding and everyone around them is talking and shouting and everything is just too loud.

He does know though that when she kisses him, she tastes like vodka and absolutely nothing like chocolate and that's good enough for him.

…

He wakes up in the morning with a pounding headache and an arm tossed across his stomach and he instantly hates himself. He lays there for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut because the sun is pouring through the windows and it's temporarily blinding him. When he does open his eyes, he sees a head of blonde next to him and for a second, he thinks that somehow, Beth's wound up in his bed with him and he's trying to remember how that happened. And then oddly, he wonders if he has any eggs in the refrigerator. He should try and make breakfast for her. But where's Matty?

The body shifts and then the head is lifted and he sees that it's not Beth but rather, Amy from the bar the night before and Daryl wants to punch himself for feeling disappointed at that. As if Beth would ever be in his bed.

"Good morning," Amy gives him a tired smile and he grunts something back to her. Maybe it's a good morning response but he doesn't know and he doesn't even really care.

He's just relieved that his tee-shirt from the night before is still on. He's never liked sex. He doesn't like being that close to a person and he's only ever done it a handful of times in his life – always when he's too drunk to remember. This is the first time he's done it without Merle there, heckling him on.

Even in his thick skull, pounding with a headache, he realizes that Amy looks like Beth. She's not as skinny or fragile looking as Beth. She's definitely got the body of a woman. But her hair is long and blonde and her eyes are blue and her skin is pale and Daryl wonders if he picked Amy out in the bar the night before for those specific reasons. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing.

Amy sits up, not at all seemed to be bothered with her being completely naked in his bed, and she stretches her arms over her head. He sits up, too, and finds his boxers, tugging them on and standing up. The room smells stale and he goes to the window to open it a bit to get some fresh air in here.

Amy giggles as she stands up. "It's cold," she says as she comes to him, and sliding her arms around his waist, she stands on her toes and kisses him. She still doesn't taste like chocolate. "You wanna get some breakfast?"

He shakes his head. "I gotta get to work," he says and at least he's not telling a lie to her.

"Alright," she smiles, not seeming to be at all bothered by that. She slips away from him and begins to get herself dressed. "Do you want to meet up at the bar again tonight?" She asks.

And before Daryl even knows what the hell he's doing, he finds himself nodding his head.

But maybe this is exactly what he needs to do. Pushing Beth even further from his mind by spending time with a woman who's nothing like her. Amy may look a little like her but Amy moves in a completely different way than Beth.

A person takes one look at Beth and they knows she's shy and the sweetest person in the world and she's a hell of a mom who puts her son before everything and her family is out of some television show and she makes a living baking cupcakes for fuck's sake. She's as different from Daryl as a person can be.

He met Amy in a bar and she smelled like cigarettes and tasted like vodka and her shirt and jeans are too tight and she oozes with someone who has too much confidence in themselves. This girl is definitely not Beth and Daryl knows that that's what he needs.

And Beth needs that, too. She needs a guy not Daryl.

He would much rather be alone but he guesses if he has to spend his time with someone, Amy's not that bad of a choice. She seems nice enough and she seems to like him for some reason. What's with all these girls liking him?

After they're both dressed and he's splashed some cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash, he ushers Amy out of his apartment.

"What time to you get off work tonight?" Amy asks as they start walking down the stairs. "I don't even know what you do."

The first floor front entrance glass door opens and Daryl's not surprised to see Beth walk through. He almost wants to smirk at his luck. She walks Matty to school every morning and she's getting back from that – just in time to see him leave his apartment with some woman. He doesn't know why it bothers him, having Beth see this. Her seeing this should be perfect.

Beth pauses at the bottom of the stairs as she sees Daryl coming down them with Amy. She looks for a moment as if she doesn't entirely understand what she's seeing but she's not a stupid girl and seeing Daryl with a woman so early in the morning can really mean only one thing. He took this girl back to his apartment the night before and slept with her.

Beth kisses him and he's ignored her ever since and he goes and finds someone else to kiss.

He's such a dick. He really is and he's now wondering what Beth thinks. Probably nothing good about herself. She's probably thinking that she disgusts him or something stupid like girls tend to think about themselves. Course, he's done nothing to show her otherwise.

And then Amy's arm slides through his, pulling on it and hugging it to her chest, and Beth quickly looks down, lowering her eyes to the floor and she steps to the side so they can pass before she hurries up the stairs. Amy is still chattering about something – he has no idea what – and Daryl turns his head, watching Beth disappear upstairs.

…

He can't get her off his mind for most of his day – which is nothing new because ever since he's really met her for the first time, she's been on his mind.

He doesn't get why she likes him. Of all the guys in this world, he's the one she likes and he thinks of Merle and what he's said about single moms. He tells himself that that's the only reason Beth likes him. She just needs him for her son – to help her with pain in the ass neighbors and drive her to the doctor's.

Why the hell else would she ever like a guy like him?

He keeps his head down and works quietly for the day as he always does, ignoring Martinez and the other guys cracking jokes and laughing as they do every other day.

"Hey, man," Martinez comes up and slaps him on the shoulder. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

Daryl nods and wipes his hand on a red bandanna he keeps in his back pocket and he follows Martinez out the back door to where the employees park. Martinez drives them to one of the burger places in town and they get a booth in the back corner. It's one of those places made up to look like it's from the fifties with a jukebox and vinyl seats and Buddy Holly music playing. They're both quiet as they look over the menus.

"Hey, guys, what can I get you?" Their waitress smiles at them as she holds her pencil and ordering pad in her hand.

They both order the cheeseburger baskets with Cokes and the waitress goes off to put their order in with the kitchen and leave them alone for the time being.

"Everything alright with you?" Martinez then asks, relaxing in the vinyl booth and stretching his arm across the top of it.

Daryl's leaning back, too, but he's looking out the window as if he sees something completely fascinating out there. "Yeah," he says and gives his head a single nod.

"Don't really believe you," Martinez replies. "You're quiet today."

"'m always quiet," Daryl reminds him, still not looking away from the window.

For a second, he thinks he sees Beth. He sees a blond-haired woman walking into the stationary store across the street but her body is the wrong shape and Beth's winter coat is red – not green like that woman is wearing. He can't believe he knows what color Beth's coat is because even though he's always been highly observant, he shouldn't know _that_.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Martinez asks, a slow grinning spreading across his face.

Daryl doesn't answer and busies himself with getting the paper wrapper away from the straw once their Cokes arrive.

"Yeah," Martinez nods. "It's _always_ a girl. What's her name?"

Daryl pretends he doesn't hear him. There's no way he's going to tell Martinez anything. He might be his boss and a nice guy but that doesn't mean Martinez has to know anything about what's going on in Daryl's life. Hell, even Daryl doesn't know what's going on in his life. This is the longest he's ever stayed in for any period of time and he's wondering where Merle is and when he gets back, if they'll be moving on again.

Maybe he should tell Martinez that instead of what the man wants to talk about.

"First time I met Theresa, I was such a dick to her," Martinez says, smiling, shaking his head at himself. "I was lucky she ever gave me the time of day after that."

And Daryl doesn't want to but he can't help himself. He lifts his head and looks at the man sitting across the table from him. Despite how he may act, everyone at the garage knows that Martinez is married and pretty damn devoted to his wife.

But that is the difference between his situation and Martinez. He has _no_ situation. There is no girl and nothing is going to ever happen and that's how he wants it to be. The kid is cool. He likes the kid. And Beth's pretty cool, too. She's tough – he knows that much. She would have to be to have a kid so young and raise him on her own. She's brave, too, the way she just walked up to him and kissed him like she had.

Of course with the way he's been acting after she did that, he doesn't see her doing that again anytime soon. And the way she had looked when she saw him that morning, coming down the stairs with Amy, he didn't know what that look was but he had a feeling that it was sadness. He had already made her sad and they aren't even anything to each other. What will happen if they ever are? He's a Dixon. He'll tear her heart up one side and back down the other and she'll never be the same after him.

…

There's a knock on his door and he is reluctant to look to see who it is but he does, going and taking a look through the peephole. It's Matty. Just Matty.

He can't help but open the door with a frown, looking down at the little kid with blonde hair just like his mama's. Matty smiles up at him.

"We had a Valentine's Day party in school today," the kid tells him and then holds up a slim box with candy rattling inside. "Candy hearts. I brought them for you."

"Thanks," Daryl says and reaches out to take them. No one's ever given him anything on Valentine's Day. Or any day for that matter before he met his across the hall neighbors.

"Mama's been baking cupcakes all day and she has some extra. Do you want one?" He asks.

Daryl's not too sure how to answer that to be honest. Beth bakes the best cupcakes as much as his opinion matters and just hearing about them now, his mouth is already watering. But what are the odds that she'll actually give him any? He doesn't deserve any, that's for sure.

And for a split second, he wonders if Beth's sent Matty over here to ask him for her. He almost immediately groans at himself at how big of a dick he really is. Just because he thinks diabolical shit up like that doesn't mean that Beth does.

"Sure," he answers, his voice rough and he takes a moment to clear it with a slight cough.

Matty turns and goes back across the hall, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. The scents of baking immediately slam into Daryl's face as he stands on the threshold, not entering; not feeling right about entering. He can hear the television on in the living room, turned to some cartoon and he can hear the whirring of the electric mixer in the kitchen.

"Daryl wants some cupcakes!" Matty can be heard telling Beth in the kitchen and Daryl expects Beth to tell her son that Daryl doesn't get any.

Instead, a minute later, Matty returns and Daryl feels disappointed for a split second that Beth isn't with him. But then he reminds himself that he doesn't want Beth to see him. Or he doesn't want to see Beth. He's not too sure anymore which way that's supposed to be.

"Here you go!" Matty exclaims happily as he holds out a white box and unable to help but pull up the lid, Daryl sees two cupcakes fitted perfectly inside – one decked in white icing and the other in red with sprinkles on each.

"Thanks," Daryl reminds himself to say after a moment and Matty keeps grinning. "Tell your ma I said hi," he then says before he can stop himself.

And then, before he can say anything else, he turns and heads back into his apartment as quickly as he can without looking as if he's running away – though he knows that that's exactly what he's doing.

Tell your ma I said hi? Why is he such a dick?

He almost doesn't have the stomach to eat his cupcakes but as soon as he sits down on the couch and unmutes the television show he had been watching, he eats them both and makes sure there aren't even crumbs left.

…

Around seven that night, he hears a knock on Beth's door and he's in the kitchen, making himself some mac-and-cheese for dinner. He can't help himself even though he tells himself that it's absolutely none of his business. He goes to the door and peeps through the hole.

There's a guy standing at the door. It's not Matty's dad. The kid is more built than that string bean. It's a guy who looks close to Beth's age – tall with brown hair and he's wearing black pants, a white shirt and a red tie. When the door opens, Beth answers and she's wearing a red dress and her hair is braided and pinned up around her head and even through the tiny peephole in the door, Daryl can see how beautiful she looks.

He then frowns. She's going on a date? With who? Daryl's never seen this guy before – not that he keeps tabs on who's around Beth's apartment but the walls are thin and he knows whenever someone comes to her door. And going out on Valentine's Day? That seems pretty serious. She's dating a guy? Then why the hell did she kiss him just weeks earlier?

"Hi," Beth smiles up at the man.

"You look beautiful," the man says in return and Beth's cheeks turn pink in a blush.

"Thank you."

Daryl frowns and tells himself to stop watching but he can't seem to get himself to. Maybe this is good for him to see. He's able to see the kind of man that Beth should be spending her time with. He can see that him being a dick to her was for the best because it's gotten her to stop kissing his cheek and his lips and she's going out with a clean-cut looking guy on Valentine's Day.

"You all ready?" The man asks.

"Yep," she smiles and nods. She then turns back towards her open door. "Good night, Matty! Good night, Shawn!"

"Night, mama!" Daryl then hears Matty yell from inside the apartment.

Daryl watches the guy put his hand on the small of her back and Daryl sees the way Beth smiles up at the guy and they then head away and Daryl can't seem them anymore.

He pulls his head back from the peephole with a heavy sigh and a heavy stomach and he goes back into the kitchen. He pulls the pot of almost boiling water off the burner and dumps it down the sink. He's not feeling that hungry anymore.

…

Merle comes back – finally – and he's grinning when he shows up at the garage to see Daryl. And Daryl actually is so happy to see him, he can't stop himself from hugging him.

"Where you been?" Daryl asks even though he stopped asking that years ago. Merle drifts around. That's what Merle does. He's never been able to stay in one spot for too long.

"I've been 'round lil' brother," Merle just grins. "What time you get out of here?"

"Couple more hours," Daryl glances to the clock and then back to him. "You gonna head to the apartment?"

"Figure I'll crash for a lil' bit. We'll head out later tonight. Go to Joe's for a drink."

Daryl nods and doesn't argue. He already knew that's what Merle would want to do.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key for the apartment and Merle grins, taking it, and without a word, he turns and heads down the street.

Normally, Daryl is always a little nervous when Merle shows up again. Merle has a way of throwing everything in his life in chaos but for once, Daryl is excited for the distraction.

…

There's a small park next to the apartment building and when Daryl gets home from the garage, he pulls his pickup truck into one of the spots and sees Matty on the monkey bars, Beth sitting on the nearby bench, reading a book.

Daryl gets out of the truck and watches them for a moment. He needs to get upstairs to make sure that Merle hasn't completely trashed the place in just a couple of hours but he can't seem to move his feet. Instead, he just stands there, listing to Matty laughing to himself as he runs around and plays and he watches Beth as she reads, turning pages in her books and tucking strands of hair behind her ears.

He doesn't understand how he can miss them.

But he does. He can actually – finally – admit that to himself. And now that he knows she's seeing some other guy, maybe that's what helps him to finally take steps towards them. He knows she won't be wasting her time on wanting something with him.

"Daryl!" Matty sees him coming from on top of the slide and he sees the way Beth stiffens slightly and turns instantly to see him coming.

"Hey," Daryl greets them both and he stands next to the bench, looking down at Beth. She's looking up at him and he hasn't been this close to her since that night she kissed him. He hopes she's regretting doing that. It's not like the kiss wasn't a nice one. It was _really_ nice and he thinks about it at least once a day. He's just not the guy a girl like Beth should kiss.

"Daryl!" Matty exclaims and then slides down the slide and comes running to him. "Daryl, my birthday's coming up. Will you come?"

Daryl looks down to the eager little kid. "When is it?"

"Next weekend. Will you come?" He asks again.

"Matty," Beth closes her book and stands up. "I'm sure Daryl is too busy to come."

"How old are you gonna be?"

"Six!" Matty exclaims, practically bouncing on his toes. "Come! Please come! It's at my grandma and grandpa's farm and mama's baking cupcakes!"

Hell, even if he didn't like the kid, he would show up just for some of Beth's cupcakes.

"Yeah, I can make it. Only if your mom won't mind havin' me there," he says and then dares a peek towards Beth.

She's hugging the book to her chest and looking down at her son. "It's next Saturday at one," she says, not looking at him and looking at Matty the entire time. "I'll put the address in your mailbox. Come on, Matty. We should go and get dinner started."

She puts a hand on Matty's shoulder and gently turns him towards the building and without looking at Daryl even once, she walks away.

Daryl stands there and watches them leave. He deserves Beth's coldness. He's not going to act all hurt and offended by it. He hurt her. She had liked him and he thought she was an idiot for that so he made sure she wouldn't like him anymore. How lame would it be if he told her that he wants them to be friends? He doesn't have much experience with women. Hardly any at all. Especially a girl like Beth. Does she even want to be his friend? She obviously wanted to be something more so why wouldn't she want to be his friend?

…

Daryl and Merle go to Joe's, their usual bar for a few beers. A few for Merle and just one for Daryl. He always likes to keep himself sober and aware when around Merle. His older brother tends to get in trouble and Daryl likes to be able to handle any mess that he gets himself into.

Amy's there and she smiles the instant she sees Daryl and she stays by his side all night. Merle finds it hilarious, teasing that his baby brother finally went and got himself a girlfriend and Amy smiles as if she's never heard anything better but Daryl just sips at his bottle and doesn't say anything. Amy's not his girlfriend and he's not looking to have one. They have hooked up a few times but that's all it is and that's all Amy should expect from him. He doesn't know how to have that conversation with a girl either though.

When he finally gets Merle out of the bar and home, he has a hell of a time getting him up the stairs, his brother insisting that he can walk himself even though he's banging into all of the walls as he walks. Beth will definitely know his brother is back now.

He gets Merle to collapse on the couch and he's passed out within a second. Daryl drops tiredly into his own bed and expects to fall asleep just as quickly. But instead, he lies there and blinks up at the ceiling for what feels like hours.

He doesn't know what's going to happen now. He doesn't know how long Merle will be staying here and if he leaves again, will Daryl go with him this time? He likes living here in this town. He likes his apartment and his job and he feels like he's finally getting his life together for being a nearly forty year old man.

And being a nearly forty year old man, Daryl should be able to tell his older brother finally no every once in a while. Because just a few days ago, the answer would have been different. Yeah, if Merle had asked him to leave this town with him, Daryl would have gone without a second thought. But now, he wants to stay. He knows he wants to stay. He wants to see if he and Beth can really be friends because suddenly, being her friend and going to Matty's birthday party next Saturday are two things that he needs to see to.

…

As promised, Beth has put the address of the party in his mailbox and luckily, Merle hooks up some old friends of his and he's distracted enough for the next few days where Daryl can leave without Merle asking him where he's going.

The Greene farm is set on land for as far as his eyes can see and the house is large and white and currently, being overrun with kids running around. There are balloons and streamers and there is a picnic table set up beneath one of the large oak trees.

"Daryl!" Matty spots him and exclaims, running to him at full speed.

Daryl finds himself smiling a little when the kid plows into him and hugs his waist.

"Hey, kid. Happy birthday," he pats the boy on his back. "Got 'ya a present."

"Thank you!" Matty takes the box in his arms and his eyes are wide with excitement despite the other presents Daryl can see on the porch, waiting to be unwrapped. "Come on!" He then snatches Daryl's hand and pulls him towards the picnic table.

Daryl recognizes the adults there. Her parents, Annette and Hershel, brother Shawn, brother-in-law Glenn sitting with a tall, thin woman with short brown hair and Matty introduces her as Aunt Maggie. Rosita's there, too, and Beth is there, arranging a wide array of cupcakes on a large tray – each cupcake decorated with some sort of dinosaur theme. That guy from Valentine's Day is there, too, and he can't seem to stop looking at Beth.

"Daryl's here!" Matty exclaims as if they couldn't see that for himself.

The Greene's all greet him and he's introduced to Beth's older sister, Maggie, and the boyfriend, Spencer.

Shawn asks him how his lungs are and then hands him a packet of green balloons.

"Mama, can I have a cupcake?" Matty asks.

"Not yet," Beth answers with laughter in her tone and it's obvious that the boy has asked her this more than once today. "Matty, go put Daryl's present up with the others."

The boy instantly runs off to obey and Beth's eyes finally look to Daryl.

"Thank you for coming. It means so much to him," she says.

Daryl gives a nod. "Thanks for invitin' me."

"Matty invited you," she then says and Daryl's not sure why her reply seems to make him sting. It's true – Matty _did_ invite him – but maybe he just doesn't like hearing Beth make sure that he knows she doesn't want him there.

And suddenly, Daryl wonders why he _is_ there. It's a birthday party for a six-year-old boy. A boy who's not his blood or kin. He really has no reason to be there and isn't it creepy? A grown ass man showing up to a kid's birthday party like this?

Beth's got a boyfriend and he's here. And that's what he wanted. He wanted Beth to have another guy in her life so she would stop getting ideas in her head about the two of them. The boyfriend has every right to be here. He, on the other hand, doesn't.

But just as he's ready to make up an excuse about leaving even though he's just arrived, Hershel speaks to him.

"You hungry, son?" He asks, standing up. "Come with me to the grill. We'll get you somethin' fixed up."

Daryl almost refuses but he has a feeling that Hershel is not the kind of man to be refused too often so Daryl, still holding the packet of green balloons, falls into step beside him as they cross the grass to where the grill is set up.

"I'm sorry about Beth," Hershel breaks the silence once more.

Daryl shakes his head. "You don't gotta apologize and neither does she. I deserve it."

"I'm not sure why she's reacting coldly to you," Hershel admits. "This whole morning, she's been fretting, wondering when you would get here and worried that you wouldn't come."

Daryl shakes his head again and his eyes float back across the yard to where Beth is at the table and she's laughing now, looking light and so damn pretty as Spencer leans into her and says something with a smile on his face.

And that's what he wanted. He wanted Beth to forget about him. And it looks like that's what she's done.

So why the hell is his stomach churning as if he's jealous the longer he watches her?

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's. As always, the response to this story continues to overwhelm me and I cannot thank all who are reading and taking the time to review enough times. It means the world to me and I don't think I can express that completely.**

* * *

…

Spencer is nice. Perfectly nice. His niece is in Matty's kindergarten class and Beth meets him when he comes to pick her up after school and they run into one another in the hallway. He is her age – a couple of years older – and he seems funny and nice and when he asks her out for a cup of coffee the next morning, Beth tries to think of a reason to refuse his offer but she can't think of one. There is none to be had. There _had_ been a guy – the first guy she had shown any interest in since Matty was born – but he has shown her since she felt brave enough to kiss him that she would only be wasting her time on him.

Daryl is clearly not interested in her. He barely acknowledges her existence and him coming down the stairs in the morning with some blonde latched on his arm certainly showed her that he's fine with kissing women – just not her. Message received.

Spencer doesn't mind spending time with her. He _wants_ to spend time with her. He likes talking with her and making her laugh and they've gone out a few times – out to dinner and walks around town and he will always walk her back to her door at the end of the evening where they will smile up at one another and he will kiss her chastely on the lips and never tries to push her into doing anything more. He is nice. Perfectly nice. And he likes her.

But he doesn't give her butterflies – like someone else does – and a part of her almost hates herself because there's no reason why Spencer shouldn't give her that feeling, too.

And Matty doesn't seem to hate him – which is probably the most important thing. Spencer doesn't seem that comfortable around him but Beth knows that not everyone is a natural around small children. She knows that not everyone can be like Daryl. Spencer is good with his niece – obviously – but he seems a little awkward around Matty; like he's trying almost too hard. But he doesn't stop trying and that means so much to Beth. If Matty _did_ hate him, Beth wouldn't see him anymore. As simple as that. And Spencer must know that and it must be why he's trying so hard to win the little boy's favor.

Spencer really likes her. That's obvious. And it feels nice. To have a man actually like her and be nice to her and seem to actually be happy that she's in this world, it all feels nice.

Beth reminds herself of all of this. She wishes she didn't have to. Spencer and Daryl are different in every way that she can see. She has to remind herself of this, too, though that's something that she shouldn't have to remind herself of either.

And she reminds herself that she definitely shouldn't have to remind herself that there is only one man who she should want anywhere near her.

…

"Da-ryl! Da-ryl!" The call is loud and like a steady tolling of a church bell.

Beth rolls over on her side to look at the clock on the table beside her bed. It's just after two and she doesn't care if she works from home and can technically start work whenever she wants. She has a young son she has to get up and get ready for school in just a few hours and she wants sleep and Daryl's girlfriend is really making that difficult at the moment. At least, she's assuming it's the girlfriend.

With a sigh, she pulls herself from the bed and tugs on her cotton housecoat, leaving the bedroom. She stops and pokes her head into Matty's bedroom across the hall from hers but she's not surprised that he's still asleep. The boy could sleep through a marching band in their hallway. But still, that's not the point. The point is it's a weeknight and some people are trying to sleep for their days tomorrow.

Peeking out the door's peephole, Beth's initial thought is confirmed. It's that blonde girl that had been coming down the stairs with Daryl that one morning, holding onto his arm and smiling up at him and Beth doesn't even know her but in that one moment, this woman had successfully crushed her heart. This woman and Daryl.

The need for sleep wins out over wishing she could just ignore her and she unlocks the two locks on the door and pulls it open. The woman is wearing a short ruffled skirt and a tight tank top and Beth knows that it's finally beginning to feel like spring again but it's not _that_ warm outside yet.

"Daryl's not home," Beth speaks up and the woman immediately stops knocking her fist on the door and spins around to look at Beth.

But clearly that was the wrong thing for her to do because she instantly groans and puts her hands to her head and leans heavily against the door. She's swaying a little and even if she's never been, personally, Beth can recognize when someone has had too much to drink.

"I saw him leaving this morning with his crossbow. Sometimes, he takes a three day weekend to go hunting," Beth says and she actually only knows this because Matty was with her this morning when they saw him and Matty has no problem talking to him and asking him questions and Daryl has no problem talking with him.

"Shoot," the woman mumbles, still holding her head. "I left my car at the bar."

And Beth has no idea why she does it. She really has absolutely no idea but she makes the offer before she can fully stop herself and think things a bit more through.

"Come on," she steps aside and opens the door a little wider. "I'll get you some water."

"Thank you." The woman pushes herself off of Daryl's door and stumbles through hers.

As Beth gets her some water and a couple of tablets of Aspirin from the bathroom, the woman sits on the couch, holding her head once more while mumbling about vodka shots. Beth returns to the living room and the woman sighs with relief and smiles before downing both pills and nearly the entire glass of water.

"You're wonderful," she says and Beth can't help but smile a little. "I'm Amy."

"Beth," she says and she stands there for a moment, not too sure what to do now that she has Daryl's girlfriend sitting on her couch. Should she get her a trashcan? She doesn't have Daryl's phone number to call and tell him that Amy is here. She doesn't even know if he has a phone. She's never asked for a number and he's never offered to give her one.

She looks at Amy. She's leaning back into the couch now, eyes closed, glass still in her hand, and Beth doesn't know which bar she has just walked from but Beth knows she can't send a drunk woman out there by herself again. Anything can happen and Beth will not be responsible for that.

Mind made up, she leaves the room and returns a moment later with an extra pillow and a blanket. "Lie down," she says and Amy cracks her eyes open to look at her. "You can sleep here tonight. My son and I get up around seven to get him to school. Do you need a trashcan?" She asks and Amy keeps staring at her.

"You don't even know me," Amy then reminds her.

Beth shrugs her shoulders slightly. "You're a friend of Daryl's. You can't be bad."

The words cause a lump to grow and lodge in her throat and she tries to swallow it down. She can't imagine Daryl sleeping with or spending time with a girl who's anything but nice. Someone who's nice and clearly someone pretty and closer to his age. Someone who actually has the body of a woman because even after giving birth, Beth still doesn't have that much of a chest or hips to her. Amy seems to have an ample amount of both. This is clearly what Daryl likes in a woman.

"You're the best person in the whole world," Amy sighs, slipping her shoes off, and Beth can't help but smile a little even though she knows that Amy won't remember probably any of this the next morning.

She lies down, her head landing heavily on the pillow, and Beth covers her with the blanket. She then goes back to the front door, making sure the locks are turned once more and she turns off the couple of lights she has turned on.

"Good night," she whispers but Amy's only response is her snoring.

…

"Mama." Beth's eyes open to Matty on her bed, leaning over her, whispering in her ear. "There's a woman sleeping on our couch, mama."

And Beth almost laughs but instead, she just smiles before breaking into a yawn.

"That's Amy. She's a friend of Daryl's and needed a place to sleep last night," Beth says, sitting up, forcing Matty to sit up, too. His blonde hair is sticking up in a few directions and she smiles, trying to smooth it down for him. "Did you sleep alright?" She asks him.

He nods but then he frowns. "I don't like her. She doesn't seem nice," he informs her.

Beth's smile slips from her lips. "Why would you say that, Matty? You haven't even spoken with her."

Matty shrugs. "You're prettier than her, mama."

"Being pretty has nothing to do with whether a person is nice or not. You know that," she tells him and he's still frowning but he's looking down to her bedspread now, not wanting to look her in the eyes anymore. "Come on," Beth leans in and kisses him on the head. "Let's get ourselves ready for the day."

After getting Matty dressed and watching as he does his best to make his bed, she then follows him into the kitchen. Amy is just starting to stir and Matty looks at her as he climbs onto a stool at the counter. She sits up and yawns and Beth pours Matty a bowl of Cheerios – dry with no milk – with a side glass of chocolate milk. She then pours Amy another glass of water with a side of one more Aspirin tablet and takes it over, setting it down on the coffee table.

"I have to go get dressed," Beth tells her in a quiet voice. She has seen both Shawn and Maggie with hangovers and she knows it's best to speak in a lowered voice around Amy for a while. "This is my son, Matty."

Amy looks to the boy and smiles a little but Matty eats his cereal, looking at her in return and not saying anything.

Beth gets herself ready as quickly as she can – washing her face and brushing her teeth and then deciding on jeans and a light sweater that day before pulling her hair up in a braid, pinning it around her head. When she steps from the bedroom again, Matty's cereal bowl is empty and he's just finishing the last gulp of chocolate milk. Amy is still on the couch, looking around the small apartment as she sips at her water.

"You all done?" Beth asks Matty as he nods, setting his glass down. "Go on and brush your teeth and get your schoolbag."

Matty slides down from the stool and leaves down the hallway as Beth takes his bowl and glass, loading both into the dishwasher.

"He's a cute kid," Amy speaks, surprising her for a second. "He looks just like you," she then notes, looking at a framed picture of Matty and Beth on the end table next to the couch. "Why Matty?" She then asks.

"Why his name?" Beth asks and Amy nods. "It's silly," Beth then says, already smiling a little just as she thinks about it. "Well, when I was younger, my friends and I would always talk about our futures. Our dream jobs and dream places to live and what we'd name our kids. I always wanted four sons. I have no idea why. I grew up on a farm and I think I just liked the idea of living there, too, and having all of these little boys running around and making my life wonderful and crazy at the same time."

Amy is smiling a little as she listens. Beth has no idea why she's telling her all of this.

"My family's religious and we go to church and I always wanted to name my sons Matthew, Mark, Luke and John," Beth says, almost laughing, and Amy is smiling wider, too. "And Matty's just a nickname until he grows into Matt, I guess."

"You got just three more to go," Amy says and this time, Beth does laugh.

She shakes her head at herself as she grabs a chocolate chip granola bar from the cabinet and brings it around the counter, holding it out for Amy to take. She does – quite eagerly and gratefully, unwrapping it and taking a rather large bite.

"After giving birth to one, I'm cringing at three more times," Beth says. "What about you? Do you have any children?"

"Nope," Amy shakes her head. "When I was younger, I thought I probably would have a couple when I was older but now, I just don't see it for myself. I like it being just me."

Beth does her best to nod and smile even as she feels her stomach drop. There's another reason why Daryl probably likes her more. No child or baggage that comes with her.

…

It rains almost the entire weekend but that's alright because she's gotten all of her errands done earlier in the week and she has a large order of cupcakes to get done by Sunday afternoon for the local animal shelter adoption event they are having.

She's in the kitchen, working on the dog bones and balls of yarn for decorations, and Matty is in the living room, sitting on the floor, playing with his train set – currently attacking it with two of his T-Rex dinosaur toys and watching _Home Alone_ on television. When there's a knock on the door, Beth looks to the clock on the stove. It's almost four o'clock and she's not sure who it is because she's not expecting anyone and her family usually calls before if they plan on stopping by.

"Matty! Can you see who that is?" Beth asks, in the middle of piping and not able to stop.

Matty hurries to the door and drags over the little stepping stool they keep nearby so he can look through the peephole. Once seeing, he jumps down and turns the lock.

"Hi, Spencer," Matty greets him with a smile.

"Hey, Matty," Spencer smiles in return and holds out his hand, Matty slapping it. "I hope it's alright with me just stopping by." He steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Of course it is," Beth smiles at him. "We're just having a lazy Saturday at home."

"Nothing much better in the world than that," he says and he's still smiling and Beth really does think that he's a handsome man.

But… he's handsome in the obvious way. A person looks at him and does have to think twice about thing that he's a handsome man. And she can't stop herself before her mind goes to Daryl. It took her a little bit before realizing just how drop dead gorgeous that man is. He's not in the conventional obvious way, she supposes, but now, she always thinks to herself – never to be admitting out loud – that Daryl is much more handsome than Spencer.

Not that any of that matters because Spencer is her boyfriend and she doesn't exist to Daryl. She has met the kind of woman he likes and after spending the morning with Amy – the woman walking with her and Matty to the elementary school and then the two women going to get cups of coffee after – Beth has found Amy to be perfectly nice. There's no reason not to like her – except that she's sleeping with Daryl and Beth isn't.

Not that _that_ should matter either anyway. Amy is perfectly nice. And Beth has discovered that that's pretty much the only thing she and Amy have in common.

She finishes piping and sets her icing bag down. "I'll take your coat."

She goes to him and he takes it off and she hangs it on the hook on the wall. And as she steps past him to do so, she feels his hand on the small of her back. She waits for shivers as she does each time Spencer is close or touching her but they never seem to come.

She smiles up at him. "Hi," she greets in a quiet voice.

"Hey," he greets her in his own lowered tone and then he slowly guides his head towards her and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

And just like Spencer, his kisses are nice… but that's all they are. Still no butterflies.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks. "We're just having spaghetti and garlic bread but you are more than welcome to join us. It will be in a little bit."

"That sounds really good. Thank you," Spencer smiles. "What are you playing, Matty?" He then asks, turning towards the boy who has returned to the floor of the living room.

As Matty explains to Spencer about the train that has gone back in time and is now being attacked by all sorts of dinosaurs – Spencer siting on the couch and not with him on the floor, Beth notes; not that that's a big deal – Beth begins pulling the things out for dinner.

Just as the water in the pot on the stove is beginning to boil, there is another knock on the door and Beth goes to the door this time to see who it is. She peeks through the peephole and the instant she sees who it is, she feels her heart stopping in mid-beat in her chest.

She slowly turns the lock and opens the door, looking at Daryl standing there. His too-long hair and his backwards baseball cap and the jeans with a hole in the knee. And Spencer has been here almost for a half hour but the second she sees Daryl, the butterflies in her stomach seem to wake up from their hibernation.

"I thought you were gone this weekend," she speaks the first words to him longer than one syllable since he came to Matty's birthday party weeks earlier.

"Had a good day of it on Friday," he shrugs. "Rain made me get back earlier."

He keeps standing there and Beth looks at him, waiting for his explanation as to what he's doing there. He doesn't come over here anymore – not since she kissed him and she was quick to learn just how big of a mistake that was.

"Ran into Amy. She told me what you did for her Thursday night," he then says.

Ran into? That seems a little weird considering she's his girlfriend. He probably means he talked to her on the phone or went to go see her at her place.

Beth shrugs. "She was very drunk and I didn't feel right leaving her alone."

She hopes her tone comes off as showing to him that it isn't a big deal – because it isn't a big deal – but Daryl is staring at her and the butterflies are flapping uncontrollably now and she has never hated the way she's looked but looking at Daryl right now, she wishes she had a little bit more of what Amy has.

"Daryl!" Matty suddenly exclaims, appearing at her side, grinning up at the man.

Daryl's eyes leave Beth's and he looks down at Matty, smiling a little. "Hey, kid."

"Are you done hunting? Did you catch anything? Did you come over for dinner?" Matty fires questions at him in quick succession, not giving Daryl to answer any of them. "Mama, can Daryl stay for dinner?"

Daryl stay for dinner with Spencer here?

Beth opens her mouth to tell Matty that that probably isn't a good idea but she stops herself. Why wouldn't it be a good idea. She's dating Spencer. Not Daryl. Daryl has absolutely no interest in her whatsoever so it shouldn't matter to any of the three adults if Daryl does stay. And Matty is so happy and excited as always to see him.

Beth swallows before nodding her head. "Sure," she says, doing her best to smile.

Matty grabs Daryl's hand and before Daryl can say anything else to her, Matty tugs him into the apartment and straight into the living room. Spencer stands up from the couch at the sight of him but Daryl doesn't say anything to him. Instead, Matty hands Daryl one of his pterodactyl figures and Daryl sits down on the floor with him.

…

Beth has no idea what's going on. All she knows is she didn't think Daryl was capable of talking as much as he's now talking at dinner over their plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. It's almost as if he's interrogating Spencer but that doesn't make sense. Why would he do that? But he's asking about his family and job and all sorts of questions that might be considered personal but Spencer is answering them all, smiling a little as if he's in on the joke that Daryl's doing.

"So, lawyer. That's fancy," Daryl is saying. "Got your own secretary and office and everythin'?" He asks.

"It's not a _huge_ office. More like a shoe box but yeah, it's all mine. And my secretary's name is Helen," Spencer says and seems to have no problem answering Daryl's questions.

"Lawyers work a lot of hours, don't they?" Daryl keeps going. "Helen always work those late hours with you?"

And suddenly, Beth knows exactly what he's doing. She sets her fork down on her plate and lifts her napkin from her lap, wiping at her mouth before standing up. "Daryl, may I speak with you out in the hallway for a moment?"

Daryl blinks up at her and she keeps staring down at him, just daring him to say something else. He then stands up, too, and his body is so close to hers – so big and strong and firm – and the butterflies are flapping but she refuses to let the butterflies win right now.

She walks out of the apartment, Daryl following her into the hallway, and she closes the door behind them so Matty or Spencer can't see or overhear them.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demands in a quiet voice. "Why are you asking Spencer all of those questions?"

Daryl shrugs and has the nerve to look actually amused right now. "Jus' wanna get to know the guy. He gonna be around a lot?" He then asks her.

"I… I don't know," she shakes her head. "But who Spencer is or anything about him is none of your business. I didn't give Amy the third degree when I met her."

She wants to ask Daryl why he's so interested in getting to know Spencer but she hardly knows Daryl and yet, she knows that if she asks him that straight out, he won't answer her.

Daryl shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Doesn' really matter to me if you did or not," he says. "Matty like him?"

She shakes her head again and crosses her own arms over her chest. "That's not really any of your business either."

 _Not as much as he likes you_ , she answers in her head.

"A person might almost think that you were jealous of Spencer in there," Beth dares herself to say and she watches Daryl closely for any kind of reaction. She finds herself _hoping_ for some kind of reaction if not an actual confession from him.

 _Yes, I am jealous. Yes, I want to size him up so you can see that I'm a much better man for you. Yes, I want you to look at me and him and have you choose me_.

She imagines Daryl saying all of these things in her mind and she knows no words like that will ever leave his mouth.

Daryl stares at her and his face is blank as it always is. He does nothing but stare at her and his eyes are so intently focused on her, she almost shifts under the scrutiny. It's almost as if he's searching her face for something but for what, she has absolutely no idea.

He then smirks a little and shakes his head. "There's no reason for me to be jealous."

And Beth feels such a wave of sudden disappointment rush over her, she feels as if all of the air has left her lungs in one great whoosh. She knows Daryl doesn't have any feelings for her. He has shown that more than once in more than one way but to hear that he doesn't see any reasons to be jealous of another man around her, it hurts. Physically hurts. Just as it did that morning when she watched him and Amy coming down the stairs.

Beth quickly turns away from him. She doesn't want to see him upset because there's no reason to be upset. She's with Spencer. She wants Daryl – no. Wanted. She _wanted_ Daryl. Not anymore. She showed him that she wanted him but he made sure she found out quickly that he didn't want anything from her and she's done her best to forget him since then.

She can't be upset anymore that Daryl doesn't want her. She has Spencer now. She doesn't need Daryl. She doesn't need a warmth in her cheeks or butterflies in her stomach. She can live without those things and she will.

Without another word to him, she opens the door once more and goes back into the apartment without inviting him back in. She closes the door behind her with a click.

…

"These look good enough to eat, Bethy," Hershel smiles as he helps unload the cupcake trays from the trunk of her car where she carefully stored them for transport.

The animal shelter has set aside two tables for her and she now works on displaying all of the cupcakes she has baked properly. The animal shelter has two big events every year – once in the spring and once in the fall – to boost adoptions and receive more donations. Volunteers are already setting up other tables with animal care items that can be purchased, tying balloons or setting up the different play pens to show off the animals that can be adopted that day.

Beth smiles proudly. "Thanks, daddy. And thank you for helping me today," she says.

"I am always more than happy to help. Especially since you pay me in cupcakes," Hershel says with a twinkle in his eye and Beth laughs, handing him one of the extra ones she had made and set aside just for him.

"Beth, oh my goodness." Beth turns her head to see Lori Grimes, the woman who runs the animal shelter and who ordered cupcakes for today, coming up beside her, looking at the table spread with a slightly parted mouth. "These look amazing," she says,

Beth can't help but smile proudly though her stomach still feels nervous. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, Lori."

"You have business cards?" Lori asked. Beth nodded, pulling a stack from the front pocket of her apron to lay out on the table. "Good. I think you're going to get a lot of customers after today. Have you gotten a chance to look at any of the animals?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I don't think I can get one. I have a woman who lives below me and she doesn't like any sort of noise. I think me getting an animal will infuriate her," Beth explains, even as she looks at one of the dogs from the corner of her eye. She's always loved dogs and with her dad as a veterinarian who always took in strays, she was lucky enough to have dogs around her all of the time.

But she hasn't had one in years and she knows that even if she was to adopt a cat, Dawn would be knocking on her door, complaining about the noise.

The event lasts for four hours and Beth runs out of cupcakes even though she had baked nine dozen and even Lori seems surprised that they are all gone because she had thought that number would surely be more than enough when she had placed the order. She gets to meet Lori's husband, the sheriff of their county – Sheriff Rick Grimes – and Rick's partner, Shane Walsh, who manages to get two of the banana with cream cheese frosting for himself and both men say over and over again that they are the best cupcakes they had ever had. They make sure to get one of her business cards. One of the men at their station is retiring within the month and they now want cupcakes at his retirement party.

"Isn't that Daryl?" Hershel asks as he and Beth load the empty trays back into the car.

Beth instantly turns her head and sees Daryl and another man – Latino with a shaved head except for a strip of black hair down the middle of his scalp – standing at one of the pens, Daryl holding a skinny black cat in his arms. He's wearing a tee-shirt and his backwards baseball cap and Beth can't stop herself from staring at his biceps for a moment. She then shakes her head at herself. Why does she has to be so pathetic anytime he's around?

He doesn't see her and Beth quickly turns away before he can.

"I don't think that's him," Beth shakes her head and she can feel her daddy looking at him, too, before back at her but there's no way she's going to look at him right now. "We should go so I can pick Matty up from mom," she says and goes to the driver's side of the car.

She doesn't care if it looks as if she's running away because that's exactly what she's doing.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please take a moment to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you tired of me yet telling you how awesome you are? Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. And I can't stop thanking everyone either for reading and taking the time to comment on this story. Thank you and you're awesome!**

* * *

…

He's a dick. He tells himself this again and again as if he has to remind himself of it though it's really the only thing he knows anymore. He's a Dixon and he's a dick and that's just the way things are. And Beth might not realize that right now but the sooner she does, the better off she'll be. One day, she'll look back and realize how relieved she is about the whole thing; that he pushed her away and kept her away and forced her to move on. She doesn't see it now but her life will be so much better in the long run.

So why the hell is he jealous? He figures that's what it is. He's been jealous enough times in his life but that was always when he was younger and directed towards other kids his age. Jealous of their moms and dads and bikes and toys and nice homes and perfect lives. He's never been jealous of a man before because of a girl. And Daryl's figuring it's jealousy because every time he sees Spencer, he has the strongest urge to punch the guy in the face.

And that makes absolutely no sense to him because why hell should he be jealous? Beth giving her attention to some other guy besides him is exactly what he wants. She was getting an obvious crush on him and Daryl wanted that to stop before anything could happen because why the hell should that girl have a crush on him? She may not see it but he did her a favor being a dick to her and basically pushing her towards someone like Spencer. The guy is boring, a little bland, but he seems good enough. Daryl admits that he's tried to get a feel for him and he gets no alarm bells going off when he's around the guy.

Wanting to punch the guy in the face just must be a natural reaction when seeing him around Beth because… Daryl actually has no idea. Why would it be a natural reaction? He shouldn't _want_ to punch the guy. He may be a dick but he's not the sort to just go around, punching people he doesn't care for. That's more like Merle. That's never been Daryl.

There's no reason to want to punch Spencer.

Except that he gets Beth to smile. That can get Daryl's blood boiling.

He doesn't know why it would though.

…

He adopts the black cat.

He and Martinez had headed over to the animal shelter on their lunch break because Martinez's kids keep bugging him for a dog and he wants to go look to see what the shelter has available. Daryl's not sure what it is but he sees the cat, too skinny and too scared to be around so many people and other animals, and Daryl looks at that cat and thinks that maybe they have something in common.

"You're the first person that cat lets pick up," Lori Grimes smiles at him.

And that settles it. He pays the fifteen dollar adoption fee and buys the cat a collar and food and a couple of bowls and kitty litter and Lori tells him that the cat will be waiting for him after work.

The shelter had named the cat Morris and Daryl thinks that's a good enough name because he doesn't know what the hell else to name him.

"What the hell is that?" Merle asks from his spot on the couch when Daryl walks through the door that evening, Morris in his arms and everything else he bought for the cat in a bag hanging from his hand.

"What the hell it look like?" Daryl asks back and then promptly ignores his brother as he takes Morris into the kitchen to fill the bowls with some of the food and fresh water.

He sighs at the sight of the ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts on the table and the collection of beer cans – empty and crushed – on the counter. Merle is a slob. No way around that. He's never had an issue with living in his own filth. Just like their old man. But Daryl keeps that thought to himself. A sure way to a black eye is calling his brother anything close to Will Dixon. Daryl isn't the only one who hates their dad and he's not the only one with scars.

So, Daryl keeps quiet and he gets the cat something to eat and then begins cleaning the kitchen. He thinks of Beth's kitchen. The kitchens in these apartments aren't anything special. Small and simple and Daryl's cabinets are empty except for two plastic cups and two plastic plates that he had bought at the dollar store and a drawer of plastic utensils saved from the various nights he's gotten carry-out from somewhere. And he has one lone dishtowel hanging over the bar handle on the stove, one pot in the cabinet he can boil water in and one spoon to stir. He's never needed much more than that.

But he thinks of Beth's kitchen with her real plates and glasses and real silverware and her yellow fancy mixer on the counter and jars on the counter filled with pasta and sugar and salt and flour and cookies and the large canister she has filled with all sorts of cooking utensils. Her kitchen is all white with shades of yellow mixed in and he thinks that he could probably just sit on one of the stools at the counter for hours and watch her move around that kitchen.

But something like that ain't never gonna happen and he knows it, he tells himself as he picks up the ashtray and turns it over, emptying all of the butts into the trashcan, followed by all of the beer cans. He then drags the trashcan over to the refrigerator and begins getting rid of anything in there that smells a little off.

Morris is done with his food now and he's silent but Daryl can feel his eyes on him as he sits there, staring at him. Daryl turns his head to look at the cat – now _his_ cat from over his shoulder.

"What?" He asks as if he's expecting Morris to answer.

The cat just blinks at him.

Daryl turns back to the refrigerator.

"I'm headin' out," Merle says, already opening the front door. "Have fun with your new friend." And then he leaves, the door closing behind him before Daryl can ask where he's going or what he's going to be doing – not that Daryl was planning on asking.

Daryl isn't Merle's babysitter. It took him a long time to learn that and he's got it good here. A good job and a good place to live and Merle just isn't the sort to want those things, too. And it's weird but Merle seems to know that about Daryl and has stopped asking him to always come along with him. Although he takes a lot of Merle on as his responsibility, at the end of the day, Daryl knows that Merle does whatever the hell Merle wants to do and nothing Daryl does can stop him.

"You need to put that kid on a damn leash," Daryl hears his brother growl from the hallway and in a second, Daryl's sprung up and goes to open the door to look out into the hall.

Sure enough, Beth, Matty and Merle are all there, Merle glaring at them both before heading down the stairs. Matty looks frightened for a moment but then he sees Daryl standing in the open doorway and his grin is instant.

"Hi, Daryl!" The kid greets him excitedly, Merle completely forgotten.

Beth only glances at him for a second before going to her own door, unlocking it.

"Hey, Matty," Daryl greets him with a little twitch of his lips.

He then looks to Beth. She's holding a brown paper bag in the crook of her arm and he knows she's going to go inside and start getting dinner ready. It's none of his business but he can't help but wonder what she's going to be making tonight. He thinks he's probably going to order in some Chinese.

He thinks of Amy for a second. Amy is nice and everything but she thinks she's his girlfriend or something. She's a little too clingy for only being a girl he's slept with a couple of times and he's promised her nothing and definitely hasn't called her his girlfriend.

That first morning waking up with her next to him in his bed, he had looked at Amy and had confused her for Beth before he quickly realized his mistake and every time since then, when he looks at Beth, deep down he knows that no one can be compared to this girl. There's just something about her. There's some sort of invisible aura of goodness and light that surrounds her and he's never seen or experienced anything like that in his life before. he's never met anyone like her before and he wonders – for split seconds at a time – how it would have been if he hadn't pushed her away after that kiss in the waiting room of the urgent care; if he would have had goodness and light in his life by now, too.

Of course, he knows it's useless to think about things like that. He made a decision – the _right_ decision – and went through with it and now there's no point in thinking of what ifs.

"Come on, Matty. Let's get dinner ready," Beth says as he expected and she opens the door wider for Matty to go running through into their apartment.

Daryl expects her to turn into the apartment without saying a word to him but instead, she lingers there for a moment and he can see on her face that she's debating something with herself. She then turns herself enough to be able to look at him.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" She then asks him and it takes a lot to surprise him but Daryl admits that this girl has just knocked him over with that invitation.

"You sure you wan' me to come?" He asks and as soon as he hears the question, he almost wants to slap himself. Why ask her that and give her the chance to back out of it?

Beth doesn't stop and pause though. She nods her head. "If you like tuna, you can come in."

Daryl likes tuna. And hell, even if he didn't, he won't turn down a chance for dinner.

Not with them.

…

He's not sure why she does it but she starts inviting him over at least three times a week. Sometimes, it's just the three of them – him, Beth and Matty – but sometimes, Spencer is there, too. Those are never the most comfortable dinners with Daryl hardly saying a word as Spencer keeps the conversation going with talks about cases and court that day. If he thinks it's weird that his girlfriend's across the hall neighbor is at dinner with them, he doesn't act like it.

Daryl wonders why it doesn't bother Spencer because he knows that if some guy was coming over to his girlfriend's apartment to eat dinner with her and her kid, he might have a little problem with it. Maybe Spencer is one of those guys who just doesn't get jealous. Or maybe he's an idiot and doesn't realize that a guy should be protective of a girl like Beth.

Not that Spencer has to be protective of Beth – especially because of someone like him. He doesn't want Beth like that. He just likes hanging out with her and the kid. That's alright, right? He may have not wanted to pursue anything with Beth but he did mean it when he told himself that he won't mind if they're friends. But he still doesn't know if she wants to be his friend. She doesn't seem to outright hate him though he knows that Beth isn't the kind of person to hate anything or anyone in this world.

On the nights Spencer isn't over for dinner and it's just the three of them – those are the dinner nights Daryl prefers – he sometimes will bring Morris over, too, which always gets Matty excited and he never seems to want the cat to go back across the hall at the end of the meal, always petting the cat and holding him and trying to play catch with him even though Daryl and Beth both tell him that he's not really a cat who plays fetch.

Beth's in the kitchen, cleaning up after they've eaten, and Matty is in the living room, patting Morris as the cat has contently curled beside him on the couch and they watch television. Daryl looks at them for a moment before taking the plates from the table and carrying them into the kitchen.

"You don't have to help," Beth says as she scoops the leftovers into a Tupperware container but he just shrugs, opening her dishwasher.

"Leas' I can do with you feedin' me like this," he answers.

He then looks to her as she turns and puts the container in the refrigerator and then goes to the table to get the silverware and glasses. She's humming a soft song to herself and there's almost a smile pulling at her lips and if Daryl doesn't know any better, he might start thinking that she's happy that night.

"Why have you been invitin' me over for dinner?" He then can't help but ask.

Beth shrugs, not looking at him as she closes the dishwasher and then begins wiping down the counter with a paper towel. "Too much carryout gets expensive," she says.

Daryl stands there and he's not too sure what to say to that. He guesses Beth's been watching him, though, just like he's been watching her.

…

Merle's definitely up to something but what it is, Daryl has no clue. He just knows that his older brother is out a lot, spending his time with his old buddy, Len, who's also from this area and those two idiots spending so much time together can never be a good thing.

But Daryl doesn't ask. He guesses there's nothing for him to do anyway because Merle does what Merle wants to do and all Daryl can do is wait for the phone call – either from the police or the hospital regarding his idiot brother.

Whatever it is though, Merle doesn't try to drag Daryl into it with him and Daryl's grateful for that. Maybe Merle's finally realized that Daryl's not interested in screwing up this life he's got going for himself here. And maybe Daryl's realized that, too. He's done following his brother around like some sort of puppy.

After driving home from the garage that night, he lingers outside for a few minutes, finishing the cigarette he had lit on the short drive home and once finished, he flicks it into the street before turning, heading into the apartment building.

He stops short in his tracks though when he looks up the stairs. There, sitting on the top one is Beth. He stands there and stares at her for a moment, wondering what the hell she's doing and why she isn't inside her place and wondering where Matty is but then he hears her let out a quiet sniffle and he realizes that she's crying.

Shit. He's really not good with anyone crying and he bets he's completely clueless when it comes to _Beth_ crying. But still… this is Beth crying and she's sitting on the stairs and he can't just walk past her and act like he doesn't see her. It's Beth.

He takes the stairs and slowly, without saying a word to her, he sits down beside her.

Beth doesn't look at him. It's almost as if she's not surprised in the least that he's there.

Her hair is down and curled that evening and she's wearing a dress with flowers all over it. Her feet are bare – her heels off and in her lap – and he wants to tell her how pretty she looks that night but the words clump in his throat. He can't say something like that to her.

She sniffles again and finally lifts her head. She looks ahead though instead of at him.

"Maggie's watching Matty for me. I don't want either of them to see me right now," she says.

Daryl nods and looks at her and doesn't say anything. He waits for her to say something else. And she does after a moment. She sighs softly and looks down to the heels in her lap.

"Spencer's office had just won some big case and they were having a dinner tonight to celebrate. Spencer wanted me to go with him so I did…" she says and Daryl doesn't say a word as he listens to every word that she says.

He wonders if he'll finally have a legitimate reason to punch Spencer in the face.

"I'm not a stupid person. I've never felt stupid. I know I went to culinary school and not college but I'm not stupid. You can't be stupid and be a baker," Beth says and finally turns her head, looking at him. He sees the redness in her eyes and the flush across her cheeks.

"Did they call you stupid?" He asks and he hears how low his voice is. He can already feel the anger bubbling in his stomach at just the possibility of someone insulting Beth like that.

"No. Not really," she shakes her head and then sighs. "Just being in a room with all of them… they've been to these amazing universities and then these amazing law schools… Did you know Spencer's mom is a Congresswoman? I saw more than one of them giving these looks to Spencer as if they're wondering what the hell he's doing, dating someone who's just bakes cupcakes."

"You're not _jus'_ anything," he says firmly. "And if anyone's an idiot, it's Spencer and his friends if they can't see how great you are."

She laughs at that – softly – but it's not a true laugh. It sounds hollow and it hurts his ears.

"You don't think I'm great, Daryl," she then says, her smile gone again.

"Yeah, I do," he mutters softly and he can't blame her for not believing him. After everything he's done – and not done – why should she believe him? "Too great for me," he then says and it's the first time he's ever said something to her that's close to why he did what he did.

Beth is quiet, looking at him, and he almost shifts because she's not saying anything and he doesn't know what he wants her to say but he wishes she wasn't staring at him like that.

And she still doesn't say anything but she leans in and for the first time in what feels like forever, he feels her lips on his cheek.

…

In the back of his mind, Daryl's been waiting for it and the call comes when he's at work.

"Daryl!" Martinez calls out and Daryl walks towards the phone on the wall, wiping his hands on his bandanna.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Hey, Daryl. It's Sheriff Grimes," the man on the other end of the phone says and Daryl knows that it's something official because if it had just been a regular call, he would have said that it was Rick instead of his fancy title. "Do you think you can come by the station? Maybe at your lunch break?"

"What'd he do?" Daryl says while suppressing a sigh. He's already going over the money he has saved – wondering if it will be enough for bail.

"He and a friend of his were cooking meth in a trailer a bit ways out of town. Exploded today," Rick answers. "Both are fine," he's then quick to add. "But they've been arrested."

Daryl wants to act angry or upset but the truth is, he's not surprised in the least. He knew Merle was up to something and trying to cook his own meth is definitely stupid enough for Merle to try and think he can do.

"Yeah, I'll come by at noon," Daryl says and hangs up the phone.

He loves Merle. He loves him as much as a Dixon is capable of loving anyone and Merle's been the only person he's ever had in his life – even with Merle constantly coming and going again. But the Dixons are nothing if not loyal to one another and even though Daryl thinks Merle is an idiot and this is just another in a long string of idiotic things Merle has attempted to do, he will do anything he can do to help Merle out.

When he gets to the station a few minutes past noon just as he promised, Rick is waiting for him at the front desk and he holds out his hand, Daryl shaking it. Since moving to this town, he's met quite a few people and the Sheriff is one of them.

"He's getting transported up to Atlanta tomorrow morning," Rick tells him as they head towards the back where the jail cells are. "He'll get a date and when the judge hears his case, he'll set bail. If he can't make bail, he'll stay in the jail until his court date," Rick tells Daryl all of this as if Daryl's never had to go through any of this before.

He's not surprised that along with Merle in the holding cell is Len.

Merle grins when he sees him. "Hey, baby brother," he says and comes up to the bars.

Rick stands nearby, keeping an eye on all of them.

It's always amazing to Daryl how Merle can always act like being in a jail cell is just some huge joke to him. Daryl's never been arrested but he knew that if he was sitting in a cell, he wouldn't be grinning about it like Merle.

"You need anythin'?" Daryl asks even though he really just wants to call Merle an idiot and tell him he's done with all of this. That will never happen though and they both know it.

"Officer Friendly tell you?" Merle asks.

"'bout you goin' to Atlanta tomorrow or you bein' stupid enough to try and cook?"

Merle chuckles. "Both, I suppose."

Daryl just sighs. "Call me when you can and lemme know your date."

"You gonna come?" Merle looks a little surprised even though Daryl has never missed one of his days in court before this.

"'course I'm gonna come," Daryl says, frowning a little, and he wonders why Merle would even question that. He may be missed but if Merle's taught him anything, it's this.

Blood is blood and nothing is thicker in this world than that. Merle's all he got.

…

He's just pulling out a rabbit he cleaned and put in the freezer from one of his past hunting trips to thaw and cook it up for dinner when there's a knock on his door. For a second, he expects it to be Amy. He hasn't been to the bar in a while and hasn't seen her in that long and he figures she's come around, looking for him. Or maybe it's Beth wanting something. Maybe he can tell her that he can cook the rabbit and make her dinner this time.

But it's neither of them.

Instead, it's Matty and the boy stands there, grinning up at him.

"What's up, kid?" Daryl asks and Matty thrusts out a piece of paper towards him.

"Mama's birthday's next weekend. Grandma and grandpa are having a dinner and you're invited," Matty informs him.

Daryl takes the paper and sees that it's an invitation to a birthday dinner for Beth's twenty-fourth birthday – a dinner described as casual scheduled for next Friday night.

He looks at it for a moment and then shakes his head slightly. "Don't know if your mama would want me there," he says and he really has no idea where he stands with her. She kissed his cheek and he still comes over for dinner some nights but he still doesn't know what any of it means; if it means anything.

Matty's brow furrows as he looks up at him. "Grandma was asking mama how many people she wants at the dinner and she said your name. You have to come!"

Daryl stares down at the kid for a moment, letting those words roll around in his head. "She said my name?" He asks and he feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

…

He's actually never bought a birthday present before – especially for someone like Beth – and he has absolutely no idea what to get her. He figures her family will be getting her all sorts of baking stuff for her birthday but he doesn't know what else to get her. He realizes that he doesn't know that much about her at all.

Their town is small and doesn't have a lot of stores but they do have a little department store though and Daryl wanders in there after work one night, having never been in there before and having no idea where anything is. There are makeup and perfume counters but Daryl avoids them entirely. He doesn't want to buy Beth perfume. He likes the way she smells. Buttercream and chocolate and sugar and none of these bottles will have anything that smells nearly as good as that.

He follows the signs and takes the escalator to the lower level where housewares are. He doesn't even know what he's looking for but he figures he'll just wander around until something catches his eye. He had no idea so much crap was sold just for having a home and most of the stuff sold in the kitchen department, he has no idea what it's for.

He stops at the baking pans and looks them all over. They sell the sort of cupcake pans that he's seen in Beth's kitchen and he crouches down, looking at them closer because they're on a lower shelf. The silicone pans are cheaper, he notes, but he remembers Beth saying once that she doesn't like cooking in silicone so he stays away from those. There are pans in all sorts of colors and he picks up a yellow colored one. It's ceramic and heavy and it's only big enough to cook six muffins or cupcakes but he looks at it and instantly thinks of Beth.

He stands up and turns it over, looking at the forty dollar price tag.

Whatever, he thinks to himself. Not like he's spending his money on much of anything else. Merle's arraignment is next week and he's going to go and hear how much bail is but Rick warned him that with all of Merle's priors and his crime this time, the judge might not even offer bail. He supposes he could save all of his money until then but it's Beth's birthday and Daryl wants to get her at least one thing.

But as he walks away from the baking bans, his eyes begin catching other things in the department – and other departments, too – and they all start reminding him of Beth.

"Would you like a basket, sir?"

Daryl turns his head to see a woman with a name-tag smiling at him and he then looks at all of the things he's holding in his arms. He hadn't even realized that he had grabbed that much already.

"Uh, yeah," he says and the woman smiles, holding one out for him and he carefully sets everything down in it before taking the basket handles in his hand. "Thanks," he grunts.

"Do you have a store card?" She then asks. He just frowns, his brow furrowed. "If you sign up for a store card today, you get fifteen percent off your first purchase and then we will send you coupons in the mail for future sales and exclusive card holder deals."

Daryl's still frowning but after a moment of thinking it through, he gives his head a nod. "Sure," he agrees and the woman's smile somehow manages to grow even bigger. "I ain't done shoppin' yet though." He hasn't even gotten to the different kitchen utensils yet.

"Of course. Please take your time. When you are done, I'll be at that register over there," the woman says, pointing to the nearby register close to the escalator. "Come find me and we'll get you your application for a card."

Daryl's brow furrows once more. "Application?"

"Just your name and address and general information like that," the woman explains. "And we have to make sure that you have a good credit score."

Daryl doesn't know what that is. He just pays for everything which cash or a check. "Okay," he says though. He figures he'll explain that to the woman once he's done with his shopping and he wonders if fifteen percent off is even worth what sounds like will be some hassle.

They sell food here, too – jars of nuts and packages of popcorn and boxes of candies and chocolates. Daryl looks over everything and then grabs a few things to load into the basket. He looks down at his selections. He came here to get Beth one thing for her birthday but looking over everything, he's gotten her at least ten. He's going overboard, for sure. Maybe he should just put all of this stuff back and just get her the yellow ceramic baking pan.

But he's reluctant to take even one thing out of the basket. It's Beth's birthday and she said his name about who she wants at her birthday dinner and he knows he's a dick but maybe, he's just tired of being a dick to her.

"All set?" The woman asks once he gets to the register and sets his basket down.

"Yeah," he answers while adding _obviously_ silently in his mind to himself. Why the hell else would he have come up here with his basket?

"This is quite a haul," the woman just keeps smiling as she starts unloading the basket.

"'s my friend's birthday," Daryl explains though he doesn't know why he feels the need to explain anything.

And is this what it is? His friend's birthday? He still has no idea if that's what he and Beth are or if they're still just across-the-hall neighbors and nothing much more than that.

But she said his name.

No matter what happens from here on out, he'll just keep reminding himself of that.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I already can't wait to write Daryl's POV in the next chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

…

Her mom refuses to let her bake anything for her birthday.

"You're not _allowed_ to bake your own birthday cake," Annette tells her as if this is some sort of rule etched into stone somewhere.

But Beth doesn't argue. Just as long as Maggie doesn't try to bake it. She loves her sister, of course, but Maggie burns toast and her pasta is always hard because she's too impatient to let it cook long enough and Beth takes cakes and all desserts very seriously – obviously – and she wants a delicious birthday cake like anyone would want for themselves.

Birthdays have always been a big deal in the Greene family. A person's birthday made it _their_ day and it's their decision to how that day is spent. This year – and the past few years since giving birth to Matty – has been low key for Beth. She has preferred it that way. Being so busy being a new mom and going to school, she admits that she put making friends on the back burner. And now that she feels like she's ready to start making some new ones again, she has found that it's hard for adults to make new friends. Where do they meet?

She has gotten close to Rosita and she invites her to the birthday dinner and along with her and her family, she also mentions to her mom that she might invite her across-the-hall neighbor. She's not sure why. She's been inviting Daryl over for dinner and he was incredibly nice to her when he had found her crying on the stairs because of Spencer but she still doesn't know what that means for them. She has gotten used to Daryl taking one step towards her and then five steps back.

Matty told her that he gave Daryl one of the invitations but Beth honestly doesn't expect him to show up. She's prepared for him to have a freak out over being invited to her birthday dinner and she expects that he'll pretend – again – that she doesn't exist.

She definitely doesn't expect him to show up.

…

"It smells delicious in here," Beth says, sniffing the air as she enters the kitchen on Saturday afternoon, finding her mom standing at the stove, stirring something in a large pot.

"Are you _sure_ this is all you want for your birthday dinner?" Annette asks her which will now make this an even dozen times that she has asked that same question since she asked Beth what she wants to eat and Beth told her.

Beth smiles now. "Yep."

She sees the finished cake on the cake stand on the counter and goes to it, practically licking her lips just at the sight. She asks for the same cake every year for her birthday. Chocolate with chocolate buttercream frosting and sprinkles. She's tried to make it herself a few times but there's just something that never tastes right. Only her mom can make it just right and she wonders if Matty has anything he loves just because _mom_ makes it.

That morning, she had woken up to Matty eagerly clambering onto her bed, handing her a birthday card he had made for her the day before in school – a drawing on the front of him and Beth made in crayon, surrounded by hearts and his best drawing of cupcakes. Beth had hugged him close and kissed his head again and again, telling him it was the best card she had ever gotten and she hung it on the refrigerator for a proud display. He had promised her a present, too, but he said she wouldn't get it until dinner at the farm later that night.

The rest of the family arrives soon – Maggie and Glenn and Shawn all arriving with hugs and presents wrapped in brightly decorated paper. Rosita arrives after with her own present and Beth immediately notices the way Shawn is looking at her son's teacher and she makes a note to talk with her brother later about that. Rosita hugs Beth tightly and then hugs Matty and asks him if Beth loved her card.

"Alright, dinner is served!" Hershel announces with a smile from the doorway of the dining room as behind him, Annette sets the table with the bowls of homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

And they are just all sitting down as they hear the engine of an approaching vehicle and then a minute later, there's a knock on the door. Beth sits in her chair with her heart lodged in her throat because even though she tells herself to not get her hopes up, she can't help it. It's _him_. It has to be.

Hershel gets up to answer it and Matty's on his heels and seconds later, Beth hears Matty exclaim "Daryl!" and she feels her heart stop beating completely.

…

Beth knows Maggie thinks she's acting casual but she's not. At all.

She gets up with a smile on her face and tells Daryl to have her seat because she's left-handed and she doesn't want to keep bumping elbows with Beth. And Maggie's not left-handed and Beth frowns at her because doesn't she think that Daryl will notice that right away? Maggie just smiles at her though and goes to sit on the other side of the table and Daryl eases himself into the now vacated seat beside her.

Her heart is beating again, this time in little flutters in her chest.

"Happy birthday," he says to her in his low gruff tone and she gives him a small smile.

"Thank you for coming," she manages to say and she's so proud of herself for not having her voice quiver as she speaks to him.

Annette serves everyone bowls of the soup and the plate of sandwiches are passed around.

Beth tries not to look at Daryl as her daddy quickly pulls him into a conversation about the farm and the purchase of a new-used tractor. She listens as Daryl agrees to take a look at it before he leaves that evening and he turns down Hershel's offer of paying him for his services. She busies herself with making sure Matty is using his napkin and he doesn't slurp and she tries to eat her own birthday dinner even with her stomach flapping around.

She introduced Spencer to her family at Matty's birthday and though the meeting hadn't been a bad one – everyone had been perfectly nice to everyone – she still can't quite figure out why having Daryl there for dinner feels so different than when Spencer was there.

Spencer is her boyfriend. Was. She's actually not too sure.

He came over the day before – leaving the office early and coming over before Matty got out of school – and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. No one other than her daddy had ever gotten her flowers before and he had stood there, saying how sorry he was for how the party with his colleagues had gone and that she had left, being so upset.

She felt like Rachel because she told Spencer that she needed a break for a while and even now, she's still not entirely sure what she means.

She knows she's not in love with Spencer. She likes him. He's nice to her and he likes her in return. At least, she thinks he likes her. His inability to stand up for her to his colleagues and say that she's more than just a baker certainly is a strike in the negative column.

She knows she _really_ likes the man sitting next to her tonight for her birthday dinner. The man she invited before she could stop herself and she definitely doesn't know if Daryl even likes her. He must though because he's here and he sat next to her on the stairs and told her that she's great. Too great for him. Why would he ever think she's too great for him? He's gruff – yes – and seems to have more mood swings to him than a pendulum but most of what she's seen of Daryl Dixon from across the hall, he's not a bad man. Not at all.

But even though that's the truth, it doesn't matter. He already has a girlfriend and she knows Amy to be quite nice when she's not drunk. She won't call her and Amy friends but she likes her and she's never been the sort of girl to even think of taking someone else's boyfriend as if he is a piece of property and can't make up his own mind.

He already has. Beth kissed him and Daryl showed that he would rather kiss Amy instead.

She can't be mad at either of them just because Daryl isn't attracted to her. He's here tonight and that means he likes her in a friendship sense of the word. Does he want to be friends with her? Does she want to be friends with him? She would have liked something more but that's not going to happen and the sooner she just closes the door on the thought, the better off she'll be. She'll be able to look at Daryl as nothing more than a friend and she'll be able to focus completely on Spencer and figure out what she's going to do.

…

After they're all filled up on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, Annette goes back into the kitchen and returns a moment later with the cake in her hands with four candles all lit, ready to be blown out.

" _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday dear Bethy._

 _Happy birthday to you!"_

They sing – Shawn loudly and purposely off-key – and Beth smiles and laughs at it all, her cheeks warm with a blush. She loves singing herself for people but she's always felt a certain level of embarrassment when she's the center of attention like this. Her eyes float over to Daryl sitting beside her and he's not singing but his lips are twitching in a smile at the scene and she smiles softly in return.

When the song ends, she pulls Matty into her lap and together, they blow out the candles.

"What did you wish for, mama?" Matty asks her.

"She can't tell us or else it won't come true," Hershel smiles from his seat at the head of the table and Annette begins making cutting slices of cake for everyone.

"I wished for all sorts of things," Beth tells him honestly without giving anything away.

"I thought you only got one wish," Matty frowns.

"Nope," Beth smiles and shakes her head. "How old you're turning, that's how many birthday wishes you get to make."

Matty gasps. "I didn't know that. Grandpa!" He then whips his head to Hershel. "You must get to make like a _million_ wishes!"

Everyone laughs at that as Hershel gives his grandson a frown he doesn't mean.

"Presents!" Matty then exclaims once they're all down with their plates of cake and he's going to be climbing on the walls that night from too much sugar and Beth can't help but be a little relieved that they're spending the night at the farm and her parents can help her with reigning him in.

The party moves from the dining room into the living room and as if sensing his hesitation, not too sure where to go, Beth watches Annette talk with Daryl and gesture towards one of the arm chairs and he gives her a slight head nod, going to sit down.

He seems to be nervous now to her for some reason – stiff with an uneasiness he didn't have just minutes earlier as they ate at the table.

Beth sits on the sofa with Maggie on one side and Matty on the other and as she unwraps each present, she has Matty help her because she just can't seem to do it all on her own and she needs him to help her.

She gets clothes from her mom and Maggie – a soft yellow cashmere sweater and a new pair of boots and a few dresses as well as a new lightweight scarf with flowers on it that she can wear in the springtime and fall. Glenn gets her a _Friends_ trivia board game – which Beth declares that they must play later that evening – and Shawn gets her a bottle of perfume, which he says that the lady at the counter was very helpful with him making a decision. Rosita gets her a new rolling pin and a collection of dessert refrigerator magnets and her daddy gets her the cookbook made of recipes seen on the _Great British Bake Off_.

She loves everything and is so overwhelmed with all of the presents that she doesn't even realize that she hasn't gotten anything from Matty or Daryl. But that doesn't matter because Matty doesn't have to get her anything and Daryl just being here is enough for her.

"Happy birthday, mama!" Matty then exclaims and pulls something out of his jeans pocket. It's a multi-colored beaded bracelet and Beth smiles the instant she sees it. "Ms. Espinosa helped me make it yesterday during craft time!"

"I love it, Matty," Beth smiles and she means it. She takes the bracelet and instantly slips it onto her wrist before grabbing Matty and hugging him tightly, kissing his head.

"One more present, Beth," Glenn says, carrying one more box over to her. "And it's heavy."

Daryl sits up in his chair and leans forward. "You don't gotta open that in front of everyone," he says and Beth notes that he's looking uneasy, almost shifting nervously.

Suddenly, he looks like he wishes he was anywhere else in the world.

She hesitates. She can offer to take it home and open it when it can be just him and her and Matty instead of her whole family sitting around, watching. She has no idea what he bought and she wonders why it would make him so nervous. Glenn's right. It is heavy.

"Oh, don't be silly, Daryl," Annette says, perched on the arm of the chair Hershel is sitting in and speaking to Daryl as if they've all known one another for years. "I want to see!"

Daryl doesn't say anything to that as everyone echoes their agreement and Beth keeps watching him. He just looks at her through his hair hanging in his face and she hesitantly rips at one of the corners. He doesn't say anything in protest and she rips the rest of the paper away. The box is from the department store in town and she lifts the lid.

She instantly gasps. "Oh my gosh…" she says and can't think of anything else to say.

He has gotten her so much. There's an apron and oven mitts and a new spatula and whisk and ladle. There's a three tier cooling rack and the most beautiful yellow ceramic muffin pan. There's a jar of cashews – how does he even know she loves cashews? – and a small box of raspberry crème chocolates. And the last thing makes tears rush into her eyes. It's a medium-sized chalkboard, edged in wood, and etched into the piece of wood at the top, _Beth's Bakery_ is carved.

Beth stares at it for the longest moment and she feels as if her heart is in her throat.

"Where did you find this?" Maggie is the one to ask, looking to Daryl.

Daryl shrugs then as if he's found it right down the street but Beth knows that he hasn't.

Beth lifts her head to look at him and he's looking at her and he's so tense, she can see it from across the space between them. Even with tears in her eyes, she smiles widely and exhales a shaky breath.

"Thank you," she manages to say and she wishes she could hug him but she doesn't want to embarrass him more than he already is.

Daryl is still staring at her and he gives his head a slight nod towards her. "Happy birthday," he says in a quiet mutter and Beth hugs the chalkboard close to her chest.

…

Daryl's making himself scarce again and she has no idea why. She's knocked on his apartment door a few times to invite him to dinner but he never answers and she doesn't know if he's even home or if he is and just ignoring her.

And she should be used to this. Him being around and then disappearing but after her birthday and him coming and giving her those gifts, she just thought that things would be better. She thought that maybe things would change between them. She hates that she's so disappointed because why has she been expecting anything to be different?

The town has an area-wide arts and crafts fair at the high school every year in May and Beth signs up for a table. She busies herself, baking cupcakes and using her new pan to make extra large ones and cooling them on her new cooling racks and on the board, she works out which ones she's going to make – deciding on chocolate peanut butter and banana cream cheese, which seem to be her most popular two.

The fair is on Saturday and Matty comes as does Maggie and they help her set her table up and spread the cupcakes out – each one having been put in their own individual little box and on the chalkboard she has brought with her, Beth writes down the prices. Two dollars each and four dollars for the jumbo size. She makes sure she has plenty of business cards out as well that customers can take. She hopes the summer will be busy with kids having birthday parties and pool parties for the next three months.

"Mama, can I go get something to eat?" Matty asks after an hour and even though it's only ten o'clock, the cupcakes are selling in a steady stream. She'll be sold out in a few hours.

"I'll take him," Maggie volunteers. "You can hold down the fort for a little bit?"

"As long as you bring me back something," Beth smiles and Maggie smiles, too.

"Let's go, Matty," Maggie says, holding her hand out and Matty grabs it, skipping away.

A few more customers walk by, some looking over the cupcakes but not buying as they move on, but she sells two more in the next ten minutes.

"Hey," a familiar voice greets her and she lifts her head from where she's putting the money safely away in the lock-box.

It's Spencer and she smiles when she sees him.

"Hey," she greets back. Even though it's Saturday, he's been at the office. She can tell because even though he's dressed casual in jeans and a Dartmouth sweatshirt, he still looks so put together. "I didn't think an arts-and-crafts fair would be your scene," she teases.

He smiles a little. "Heard there's a girl here selling her cupcakes at basement level prices."

She laughs at that. "Would you like one?"

"I'll take a jumbo banana," Spencer says, pulling out his wallet and as she takes the money, she hands him one of the boxers. "Keep the change," he then quickly says as she begins pulling bills out of the lock-box.

"Spencer, this is a twenty," she reminds him.

He just shakes his head. "Your cupcakes are worth more than that."

And Beth's not sure what to say. Except with that incident regarding his colleagues at the law firm, Spencer has never been nothing but nice to her. And he doesn't go weeks ignoring her only to come back into her life for a little bit of time before disappearing again.

…

After pouring Matty a bowl of Cheerios and watching him settle on the floor in front of the television to watch his cartoons, Beth goes into the kitchen to start brewing a small pot of coffee. Every Sunday, she and Matty go to church with her parents and then they go back to the farm for most of the day and Annette cooks a Sunday evening dinner for them all.

There's a knock on the door and Beth sees that it's barely seven o'clock. When she peeks through the peephole, her stomach drops. It's Amy.

"Hi, Beth!" Amy greets happily as soon as Beth unlocks and opens the door.

Beth looks at Amy – at her tousled hair and she's only wearing underwear and large tee-shirt, clearly belonging to a man. Obviously belonging to _Daryl_.

The back of her throat is beginning to burn.

"Hi, Amy," she somehow manages to say.

"Do you have butter and maple syrup? I'm trying to make Daryl French toast for breakfast and he has bread and eggs. No butter or syrup though. Daryl said that you probably do," Amy says, smiling and cheerful and she doesn't seem to notice Beth's pale face.

"Um, sure," Beth says before turning and going for her refrigerator. She takes a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath and there's absolutely no reason to cry.

But she looks at the _Beth's Bakery_ chalkboard hanging on the wall and that's exactly what she wants to do. That's all she wants to do right now.

Instead, she takes the butter and syrup to Amy still standing at the door. "Here you go."

"You are the best," Amy smiles at her and Beth does her best to smile a little in return.

It's not Amy's fault. Daryl doesn't belong to her and it's not like there's anything going on between her and Daryl that Amy should know about. All Amy sees is an available handsome man, an _unattached_ man, who likes her. Why shouldn't Amy spend her nights with Daryl?

After she shuts the door, she locks it and turns away from it. "I'm going to take a shower, Matty," Beth says in a voice that is beginning to sound shaky to her ears.

Matty doesn't answer. He just chews his cereal and keeps watching his cartoons and Beth hurries down the hallway into the bathroom. She barely gets the door shut and the water turned on before the first of the tears start streaming down her cheeks.

…

Matty's getting too big and heavy to carry but the day has already not been the best one without Beth admitting to herself that her son's growing up too fast.

After church and the farm and the chicken and dumpling dinner they ate, Matty has fallen asleep in the car on the way home and now, Beth carries him in her arms towards the building. She sees a figure sitting on the front steps, smoking a cigarette, and when she's closer and can see clearly who is it, she wishes she could just scream.

He is the absolutely last person she wants to see.

But she wants to get inside and she has to walk past him to do that. Daryl stands up when she's closer and he flicks his cigarette away. She's noticed that he always does that when she or Matty are nearby. She hates the walking contradiction this man is. He doesn't like her enough to treat her like she's more than a stranger to him but he doesn't want to give her and her son second-hand smoke?

Beth has every intention of ignoring him.

"Need me to carry him?" Daryl asks in his gruff voice but for the first time, it doesn't give her butterflies. It just makes her stomach clench and her spine stiffen.

"I got him," she answers tersely and walks right past him.

She manages to unlock the inner door and begins walking up the stairs, very aware of the fact that Daryl is following behind her. She reaches her door and unlocks it, pushing it open, all doing so quietly and slowly so Matty doesn't wake up.

"Beth."

Daryl says her name and even though she yells at herself not to, she can't help but turn around towards him, looking at him, wondering what he wants.

But he doesn't say anything. He just stands there and looks as unsure now as he did when he was at her parents' house for her birthday.

His silence is just grating to her though and she can't help it. She can't take it anymore. Either he's in her life or he's not and he just can't come and go whenever he damn well pleases. She's sick of being jerked around by him.

"I don't get you," she bites out. "You come to my birthday and you buy me some of the best presents I have _ever_ gotten in my life from anyone and I think that _maybe_ you like me enough to consider us friends. But then, you turn right around and treat me like I don't exist to you. Like I don't matter."

The last part forms a lump in her throat but she refuses to allow herself to get upset right now; especially when she's standing in front of him.

Daryl doesn't say anything and he actually looks guilty right now. He stands there and looks at her but he still doesn't open his mouth to say anything to her. And that infuriates her.

"Either we're friends or we're not, Daryl," she says, "And if we are friends, you don't ignore me. Friends don't treat friends like that."

He's still not saying anything but she guesses that's the only answer she's going to need.

She looks at him and wonders why she has such a crush on him and she wishes she could just get over him. He can be so sweet to her without him even realizing that he is and so nice to her son and Matty just adores him but he's giving her whiplash with all of the forwards and backwards he's doing.

She sighs heavily and keeping one arm holding firm to Matty, still sleeping with his head on her shoulder, she turns and opens the door once more.

"Beth," Daryl says her name again, stopping her before she can step inside.

This time, she doesn't turn around to look at him.

"We're friends," he says in a quiet voice. "I wan' us to be friends."

Beth takes a moment, feeling his eyes on her back, hearing his words in her ears. She turns around and looks at him one more time.

"We're friends," she says quietly after a moment and he seems to exhale a breath he's been holding.

"G'night," he then says and she gives him the smallest of smiles.

"Good night," she returns and then finally goes inside, the door closing behind her with a quiet click.

There's so many things she wants to ask him. She wants to ask why he pulls away from her and treats her like he does. But she knows she'll never ask him any of that.

She knows that those are questions she doesn't want to know the answers to. Not yet.

…

Spencer doesn't give her butterflies. She admitted that to herself a while ago but being with Spencer, it is nice. When it's just the two of them and she's not feeling judged by his friends. She has fun with him and he makes her smile and laugh and she knows where she stands with Spencer. He likes her and she's his girlfriend.

He takes her out on a Friday night. Nothing major. Just a movie she's been wanting to see and he offered to take her though she knows he's more of the shoot 'em up kind of movie guy. Still, he takes her and buys her popcorn and he keeps his hands from wandering over to her during the next two hours. And at the end of the movie, when his hand slowly moves towards her and rests on her thigh, she finds that she doesn't mind.

After the movie, they go to a casual Italian restaurant and they sit in a booth with a candle flickering between them and after they eat and get their leftovers boxed up – Matty will eat like a king tomorrow, he smiles and she laughs – he makes sure he orders dessert because Beth always orders desserts wherever they go. They share a piece of tiramisu between them, both leaning close into the table.

And Beth thinks to herself that even though it's such a casual evening, she tries to think of something just as romantic that's happened to her. For a moment, she thinks of all of the presents that Daryl got her for her birthday – presents that are absolutely perfect for her – but he's with Amy and she's here with Spencer and she and Daryl are friends and that's the way things are between them.

For some reason, Daryl thinks he's not good enough for her and Beth knows that's another question she would like to ask him about but she thinks she won't understand his answer.

"I want to apologize," Spencer says once he pulls his car into the apartment building's parking lot.

"For what?" Beth looks at him with a furrowed brow. The evening had been so perfect.

"For that night at my firm's party," he says.

She quickly shakes her head. She doesn't really feel like remembering the hurt and humiliation she felt that night. "It's alright, Spencer. I was just being too sensitive."

He doesn't say anything to disagree or to assure her that she isn't and she tries not to let his silence bother her.

"Thank you for everything tonight," she smiles, swiftly changing the subject.

"I'll walk you up," he says and goes to unbuckle his seat-belt.

"Don't worry," she shakes her head, stopping him. "Just watch me walk in."

He hesitates but then nods. She leans across the middle console and presses her lips to his in a short kiss.

"Good night," she says and then gets out of the car and heads towards the front door, looking back over to Spencer in the car and giving him a smile.

Inside and up the stairs, she takes out her keys and unlocks the door to her apartment. She's not surprised to hear the television still on. Matty's bedtime is usually eight but on weekends, she tries to be a little more lax. Maybe they'll both sleep in tomorrow.

"Hey," she smiles.

Sitting on the couch, both Matty and Daryl turn their heads to look at her, Matty grinning and bounding over to give her a hug and Daryl stands up, hitting the mute button on the television remote.

"Were you good for Daryl?" She asks.

"We made chicken patties and I've been teaching Daryl all about dinosaurs!" Matty excitedly tells her. "He didn't know raptors had feathers!"

Beth smiles. "I don't think a lot of people know that. You're just really smart."

Matty beams and Beth leans down, kissing his head, before looking back to Daryl.

"Thank you so much for watching him tonight," she says.

Daryl just shrugs and she's not surprised that he doesn't see the big deal of doing it.

She can't remember who suggested him watching Matty tonight when she has a date with Spencer. He was over that morning, sharing with her the pot of coffee she brewed before she walked Matty to school and he headed to the garage where he works, and she asked him what he's doing that weekend. He shrugged and said probably see Amy or go hunting and Beth was so quick to say that she had a date with Spencer that night. She really didn't but suddenly, imaging him with Amy, she had to say she had plans with someone else, too.

The second she got back home from walking Matty to school, she had called Spencer at his office and asked if they could go out that night. He sounded surprised on the phone. He probably thought that they were pretty much done. Beth had thought so, too.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!**

 **Edited to add - okay, yes, this is a Beth/Daryl story. It's only the seventh chapter though and I'm trying to take my time and build something. In the next chapter, something Bethyl will happen. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't tell you how much all of the reviews on the last chapter meant to me. The response completely blew me away and I know many of you have issues with Daryl right now but I am going to be keeping the slow pace so it might take a while until you get back to liking him again.**

* * *

…

It's Sunday and he's been in the woods for most of the day. He has his crossbow but he's been too distracted by his thoughts to get any hunting done. Beth, as usual, is on his mind and not much of anything else. That girl seems to be on his mind more times than not. And even when he tries his hardest to push her out of there, she refuses to leave and he knows, deep down, he doesn't want her to.

He wanted to be her friend but the instant he felt himself getting too close to her – seeing the way she had gotten over his birthday presents – he pulled away the instant he could. He can't explain that to Beth though. She won't understand. She comes from a family who all love one another and seem to like being around one another. He never had that and he still doesn't. He may want to be Beth's friend but he sure as hell doesn't know what that means. Treating her like she exists would probably be the first step.

He doesn't like how Beth mixes everything up in his head. He never understands what he's doing or thinking when he's around her and she's right. One minute, he's fine. Almost nice. The next, he's the biggest asshole in the world and he's trying. It might not look like it but he is. He really is because he can't remember the last time he wanted something as much as he wants Beth to be his friend. And she's said that they are but he can't help but doubt her because why the hell would she ever be his friend with the way he treats her?

…

He's never hit a woman before. Never even came close to even entertaining the thought but Amy had to go and do what she did. And she didn't think what she had done was wrong because why the hell would she think she did anything wrong? She comes over the night before, drunk and wanting something from him he just wasn't in the mood for. So he gives her one of his tee-shirts and lets her sleep in bed with him and makes sure she knows that nothing is going to happen this night.

He really needs to stop letting anything happen. He knows that. And it's just something else in his life he feels like a dick over because Amy's nice enough and she really likes him and he's not really doing anything to really encourage her or push her away but she sticks around anyway, thinking in her mind that he wants her because he's never told her anything different. And he doesn't know why the hell he isn't able to tell her.

The next morning, Amy wakes up and she wants to thank him for letting her crash here the night before even though he tells her that she doesn't have to do that. She doesn't seem to hear him though and makes the claim that she makes the best French toast in the world. But looking through his kitchen, she sees that he doesn't have butter and how in the world can he not have any butter.

And Daryl's in the bathroom and he mentions to her without really thinking that Beth's a baker and probably has a ton of butter. And the next thing he knows, he hears Amy leaving his apartment and knocking on the door across the hall. He stays in the bathroom like some coward, too afraid to come out and see Amy and Beth talking at her door and looking at Beth's face in that moment. She likes him. He knows she does. Even with her dating Spencer. He tells himself not to get jealous over that relationship because he looks at Beth and knows she doesn't like Spencer. She likes him. For some damned odd reason he will probably never be able to understand, Beth likes him and Amy's at her door right now on an early Sunday morning, wearing his tee-shirt and asking for butter.

She's probably thinking that the one thing that didn't happen the night before actually did happen and now, it's staring her right in the face.

He knows that he and Beth will probably never really be friends no matter what either of them say to one another and who can blame her?

…

He doesn't have a landline and he has an ancient flip-phone because he doesn't have the need for one of those fancy phones and he ignores Amy any time she mentions going with him to the store and getting one. He's never liked the phone and having the cell phone, he supposes, is only so Merle has something to call him on when he's gone or locked up.

He's just leaving the garage for the day, sliding into his truck behind the wheel and lighting up his usual drive-home cigarette when he hears the thing ringing from the glove box. He reaches in and takes it out, staring down at the unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. It's not the Atlanta jail. He knows that number by now so it's not Merle calling him.

He almost ignores it but he can't help but be curious. He never gets people calling him – not even when it's a wrong number. After the fifth ring, he flips it open.

"Yeah?" He answers gruffly.

"Daryl?" A familiar man's voice responds. "This is Hershel Greene."

And hearing the man's voice from the other end of the phone, Daryl feels his blood run a little colder than it had been just a second earlier. Why would Beth's dad be calling him? He had given Beth his cell number a couple of weeks ago on a whim. For emergencies, he had said, even though he couldn't imagine Beth ever calling him even if she really needed help. She has a ton more people in her life who mean something more to her than him. But still, he wanted her to have the number and now, her dad is the one calling him.

He has been in enough bad situations in his life to know that this is one of them.

"'s everythin' okay?" Daryl asks even though it's pretty damn obvious that it's not.

"We're at the hospital. Bethy was in a car accident," Hershel tells him and if possible, Daryl actually feels his blood stop pumping in his veins now. "She's okay," Hershel's quick to add but Daryl doesn't know if he believes him. If she's really alright, why would the man be calling him? "But Matty's been asking for you and we think just seeing you will calm him down a little. I know it's probably an inconvenience to expect you to come here-"

"'ll be right there," Daryl interrupts him. "You on a particular floor?" He asks as he flicks the cigarette he had only taken one drag from out the window and turns the key in the ignition. The hospital is small – just two floors – but he doesn't want to waste time, running around, looking for them when he can just right to them.

After Hershel gives him the information, Daryl slaps the phone shut and tosses it onto the seat beside him as he speeds out of the garage's parking lot, his tires squealing on the pavement. He tells himself to slow down. No reason to drive like an idiot and get in an accident, too.

…

"Daryl!"

Matty exclaims his name the instant he sees him coming down the hallway and the boy slides out of his grandma's lap to come running towards him. And Daryl is able to swoop the boy up in his arms without missing a step in his stride as he walks to her family. Her mom and dad are there as is Glenn and Spencer's there, too. If any of them think it's weird that Matty ran towards him and is so relieved to see him, none of them act like it.

They all stand up and Hershel and Glenn shake his hands and Annette gives him a kiss on the cheek like she's known him forever and Spencer stands there and directs a slight head nod towards him. Daryl's not sure why her family is so nice to see him or so glad to see him or why they even called him the first place. Beth obviously has never told them how much of an asshole he is to her.

"What happened?" He asks, looking at Hershel and Annette and no one else and Matty rests his head on his shoulder.

"I was driving," Spencer is the one to speak. "A woman ran a stop sign and t-boned us in Beth's side. Neither of us were going that fast."

"Thank God," Annette adds.

"But Beth is sore and has a pretty nasty cut on her cheek. The doctor is hoping it doesn't scar over that bad," Hershel says.

Daryl can't help but glance over at Spencer. He looks fine. Not even his suit rumpled and even though according to the story, it's not his fault at all, Daryl still wants to blame him.

But that can come later.

"What about you, kid? You a'right?" Daryl asks, putting a hand on Matty's back, and Matty pulls his head from his shoulder, looking at him and nodding. "Is it a'right if I go in and see her?" He then hears himself asking, looking back to Hershel and Annette.

"Of course," Annette answers and Hershel reaches out, taking Matty from his arms into his own.

Daryl takes a deep breath before he turns the handle and enters the room. He expects it to be quiet but instead, there's a steady beeping of the machine Beth's hooked up to, keeping track of her heart-rate and there's soft laughter and when he peeks his head around the side of the curtain drawn between the two beds in the room, he sees Maggie is sitting in a chair next to the bed and both sisters are laughing over something.

Beth sees him first and she lifts her eyes, looking at him, and Maggie turns, looking at him in return, both of them smiling faintly at him as he comes to stand at the foot of her bed.

He can't help but have his eyes linger on the cut on Beth's face. It's on her left cheek, red and stitched up, but she's lying there in a blue hospital gown with her blonde hair pulled over one shoulder and she still looks so damn beautiful – cut or no cut. And even if it does scar and it's noticeable now for the rest of her life, she'll still be the prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on.

Maggie stands up. "I'm going to drag Glenn down to the cafeteria. Either of you want anything?" She asks.

Daryl and Beth both shake their heads, still looking at one another and nothing else, and when Maggie passes by him, she gives his arm a gentle squeeze. When they both hear the door click behind her, Beth gives him a small smile.

"You can sit down if you like," she offers. "I know you probably can't stay long-"

She cuts her own words off when Daryl moves to sit in the chair without needing to hear her say anything else. He sits down in the hard plastic chair beside the bed and looks at her.

"Thank you for coming," she says before he can open his mouth to say anything. "I kept trying to calm Matty down but he was so scared and kept saying he wanted to see you. I didn't want to bother you-"

"You didn't," Daryl is the one to cut her off this time. "'m glad you called me."

Beth doesn't say anything to that but she smiles a little at him, settling herself back into the pillow behind her and he hadn't realized that she had been stiff.

"How you doin'?" He asks her and he knows that it's probably a stupid question since she's here in a hospital bed but even with that, she's still smiling and laughing and being _Beth_.

"I'm okay," she answers truthfully. "A little shaken up but I hope they come in soon and release me. I don't have the money or good-enough insurance to stay in a hospital overnight."

Daryl's not too sure what to say to that.

"It looks terrible, doesn't it?" She asks then in a soft voice.

He doesn't need her to clarify. "Nah," he shakes his head.

She begins to lift her hands to touch the stitches but he reaches a hand out, placing it over hers, stopping her.

He shakes his head. "Don't wan' it to get dirty," he then says.

She lets out a soft little sigh and she brings her hand down on her stomach. It takes him a moment to realize that his hand is still over hers and when he does, he pulls it away with the tips of his ears burning red.

"Is Spencer still here?" She asks after a moment and he feels his stomach tighten though he reminds himself that there's no reason for that.

Spencer's her boyfriend and he's just the asshole across the hall neighbor who claims to be her friend but does nothing to show her that.

"Yeah. Wan' me to go get 'im?" Daryl asks.

"I wish he wouldn't stay," she then says as if he hasn't said and he blinks at her. She turns her head on the pillow and looks at him. "I mean, I'm not angry, of course, that's he here. It's just a little awkward."

Because he's here, too? Nah, that can't be it. Why should that matter if he and Spencer are in the same spot at the same time? It's happened tons of times already.

He swallows and waits for her to say something else.

"I was talking with him today…" Beth takes another moment and sighs again. "I told him I didn't think we should see one another anymore."

Daryl feels like such an asshole but he can't help himself or stop himself from feeling an elation in his chest over that – as if that's the best thing he's ever heard.

…

Beth doesn't have to spend the night. The doctor discharges her and he's still out in the hallway when she comes out of the room with her mom and sister, changed into her jeans and sweater that she had been wearing earlier before the accident.

Matty wants to be picked up by her but everyone can see the way she winces when she bends down to attempt it and Daryl is quick to swoop the kid up into his own arms.

She and her family go back and forth with one another for a few minutes. They don't want Beth to go home that night and if she insists on going home and not to the farm, at least one of them should come over and spend the night with her.

"I'm fine," Beth keeps insisting. "I didn't break anything. I'm just a little sore. All I want to do is go home to my own bed and go to sleep. I don't need a babysitter."

No one seems happy with that at all.

"Bethy," Annette says. "There's no problem in letting one of us stay on your couch for the night."

"Please don't baby me," Beth tells them. "If I wasn't fit to be on my own, the doctor wouldn't be letting me go home tonight."

"I can check on her a couple times," Daryl hears himself speak up and they all turn their heads to look at him. Beth especially looks surprised by the suggestion. "'s no problem," he then makes sure to add because it isn't. At all. If he _didn't_ check on her, he can imagine he'd be spending his night worrying about her, too.

"That would be a big help, Daryl. Thank you," Hershel smiles at him and Annette and Maggie and Glenn are all smiling at him, too, as if he just said that he's got a cure for cancer all ready.

Beth's just looking at him though, not smiling. She doesn't seem angry by his suggestion but she doesn't seem that happy either.

…

He's never been in Beth's bedroom but he's made a promise to her family – and to her, too – that he would check in on her and he plans on doing just that. Her family comes back from the hospital to her apartment and they stay over for a while, helping with Matty, getting both him and Beth ready for bed. And when they are leaving again, Hershel knocks on Daryl's door and gives him a spare key to Beth's apartment.

"It means a lot, you doing this," Hershel says.

And Daryl shrugs as it's not a big deal and it shouldn't be. It _isn't_. He keeps saying he wants to be Beth's friend but hasn't done dick to show her that he means it. He's nice to her one minute and ignoring her the next and he knows he can't keep doing that because she's going to wind up really hating him and he can't stand even the thought of that happening.

Her family has just left so he waits a couple of hours and heads across the hall a little bit after eleven. The apartment building sounds to be completely silent. Using the key, he enters Beth's apartment as quietly as he can – which, being a hunter, is pretty quiet.

It takes him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but then, the familiar layout and shapes of her furniture take form. He turns down the short hallway and sees a light on in the second bedroom. He peeks a look into Matty's room, seeing the kid asleep deeply in his bed, and he then looks into the bedroom which is Beth's. She's sitting up in her bed, the floral comforter pulled up her chest, and the lamp on the nightstand table is turned on.

She isn't startled when she sees him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doin' awake?" He asks, lingering in the doorway rather than entering the room, not knowing if he's comfortable enough to do that. The walls are painted a white and like her kitchen is in shades of yellow, her bedroom seems to be in shades of purple.

She shrugs. "I think it's adrenaline. I thought the pain medicine would knock me out."

He has thought that, too. He hadn't been expecting to see her awake but now that she is, he stands there and realizes he has no idea what to do. His eyes can't help but go to her cut again and even in the dim light, she notices.

She sighs softly. "You keep looking at it."

"Sorry," he's quick to apologize. "Jus' not used to seein' it," he tries to explain though he almost cringes because that just will make her think that it's obvious.

"It's alright," she says softly though it's not alright – at all. "I should get used to people staring at it. I guess it's a good thing I work from home."

Daryl takes a quick step into the bedroom and then abruptly stops himself. "'s not bad, Beth. Really. I've seen enough scars in my life to know a bad one when I see it."

Beth looks at him and doesn't say anything to that.

He wants to tell her that she's the damn prettiest thing in this whole damn world but he can't say something like that to her. She'll never believe him and that's his fault. He's done nothing to get her _to_ believe him and anything he has to say to her. He wish he was better at this. At all of this.

Maybe that's why he can't seem to push Amy away from him. With her, it's easy. She's fun and easy and she doesn't make everything inside of him feel as if it's twisting into some snarled knot that he'll never get untangled. Amy doesn't make him think or feel about anything. She doesn't know anything about him and with Beth, she's the first person he's ever met where he can actually imagine telling her everything.

And that scares the absolute shit out of him.

He knows he'll never be able to explain that all to Beth in a way where she'll understand. Hell, he barely understands it himself.

"Do you need anythin'?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "I'm alright. I'm just going to be staying up and watching some TV. Hopefully, I'll drift off eventually."

He nods but he still stands there, feeling a bit hesitant to leave. "What are you gonna watch?" He asks and she gives him a curious look. "If you watch somethin' you like, you'll want to stay up and finish it. But if you watch somethin' you normally don't, you'll maybe go to sleep sooner," he suggests.

She smiles at that and he doesn't realize how important it is for her to smile until he sees it. There's something about Beth when she doesn't smile that's almost unnerving to him.

"Any suggestions?" She asks and she's still smiling and it makes him want to smile, too.

He does – a little. His lips twitch upwards. "Home Shoppin' Network. Definitely."

Beth giggles. "Isn't that going to make me buy a bracelet or leg wax or something?"

"Nah," he shakes his head. "You're too smart to give into that."

She just keeps smiling and his own lips keep twitching.

"I'll be back in a couple more hours," he says and she nods her head and even though he's still feeling a little reluctant to do so, he's finally able to turn and leave the bedroom.

…

When Daryl comes back a little after two, the light in her bedroom is still on as well as the bluish hue from the television. But when he pokes his head into the bedroom, he sees that Beth is asleep, curled on her right side, her breaths deep and even.

He steps into the room and smiles to himself when he sees that she had in fact turned it to the Home Shopping Network.

He slowly steps around the bed and finds the remote on the nightstand, turning the television off. He then makes sure she's covered with the sheets and comforter and that she seems warm enough. Spring is here but the nights are still deceptively cool out and these apartments can get a little drafty at times.

He stands there for another moment, watching her sleep. She's pretty even in her sleep. He looks at the cut on her cheek that will become a scar and yeah, right now, he keeps looking at it but that's just because it's new and a lot worse looking than it will turn out to be. It will fade over time and it will eventually hardly be noticeable. She'll still be the prettiest girl in the world. She's still that.

Before he can stop himself, he reaches a hand down and swipes his thumb across the rough bumps of the stitches. Beth murmurs something in her sleep then. Shifts. And Daryl rips his hand away, remembering what he said to her in the hospital about getting it dirty. He has no business touching her cheek anyway.

He turns off the lamp and then leaves the apartment as quickly as he can, making sure the door's locked behind him. He thinks he doesn't breathe again until he's in his own apartment, in his own bed. But he's pretty sure he can still feel the warmth of her cheek on his fingertips.

…

"What's up your ass?" Merle asks but he's smiling as the question leaves his mouth.

The visitor's center there doesn't keep glass between the prisoners and visitors. They are able to sit at a table across from one another – one hug when they get there and one hug when they leave and no other contact in the meantime.

"'m fine," Daryl is quick to insist though that's a damn lie.

Of course he's not fine and it's not even because he's visiting his brother in jail. It's not the first time he's visited Merle here and it sure as shit won't be the last time either. He's not fine because of Beth and what's the point in even trying to deny that to himself anymore. It never works no matter how many times he tries to just forget about her.

That morning, as he was leaving to make the drive to Atlanta to visit Merle, he saw Beth coming up the stairs as he was going down and she was trying to carry three grocery bags in her arms. Matty was carrying a gallon of milk in his arms and Daryl wanted to ask why she hadn't driven her car to the grocery store like she usually did. But he didn't have to ask. He may not be smart but he's not an idiot. She's absolutely terrified of cars right now.

"That's fine," Merle just keeps on smiling. "I'm not the one who drove all this way and dealt with Atlanta traffic jus' to sit 'cross from me and pout."

Daryl glares at his older brother. "I ain't poutin," he says but of course, that just makes Merle laugh as he usually does; as if nothing's more amusing to him than his baby brother.

Daryl will never understand how Merle can be so happy when he's wearing an orange jumpsuit, sitting in jail, awaiting trial. They both know though that the trial will be useless. It's not like Merle can say he's innocent. They have him dead to rights and the trail is just a formality because the Constitution says he gets one. Daryl knows he'll be going to whichever prison they take him to for visiting by the end of this year or next. The court system tends to move a little slow.

"My neighbor, the one 'cross the hall, she was in an accident," Daryl tells him though why the hell he would do that, Daryl has no idea.

"She okay?" Merle asks and it almost sounds like he's actually concerned.

Daryl gives him a look as if wondering why the hell he's asking that.

Merle shrugs. "That blonde is a hot lil' number. Would be a shame if somethin' happened to her to stop her from bein' that."

Daryl's back to scowling. "Don't talk about her like that."

Merle just laughs and after a moment, he shakes his head. "Damn, baby brother. You got it bad for that one. You know that ain't never gonna happen though, don't you?"

Daryl knows but he looks at Merle. "Why can't it happen?" He asks, wanting to hear Merle tell him. Maybe if he hears someone else say it, he'll be able to get her out of his head.

Merle shrugs. "Girls like that and Dixons, we ain't exactly peanut butter and jelly."

And it's not the exact way Daryl had been trying to explain it to himself, but it makes perfect sense to him and it's really exactly the thing he's been needed to hear.

…

When he gets back, there's a yellow post-it on his front door.

 _Dinner at my place if you're hungry – Beth_

He takes the note and crumples it in his fist but goes to her door and knocks. She answers it a moment later with a bright smile on her face. It's been a couple of days and the black stitches are still on her cheek but he's right. He hardly looks at it anymore.

"Hi," she steps aside so he can enter.

"Smells amazin' in here," he says as the smells of the kitchen waft into his noise.

"Thank you," she smiles as she closes the door behind him. "I'm roasting a chicken and I've never done it before so you are my test rabbit tonight."

"'m fine with that. Smells good enough to eat," he says and she keeps smiling.

He has no problem doing this – making her smile. He seems to make her smile a lot. But then he turns around and wipes that smile from her face as he does something to hurt her. He doesn't want to hurt her though. He's done hurting her. She's peanut butter and he's something like sardines and those things just don't go together – and that ain't her fault. He wishes they did go together but they don't and he needs to stop blaming her for that.

He hears a toilet flush and then a couple of seconds later, Matty's running around the corner towards him. "Daryl!"

"Hey, kid," Daryl smiles at him.

"Stop right there, Matthew," Beth says before Matty can reach him. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yep!" Matty says but she takes one of his hands and bending down, she sniffs it.

"Your hands do not smell like vanilla," she says. "Come on."

She puts her hands on the boy's shoulders and turns him around, walking him back to the bathroom. Daryl smiles a little to himself as he moves into the kitchen and crouching down, he peers through the over door window. It looks like it's from some magazine.

He's never roasted a chicken before. Raccoon, yes. Deer and rabbit, yes. But never a chicken. He's never hunted chicken before and those other animals, he just sticks them on a stick and holds them over the fire to cook when in the woods. He's a simple guy. He doesn't need much in this world. Just the open woods and his crossbow and his bike and a jacket for when it gets cold.

He hears water splashing and Beth saying something and Matty laughing. He doesn't need anything more than that. All of this, it's just an added bonus but it's not like he _needs_ any of it. He can't let himself get used to it. He can come over here and enjoy their company and work at being their friends but at the end of the day, he's not going to get used to it because he's gone this long without any of this in his life and he'll be able to keep going without it if this was all just to disappear tomorrow.

He doesn't want it to disappear. If the choice ever comes to keeping Beth and Matty and coming over for dinner or never seeing them again, of course he would choose keeping them. He means it this time. He's really going to try and he's really going to be Beth's friend.

But how long is peanut butter willing to keep something as disgusting as sardines around?

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not the most action-packed chapter but I needed to really focus on Beth for the time being. And I was considering just making this a Beth POV story and no longer writing chapters from Daryl's but I think his POV is very important to this story - especially with many not liking him at the moment. The slow burn continues. Thank you so much for your continued love and support for this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that you are loving this story as much as I am loving writing it.**

* * *

…

Daryl's been coming by every day – always around dinnertime. She doesn't mind adding an extra plate to the table but sometimes, he'll actually call her from the garage and ask her if he can pick up a pizza or something else for dinner instead.

"Tired of my cooking?" She teases him once, smiling into the phone.

"Nah. Jus' wanna give you a break tonight," he says and she hates her heart for flipping.

He's been coming by every day but she doesn't allow herself to get used to it because this is what he does. He's around and then he's not and she's just waiting for him to be gone again.

…

She tries not to go out that much. The stitches on her cheek are out but she officially has a scar now and she doesn't care what her family or Daryl says. It's obvious and hideous and every time she goes out to the store or anywhere, she knows that it's all people are looking at. She tries to wear makeup to hide it but she feels no matter how she tries to hide it, makeup somehow makes it even more obvious that she has something to hide.

She's glad it's the summer because she doesn't have to walk Matty to school and into the hallway where all the other parents are and have them all look at her scar. She's lost count of how many times her parents and Maggie and Shawn have told her that she's still beautiful but they're her family. They're _supposed_ to say things like that to her. And she tries to tell herself that she doesn't care what others think. It's just a scar and they shouldn't be rude and stare but on the other hand, it's human to care about others and their opinions. It's natural to want to be liked and be looked upon as normal.

Sometimes, she'll just stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom and stare at herself until not even her own reflection makes sense anymore. She doesn't even really recognize herself anymore and that's more terrifying to her than anything.

"Mama?"

She's sitting in the chair in her bedroom right up against the window, hugging her knees to her chest and looking out. The view's not anything great. Just of the parking lot and the woods beyond that but she's been here almost an hour, looking out at nothing in particular and she doesn't seem to be able to pull herself away.

"Hmmm?" She asks and turns her head to see Matty standing in the doorway.

"We don't have any milk," he tells her.

"Alright, baby," she says and she turns her head back to the window. "We'll go get some in a little bit."

She doesn't hear him leave but a few minutes pass before there's another knock on the bedroom door. When she turns her head this time to look, she sees that it's Daryl.

She opens her mouth to ask what he's doing here but then she sees Matty poke his head into the room from behind him and she almost wants to start crying. Matty had gone and gotten Daryl because they have no milk. She can't even bring herself to leave the apartment to get milk and food for her son.

"Hey," Daryl says lowly as he comes into the room and he crouches down in front of her and she knows that he sees the tears glassing in her eyes. "Wanna go to the store? I'll drive," he offers and she just wants even more to cry because he's being so nice to her – has been so nice to her – but it won't last. Maybe next week or even tomorrow, he'll go back to pretending she doesn't exist and she wishes he would either stay or leave altogether instead of always leaving her balanced on the edge of the cliff like this.

Beth shakes her head. "I haven't been baking… I don't have that much money."

"It'll be my treat," he's quick to offer.

She just blinks at him and he shrugs.

"Figure I owe you with the way you're always feedin' me," he explains.

She shakes her head again though. "No. I take care of my son and no one else."

Ever since that strip turned pink back in high school, she accepts help in people watching Matty for her when she's working – especially from her parents – but she will not accept money. Matty is her son and she's his mama and it's her job to be able to take care of him.

"A'right," he says and then visibly swallows as he pauses a moment. "So, who takes care of you then?" He asks her and all she can do again is just blink at him.

…

She pins the hair on the right side of her hair back but she makes sure the hair on the left side of her face hangs down and sweeps across her cheek, acting like a fallen curtain over her scar. Daryl looks at her for a long moment and she waits for him to say something about it but he stays quiet.

They get to Aldi and Daryl hands Matty a quarter for the shopping cart and the boy is eager to push it all by himself without neither Beth or Daryl helping him.

She has thirty dollars in her purse and that's going to be more than enough to get her and Matty some food – at least for this week – and she knows she has to get back to baking. She has a scar on her cheek, yes, but she can still bake and baking is how she keeps the roof over hers and her son's head. She is not going to move back to the farm with her parents. She's an adult with a child and she needs to be able to take care of the both of them.

She has a scar now, yes, but that scar isn't going to keep her from being a damn good mom. She won't let it.

She makes sure to get a gallon of milk as well as a half-gallon of chocolate as a treat to Matty for not letting having milk in their apartment in the first place and when they're at the baking section, she grabs some flour, sugar, baking cocoa and powdered sugar and from the dairy cases, she grabs a couple of boxes of butter and blocks of cream cheese and from the corner of her eye, she can see Daryl's lips twitch as if he wants to smile.

…

She always wears her hair pinned up when she bakes and when she comes out of the bathroom, her hair braided and pinned up around her head, Matty is sitting at the counter, finishing his bowl of cereal and when he sees her, he grins widely. Without a word, she smiles and kisses him on the head and then goes to get her apron, slipping it on over her head and tying it back behind her waist.

"Let's see if there's anything in the queue," she says as she leans over and wakes up the laptop sitting on the counter next to him. The day before, she had made an announcement on her ordering website that she's open for business and back to baking and her stomach's in a knot now, wondering if anyone really cares about her silly little cupcakes anymore.

She had been doing so well. She had been out there in their small town, making a name for herself. But then the accident and her scar happened. She just hopes what she's been working so hard for isn't ruined now.

Matty crosses his fingers on both hands and she smiles at him before she opens the mailbox where the ordering forms go once people fill them out.

"Three, mama!" Matty exclaims and Beth laughs, feeling her insides soar at the sight.

The first one has a subject of _Welcome Back!_ and Beth opens it up to read the order and message sent along with it. Sheriff Grimes is turning forty and Lori wants to order some cupcakes for the party. Forty cupcakes and the man is a chocolate addict so anything Beth feels like baking, it's her decision. As long as it's chocolate.

Beth takes a deep breath and looks to Matty. "Want to help me with this one?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah," he nods and she laughs.

…

Beth has promised them that she won't say a word and she purses her lips together as both Rosita and Maggie sit in front of her, brushing makeup across her cheek before changing their minds and wiping it away to start again.

"Which shade is that?" Maggie asks and Rosita takes another bottle of foundation.

"New Ivory. It's the palest shade," Rosita says, giving the bottle a couple of shakes.

"I'm not that pale," Beth can't help but frown.

"Yes, you are," both Maggie and Rosita say at the same time.

Beth frowns at them but they just smile and Rosita begins to gently apply the makeup to her cheeks, focusing on the scar. She pauses for a moment to look over her work and then continues applying the foundation and then she picks up the powder and the brush. Maggie smiles at how it seems to be looking and she gets up, going to Beth's closet.

"It's just a barbecue," Beth tells her when she sees Maggie looking through her dresses.

"There's nothing wrong with looking adorable for a barbecue," Maggie quips and Rosita laughs as Beth rolls her eyes.

She doesn't argue though. She knows why they're making such a big deal about this and wanting her to look her best today. Not only has she baked the cupcakes for Sheriff Grimes' birthday party that afternoon but Lori has invited her and Matty to attend.

"And don't you dare bring a gift!" Lori told her when Beth had agreed over the phone.

It's the first place she's gone to since the accident besides the grocery store. She hasn't even gone to church on Sundays and though Hershel and Annette do not agree with the decision, they don't pick a fight with her and take just Matty with them.

This is the first place she'll be going with so many people there and though over the past few weeks, she has told herself over and over again that it's just a scar and a scar doesn't define her and she almost believes that completely now, she's still nervous about this afternoon; about so many people being there who will be able to see her.

"You're wearing your hair up," Rosita decides as she still continues working on her makeup.

Beth doesn't argue.

"You look so adorable when you braid it and pin it back. Like a Swedish milkmaid," Rosita continues and Beth can't help but laugh at that and Maggie and Rosita both smile as if they have never heard a sound better than her laughing.

…

She wears a yellow dress with white polka dots on it and her hair is braided and worn up and Matty wears jeans and a yellow polo shirt. They walk to the Grimes' house from their apartment – it being not too far away and Beth hasn't been too eager to drive anywhere lately – and carefully, she carries the two cupcake tray containers around to the backyard where Lori has instructed her to go.

"Mama, look!" Matty exclaims excitedly at the playground set the Grimes have in their backyard, currently being overrun by all of the children at the party that afternoon.

"I see," Beth smiles. "Help me first and then you can run off and play."

Matty nods and dutifully stays by her side as Beth spots Lori and heads her way.

"Beth, you're here!" Lori smiles and she looks so happy to see her – genuinely happy – it almost takes Beth aback for a moment. She wonders if her choosing to be a hermit in her apartment for the past few weeks have been that obvious to everyone. "You look beautiful!"

Beth's cheeks flush. "Thank you, Lori. And I've brought the cupcakes."

"Thank God. Rick and Shane both have been asking me about them," she says and with a hand fluttering over Beth's back, she guides her over to a table that has been kept clear. "I hope I ordered enough. I probably didn't but I wanted everything to be forty today."

Beth sets the cases down and then unclasps the lids, handing them to Matty to hold.

"God, your cupcakes always look like they belong on television," Lori says.

Beth feels her cheeks blush and she smiles proudly. "Dark chocolate with a cherry filling, chocolate buttercream frosting and topped with a fresh cherry," she explains as she takes each cupcake and carefully begins arranging them in a '4' and '0'.

Before she can even finish with one number though, Lori puts her arms around her and hugs her tightly.

…

She lost track of Matty long ago – occasionally getting a glimpse of him on the slide or on one of the swings of the playground set, shouting and running around with the other kids.

Shane is at the barbecue, deeming himself in charge of all of the meats at the part that day, and he makes sure Beth gets the cheeseburger on the grill that he deems to be the best. He slips it on the bun on her plate and gives her a grin and a wink and she smiles a little shyly at him in return. Lori's already told her more than once that Shane is a bit of a flirt and with her baking the way she does, she should expect Shane to flirt with her.

It's warm that afternoon and the coolers of drinks are kept inside, in the kitchen, where the ice has a chance to not melt immediately. As Beth heads for the back door, she sees that all but two cupcakes are already gone from the table and she smiles a little to herself.

Inside the kitchen, Lori is holding the Grimes' eleven-month-old daughter, Judith, on her hip as the baby sucks on her pacifier and rests her head sleepily on her mom's shoulder as Lori pulls more cheese and cut veggies from the refrigerator.

"Do you need any help?" Beth asks.

"Oh, no," Lori shakes her head. "You eat. Do you need anything?"

"I just came for something to drink. And I need to get Matty and get some food in him."

Lori smiles. "That boy is adorable. He looks just like you."

Beth nods and smiles. Everyone always points that out to her and it's not like she'll ever admit that she's glad that he looks like her and not that much like Jimmy but deep down, she knows that she is. It wouldn't hurt to look at a mini-Jimmy every day but with Matty looking more like her, it definitely makes things a little easier on her; as if being a single young mom isn't hard enough without having to see the face of her high-school sweetheart.

"I need to give this to you," Lori says and goes to the desk kept in the corner of the kitchen. She rifles for something in a stack of papers and then turns, holding out a check for Beth.

"Lori-" Beth immediately begins to protest once she sees the amount written to her.

"No arguments," Lori is quick to cut her off with a shake of her head.

Beth swallows a dry lump in her throat and looks down to the check once more. "Is this because you feel sorry for me?" She asks and can't help but wonder.

She hasn't actually thought of her scar for the past hour but that doesn't mean it's not there and even with the makeup Rosita has perfectly applied, it's still there to see.

"No," Lori says and looks at her straight in the eyes so Beth won't be able to doubt her words. "It's because you make the best cupcakes I've ever tasted."

Beth just feels the dry lump in her throat grow larger and dryer and she can't swallow it down no matter how hard she tries.

…

She and Matty are just leaving the party, walking down the sidewalk, when she hears the rumble of an engine and a pickup truck pulls to the curb just as she and Matty pass. She glances towards the driver and can't help but be surprised when she sees that it's Daryl.

"Hey," Daryl comes around the front of the truck and steps onto the sidewalk. He flicks the cigarette he's smoking into the street.

"Hi, Daryl," Matty grins up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Beth can't help but ask.

She assumes he's here for Sheriff Grimes' birthday party but she hadn't even known that they are friends. Not that she knows everything about Daryl and his life. She actually knows very little about him and she knows that it will probably always be that way – even though he seems to be trying harder to actually be her friend and no longer practices his disappearing act on her.

In all honesty, she's the one who's been keeping away from him lately.

"Rick and me are friends. Just got out of the garage and came over," he explains. "Any cupcakes left?" He asks, glancing to the empty trays she's carrying with her.

She shakes her head. "They went fast."

"Not surprisin'," he says. He pauses, looking at her.

There was a time not so long ago when her stomach would flap uncontrollably with butterflies whenever Daryl looked at her but now, she almost squirms as if he is scrutinizing her. She doesn't want anyone really looking at her anymore. She wonders if it will always be that way for her now.

She hates just how a single second has changed everything for her. If Spencer had waited just one second more at that stop sign. If that woman had actually stopped at hers.

She knows it's useless dwelling and thinking of things that never happened; torturing herself with what ifs.

"You want a ride back?" He then asks.

Beth immediately shakes her head. "No, it's a nice evening. We're just going to walk. And it's silly to drive us home when you just got here."

He shrugs. "Don' mind. This thing will go for hours."

He takes his keys from his pocket and goes to the truck, unlocking it and opening the passenger door, looking at her and Matty, waiting for them.

She puts a gentle hand on Matty's back and guides him towards the truck. Matty eagerly climbs up onto the seat and then she starts to climb up, too, feeling Daryl's fingers ghost against her elbow as if he's helping her.

There are the butterflies.

Once she settles herself in the seat, he closes the door behind her and then walks around the front of the truck, getting in behind the wheel.

"Here, kid," Daryl says and twists towards him, helping Matty get the seat belt across his middle. "Got it?" He asks.

"Yep," Matty grins up at him and Daryl smiles a little, too.

Beth clicks on her own seat belt but she notices that Daryl drives without one. She doesn't comment on it though. It's none of her business. It's stupid but definitely none of her business. She notices that he usually smokes when he's driving – the few times she's seen him pulling into the apartment parking lot after work, there's always a cigarette dangling from his bottom lip. But he doesn't light one now and she knows he won't either with both her and Matty in the truck's cab with him.

"What is this?" Matty asks as he listens to the song playing over the radio.

"'s Lynyrd Skynyrd," Daryl answers and then frowns at them both. "You never hear Lynyrd Skynyrd before?" He asks and when Matty shakes his head, he looks to Beth. "What the hell are you teachin' this kid?"

Beth laughs softly and shakes her head, not looking at him but rather looking out the front windshield. "I listen to all sorts of music. Just not a lot of Southern Rock," she tells him.

"Then you ain't listenin' to the right sort of music," Daryl grumbles and she can't help but laugh again.

…

When Daryl comes over for dinner a few nights later, she's not entirely surprised to see him holding a CD case and he hands it to Matty.

"Start with _Simple Man_ ," he informs the boy as Matty holds the Lynyrd Skynyrd CD and looks at it with excitement in his eyes.

…

It's not as if she doesn't like spending time with Daryl. That's the problem. She does. She really does. But it hurts her so much at the same time because he's been spending more time with her but she knows it's only because he feels sorry for her.

She has a scar on her cheek now that some days, she lets absolutely cripple her and she knows that he looks at her and feels sorry for her and if she didn't have this scar, there's no way he would be around so much. That's not what Daryl does. Daryl's there and then he's gone and then he's back again and he confuses her and gives her whiplash but he doesn't stay.

Except he's staying now and now that he is, she wishes he wouldn't because she still has such a stupid crush on him and spending all of this time with him lately, it's going to absolutely devastate her when he disappears again.

So, she makes a decision.

She doesn't invite him to dinner as much. She usually puts a post-it on his door during the day to tell him that she's cooking dinner and he's invited but she doesn't do that anymore. She goes days without putting a post-it on his door and she knows he won't knock on her door and invite himself over but still, around five when he gets home from work, she stands tense in the kitchen, waiting for a knock on her door that won't come.

It's hard with Matty. She knows her son absolutely adores Daryl and is more excited to see that man than he's ever been when seeing his own father.

But she needs to give her son a lot of credit because for a six-year-old, he's incredibly intuitive. He seems to always know whenever she's sad – whether it be over her scar or something entirely different, something he can never understand – and when she is, he wraps his arms tight around her neck and hugs her and tells her that he loves her and sometimes, that's all she needs to pull herself out of her funk. And when Daryl doesn't come over for dinner, he doesn't ask her about it over and over again, pestering her as to why he isn't there that night. Matty just eats his dinner and doesn't ask her about Daryl.

However, every time he sees Daryl, he can't keep the happy smile from engulfing his face.

And Beth doesn't know why she gets sad all over again when she keeps her distance from Daryl and he does absolutely nothing to try and keep himself close. But she did the same thing. When he disappeared, she took the hint and left him alone, it obvious that he didn't want to be around her at the time. Maybe that's all he's doing. He's just taking the hint.

…

"You are such an asshole, Daryl Dixon!" The exclamation comes in the middle of the night, echoing from across the hall.

Beth's not asleep. Instead, she's sitting up in bed, reading _Anne of Green Gables_ for the fiftieth time and she pauses to listen to the sudden noise. It sounds like Amy but like everything that has to do with Daryl, it's none of her business – even if whatever is involving him is loud enough for the entire apartment building to hear. Beth wonders why Dawn only complains about the noise she makes as opposed to the other tenants.

She turns her head and looks at the clock on the nightstand. It's just a little past eleven.

Even though she knows it hasn't bothered him, she gets out of bed nonetheless to check on Matty. Sure enough, the boy is still sleeping deeply in his bed. She creeps into the room and slips his arm back under the covers that was flopping over the side of the bed and brushing back some of his yellow curls, she bends down and kisses him on the forehead.

"If you want to drop dead, please feel free to do it!" Amy is shouting now and then a door slams so sharply, Beth actually feels herself jump a little from the noise.

Beth walks quietly to her front door as if someone will hear her do so and she peeks through the peephole but the hallway is empty. Amy has stormed away and Daryl isn't following after her. It's none of her business but she can't help but be curious. Did Daryl and Amy just break things off? And why would that make her chest feel light as if she's happy over that? That's terrible of her to be happy over someone else's suffering. Daryl's probably upset – or as upset as he'll allow himself to be. He and Amy seemed to have been dating for quite a few months and few people are actually happy when a relationship ends.

Maybe she'll be brave enough to go across the hall tomorrow and check to see how he is.

…

The next day, Beth puts a post-it on Daryl's door, inviting him to dinner and a little after five o'clock just like the other times, there's a knock on her door. Matty answers it and from the kitchen, she hear them talking to one another, Matty's voice excited as always whenever around Daryl and getting to spend time with him.

A moment later, Daryl comes into the kitchen and Beth gives him a small smile. Daryl just stares at her though.

""You think I feel sorry for you," he informs her rather bluntly.

She blinks at him, not saying anything; not too sure what to say. She doesn't know why she feels surprised that he's figured it out. One of the few things she's been able to learn about him is that Daryl is incredible observant. _Of course_ he would have figured that out.

"But I don't," he shakes his head. "And I don't wan' you feelin' sorry for me either."

Beth is finally able to speak. She shakes her head. "I don't," she tells him honestly.

Daryl takes a moment to look at her – study her – and she wills herself not to shift under his eyes. But she can't look into his eyes for longer than just a few seconds before she turns her head away. She hopes he doesn't think that that means she's not telling the truth. She just doesn't like when anyone looks at her for too long. Hopefully, he's figured that out already.

He exhales a soft cloud of air. "It ain't like me and Amy had some great love story or somethin'," he says and even though she knows it's not her place, she can't help but say something about what she heard the night before.

"You two were together for a while," she points out to him.

Daryl just shrugs though. "Meant a lot less to me than to her." He pauses and he's the one to look away from her now; as if embarrassed or even ashamed. "I'm an asshole," he then adds in a quiet voice.

Beth's not too sure what to say to that. She wants to tell him that he's not but he's done too many things to her to show her that he actually is. She can't figure him out and she wonders if she'll ever be able to. Sometimes – especially lately – he can be so nice and almost downright sweet to not only her but to Matty, too, but sometimes, he's just that. An asshole.

She wishes there is a way she can get past this crush on him but it feels like no matter how long she tries to keep herself away from him, she tortures herself by inviting him around again and she is quick to discover that this stupid crush is still very much alive inside of her.

She wonders what she has to do to get rid of it because honestly, having this crush on Daryl Dixon is absolutely exhausting her and she can't ever imagine anything coming of it so why continue to torture herself? She has enough of that going on in her life without adding to it.

…

Summer is just the way she hopes. Busy. Birthday parties and outdoor barbecues and Fourth of July parties and every morning, she wakes up to even more orders sitting in her queue and her summer passes in a whirl of baking and piping and deliveries. She's doing well for herself and for Matty and she puts away some to be kept and saved in the bank and with the rest of the money, she pays rent and the bills and she makes sure there is always milk in the refrigerator.

And at the end of each week, she sits down to work on her finances and she sees her income growing – she's not rich by any means but she is able to provide a comfortable life for herself and her son and that's all she's ever wanted. She still has that five thousand dollar prize money in her bank account, collecting interest, and she has been adding to that with these past few months. Soon. She'll be able to rent her own small shop soon.

She looks to the chalkboard - the one Daryl has gotten her for her birthday - hanging on the wall in her kitchen. It's simple but she thinks _Beth's Bakery_ will be the perfect name for it.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to comment!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really love how this chapter turned out and I hope you like it, too. Thank you so much for all of the reads, reviews, alerts and favorites. I still can't believe the response this story has been getting from you all.**

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

…

He's not heartbroken when Amy storms out on him. Honestly, he feels relieved about it but he just feels a little bad for how this thing between them finally met its end. He's a dick and now, Amy knows that just like everyone else in his life does.

Saying one girl's name when another is going down on you solidifies your place in the dick hall-of-fame.

Amy had ripped her head up and stared at him and Daryl stared back, wondering if he had really just said Beth's name out loud because he thought he had been so careful in swallowing it down. But the way Amy had been staring at him, he knew he had said it. And there was no way he could pretend that it didn't happen.

He supposes Amy's reaction was mild compared to what he probably deserved it to be.

She yells and storms out and wishes him dead and he closes the door behind her as she leaves without offering her an apology or explanation – though he guesses nothing has to be explained. He leans back against the wall and takes a deep breath, listening to the quietness of the apartment that is left behind in her wake.

He waits to feel bad or guilty but the truth is, he doesn't feel either of those things because even though it had been Amy's mouth on him, Beth had been the only one of his mind.

She's usually the only thing on his mind nowadays.

…

He's just gotten back from the garage on Saturday afternoon when there's a timid knock on his door. For a heart-stopping second, he thinks it's Amy but the knock is too quiet for her considering when she had left, she had been spitting fire. When he goes to answer it, he's not necessarily surprised to see that it's Matty. He's smiling up at him and Daryl's own lips twitch at the sight of the little kid. It's always amazing to Daryl how much this kid looks just like Beth – just in boy form.

"Hey, kid," Daryl says, leaning against the door frame.

He remembers when Matty came to his door a few weeks ago, asking him if he had any milk he could have and he remembers the way his stomach had plummeted at that, realizing that Beth was a lot worse off than he had ever expected.

"Hi," Matty smiles up at him. "Mama needs help."

"With what?" Daryl asks and ignores how he immediately pushes himself forward at just the idea of Beth needing something.

He wonders what it is about this girl that's made him so pathetic. But he already knows the answer. Beth is pretty much the most perfect girl he's ever met and though he's also pretty sure he doesn't have the right to even breathe the same air as her, he can't seem to get himself away from her. He's tried. They both know he's tried but he always seems to come back and lately, he hasn't been going anywhere. He meant it. He wants to be her friend.

He wants to torture himself on a daily basis and be her friend and be close to her without ever actually having her.

"She's baked a ton of cupcakes and needs help carrying them," Matty explains as he leads him across the hall through the open door of their apartment.

Just like Matty said, Beth is in the kitchen and it seems as if every available space is covered in cupcakes. She has her plastic carrying trays and she's loading each one, treating each cupcake as carefully as if it is glass and Daryl supposes they're pretty close to being that.

"Whoa," he can't help but say. He's pretty sure he's never seen so many cupcakes at once.

"Hi," she gives him a small smile. "You don't mind helping, do you?"

"What do you need?" He immediately asks. No, he doesn't mind helping. He's pretty sure he'll help her with anything she needs but he doesn't tell her that.

"Once I finish packing these, help me carry all of them to the car?" She asks and she seems hesitant to ask him but he just nods his head.

"Who the hell 'round here is eatin' this many cupcakes?" He can't help but ask.

She laughs softly and even though he likes hearing her laugh, it still bothers him a little.

Everything is so quiet about her nowadays. Her smiles. Her laughs. It bothers him more than he'll ever admit out loud. And he knows it's all because of the scar on her cheek. He wants to tell her she's more than some scar but he can't say that. What the hell does he know about it? His back is covered in scars and he's let them shape his entire life and he knows it. He has no business giving any advice to anyone on how to live their life.

"It's for a bridal shower this afternoon," she explains and then laughs again when he just stares at her. "It's a party a woman has before they're married. For the women in the family and for friends and she gets a bunch of gifts she and her fiance have registered for."

Daryl just keeps staring at her because hell, he doesn't know about stuff like that. No reason for him to ever know about stuff like that. It sounds like something no one in his family has ever had and he's not friends with that many women who would have something like that.

He imagines Beth would have a bridal shower though. A bunch of women coming to celebrate with her about getting married and probably eating those little stupid sandwiches that a person needs to eat at least ten of to feel full and cupcakes.

And then that thought naturally leads to into him wondering whether Beth will get married. He imagines so. Beth is the kind of girl a guy marries and marries quite willingly. She's the kind of girl a guy marries and proudly shows off and buys a house and builds a white picket fence and the whole nine yards.

Daryl's never liked fences.

…

Merle's case is fast-tracked through the system because there's no reason to delay it. It's probably one of the easiest cases the judge and prosecutor have had all year. Daryl's pretty sure Merle's public defender never lifts his head from the pad of paper he's writing on.

Merle is sentenced to ten years and the judge finalizes it with a smack of his gavel, the loud bang echoing in Daryl's ears. He's quick to do the math. Hell, Merle will be damn near sixty if he serves the full ten by the time he gets out again.

But Merle stands up and turns to look at Daryl and he's grinning. His damn stupid brother is grinning as if he's going off on some vacation to a tropical island instead of maximum prison for the next ten years of his life.

The guard puts a hand around Merle's arm and begins to guide him away and Daryl doesn't know what to say because even though he's been here before and has seen this happen to Merle before, he still doesn't know what to say. Is there really anything he can say about it?

"I'll come see you soon," Daryl is finally able to say just before Merle is led through the door on the side of the courtroom that will take him back to the jail.

Merle nods. "I know you will," he says and then he's gone and Daryl's all alone again.

Story of his life, he supposes.

…

After getting back from Atlanta that evening, he goes to his usual bar and Joe doesn't ask how it went that day. Joe's an old friend of Merle's – and of Daryl's, too, he guesses even though he would never call Joe outright a friend – and Joe knows how Merle is.

Daryl sits down on one of the stools at the bar and without a word, Joe hands him a beer.

"On the house," he tells him before heading off to serve another customer.

Daryl sits there and doesn't even taste the beer as he swallows the bottle down. Around him, there are people laughing and talking and playing pool and someone is playing a Johnny Cash song over the jukebox. _Folsom Prison Blues_. Daryl smirks around the bottle.

He feels someone sit on the stool next to him and turning to see that it's Amy, he does his best to keep from sighing heavily.

"You could have just ended it yourself, you know," she tells him bluntly.

This is the last conversation Daryl wants to have today – or ever – but he knows it would have had to happen eventually. Amy's the kind of girl who would want to talk about it.

He wasn't even dating Amy but he's still stuck having this conversation.

He shrugs and takes a swig of beer from the bottle. "In my head, wasn' anythin' to end."

And it's a dick thing to say but it's the truth – at least to him. He can't figure Amy out. He never gave her a promise or commitment of any kind. They were just hooking up. Does she really think they were anything more than that?

He considers himself lucky when she doesn't smash her glass over his head.

Amy signals to Joe and Joe comes, pouring her another glass of vodka – her drink of choice. The problem with Amy is she's too familiar to him. He's known girls like her all of his life. Young and good-looking girls sitting in bars and drinking too much and eventually, they won't be so young and good-looking anymore. He's just tired of girls like her.

"I guess it isn't that big of a surprise," Amy then comments and Daryl looks at her again because that's not how she was just acting. She then shrugs. "I guess I've always been able to tell – if I ever wanted to admit it to myself."

"Admit what?" He asks, his brow furrowed and his lips turned down in a frown.

Amy smiles a little though it's a bitter one. "The way you look at her, guess anyone can see it if they're looking."

But she doesn't say anything more than that and Daryl still doesn't know that the hell – or even who – she's talking about.

…

When he gets back to his apartment, it's almost ten o'clock and there's a post-it on his door. A familiar shade of yellow post-it inviting him to dinner.

He sighs heavily. He shouldn't have gone to the bar but after watching Merle lose another few years of his life to the state – a pretty damn normal occurrence for Merle Dixon – Daryl had felt like he had needed a drink more than anything. But now that he knows he's missed a dinner with Beth and Matty, his stomach grumbles and he wishes it isn't so late.

He crumbles the post-it in his hand and unlocks his apartment door, stepping into the dark room. He almost immediately feels Morris rubbing himself against his legs. Cat must be out of food. He wonders if he should give a key to Beth and Matty and ask them to look in on the cat when he's working late or he has to go to visit his brother at whatever prison he's at.

It's not a bad idea and Morris likes them and Matty pretty much adores the cat.

In the kitchen, he pours more food into Morris' empty bowl and gets him some fresh water, too, and he tosses the post-it into the trash and then opens the refrigerator to see if there's anything to eat. There's not and he needs to go grocery shopping. He's been so concerned, making sure Beth and Matty have food in their place, he's forgotten all about himself.

…

"Wanna go to lunch?" Martinez asks him, coming into his bay, and Daryl nods his head, slamming the hood shut on the car that he has spent his morning working on.

They go to the diner like they usually do and even though he just had McDonald's last night for a very late dinner, Daryl orders another burger. He's weird and he likes his burgers slightly burnt and the grill cook at the diner this time of day seems to also char the burgers.

Martinez is talking about his wife and kids – they're bugging him to take them on a vacation before the summer ends and the school year starts up again – and Daryl's listening but then the diner door opens with the bell having overhead letting out a tingle and he lifts his eyes out of natural reaction to see who it is and when he does see who it is, he goes still.

He watches as Beth walks to the counter to speak with one of the waitresses who nods at whatever Beth says and goes away to do whatever she's just talked with her about. Beth then turns her head, scanning her eyes around the diner and she then sees Daryl. She looks at him and he looks at her and she gives him a small smile but doesn't approach him. He knows that she won't.

Even after he told her that he doesn't feel sorry for her, she's still been keeping a distance from him. And he knows that it's his fault. He's jerked her around too many times and she keeps waiting for him to bolt again. Hopefully, eventually, she's realize that he's not planning on going anywhere.

"Mind if a friend of mine joins us? She just walked in," Daryl asks, looking back to Martinez.

Martinez turns and sees Beth at the counter and he grins. Without waiting for Daryl to invite her, Martinez begins waving her over and Beth hesitates another moment before leaving the counter and coming their way.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm Cesar, Daryl's boss," Martinez introduces himself and thrusts his hand out. Beth smiles a little and shakes his hand.

"I'm Beth, Daryl's neighbor," she says as Daryl pushes the chair between him and Martinez out from the table, signaling for Beth to sit down.

She does and their waitress comes back, asking if Beth wants anything to drink or eat. She orders a glass of Coke.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Martinez asks. "My treat."

Beth smiles and shakes her head. "I actually ate lunch before I came. I have a meeting here."

"Yeah?" Daryl finally speaks, eating one of his French fries, pushing the basket a little closer to her in case she wants one.

"The owner, Dale, asked me to come in. I'm not sure why," Beth says. "I dropped Matty off at the farm before coming. I'm have no idea how long this will take." The waitress returns with her Coke and Beth tears the paper wrapping away from the straw. "How are you two?" She then asks and even though they've never met until that day, Martinez begins talking with her about his family and possible vacation spots and he asks her for her opinion.

As he and Daryl are nearing the end of their meals, Martinez's cell begins to ring and he excuses himself to go and answer it, leaving Daryl and Beth alone at the table.

"So, no idea why Dale wants to see you?" Daryl asks.

Beth shakes her head, swallowing a sip of Coke she has just taken. "It can't be to offer me a job. I waitressed here once in high school. It was a disaster. I ended up owing Dale more money than I actually made."

Daryl's lips twitch in a smile at the image of that and she smiles, too.

"Sorry 'bout dinner last night. I was out and didn't get home 'til late," he tells her.

"You don't have to apologize, Daryl. You have a life other than having dinner with me and Matty," she gives him a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders and Daryl is almost wanting to tell her that while he may have that, it's not much of a life. Dinner with them is usually the highlight.

"You can come over for dinner tonight if you'd like," she then offers.

"Yeah," he immediately agrees. "'ll wanna hear all 'bout your meetin' today," he says and the smile she gives him is almost the old kind of smile she used to give.

He does his best to ignore the lightness in his chest that he feels just from the sight of it.

…

"Daryl!" Matty exclaims as soon as he knocks on the door a little after five and the kid swings it open with a wide grin. "Mama's making lasagna!"

"That a good thing?" He asks as he steps into the apartment though it definitely smells like Beth making lasagna is a very good thing.

"She only makes it for special reasons!" Matty continues to exclaim, brimming with excitement, and Daryl is wondering if this lasagna is the best stuff in the world for the kid to be acting like this over having it for dinner tonight.

Beth is smiling as they come into the kitchen. "He's making too big of a deal of it," she says but the smile never leaves her face as the oven timer beeps and she puts on her mitts, opening the door and pulling out what looks to be a heavy tray from the rack. There is tin foil covering it and Daryl watches as she slowly peels it back, releasing warm air from within, and she reveals to him the most delicious thing he's ever seen.

His stomach grumbles on sight.

"So, the meetin' with Dale went good?" He asks as Beth gets plates from the cabinet.

She hasn't stopped smiling, he notes.

She nods. "Very good. His niece was the one who's bridal shower I baked the cupcakes for. His wife took one home for him to try and now he wants me to bake cupcakes for the diner." Her smile is growing wider as she says all of this and Daryl feels himself smiling, too.

"Congratulations," he offers, still smiling because so is she.

In fact, her smile seems to only be getting bigger.

"Thank you," she says, handing the plates to Matty to set the table. "Do you know what this means?" She then asks him, handing him three forks and three knives. "A steady paycheck."

"Guess this means 'm gonna be goin' to the diner a lot more now," Daryl comments.

Beth laughs as she carries over the pan of lasagna and sets it in the middle of the table on the hot-pad she had already set down. Her laugh really is the best thing he's ever heard.

…

And Matty's right. It's the best damn lasagna he's ever tasted.

When Beth hands him a container of some of the leftovers, he doesn't care how eager he seems over it. She's been smiling the whole night and his reaction as she hands him the plastic container doesn't make her stop. It only makes her smile that bright beautiful smile of hers.

When he's back home, and a couple hours later, he's lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what it'd be like to kiss her. He wonders if it would make her smile; if she would want that from him. It's not the first time he's thought of kissing his across-the-hall neighbor but it's the first time where he finds himself really entertaining the idea of actually going through with it.

…

Stepping out of his truck, Daryl crosses the apartment building's parking lot, heading towards the front doors, taking his time so he can make his cigarette last.

There's someone sitting on the porch steps – a man – and the closer he gets, he sees that it's Spencer. He's sitting there and holding a bouquet of flowers between his knees. Daryl almost stops walking at the sight of him but he pushes himself forward, trying to ignore the feeling of everything freezing inside of him at the sight of the man.

Spencer lifts his head and stands up when he sees him coming. "Hey," he says.

Daryl grunts something – some sort of reply – but even he's not sure what it's supposed to be. "You goin' to see Beth?" He asks, exhaling his smoke. Instead of turning his head away whenever Beth and Matty are near, he blows it right towards Spencer. It's petty but he wants to make his suit stink.

"Trying to. I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what to say to her," Spencer admits. He looks back to the building doors behind him and then back to Daryl. "How is she doing?" He asks. "I always mean to check on her but at the hospital… she seemed pretty done with me."

Daryl shrugs. He doesn't know what Beth wants and he can't pretend that he does. "She's doin' good," he says honestly because in his opinion, she's doing real good. "Wasn' for a while but now, she's doin' good."

"I don't know if she wants to see me," Spencer says, looking down to the flowers in his hand. "You think she'd want to see me?"

Daryl shrugs and exhales his smoke again. "Prob'ly not."

He actually has no idea if Beth would want to see the pretty boy lawyer so he should feel wrong for answering for her and telling Spencer something that might not be true. Because the truth is – for him – is that he doesn't want Spencer anywhere near her again. When Spencer is around, Beth is able to look at him and think of how different – how much better – someone like Spencer is for her rather than a guy like him.

And isn't that what Daryl wants? Isn't that the reason he pushed her away in the first place? So she could go out and find a guy who is actually worthy of her?

He reminds himself all of this but it still doesn't make him tell Spencer to go up and see her.

…

When Spencer leaves, he hands the flowers to Daryl. "Throw these out or whatever," the guy says as he walks to his car.

Daryl stares down at the flowers and there's really only one thing to do with them now. He heads upstairs and knocks on Beth's door. And when she answers, she gives him that small smile and without a word, he thrusts the flowers out for her to take.

Her mouth falls open, clearly surprised and having no idea what to say, and he turns without saying a word either, heading into his apartment, letting her think that he's the one who was actually thoughtful enough to get her flowers.

She's the kind of girl who should always get flowers. He needs to remember that.

…

Rick and Lori have one final barbecue before the kids start up school again and when Daryl gets there, he's a couple of hours late and everything in the backyard is in full swing.

His eyes scan for Rick, expecting to see him at the grill, but instead, Shane's standing there, manning the burger patties and hot dogs and standing by his side is Beth. The man is saying something to her and whatever it is, he says it with a grin and it makes Beth laugh. She's actually laughing. Because of _Shane_. Daryl honestly doesn't know how the guy doesn't have an STD for as many and different women he seems to constantly have hanging around.

And he tells himself not to. He tells himself to just head into the house and find Rick but something about the scene in front of him makes his hands curl into fists. Beth needs to find a guy who isn't him, yes, but not Shane Walsh. He doesn't really have a problem with Shane. They get along. They're more alike than either of them would probably want to admit. But he knows what kind of guy Shane is and that's not the kind of guy that belongs with Beth.

Before he can stop himself, he finds himself heading across the grass towards the grill.

"Hey, Dixon," Shane grins at him. "Wan' a burger?"

Beth looks at him and smiles and she's wearing a blue dress and her hair is braided and pinned up like when she wears it like that, he admits that that's his preferred look for her. She's wearing a light coat of makeup and he can tell because he can hardly see her scar. Not that he really sees it anymore. She thinks it's terrible but in truth, he's seen a lot worse and that scar doesn't do anything to keep him from thinking how pretty she is.

"Hi," she greets him in her sweet voice.

And now that he's here, Daryl has absolutely no idea what to do. He's acting like some jealous boyfriend and what the hell right does he have, ever acting like that around her?

 _Snap out of it, Dixon!_ He yells at himself and he tries to imagine things Merle would be shouting at him right now.

"Yeah. Burger," he finally grunts.

"Got one jus' 'bout burned for you," Shane grins and he grabs a plate, flipping the patty onto it and then handing it out for Daryl to take.

Daryl is looking at Beth and he can't stop and Beth is looking at him, too.

"How was work?" She then asks, clearly trying to break the silence between them.

"Was fine," he answers but he still doesn't know what the hell is going on.

Why the hell is he feeling so jealous? He doesn't get jealous but then he met Beth and it seems like all he is anymore is jealous. This girl does nothing but twist him up inside and it pisses him off because she doesn't even know she's doing it. It's not like she's being vindictive or trying to make him jealous. With the way he's treated her in the past, she probably thinks there's nothing she could ever do that would make him jealous.

The corner of his eye catches Shane and Shane is just standing there, _grinning_. Grinning like an absolute idiot and Daryl knows why. Shane knows. He knows Daryl's jealous over the fact that Beth is standing with him and laughing with him and Daryl just wants to growl and walk away and be done with this whole damn thing.

Shane knows but Beth has no clue.

And he's both angry and relieved at that at the same time. It's not as if he wants her to know that he's jealous because she's laughing with some guy but he almost does because maybe if she knows he's jealous, she'll… she'll what? Declare her love for him and tell him that she wants to be with him and only him? And then what? He starts dating her and have her kid start calling him daddy?

He immediately hates himself for those thoughts. Matty's a really cool kid and he really likes him and it's obvious that the kid has no relationship with his own dad so would it be the worst thing in the world if Matty started to look at him like that?

He almost sighs heavily. There's so many thoughts going on in his head right now and all he wanted was to come over to Rick's for some food and some beer.

He grunts something then. He's not even sure what. Maybe a parting. And without another word or look towards Beth, he turns and walks away, heading to go get a bun and then a bottle of beer and he scopes out the backyard, trying to decide where he can sit where Beth Greene won't be in his line of sight.

…

"You're afraid of her," Rick says later, looking rather gleeful, and Daryl just looks at him, chewing on a potato chip and wonder how much trouble he would get for punching the man. Yes, Rick's a Sheriff but he's off duty right now.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'," Daryl says, bored, and it's the truth. Nothing in this world scares him. Except for Beth. And damn it, now Rick and Shane know it, too, and it just makes him take another potato chip and bite down on it, grinding it between his teeth, his jaw tensing.

Rick's eyes lose some of their amusement, taking in Daryl's reaction. "It's alright to like her," he then tells him.

Daryl just smirks and shakes his head. "No, it ain't," he says and why is he the only one who gets this? Sardines and peanut butter. That's all he and Beth are. Friends who can't be anything more because they don't belong together like that.

"And just because she was laughing with Shane doesn't mean she's with him," Rick continues and Daryl's very aware that the man is watching him closely as if he's got him in an interrogation room or something.

Daryl frowns at him. "I know that. What the hell? Just 'cause a girl smiles at a guy doesn' mean they're engaged or the girl owes him somethin'."

Rick smiles a little. "I sometimes forget how evolved you are than what people expect."

Daryl snorts at that and doesn't say anything else as he pops another chip into his mouth. He knows Beth is at one of the tables, talking with Lori. He knows exactly where she is. And that makes it easier for him to keep his eyes from going in that direction.

…

When he's leaving a couple of hours later, he finds himself finally looking towards Beth. She's standing near the playground set where Matty has been the whole time Daryl's been here. Daryl sees him now, propelling himself across the monkey bars, and he can't stop himself from heading across the yard to stand beside Beth.

Sensing his presence, she turns to see who it is and is visibly surprised to see it's him.

"You walk here?" Daryl asks even though he already knows the answer. Beth doesn't drive anywhere anymore unless it's absolutely necessary.

"It's a really nice walk," she answers.

Daryl's not sure why but her answer makes him want to smile. He's able to control himself but he does feel his lips twitching. And they've been spending enough time together lately for Beth to know that that's his definition of a smile and seeing his lips twitch now, she smiles, too, looking at him for another moment before her eyes float back to Matty.

"Want a ride home?" He then asks.

She turns her head and tilts it up towards him and her smile is the only answer he needs.

And that's what Beth does. She smiles. She smiles at everyone and just because she smiles at someone of the opposite sex, that's not grounds for him to get jealous. He doesn't own her. People don't own people. And she owes him absolutely nothing so even if her smiling at Shane _did_ mean something, it wouldn't be able to mean anything to Daryl.

He just hopes Beth is smart enough to know that wanting something serious with Shane is more of a dead end than wanting anything with him. But she _is_ smart enough because there's no way she's interested in Shane and she seems to no longer be interested in him either. And Daryl tells himself that he's relieved with that.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please take a moment to review! xoxo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

…

She's been dreading that piece of blue paper. She knows exactly what it is even though she's never had any experience with it. She thinks that every parent in their town knows what that piece of blue paper is whether they've ever actually seen it or not.

After he finishes his first week of first grade, Matty runs out of the school and Beth is waiting for him by the bike rack and she sees the blue paper in his hand. He's beaming by the time he reaches her and without a word, he holds the blue piece of paper out for her to take. Beth does so – almost reluctantly because she doesn't know if she wants to see this.

"I'm six now," Matty informs her with a grin and that's all he has to say.

He's six, holding a piece of blue paper, and in their town, those things only mean one thing.

He's old enough now for youth football league.

…

Shawn doesn't see the big deal and fully supports his nephew playing in youth league but that's because he's Shawn Greene and his name is still hanging in their high school for records he set on the football field that haven't been broken yet. And Beth knows that their family is a football family because of that but she remembers the way her mom had cringed through most of the games, wincing with each tackle and crash of bodies and she usually stood in the stands, watching the games with her fingers crossed the whole time that Shawn was playing, hoping he would walk off the field, unscathed.

Football is sacred in the south and Beth supposes, in the back of her mind, that Matty wanting to play football has always been a strong possibility and in a way, she should have just always been expecting that.

"Did you ever play?" Beth asks Daryl when he's over for dinner and she's asking not because she needs help making her decision but because she is just genuinely curious. She wishes she knew so much more about this man than she actually does.

"Nah," Daryl shakes his head. "Never really interested in it and no town would want a Dixon on their team even if I was."

That's all he says and it doesn't explain anything whatsoever but she doesn't ask anything else. She continues loading the dishwasher with the dirty dinner plates and cooking pots and she can hear Matty in the living room, talking with Morris and he explains the plot to _The Land Before Time_ that he is watching on the television. And he sounds like such a little boy and that's what he is. He's only six. How can she put pads on him and watch him slam into people and get slammed?

He's still her little boy.

"'s jus' football," Daryl says, obviously able to read her mind.

She smiles a little. "Not if you're a Greene male."

She puts in a soap tablet and then closes the dishwasher, locking the door and starting the cycle. She then goes to the freezer and pulls out a box of ice cream sandwiches. She pulls one out and holds it out to Daryl, who takes it after a moment with a smirk. She leaves the kitchen and gives one to Matty, who grins up at her, and she can't stop herself from leaning down and kissing him on the head before going back into the kitchen.

She looks at Daryl as he leans against the counter, eating his ice cream sandwich, and she takes one for herself before putting the box back into the freezer.

This man used to give her such butterflies and for a while, she had been able to get them to stop. She had been able to pull herself away from him and convince herself to just try and forget him. She thinks of the kiss in the hospital on the night Matty got sick and when she saw him coming down the stairs in the morning with Amy or Amy coming over to her apartment in the morning, wearing his tee-shirt and asking for butter because he said that she should have some. She thinks of all of the ways he's ignored her or hurt her and trying to forget him just seemed like the best thing to do.

But the butterflies are back and she's not sure if she's happy about that or not. She tries to tell herself that nothing can ever come of her crush on Daryl. He has been around lately – the whole summer – but she supposes she's still waiting for him to just leave again and disappear from hers and Matty's life and after all of the other times he has done just that, why should she think he would do something otherwise or expect him to stay around now?

Beth supposes that what it all comes down to is yes, she likes him. Yes, he gives her butterflies and she has a crush on him, but despite all of that, she just doesn't trust him.

…

Football signups are held in the town's community center on Saturday and it seems as if every boy of eligible age for the youth league in their town is there to sign up as well. Shawn has come with her and she's grateful for that because it's all a little bit overwhelming, crowds of people and different tables and a clipboard of forms to fill out.

The county's league is made up of twenty different teams. Ten games and then the playoffs. And depending on where they live – the county cut up into different zones – that is the team the boys will play for. Shawn had played for the Mustangs when he was old enough to start playing in the youth league but Beth and Matty live in a completely different zone and Matty winds up being signed up for the Gators. Their uniforms are green and white and upon handing over the forms, one of the league workers takes Matty's picture and asks him in three different ways what his birthday is to make sure he's old enough and eligible. And once it is decided that he is and he's officially signed up, he's given a green tee-shirt with GATORS written in white across the front and a white gator on the shirt sleeve. Matty is so excited, he immediately tugs it on over the tee-shirt he's currently wearing.

Beth finds the area where the other Gator boys seem to be congregating and they head over there. Shawn grins the instant he sees the somewhat short, stocky dark-skinned man wearing a Gators tee-shirt and holding a clipboard.

"Guess they'll let anyone coach nowadays," Shawn grins.

The man instantly turns and bursts into a grin when he sees him. "Please tell me you ain't got a kid in this league."

Shawn laughs. "This is my nephew. Matty, this is your coach. Coach Douglas. He was a senior on the team in high school when I was a freshman," he explains to the little boy.

"Look at those blonde curls," Coach Douglas teases him as he and Matty shake hands. "You gonna fool a lot of people out on the field if you're anything like your uncle over here."

"I'm a fast runner!" Matty boasts proudly.

"We'll clock you at our first practice," the man says, still grinning. He then looks to Beth for a moment and then to Shawn. "This can't be your baby sister. She's supposed to only still be able to reach our waist. "

Beth feels her cheeks blush. "Hi," she says as she sticks a hand out. "Beth Greene. Matty's mine," she says though she supposes that is obvious given how much Matty looks like her.

"Pleasure," he smiles politely at her. "I'm Coach Douglas but everyone calls me T-Dog."

"He's so excited to start playing just like Shawn," Beth says and looks at Matty as he is already sitting on the floor with the other gator boys, all talking and laughing excitedly.

"I'm thinkin' that with a Greene on my team, I'm already at an advantage," T-Dog says and even though she still feels hesitant about this entire thing, Beth still smiles proudly.

…

"Daryl!" Matty runs to him the second he sees him sitting on the front steps of the apartment building, smoking a cigarette.

Daryl instantly flicks the cigarette away and exhales the last stream of smoke before standing up with a smile. "Hey, kid. Lookin' good," he says, looking at Matty's tee-shirt.

"I'm a Gator!" Matty exclaims proudly. "Are you going to come to my first game? It's next Saturday! You have to come!"

Daryl looks at him for a moment and then sees the way his eyes flick over to her as she approaches them. He seems hesitant to say anything and she knows it's because he doesn't know what she wants. And she wants to laugh because she's not sure either. She feels for a split second that Matty should want to invite Jimmy to come and see him play. Jimmy is his actual dad and shouldn't Matty want his dad to see his first game?

But she doesn't even known if Jimmy would come if Matty _did_ invite him and besides her daddy and brother, Daryl is the most constant male figure in Matty's life. Of course he would want Daryl to be at his games.

Beth looks at Daryl and all she can do is give him a small smile. Her son adores Daryl. That much is obvious to everyone. And Beth is completely helpless at keeping her son from things that he loves. Even if her own feelings for Daryl are so muddled at the moment, she can't keep Matty from liking Daryl and wanting him in his life.

She wonders if she should talk with Daryl about this. Daryl has absolutely no obligation to them. He's just their across-the-hall neighbor who got sucked into their life over the past year. She wonders if Daryl feels he has some sort of obligation to come over for dinner or to spend time with her and Matty because he doesn't. She wonders why he's sticking around – for the time being.

And Daryl sees her smile and then looks down to Matty again. "If I'm not workin', I'll be there. Just give me a time and place," he says.

Matty bursts into a grin and the way he is so happy and the way Daryl is smiling a little down at him and then at her and then to Matty again, it does nothing to control the butterflies flapping around like mad in her stomach.

…

Beth does exactly what she knew she would do. She winces.

Parents go to the practices. The kind of parents who yell at their kids and demand their absolute best and Beth has to wonder if the kids are having any fun and if the parents are just trying to relive old glory football days through their kids.

Beth's the quietest parent there is. She stands off to the side, away from the rest of them. She knows football. She went to every one of Shawn's high school football games and she has watched more than enough games on TV with him and daddy but she's not _crazy_ about it. Not like most of the parents here, it seems.

T-Dog does what he told Matty what they would do. They clock him.

The team starts up on warm ups – jumping jacks and stretches and pushups and laps. It's so hot out, they stop plenty of times so water can get squirted into their mouths. All of the kids are wearing practice gear and helmets and practice green jerseys with their numbers in white. Matty is number 22 and his name – M. GREENE – is across the back of his jersey. Beth admits she feels a little proud when she spots him on the practice field amongst all of the other boys.

The first practice, the coaches all figure out what the best positions for each boy would be. For nearly forty minutes, they practice tackles. Beth winces every time she watches Matty and hears him as he and another boy crash together. They make the boys run sprints and T-Dog stands there with a stopwatch, writing down everyone's time on a piece of paper.

When they all take a knee, and T-Dog tells Matty that he's running back, Matty's head instantly whips over to find Beth and she is smiling brightly and feeling so proud. That's her son. He's the running back for the Gators. And she knows how parents can get caught up in this. As long as he's having fun though. She has to make sure he's having fun and despite what everyone is telling him, football really is just a game.

There are many things in this life far more important than football.

…

On Friday's practice, T-Dog is yelling a lot more at the boys and Beth doesn't like it but she's the only parent who apparently is bothered by it so she purses her lips together and stays off to herself as always and just focuses on Matty. He's tired and sweaty but every time they have to run the plays over, he's still pushing himself to do it right every time.

As long as he's having fun.

Someone comes to stand beside her suddenly halfway through practice and she turns her head to see who it is, startled with surprise.

Shane just grins at her though. He's recently shaved his head and his face is all sharp angles – except the bridge of his nose which is flat and she wonders when and how he broke it. He's in jeans and a tee-shirt and he's obviously off duty today.

"Afternoon, sweet cheeks," he says, still with that grin, and Lori has told her more than once that Shane is nothing more than a flirt but he makes her smile nonetheless.

"Scoping out the single moms at football practice?" She asks with a tease in her tone.

Shane's grin doubles as he looks out to the field and the play T-Dog is having the boys run now. He scans a moment and then he seems to spot Matty because he watches him for a moment, watching as the quarterback, Tavon, pitches him a throw and Matty catches it and takes off running to the end zone, none of the other boys coming close to catching him.

"That's a good number to have," Shane comments.

"Is it?" Beth asks.

Shane nods and without a word, he reaches into his tee-shirt and pulls out a pendant he wears around his neck. Beth sees '22' in gold.

"I take it your number?" She asks even though she already knows all of this and he probably knows that she knows and he nods, dropping it back against his chest, his eyes going back towards the field. "What position were you?"

"Fullback," he answers. "Played in this league and in high school and all through college, too. I was good. Just not good enough to take it more than that."

And suddenly, just with that little story, Beth looks at him because suddenly, he's human to her. He's so cocky and so sure of himself and walks with a little swagger in his step all of the time but he is human – just like the rest of them.

…

The Gators have their first game against the Wildcats and Beth gets there first after dropping Matty off under the tree where the rest of the team is meeting. She gets a seat on the top row of bleachers so she can see everything. Her parents, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn are all coming that day to watch but they're not there yet. Beth had also invited Jimmy. She had called and gotten his voicemail so she left him a message, giving him the time and which field they'd be at but she never heard back and she'll be more surprised if he does show up rather than if he doesn't. She hadn't even mentioned it to Matty. She knows Matty really won't care one way or another. Jimmy's his dad but that's kind of all he is. Just someone who had the sperm to help make him. Not that he understands that fully yet.

She's brought a little cooler with her and she opens it now, taking out an apple. She puts her feet up on the bleacher in front of her and resting her arms on her knees, she munches on the apple and watches as other parents begin to arrive. She sees Daryl the instant he arrives and he seems to see her because he comes straight for her, climbing up the steps and Beth sets up straight as he eases himself down beside her.

He's wearing jeans and a tee-shirt from the garage he works at and he must have come straight from work because his hands still have oil and grease smudges on them. His baseball cap is backwards but he turns it around, bringing the bill over his face to shade some of it with the sun beating down on them. Without a word, Beth reaches into the cooler and hands him a bottle of water and without a word, he takes it, simply giving her a nod of thanks and a small smile – a smile she returns.

She wonders if he knows how happy Matty will be to have him there. She wonders if he knows how happy _she_ is that he's there and then she can't help but wonder why she's so happy.

Daryl Dixon mixes everything up in her head and she never seems to know what to do.

Her family arrives shortly after and Shawn stands along the sidelines to watch the game more closely as everyone else comes to sit up with her. If they think anything's odd with Daryl sitting there beside her, they don't act like it. They never seem to act like it.

They just smile and greet him as if he's always been a part of them.

It wasn't like that with Spencer. Beth recognizes the difference immediately. Her family was always nice to Spencer. Perfectly polite. But that's exactly what it was. Polite. With Daryl, they treat him like an old friend.

The game gets underway and just as how it had been during practice, during the game, every time she sees someone from the opposing team take Matty down, she winces and cringes and sometimes, she even turns her face away, blocking it with help of Daryl's shoulder. And every time she pulls her head back, she sees him smirking but he never says anything about it and he thankfully doesn't tease her about it.

"He's good. Real good," Hershel notes at halftime as both teams go off on the sides of the field for orange slices and water and to listen to their coaches.

Beth nods and smiles because of despite the cringing and wincing, she's proud of her son.

"Coach Douglas has said that with Matty and Tavon both, those two might take us all the way this year," Beth says and hopes she's not boasting too much. "They've already declared each other to be best friends. Tavon's spending the night at our house next week."

"That's so sweet," Annette smiles and then looks to Hershel. "I remember Shawn and the quarterback getting along. Remember how much he hated the fullback though?"

Beth pretends she doesn't hear as the game gets underway again.

One of Shawn's favorite things to do in high school was complain about Shane Walsh.

She doesn't know why that would matter to her anyway.

…

The Gators win – 46-7 – and everyone stands up to cheer as the team gathers one more time on the field for some parting words from T-Dog.

"That's right, Matty!" T-Dog calls after him once they are all dismissed. "Don't let any of those boys laugh about your pretty curls!"

Matty's hair is matted down with sweat now as he comes racing towards them. "Mama!" He shouts and Beth is smiling as he practically crashes into her. His pads stab her in the ribs but she's doesn't care as she hugs him and kisses his sweaty head.

"You did so, so good," she smiles down at him.

Everyone congratulates him, kissing him and hugging him, and Matty hasn't stopped smiling, riding a cloud of euphoria and he looks like he has had the absolute best day.

"Daryl!" Matty greets him last. "I knew you'd come. I knew it."

Daryl smiles. "'course I came. Couldn' miss your first game."

Matty grins at that and Beth smiles, too, and Daryl is just so good with him. Better with him than Jimmy could ever even hope to be and she wonders if Daryl knows how good he is with him; how much he means to Matty.

She feels like she really needs to have a conversation about this with the man.

Not today though. Today, they're going to get pizza as a celebration and she feels just as happy as Matty is when Daryl agrees to come with them, too.

…

Halfway through the day, Beth goes and puts a yellow post-it on Daryl's door, asking him to dinner, and then goes back into her apartment to continue baking the two dozen lemon cupcakes with the lemon zest cream cheese frosting she has had on order for an upcoming birthday party the next day for one of the nurses at the hospital. She's already finished Dale's order for the day and it feels so good to have that job. She hasn't done bad – not at all – once she recovered from her accident and scar and got back to baking. She has had an insanely busy summer and she's financially comfortable for the time being. But getting the opportunity to have a steady, guaranteed paycheck, she jumped at the chance.

She leaves to pick Matty up from school. Practice starts at six o'clock so Matty is able to eat dinner before she has to get him to the field. She serves him dinner a little early and when Daryl knocks on the door five after five as always, Matty's almost completely done with his.

Matty immediately starts telling Daryl all about school and practice from yesterday as Beth serves both him and her plates of the beef stroganoff with egg noodles and then sits down at the table with the two men in her life.

As soon as that thought pops into her head, she almost physically slaps her forehead to get it out of there. She can't believe she's just even had such an idea occur to her. Matty. _Matty_ is the only man in her life. Daryl is just… her friend? Yes, her friend. He told her that he wants them to be friends and with the amount of times he's been around and everything he has helped with other the past couple of months, he definitely is her friend. She can't really deny that anymore. She can deny everything else. Butterflies and tingles and this ache she feels in the pit of her stomach when he's near but she can't really deny that he's her friend. He even brought her flowers one night! That must mean they're friends.

"Will you be around later tonight?" She asks him once they're clearing the table and Matty has run off to go get his football gear.

Daryl looks at her. "Everythin' a'right?" He asks.

Beth nods and gives him a small smile. "I just need to talk with you."

Daryl keeps looking at her and he does this. Where he looks at her as if he's studying her. And Beth stands there, letting him look until he finds what he's looking for. She knows what it is. He's looking for an answer or even a clue as to what she wants to talk about.

But she knows he won't be able to find anything. Even she doesn't know what she wants to talk with him about.

…

After putting Matty to bed and getting him tucked in, she comes back out to the living room. The apartment is clean though and she has nothing to busy herself with picking up. She has baked a couple of extra lemon cupcakes and she takes one now, leaving her apartment and heading across the hall to Daryl's door. She barely gets two knocks out before he swings the door open and she gives him a small smile, holding up the cupcake.

"I've just added them to the menu and have never made them for an order before. Taste test?" She offers.

Daryl doesn't take his eyes off of her as he takes the cupcake from the palm of her hand.

He steps aside so she can enter and she does so, the butterflies flapping inside tonight.

She realizes she's never been inside of his apartment and immediately, Morris is against her legs, rubbing himself, and she takes a moment to look around. She knows it has no right to but looking around Daryl's sparse apartment – and thinking of her own – she can't help but feel a little sad.

"Haven' had a chance to clean lately," he mutters behind her.

Beth turns to face him and smiles. "Looks clean to me."

He shrugs, avoiding her eyes now. "Don't smell like yours."

"Oh," she says and laughs a little at that. "Lemon dust spread and Clorox wipes," she says.

"Chocolate, too," he adds, his eyes slowly going back to her and she feels her stomach clench as she realizes that they're standing in the small entry hall and they are standing quite close together. It would take nothing at all if she was to reach out and touch him.

She won't, of course. She knows how he feels about her touching him. He would seem to have anyone except her touch him.

And the question clumps in her throat. She wants to ask him why he doesn't like her. She has ideas. She has a son and he might think she's looking to him for something but he must know by now that she's not looking to be taken care of. Or maybe he looks at her and wishes she had more of a woman's body or didn't have this scar on her cheek. Or maybe, he's simply just not attracted to her. There are probably all sorts of ideas.

She wishes she just knew though because maybe if she did, she'd be able to move completely past this pointless crush she has one him. She wishes she could just move on from him because liking Daryl Dixon is nothing but useless and nothing will ever come of it. She knows this. She has told herself this again and again and yet, she just can't seem to get herself to move past him. Even dating Spencer, Daryl was usually in the back of her mind and she's honestly just tired of having him there.

"What'd you wan' to talk to me 'bout?" He asks and she wonders if he's aware how close they're standing. She has to tilt her head up to look to his face.

She swallows a cotton ball that has lodged in her throat. "It's about Matty…"

He lowers his eyes from her then as if he's a puppy who's getting scolded. "Wan' me to stop comin' 'round so much?" He asks.

"No!" She then exclaims, unable to contain herself. "No, of course not," she then says in a much softer voice, her heart pounding at just the mere idea of that. "No, that's exactly what I wanted to make sure you _won't_ be doing."

Daryl lifts his eyes once more to her.

"It's not a secret, Daryl. Matty absolutely adores you," she tells him. "And I just want to make sure that nothing breaks my son's heart."

Daryl's quiet for a few passing minutes and she hopes that he gets what she's saying because she honestly has no idea how else to say it to him. It's about Matty. Not her. She'll be devastated if Daryl just up and leaves their lives again but she'll be okay because she's waiting for him to do it again. Matty, though, he's just six and he doesn't understand things like that and he'll be inconsolable.

He stares at her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I ain't goin' anywhere," he says in a low, firm voice that gives her shivers down the spine.

She wants to kiss him. So badly. She just wants to feel his lips on hers. She barely even remembers what it had felt like kissing him in the hospital that night.

She wants to feel his arms as they wrap around her. His arms are beautiful and he looks like he would be the sort to give absolutely amazing hugs. She feels herself ache for a hug from Daryl Dixon.

And even though she tells herself again and again that it just won't happen, she still feels as if her eyes want to well with tears because why can't it happen? Why does this man not even want to embrace her? Why is she falling for a man who will never fall for her?

She can't believe how pathetic she has become since this man entered her life.

"That's all I needed to hear," she says barely above a whisper. "I should get back home."

He nods and takes a step to the side, opening the door once again. She doesn't look at him.

"Good night," she bids farewell and turns to leave.

She needs to get out of here because his apartment may not smell like Clorox bleach and lemon-scented dust spray and chocolate but it smells like _him_ and that's just as good if not even better.

She feels his eyes on her but she doesn't look at him again as she heads across the hall back towards her apartment and once inside, she closes the door, leans back against it, closes her eyes and exhales a deep breath as if she had been holding it in.

But less than what feels like a second later, there's a knock on the door, startling her. She doesn't look through the peephole. It's Daryl. Who else would it be? She just has no idea why he would be knocking on her door.

Beth opens it to see him but just as she opens her mouth to ask him if everything is alright, Daryl surges forward and all she can feel are his hands on her face and his lips on hers.

…

* * *

 **What will Daryl do now?**

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't even know what to say in regards to the response on the last chapter except holy shit, THANK YOU!**

* * *

…

He's imagined of kissing her for a while now. He actually has no idea for how long because it feels like it's been forever now. Maybe since that first time she kissed him months before and he hid away from her like some pathetic coward. But here he is, finally kissing her, and everything he's imagined is actually true. Her lips are soft and she tastes like chocolate and he can't stop from pushing his tongue in between her lips for a deeper taste.

And Beth doesn't seem to mind as she moans softly and presses her lips harder against his and her fingers clutch around his arms. He's pretty sure he's heard nothing better than her moan. And here he was, thinking her laugh was the best. And her laugh is still pretty high up on the list of things his ears enjoy hearing but now, her moaning has taken the number one spot. He wonders if he can get her to do it again.

He kisses her a little harder, pushes her back against the wall behind her, and there it is. She moans softly again and he feels it in the very pit of his stomach.

Instead of wearing her hair braided and pinned up like she seems to like to – and he likes it, too – tonight, Beth is wearing her hair down and he's actually grateful for that because his hands slide back and his fingers tangle in her hair and he's able to hold her closer to him.

He has no clue why kissing her feels as good as it's feeling. He never got this feeling when he and Amy kissed; the feeling like everything was a little bit warmer and brighter. He can't help but wonder if Beth ever got that feeling while kissing Spencer.

Their lips eventually part, both of their chests heaving up and down to fill their airless lungs, and they look at one another, neither clearly too sure what to say right now. She's probably wondering what the hell had made him do that and Daryl knows that he should probably say something but he doesn't have the first clue as to how to explain himself.

"See you tomorrow?" He finally speaks.

Beth gives him that soft smile of hers and she nods her head.

"G'night," he then says and considers kissing her again but instead, he's able to take a step back towards the door. If he kisses her again, he has no idea when he'll be able to leave and they are nowhere near that point yet.

"Good night," Beth says in return, still smiling that soft smile, and Daryl swears he can still feel his lips trembling as he leaves her apartment and heads back into his.

People eat all sorts of weird things in this world. Who's to say that in some part of this world, peanut butter and sardines do actually go together?

…

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Martinez asks and Daryl wheels out from underneath the car he's been working on for the past day. "What do you think?"

"'m thinkin' that not even a junk yard would want this thing," Daryl grumbles, looking over the car that came in for an oil change and he just keeps finding things wrong with it. The owner though seems to be a bit attached to it and told Daryl to do whatever needs to be done. And Daryl gets it. He loves his truck and his bike and would do the work they both need to keep them running but sometimes, a person just needs to throw in the towel.

"At least working on this is keeping you from being in a bad mood," Martinez grins at him.

Daryl's brow furrows. "What makes you think I'm not in a bad mood? This car is pissin' me off," he says but Martinez just keeps grinning and shakes his head.

"Nah. If you were really pissed off, you'd be kicking at the thing by now or throwing your tools around," his boss points out to him.

Daryl doesn't have a response for that and doesn't say anything as they head to the diner. The truth is, he's not in a bad mood and it's not just because he's busy that day at work. Being busy has never stopped him from being pissed off. He figures that with most of his life, he's been pissed off.

And he's not some genius but he's not an idiot. He knows exactly why he's not in a bad mood today. He hopes that when he gets home tonight, there's a post-it on his door.

They get a booth by the window and order their usual burgers and cokes.

"You got any cupcakes today?" Daryl then asks the waitress before she can leave.

"Yep, sure do. A fresh order just got delivered this morning," she beams. "There's banana with cream cheese frosting and a-"

"'ll take that one," Daryl says and that's the only one he needs to hear because out of all of the cupcakes Beth bakes and has him try, the banana is definitely his favorite.

The waitress takes note of their order and then leaves. Martinez looks at Daryl with a cocked eyebrow and curious look. Daryl's definitely never ordered a dessert before.

"Am I going to want one of those cupcakes, too?" Martinez guesses.

Daryl just smirks and shakes his head. "You sure as hell ain't sharin' mine."

…

He had a dozen reasons as to why he should stay the hell away from Beth. And it's been almost a year and he has stuck to those reasons. Even when he knew, deep down, that he liked this girl and imagined being with her in all sorts of ways, he reminded himself of all of those reasons and kept himself away from her.

Over the summer, he's gotten close to her – and Matty – again though and it's gotten harder and harder for him to remember every way in which being with Beth in any way was a bad thing. The list of reasons dwindles down until there's just a couple of ones left and even after he kisses her, he can still remember those reasons and wonders if those are reasons that will always be true and will somehow keep him from kissing her again.

The main reasons is something that will always be true. Beth is just too damn good for him. She's like one of those cupcakes she bakes. Sweet and kind and just being around her makes him feel better. He can't imagine himself ever making her feel like that. Beth and him are just on two completely different levels and she's so much higher than him, he doesn't have a shot of ever reaching her.

Why the hell would this kind of girl ever want to waste her time on him? Why would she want his lips and dirty hands anywhere near her? If it was anyone else, Daryl would think that it's just because their kid likes him but Beth's not like that. Matty is a cool kid and really likes Daryl and Daryl really likes the kid so that helps but it's not the only reason why Beth seems to like him. He just has no idea what the other reasons could possibly be.

He gets home from the garage and sure enough, there's a yellow post-it on his door, asking if he wants to come over for dinner and he can't help be grin. Actually grin. Beth Greene is making him grin like some damn idiot just because she's given him a dinner invitation; like she's never done that before.

He opens the door to his apartment and Morris is right there, waiting for him. Daryl scoops the cat up in his arm and then turns, heading towards Beth's door, giving it a swift knock. She answers a moment later and smiles the instant she sees him. Daryl smiles a little, too. Not the grin he had given the post-it just a moment ago but an actual smile all the same.

"Hi," she greets and she sounds a little breathless.

"Everythin' a'right?" He asks as she steps aside so he can come inside. He bends down and sets Morris down on the floor and she closes the door behind him.

He doesn't kiss her. He wants to. Wonders what it would be like if he just leans down and gives her a quick peck but he doesn't. He's not sure he's going to kiss her until Beth moves towards him, signaling to him that she definitely wants him to kiss her again. Maybe the night before had just been a fluke. He practically forced himself on her.

"I got roped into something and I have no idea how it happened," she tells him and heads into the kitchen with Daryl following her.

Matty's sitting at the table, eating his chicken breast and mixed vegetables, and there's a boy with dark skin and a shaved head sitting in the chair next to him at the table, also eating dinner, both boys laughing over something. And on the counter is two dozen cupcakes, yet to be frosted and decorated.

"Daryl!" Matty exclaims the instant he sees him. "This is Tavon. He's my best friend."

Tavon looks at Daryl and smiles shyly at him before looking down to his food.

"Hey," Daryl greets Matty and the team's quarterback.

"Tavon's mom works at the nursing home and she picked up an extra shift today. I told her that I'm more than happy to take Tavon to practice tonight," Beth says with a smile in the boys' direction. She then looks to Daryl. "And then another mom on the team called me and oh, she was good. Complimenting Matty and telling me how good he is and how the team is so lucky to have him and then asking me about myself and my baking and then she's suggesting that I bake two dozen cupcakes every week on Friday's practice before a game for the team and coaches and if I want to make any for the parents, I can make three dozen, but that would be great and I was agreeing to it before I even realized it," Beth says. "And I don't mind baking cupcakes for the team and coaches. Not at all. And really, two dozen is nothing but she could have just come out and ask me instead of manipulating me into doing it. And why the heck can't the other moms bake something? Why can't we take turns?"

Daryl's lips twitch in a little smirk. "You're too nice," he says as Beth hands him a plate with a chicken breast and he helps himself with two scoops of mixed vegetables from the pot simmering on the stove. "Are they gonna pay you for your ingredients?"

"Of course not," Beth shakes her head. "But my son is the running back for the Gators and I should just want to do this without a peep."

Daryl almost chuckles. "You ain't gonna be makin' a peep," he points out to her. There's no way Beth would complain to anyone about this even if it was really bothering her.

"Of course not," Beth says again with a sigh.

With their own plates of dinner, Beth and Daryl sit down at the table with the two boys.

"Daryl, we're playing the Bears tomorrow," Matty tells him. "You'll be there, right?"

"If I'm not workin', you know I'll be," Daryl says. He doesn't like coming right out and making a promise to the kid just in case on the off chance that he gets slammed at the garage and isn't able to make it. He can't stand the idea of letting this kid down.

"Coach Douglas was telling me that the Bears head coach was at our Wildcats game and he was laughing about my curls. Said it made me look like a girl," Matty frowns.

Daryl has a feeling that T-Dog is making things up just to get under the boy's skin in an effort to make him play against that on Saturday. If the Bears coach really was at the game, he was more concerned with how fast Matty could run as opposed to what's on his head.

"There's nothing wrong with your hair, Matty," Beth tells him gently. "You know that."

"My brother calls me bushy top when I got my hair," Tavon speaks up. "That's why I have mama shave my head."

Matty looks at Beth, clearly about to ask her for the same, but Beth just shakes her head.

After dinner, she sends the boys to get their pads and practice jerseys from Matty's room and Daryl helps her clean up. He loads the dishwasher for her and puts the leftovers away so she can start piping the cupcakes.

"I made you an extra," she says, handing him the first finished one. "It's just chocolate with chocolate buttercream frosting."

"Gonna make me fat, girl," Daryl frowns but takes the cupcake without argument.

Beth just smiles and he wants to tell her how nice this has all been; how nice it always is when he comes over here and eats dinner with her and Matty and he helps her clean up. It's all so damn normal and domestic and he's never had anything close to this in his life before. He never thought he would ever have it so why think about it or think about wanting it?

But now, he's got it and why the hell did this girl ever let him into hers and her son's lives?

He wonders when he can kiss her again.

…

He goes to practice with Beth that night, helping her with the trays of cupcakes, and then he stands off to the side with Beth, away from the other parents, to watch Matty. He doesn't know much about football but he knows enough and Matty is good. Like Hershel had said. He's _real_ good for just being six and Daryl actually feels a little proud when he watches the kid take a hand-off from Tavon and tears down the field, running almost sixty yards for a touchdown in the end zone. Like he's had anything to do with Matty's football skills.

"Again!" T-Dog barks and blows his whistle and Matty doesn't even show signs of being tired as he jogs back and the kids all line up for the play again.

"I heard a boy on the Raptors team got a concussion from last week's game," Beth says quietly as she never takes her eyes from the field.

Daryl looks to her and even without her looking at him, he can see the worry etched clear on her face. "Kid's too fast. No one's gonna be able to ever catch 'im to tackle 'im."

And he knows it's bullshit. It's football. Eventually, Matty will get sacked by someone. He's gotten tackled already but it's only a matter of time before he gets plowed into by another kid. Daryl knows it and Beth knows it, too. But she turns her head and smiles up at him as if that's all she needed to hear and he smiles a little, too.

She leans into him then, resting her head against his arm, and Daryl thinks about putting his arm around her but he doesn't. He's not sure if he can or if she would want him to. He just stands there and thinks how warm this girl makes him feel.

…

He visits Merle every Sunday. He drives the two hours to the Penitentiary and goes through all of the metal detectors and signs in and is shown to one of the stools with the phones and glass window in between the visitor and inmate.

Every time he sees Merle in his dark blue jumpsuit, Merle is grinning and Daryl is relieved that he seems to be doing well enough considering where he is. But Merle's always been like that. Merle likes being out – obviously – but if he's locked up, he's just as comfortable. As asinine as it sounds, being in a room with bars on the wall is just as much a home to him as any other shitty place they crashed in.

"How you doin'?" Daryl asks as he asks him every week.

"Doin' alright," Merle nods and Daryl knows he's probably telling the truth.

Even though he's never been locked up, Daryl knows what it's like in there. Guys have to find a group to stick with if they want to keep themselves safe. More than once, Merle has hooked up with the white supremacist gang and he's probably done it again. Daryl can't say anything though; can't judge him for it. Merle's just trying to keep himself alive. Merle takes care of Merle and that's the way it is.

"How 'bout you?" Merle asks. "Lookin' good, baby brother."

"Yeah?" Daryl's not too sure why he would be but a certain blonde instantly pops into his head and he wonders if Merle can tell that just by looking at him.

"Got someone keepin' your bed warm?" Merle then grins.

Daryl just shakes his head. Beth is in his head now and she won't leave because hell, he's been thinking about her being in his bed – or him being in hers – for a while now even though he knows they're not even close to that yet and who knows if they ever will be? Daryl can't even bring himself to kiss her again even though he wants to pretty much more than anything. He doesn't even know if he will kiss her again. He probably needs Beth to actually tell him that she wants him to kiss her before he makes another attempt.

"You need me to send you anythin'?" Daryl then switches subjects. It's not right talking about Beth – or even thinking about her – in a place like this anyway.

…

Beth's already there, sitting at the top of the bleachers, the same spot she had been sitting in the week before, and Daryl climbs up the steps to sit down beside her. They're the first two there again and she reaches into the cooler, pulling out a bottle of water for him. He'll probably never understand how this girl knows exactly what he needs before he even knows it himself.

Her hair's up like he likes – and it's damn hot out with the sun beating down on them – and she's wearing blue jean shorts and a green tee-shirt – GATORS MOM written in white lettering on the front of it. When he sees it, he can't help but smirk a little.

She notices him looking at it and her cheeks blush. "Tavon's mom had it made for me. I couldn't _not_ wear it."

Daryl just smirks again and she laughs, elbowing him playfully in the side.

"Bakin' cupcakes for the team and wearin' mom shirts," Daryl teases.

"Shut up," she laughs more and the blush on her cheeks deepen.

God, she looks so beautiful that afternoon. Daryl wants to just lean in and take another taste of her but he won't – especially not here in front of other people. So he just smirks and turns his head, taking a sip of water, trying to ignore the way it's ninety degrees out here today but the sound of Beth laughing makes him want to shiver.

The Greene family arrives shortly after – Hershel and Annette, Maggie and Glenn, and Shawn stands down at the sidelines like he had the week before. Daryl wonders why Shawn doesn't sign up to be a coach to one of these teams.

What he told Beth a few weeks ago is true. He's never really been into football – not like so many other guys down here – but watching Matty, he can't help but get into the game, smiling and clapping when he scores his third touchdown of the game and each time, Beth leaps up to her feet from beside him and cheers until her throat sounds hoarse. The rest of the Greene family is like that, too – cheering and yelling over bad calls and they're all just so damn proud of that kid out there on that field and Daryl thinks that Matty's probably one of the luckiest kids in the world. Because even though the kid doesn't have a dad, he has all of this other family out here, loving him and supporting him, and who needs some dad who doesn't even care about him when he's got all of that?

And with all of that, it probably doesn't matter much, but Matty's got him, too. So does Beth. He meant it. He's not going anywhere. Only an idiot would leave these two behind and he's so tired of living his life stupid. He's ready to be different.

…

The Gators win their second game of the season and Hershel takes them all out for pizza again. This time, Tavon and his mom join them because as Matty has already declared, he and Tavon are best friends and Daryl doesn't mean to brag but he wonders how good the Gators would be without this kid as running back and the other one as quarterback.

Hershel's tractor has broken down again and Daryl agrees to come out to the farm to take a look at it for him. He has no idea why the thing keeps breaking down but he's not going to tell Hershel to just buy a new one. Tractors aren't exactly something that's cheap and being a farmer is hard enough without adding even more expenses to it. And Daryl's not bragging but he can pretty much fix damn near anything.

Besides, he likes going out to the farm. He's always liked being in the open air, away from most people. It's why he loves going into the woods as much as he can to go hunting. He's just never really liked people because the only people he's ever really known have been nothing but drunks or tweakers or mean as hell – obviously nothing like the Greene family. He still can't figure out why they're so open to him being around them; why Hershel invites him out to the farm for his help and advice on his machines and equipment and why Annette always gives him a glass of fresh lemonade whenever he's there.

They must know by now how their daughter feels about him and he wonders if they can tell now that something has happened between them and he can't figure out why they're fine with that. They're good people. Don't they see that Daryl isn't?

…

He hears Beth's voice when he steps in through the front door and then he hears a male voice responding. Coming up the stairs, he sees Beth standing in the doorway of her apartment and Jimmy is standing in the hallway. Neither seem too happy with the other. Beth sees him – her eyes flicking in his direction – before looking back to Jimmy and Daryl goes to open his apartment door but doesn't go inside. He stands in the doorway, ready to help Beth out if she needs him to.

"It's football, Jimmy, and Matty really wanted to start playing this year and he's _your_ son, too," Beth is saying. "I don't know why you can't help out-"

"Because I never agreed to all of this extra money you're asking for," Jimmy interrupts and he's holding up a piece of paper in his hand.

"It's not that much extra and you know it," Beth frowns at him. "I just thought you could help out with the equipment fee. You should see him, Jimmy. He's really good. I left you a message about all of this, asking you to come to his game. If you just saw him once-"

"I'm not paying for this," Jimmy shakes his head. "If you want him playing football and if you want to push him like all of these other crazy ass parents who think their kid can go pro, fine. But _you_ are going to handle all of the finances that go with it."

Beth just stares at him and Daryl feels anger bubbling in his stomach, rising up his chest. He wonders how angry Beth would be if he just turned Jimmy around and punched him in the face. The guy definitely deserves it.

"I already pay you support once a month. You make it work from that because I'm not paying anything more than that," Jimmy says and with that, he turns away. His eyes lock with Daryl's for a moment but he probably sees murder in them because he quickly looks away and hurries himself down the stairs.

Beth exhales a deep breath and seems to completely deflate.

"Wan' me to kill 'im?" Daryl asks.

She shakes her head, her lips not even twitching at the joke though Daryl's not too sure how much of him was joking at making the offer.

"It's his wife," she sighs. "Jimmy just goes along with her."

"Why you always stickin' up for 'im?" Daryl can't help but wonder. He then wonders if she still has feelings the prick. Father of her child, high school sweetheart. That guy's a lot of things in Beth's life.

Beth turns to look down the stairs as if she can still see Jimmy. "He wasn't always like that. Not at all. Not until he married her. When I knew him… he was the sweetest boy in the world and he… he did love me. And I loved him. It just all got so messed up…"

She trails off and doesn't say anything else and Daryl watches her closely. Does she still love him? That's what he's wondering.

Without saying anything else or looking at him, she steps back into the apartment and closes the door with a quiet click. Daryl looks at it for a moment and then figuring she just wants to be left alone, he goes into his apartment and closes his door with its own click.

…

He and Martinez go to the diner once again for lunch and when Daryl asks about cupcakes that day, the waitress says they haven't been delivered yet. He can't help but frown at that but just when he's thinking about using his lunch break instead to go back home and check to see if Beth's alright, the door opens, the bell tinkling, and Beth steps through the door with a large cardboard box in her arms.

Daryl is quick to get to his feet and she gives him a grateful smile when he easily yet carefully takes it from her arms.

"Thank you," she says, out of breath.

"Would be easier if you drove here," Daryl can't help but point out to her and he wonders if or when she'll ever drive a car again.

"No, it's alright," she smiles with a shake of her head. "It's not that far of a walk."

Daryl tries not to frown at the flush of her cheeks or how she's still catching her breath.

"Which ones do we have today, Beth?" Martinez asks, suddenly appearing over Daryl's shoulder, looking down at the box, nearly licking his lips, as if he can see straight through it.

"Pumpkin spice for fall and chocolate peanut butter," she smiles at the man. "I was going to make banana because I know they're Daryl's favorite but I wanted to try something new for the season and I can make him banana cupcakes anytime," she explains.

"I didn't know you knew that the banana was my favorite," Daryl can't help but say as he carries the box to the counter.

Beth gives him a soft smile. "I notice a lot of things," she says and that's all she says and he wonders if maybe, she's trying to tell him something more but he can't figure out what.

…

Being sick is one of the worst things in the world, in his opinion. He hates just lying around, coughing, feeling dizzy. Feeling useless. He may be a hunter and that takes a certain amount of patience, staying out in the woods for however long it may take to track an animal, but when he's sick, he has no tolerance for it and wants it to be done as quickly as possible.

Daryl knows exactly how he got sick but he's not going to blame the kid. Matty was coughing a couple of days ago and it wasn't like the kid was hacking right in his face but Matty's the only person he's been around lately with a condition like that. Matty's right as rain now because it seems he's passed it right along to Daryl.

And now, Daryl's lying on his bed, closing his eyes and feeling as if he's on a roller coaster, the entire earth moving up and down and back and forth and his head is spinning.

There's a quiet knock on the door and then "Daryl?" in her soft, sweet voice.

He almost groans. He doesn't want her to see him like this. He doesn't need to be babied and that's exactly what Beth will do because that's exactly who Beth is.

But he can't talk without coughing so he just lies there, keeping his eyes closed, hoping she'll just think he's asleep but Beth knows better and after a moment, he feels the mattress dip down slightly as Beth sits down beside him.

"I've brought you some soup. It will help with your throat," she tells him gently.

He can smell it – smells like chicken – and he groans even as his stomach grumbles.

"Come on. You need to eat," she says.

He wants to argue with her. If he wants soup, he can get it his damn self but he's too tired to say all of that and he finally opens his eyes, focusing them on her. She gives him a smile and with a cough, he manages to push himself up a bit more. Beth scoots in closer and he almost wants to slap himself for being too weak to stop this girl from feeding him but Beth guides the spoon to his mouth and he slurps it up and it feels too good, pouring down his throat to stop her right now.

"Can take care of myself," he mumbles.

"I like taking care of you," Beth murmurs in reply, feeding him another spoonful.

And he wants to call her crazy for that. He wants to ask why she let him have anything to do with her and Matty in the first place. He wants to know if she liked him kissing her and if it would be alright if he was to kiss her again. He has a thousand questions in his head for her but he can't get any of them out.

"Why?" He asks though it sounds more like a croak.

Beth doesn't answer right away. She feeds him another spoonful of soap and wipes at his chin with a napkin and he hates feeling helpless but having Beth take care of him like this isn't the _worst_ thing in the world, he's able to admit.

She then shrugs her shoulders. "Because sometime on our way to getting to this point right here, I guess I kind of fell in love with you," she informs him, her voice strong but soft.

Daryl just stares at her, having absolutely no idea what to say or even think to that. His head is too heavy and stuffed up to think of anything else except how stuffed up and heavy its feeling. He does know one thing though.

When he gets better, he's definitely going to kiss this girl again.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please take a moment to review! And I don't want anyone to think the slowness of this story is over.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

…

She's scared to be in love with him. She's only been in love once in her life but that was with Jimmy and it was high school and that's a completely different kind of love than the love two adults have for one another. And it's not as if she doubts that she has fallen for Daryl Dixon. She wants to be around him all of the time and she misses him when he's not and he's never that far from her mind. She doesn't doubt that she's fallen in love with him.

It's that a part of her doesn't _want_ to be. She's still so scared of him because when she's around him, she just feels so much and he's kissed her but she has no clue what he feels about her and he can leave at any time. He's done it so many times now and he hasn't for a while but she doesn't trust him enough to think that he'll never do it again.

And that just confuses her even more because how can she be falling in love with a man if she doesn't even completely trust him?

…

Beth has just served the boys plates of two pancakes each when there's a knock on the door. Going to the peephole, she sees that it's Tavon's mom and she opens the door to her with a bright smile.

"Good morning," she greets and instantly steps aside so the woman and toddler on her hip can enter the apartment.

"Good morning," Michonne Anthony returns her smile. "How was he?"

"He was great. They both had such a good time," Beth says, closing the door behind her, and follows Michonne to the kitchen where Tavon and Matty are busy eating their pancakes.

"Hey, baby," Michonne smiles at her son.

"Mornin'," Tavon mumbles through a mouthful of pancakes.

Michonne, still smiling, looks to Beth. "Matty's welcome to spend the night at our place anytime. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. You've helped us out so much lately, watching Tavon as much as you have. It's just with Mike's new job and I've been trying to pick up as many hours as I can-"

Beth is smiling at the three-year-old Andre and she's quick to cut Michonne off. "There's no reason to thank me. Tavon is no trouble whatsoever and he and Matty have fun together." She smiles as Andre turns his head shyly into Michonne's neck. "Would you like some pancakes? I have plenty of batter leftover."

Michonne seems to hesitate.

"Sit. I'm going to make myself some, too," Beth says, already heading back to the counter. As she stands at the griddle, there's another knock on the door and she can't leave as the round discs are just starting to bubble at the edges. "Matty, can you get that, please?"

Matty obediently leaves the table – but not before shoving one more bite into his mouth – and hurries to the door. "Hey, Daryl!" He exclaims happily.

"Mornin', kid," Daryl greets with a little smile.

"Hey," Beth takes her turn to greet him with her own smile as he enters the kitchen and Matty goes back to the table to eat the rest of his pancakes. "You want some pancakes?" She asks even though she knows he does.

She wonders if he's going to kiss her. Just lean down and give her a little peck like this is what they do. He comes over for breakfast on Saturday mornings and she makes pancakes. And she can imagine that coming true. There's no reason why it shouldn't. She likes having him over here – loves it, actually – and he seems to like coming over if his constant presence in her apartment is any indication of where he likes to spend his time.

Maybe, one day, he'll come over for breakfast in the morning or for dinner after he gets home from work, and he'll come over and simply lean down and kiss her and it will all be so casual and natural and maybe she just needs to tell him that that's what she wants.

"Hey, Michonne. Hey, Tavon," Daryl greets.

Tavon – shy as always – just gives Daryl a small smile and keeps eating. Michonne, her smile much bigger, sits Andre down on the chair beside her and then stands up, standing on the other side of the counter.

"Are you coming?" Michonne asks him and Daryl blinks at her because he has no idea what she's talking about and Beth hasn't told him.

She knows what most of the Gator parents think of her and Daryl even though it's a small town and they all know the truth. They think Daryl is Matty's dad or just Beth's boyfriend and she's actually not sure about that one. They've gotten closer and they've kissed and she confessed to him that she's pretty sure she's in love with him and it's ridiculous to her that she actually doesn't know if he's her boyfriend or not or even completely sure how he feels about her.

When she was in high school, it was all so different, obviously. She and Jimmy started dating their freshman year when one of his friends told one of her friends that Jimmy liked her and that day, at lunch, they sat down next to each other and that was kind of it. After that, they were together – until Matty came along and Jimmy made the decision – a decision Beth fully supported because maybe, deep down, she knew even then that Jimmy wouldn't be much of a help to her. Maybe she already knew that Jimmy didn't want to be a father.

Beth doesn't have that much experience as an adult in a relationship. Spencer had been the first boyfriend she had had since the birth of Matty but even then, she knows that's not how relationships are supposed to be. She spent most of her time with Spencer, feeling as if she wasn't good enough for him. And now there's Daryl and she just has no idea where they stand with one another.

So that's why she hasn't told Daryl about some of the football team events coming up. He comes to the games and that's more than enough because he doesn't even have to do that. She doesn't want to pressure him into anything that would only cause him to just completely disappear as he had in the past.

It all comes down to trust because if he leaves, it will devastate her but she's an adult. She'll get over a broken heart eventually. But Matty… Daryl's promised he won't leave Matty and she knows that she has to trust him that he won't but she doesn't know if she can.

"If the boys win today, there's a barbecue at T's house tomorrow. They're playing the Bulldogs next week and T wants to show the boys some footage of that team's games," Michonne explains.

Beth can't help but sigh. "It's just football."

She can't believe that Coach Douglas has people that go to opposing team's games and tape them so they can study the footage. This isn't the Super Bowl.

"You're lucky it's just me around to hear you say that," Michonne teases her with a smile. She then looks to Daryl. "The game next week is very serious. The Bulldogs are the best team in the league," she explains to him.

"Gators are five and o. Wouldn' think that makes 'em the worst," Daryl grunts and Beth almost smiles because for a man who says he's not into football, he certainly seems to be into it now.

Michonne shakes her head. "It's not just that. The Bulldogs and Gators have always been rivals in the league. The way the county is cut up, the Bulldogs have always been made up of the richest kids and the Gators… not so much."

From the corner of her eye, Beth can see Daryl visibly tense. "We ain't poor," he says and he seems to sound angry just at the insinuation that anyone who lives in this neighborhood is.

Beth understands his reaction because she had had pretty much the same type of reaction when some of the other parents told her about it at practice. She isn't rich – not by any means. But she lives in a nice apartment and she's able to provide for her son. The parents on the Bulldogs are nothing but snobs if they think the Gators are poor just because they don't have three car garages and that somehow makes them lower class citizens.

"Here," Beth says and hands Michonne and Daryl both plates of pancakes.

Daryl goes and sits down at the table beside Matty, who hands him the bottle of syrup. "After breakfast, before your game, we're gonna go and call your Uncle Shawn and we're gonna practice. You need to show those Bulldogs that you're better than all of 'em."

And Matty and Tavon are too young to understand social classes and the things of the like so when Daryl makes his suggestion, Matty grins widely because he gets to play football with Daryl. To Matty, this is all just a game and that's exactly how Beth wants him to keep thinking. But she looks at Daryl and she realizes that this is something that has just become something very personal for him.

…

They spend the rest of their morning at the farm where Shawn is more than happy to help his nephew prepare for his game. Beth and Annette sit on the front porch and watch as Hershel hikes Shawn the football, Daryl tries to grab Matty and Matty tears off across the yard, able to catch more of Shawn's throws to him than what he drops.

"Is this all for the game today?" Annette asks, smiling as Matty throws the ball down in celebration and Shawn tosses him into the air, over his shoulder, the boy's peals of laughter echoing throughout the air.

Beth shakes her head, smiling herself, watching as the four get themselves in position again to run the same play. "We're playing the Eagles today but no one's worried about that game. This is for the game _next_ week," she says and when Annette looks at her, she laughs a little and shakes her head. "The Bulldogs think they are better than us because they have money and the Gators don't."

"Ah," Annette said knowingly with a nod of her head. "I'm surprised Daryl is caring this much about it," she then notes, watching the man as he successfully intercepts the ball before Matty can catch it.

Beth nods, watching him, too. He's definitely taking it personal and she doesn't know and she doesn't want to assume but maybe Daryl Dixon has heard more than once in his life that he's just some poor boy who's not good enough for anything. He had told her once – when she was upset from Spencer's party – that she's too great for someone like him but still doesn't understand what he meant when he said that. Beth thinks he _is_ pretty great.

"What's going on with you two?" Annette then asks. "Any progress?"

Beth feels her cheeks warm a bit at the question. It's no secret to her family that she has had feelings on her neighbor for a while now. Of course, she hasn't tried to keep it a secret. When Maggie and mama asked her about it head-on, Beth hadn't denied it.

"He kissed me," Beth answers. "And I told him that I have feelings for him."

Annette doesn't say anything and when Beth looks at her, she sees her mama just looking at her, clearly waiting for more. If only there is more to tell her.

Beth then shrugs. "I don't know," she then furthers. "Nothing's happening. Maybe he doesn't want it to. I don't know," she says again and she feels like rubbing her forehead as if she's got a headache coming on.

She may have a son and she's a good mother and she may be making her own way in this world but she still feels as if she has no idea how to be an adult.

"Daryl definitely seems like the kind of man who doesn't talk a lot," Annette notes.

Beth almost snorts. Now, that's an understatement.

"So maybe you have to watch that man's actions more than anything," Annette continues and looks one more time at the scrimmage in front of them before turning her head to Beth and looking at her straight in the eye. "I don't see that man knocking on anyone else's door and I don't see Matty's real daddy out here with him."

…

Beth unlocks the front door and then leads Daryl to Matty's bedroom. She pulls the covers down and Daryl gently lays the sleeping boy down on the bed. He stands back as Beth takes off his shoes and his sweatshirt and leaves his jeans and tee-shirt on for the moment. She'll change him into his pajamas once Daryl leaves for the night.

"Thanks for carrying him back," Beth whispers as they leave the bedroom. She makes sure the nightlight is on the room before closing the door behind them, leaving it open a crack.

"Thanks for invitin' me to the barbecue," he says as they leave the hallway and step back into the living room.

She doesn't realize that he's walking towards the front door until she follows him and they stand in the small entry hall. And just like they had been in his apartment, they're standing so close together, their chests nearly touch and she tilts her chin up to look at him and his eyes are dark, penetrating into hers.

This man gives her shivers and butterflies all at the same time and she's never felt anything like this and what her mama said to her yesterday is still playing in her head. _I don't see that man knocking on anyone else's door._ And he knows she's falling or fallen and she knows he doesn't love her but what does he feel for her? Does he feel anything? Why is the man she has these intense feelings for impossible to read?

"Why haven't you kissed me again?" She hears herself ask him, unable to keep herself quiet any longer on the matter.

Daryl stares at her for a moment, never taking his eyes from hers. "Wasn' sure you wanted me kissin' you again," he then admits with the slightest shakes of his head.

Beth exhales a huff of air that sounds like laughter. "Daryl, _of course_ I want you to kiss me again," she says.

And no sooner have the words left her mouth that Daryl surges forward, dropping his mouth to hers. His hands are on her head and he pushes her back a step until her back collides with the wall behind her and Beth happily puts her arms around his neck as they stand there in her hallway and Daryl kisses the air from her lungs.

…

"Do you think this is the right move to make?" Beth asks, looking to Maggie as they sit on the bench in the courthouse hallway.

Maggie takes a moment and then shrugs. "It's up to you, Beth. My opinion doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Beth points out to her.

Maggie sighs. "Bethy, I was the one to tell you to put the baby up for adoption. And now, I can't imagine any of our lives without Matty in it. My opinion is rarely the best one to listen to. Just think of what Annette or daddy said."

Beth is quiet.

"Is this what you want to do?" Maggie asks.

Beth immediately nods. "I thinks it's the best thing to do."

"Then no one knows better than you on what you should do for you and Matty," Maggie says and wraps her arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "You're an amazing mom. None of us have been surprised with that. You always do what's best for that little boy."

Beth nods and her mind is made up but her stomach still feels tight. "I just wanted him to have a dad in his life. It's important for boys to have a male figure in their lives and I thought… I _hoped_ that his actual dad would want to be in his life, too."

Maggie rubs a hand up and down Beth's back in a comforting movement. "Matty has daddy and Shawn and Glenn. And Daryl," she then adds and Beth is aware that she's watching her closely for a reaction but Beth doesn't do or say anything to that.

That's a lot of pressure to put on man when she has no idea how Daryl sees himself in either hers or Matty's lives.

Both Beth and Maggie turn their heads at the sound of high heels tapping on the floor, rapidly approaching, and they both get to their feet at the sight of Beth's lawyer, Andrea. Andrea smiles at them both and then settles her kind eyes on Beth. Beth knows that once they're in that courtroom, those kind eyes will be as hard as steel.

"You ready?" She asks. "Jimmy and his lawyer are right behind me."

Beth nods, doing her best to swallow down the lump in her throat.

"You sure about this?" Andrea asks and again, Beth nods. Andrea smiles one more time and puts a hand on Beth's arm in a gentle squeeze. "Let's get this going then."

…

"You did what?" Daryl asks once they have finished dinner and Matty has gone to his room to get his practice gear and Daryl is helping Beth to clean up the kitchen.

For some reason, Beth finds herself unable to look at him. She busies herself with loading the dishwasher. "I had Jimmy wave his rights away. He won't have to pay me support anymore and he no longer has custody. Matty is essentially no longer his son."

She's aware that Daryl is just standing there, staring at her, and she's not sure why she should feel so nervous. Matty is her son and this was a decision she made after weeks of thinking it over. She hasn't rushed into anything and doing this, she thinks it's for the best.

"Why the hell would you do somethin' like that?" Daryl asks and he sounds angry. That finally makes Beth lift her head and look at him. His face isn't blank anymore. He's definitely angry and Beth has no idea why. "You're just lettin' him off the hook."

"That's exactly why I did it," Beth can't help but frown at him in return. "Matty is a human being. His _son_ and Jimmy has always looked at him as some sort of obligation and financial burden. That is something Matty doesn't need to have in his life and he deserves to have someone in his life who actually wants to be in _Matty's_ life."

She crosses her arms over her chest and straightens her spine and she wonders if she's somehow just said way too much to him; wonders if he'll read too much into it.

"I've been taking care of Matty for his entire life and I think I've been doing a pretty good job. I don't have a lot of money but I have enough and I can take care of my son," she says and she's not sure why she feels tears beginning to form in her eyes. She's not upset but she's not really angry either. There's no reason to want to start crying.

"And Jimmy had no problem with just bein' cut completely from his son's life?" Daryl asks.

Beth doesn't answer. She just shakes her head. No, Jimmy didn't put up a fight. In fact, when Andrea presented the motion in court, Beth swears that Jimmy almost looked relieved. And his wife, sitting behind him, looked downright pleased.

Maybe that's why she wants to cry. She knows she and Jimmy never had some grand love story but throughout college, he was supportive and tried to spend as much time as he could with their son. It was only after he got married that he started to pull away and wanting less and less to do with Matty. It's hard for her to imagine the boy she grew up – the boy she loved and has a child with – allows his wife to have complete control of his life.

But her silence is really the only answer Daryl needs.

He sighs heavily. "So, what are you gonna do now?" He asks.

"I'm going to take Matty to practice and then I'm going to come home and start baking tomorrow's cupcakes for the diner order," she answers. She exhales her own deep breath and settles her eyes on him. "I'm not looking to be taken care of, Daryl."

He just stares at her in return and doesn't say anything for a moment. "And what if there's someone who's lookin' to take care of you?"

…

Beth doesn't mean to be a blubbering mess. She's being stupid and ridiculous and she's very aware of that. But she hugs Matty and can't seem to let him go.

"Mama," he sighs, sounding very exasperated for a six-year-old.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Beth says and straightens herself up, giving Matty one more kiss on the head. "Be sure you're on your best behavior and you thank Mr. and Mrs. Anthony for everything. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Bye, mama!" Matty smiles at her.

"I wanna show you my room!" Tavon exclaims excitedly and the two boys run into the house and Beth watches him go, reminding herself that her son is six, almost seven, and he's not a baby and having his first sleepover is a rite of passage for kids.

"Don't worry, Beth," Michonne smiles at her. "I went through it with Tavon, too."

Beth laughs and shakes her head at herself and waves to Michonne as she turns and walks away from apartment door the Anthony family lives in and heads down the stairs.

…

Approaching her own apartment building, she sees a familiar shape sitting on the front steps, smoking a cigarette. Without a word, she goes to Daryl and sits down next to him. He turns his head away, exhaling a stream of smoke and then he looks at her.

He smirks a little and she smiles. "I need a drink," she informs him.

"I figured," he says. He flicks the cigarette towards the street and then stands up. "Well, come on then. Lemme take you out."

He holds his hand out for her to take and with a smile, Beth immediately takes it and she laughs as he easily pulls her to her feet. And then, without a thought or waiting for her permission, he leans in and presses a light kiss to her cheek, his facial hair scratching at her and making her lean into him as if her legs have turned to jelly beneath her.

He is getting very good at that.

…

She's never been on his motorcycle before and she hopes it's not the last time that she is.

She sits behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and she doesn't feel afraid as he zooms through their town. She feels the wind whip around them and she's never felt as free as she does in those minutes. She feels as if she's flying.

She doesn't drink so she certainly doesn't know any of the bars in town and he pulls into a gravel lot outside of a place with Joe's written in a neon sign hanging above the door.

"Is this your usual place?" She asks as he takes her hand and leads her across the lot.

He gives a nod. "'s fine in there but all the same, don't be goin' anywhere without me," he says and she quickly nods her head.

"Are you looking to take care of me in there, Daryl Dixon?" She asks with a playful tease.

Daryl looks back and her and gives her a little smirk and shake of his head at her teasing.

They haven't talked about what he said to her and she knows that it's a conversation they definitely have to have with one another. It's only given her a million additional questions on top of the million questions she already has for him but tonight's not the time to talk about it. Tonight, her son is away at his first sleepover and she's going to a bar with her boyfriend. Is he actually her boyfriend?

"Can I call you my boyfriend?" She asks him suddenly just as he reaches out to pull the door open and his hand rests on the handle as he looks back at her.

She feels shy now and her smile is small as she looks up at him.

"Never been a boyfriend before," he murmurs, more to himself than to her.

"I can be your girlfriend, if you want," she offers to him with the same small smile.

Daryl looks at her and she really wishes she ever knew what he is thinking. "Yeah," he says and she has a feeling he's referring to both him being her boyfriend and calling her his girlfriend and her smile grows wider. "Come on," he then says as he opens the door and lets her walk into the bar first.

It's a small room with the bar along one wall and a few round tables and chairs scattered about, a jukebox and a couple of pool tables. Neon signs of different beers and liquor brands are hanging on the walls.

With a hand on the small of her back, Daryl gently pushes her towards the bar. Beth sees a large man with grey hair standing behind the bar and he grins once he sees Daryl coming. His eyes then settle on her and Beth can't help but feel a little unsettled. His smile is wide but it's not exactly warm. She doesn't know if she can trust a man with a smile like that.

She and Daryl sit on two stools at the end of the bar and the man appears in front of them, he already handing Daryl a bottle of beer that is probably what he usually gets.

"You got some i.d. with you, lil' lady?" He asks.

Beth nods and reaches for her wallet in his purse. She shows the man her driver's license and he looks it over, letting out a whistle.

"Never would have put you at twenty-four," he says, handing her the license back. "Maybe fourteen," he jokes, his smile somehow turning even more lecherous. "I'm Joe and this is my bar. You are more than welcome anytime you want, with or without Dixon here."

"You know what you want?" Daryl asks. Beth's mind goes blank. She has absolutely no idea what a girl orders in a bar. Daryl looks back to Joe. "You got the stuff to make her a Shirley Temple?" He asks.

"No," Beth quickly interrupts. "I'll have a beer," she tells the man. "Corona," she then orders because it's the only beer she can think of at the moment.

"First one's on the house," Joe grins at them both and turns, taking a Corona bottle of the fridge behind him and popping the top, he slides it towards her. "You two need anything else?" He then asks. "You talk to Merle lately?" He looks to Daryl.

Beth knows his brother is in prison but for what, she doesn't know and she doesn't know how long he's got. Daryl told her just enough to let her know that he goes every Sunday to visit him and sometimes, he needs her to go to his place and makes sure that Morris has food. Beth of course has no problem doing that and she hopes Daryl know that if he ever wants to talk, she will be right here for him.

She takes a small sip of the beer and listens as Daryl tells Joe that he's heading to see Merle on Sunday and Joe tells him to tell Merle that they're all thinking of him there. She tries not to make a face as the bitter beer trails down her throat. She decides right then and there that she's definitely not a beer girl.

And she thinks that she's being so discreet but Daryl takes one look at her and seems to know. He takes a guzzle of his beer and then reaching over, he takes the bottle from her fingers and sets it down beside him.

"Ain't no big deal to come into a bar and order a Shirley Temple," he says.

"I know but we're in a _bar_ and I should order something with alcohol," Beth says. "I don't want someone to see you with me and have you be embarrassed by me," she says and she says it in a joking manner but Daryl is staring at her and he almost looks angry over that.

"Why the hell would I ever be embarrassed by that?" He asks with an intense frown.

She shakes her head and she tries to think of something to say but really, she just wants to tell him that she knows how Amy looks and she knows she's nothing like her.

"I ain't Spencer," he then says, catching her off guard. "I ain't never gonna be embarrassed by you. If anythin', you should be embarrassed by me."

"Why on earth would I be embarrassed by you?" She wonders.

He shrugs and takes a sip of beer. "People look at you and prob'ly think we don't make much sense together. Don't make much sense to even me."

Now it's Beth's turn to frown. "If any person thinks that, that's a person I don't want to know," she says in a firm tone.

She can't imagine ever being embarrassed with being with Daryl or being ashamed at being seen with him. She just wishes Daryl knew how great he really was and it's not just her opinion. It's the downright truth on the matter.

When she orders a Shirley Temple from Joe, she can see Daryl's lips twitch in a smile.

…

Daryl's walked her to the bathroom and she's just finishing up, washing her hands, when the stall door behind her opens and Amy steps out. The two women both freeze, looking at one another in the mirror's reflection and Beth has absolutely no idea what to expect.

Amy then takes a step forward to the sink beside Beth and they stand there next to one another, washing their hands. The silence between them us heavy and Beth has no idea what to say. She wants to tell Amy that she's sorry about her and Daryl but she's not really that sorry because Daryl's with her now and Amy will be able to see through that. She doesn't want to insult Amy or her feelings or intelligence like that.

"Do you mind if I talk to Daryl for a second without you around?" Amy asks suddenly.

"Oh!" Beth is surprised the silence has been broken. "No, of course not," she shakes her head.

Why would she mind? She has no idea what Amy has to talk with Daryl about but they were together for a while and maybe she left something at his apartment a while ago. Whatever it is, it's not Beth's business unless Daryl makes it her business.

"Thanks," Amy says and shaking her hands out without drying them, she leaves the bathroom, leaving Beth with her hands still under the running water that is turning cold.

Beth wonders how long she should stay in here.

…

* * *

 **This chapter ended kind of abruptly but the next part needs to be in Daryl's POV.**

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**After some of the reviews I have received on this story, it's obvious that either you love it or you absolutely hate it. And if after fourteen chapters, you know you hate it, please don't continue to read it.  
**

* * *

…

"Bullshit."

That's all he says because there's nothing more to say than that.

"It's the truth," Amy shrugs from where she's standing beside him.

He's still standing in the hallway outside the bathrooms, leaning against the wall and he stares at the women's door rather than at Amy, willing Beth to come out.

"You sure you didn' jus' see him with some blonde that _looks_ like Beth?" Daryl asks. "And how the hell you even know who Spencer is?"

Amy shrugs again. "It's a small town, Daryl, and Spencer is one of the cutest guys in it. _Every_ girl knows who Spencer is."

Daryl doubts that but whatever. He gets that Amy is still pissed at him. She has every right to be and he isn't going to tell her anything otherwise. But he doubts that Amy walked into the diner and saw Spencer and Beth sitting in some corner booth, Beth in his lap. Amy's just trying to piss him off and it's working – just not in the way she probably wants it to.

Beth doesn't talk to Spencer anymore. She has nothing to do with him. Not since the car accident in the spring and she told him in the hospital that she thought they shouldn't see one another anymore. And the last time Daryl's seen the guy is when he was sitting outside their building, holding flowers and trying to build up his courage to go up and see her.

Daryl's hardly even thought of the guy since then. There's no reason for him, too – at least he tries to remind himself that because sometimes, he _does_ think of the guy. Spencer hadn't been a good guy – making Beth feel like she wasn't the best thing in the damn world – but Daryl supposes that he had been good enough. He had liked Beth well enough and he seemed to have treated her well enough and for the longest time, Daryl had convinced himself that Spencer was the kind of guy Beth needed to be with.

Daryl looks from the bathroom door back to Amy. "How can you be sure it was Beth? You see her face?" He asks and Amy smiles because she thinks he's entertaining this idea.

"No, but she was blonde and petite like Beth is," Amy answers. "And the last girl Spencer was seen around with was Beth."

Daryl nearly snorts. Yeah, 'cause Beth's the only small blonde in the world.

He just looks to Amy and shakes his head. "You're full of shit," he informs her.

Amy just smiles and shrugs. "Probably," she agrees. "But there's a little seed now, isn't there?" She asks and pokes him in the chest with her index finger.

He just looks at her with a frown. He wonders if he ever knew what the hell she was talking back when they were hooking up.

"A seed," she repeats with a smile. "That little seed of doubt you have now because you're not sure if there ever will be a time when it _is_ Beth with some other guy." She pushes herself off the wall, still with that smile as if she's pretty damn happy with herself. "Have a good night, Daryl. And tell Beth I said bye. She really is too sweet for someone like you."

With that, Amy turns and flounces back down the hall into the bar. Daryl remains standing there, frowning. Amy has no idea what she's talking about. And he can't even call Amy a bitch because he knows she has every right in the world to be pissed at him. And she knows him well enough to know exactly how to do that. Daryl never opened up to her in the time they were hanging out but Amy's more observant that he would ever give her credit for and while he hadn't cared that much about getting to know her, Amy has certainly seemed to find out some things about him just by watching.

Amy knows the thing that will probably always linger in the back of Daryl's mind no matter how close he and Beth get, ignoring the fact that she's told him she's falling in love with him. Beth Greene is way too good for him and even though the blonde with Spencer in the diner hadn't been Beth, Amy's right. It will be her eventually.

And who the hell can blame her?

…

As soon as Beth steps from the bathroom, Daryl pushes himself off the wall.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asks and she doesn't ask why.

She just nods and Daryl reaches for her hand, encasing it in his own and walking her towards the door. He doesn't think about where they're going or where he's going to take her. He just knows he wants to get her – get them both – out of there. He should have never brought her here in the first place when he really just wants to be alone with her.

Once they get on the bike and he feels her arms squeeze around his waist, he takes off, speeding from the parking lot and down the dark road. He feels her arms tight around his middle and he swears he can hear the smile on her face. And it makes him smile a little to himself. He's pretty sure that Beth's laugh, her moan, and her smile are three of the greatest things in the world.

He stops them eventually, down a quiet dirt country road next to the woods, and she climbs off as soon as he's kicked down the stand. He gets off, too, but then leans against the side of the bike, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. He looks at her as she walks out to the middle of the road and tilting her head up, she looks at the stars with a smile.

"'m sorry for takin' you there tonight," Daryl says, watching her. "I wasn' thinkin'."

Beth turns and looks at him. She shakes her head. "It's okay, Daryl. I wanted to go there. I wanted a drink, remember?"

"It ain't okay," he mumbles more to himself than to her. "I got to be smarter with you."

Beth is quiet and he lifts his eyes to look at her. The moon is almost full that night and it's hanging over their heads, acting like a beacon as it shines down on her like a spotlight as she stands in the middle of the road. And all he can do is just take a second and stare at her because he's pretty sure that if he blinks even once, she'll disappear completely. A girl as pretty as Beth Greene isn't supposed to be out here with a guy like him.

"I like seeing where you like to spend your time," she says.

He shakes his head. "Don' think I'm gonna be spendin' as much of my time there anymore."

It's quiet for a few passing minutes. He hears the crickets and some animal rustling at the leaves just a few feet behind him amongst the trees. Beth begins humming a soft song to herself as she keeps looking up at the stars.

"See that?" She asks as she comes back towards him. He drops the cigarette, stomping it out with his boot, and she comes to stand between his legs, putting her back against his chest. Daryl hesitates for just a moment before he slips one of his arms around her waist and she points up to the stars. He follows her finger. "That's Andromeda, a princess of Ethiopia. In Greek mythology, her mother offended the gods by saying that the girl was more beautiful than the Nereids. Sea nymphs" she clarifies. "Poseidon, the god of the sea, was angry and in his wrath, he sent a sea monster to devour the girl. So when Andromeda was chained to the rocks, the hero Perseus came, slew the beast and then carried Andromeda off to be his wife." She then sighs with a faint smile. "Andromeda's always been my favorite."

Daryl looks at Beth instead of the stars.

He's pretty sure Beth Greene will be a constellation someday.

…

"Do you want to come in?" Beth asks as they stand outside her door and she's giving him a shy smile as if he's never been into her apartment before.

And Daryl knows they are nowhere near that point – _yet_ – and he can't help but think that being in there without Matty might be a little weird. He's been inside without the kid there a few times but those times were all before anything like this had ever happened between him and Beth. Now, he's her boyfriend and she's inviting him inside and he doesn't know if he'll be able to control himself. Just standing out in the hall, it's damn hard to not just lean in and kiss her and not stop until they both pass out. Who knows what will happen if he goes into her apartment where her bedroom is just a few steps away?

"I prob'ly shouldn'," he finally shakes his head. He leans down then before she can say anything and he kisses her. He's trying to get used to the fact that he can kind of kiss her whenever he feels like it.

And once he pulls his lips back from hers, Beth nods her head as if she understands his reasons and completely agrees with them.

She looks up at him, still with that same smile across her face but not as shy anymore.

It's insane to him just how pretty this girl is.

"Good night," she offers in a soft voice.

"G'night," he says back.

And he wants to kiss her once more before he heads into his own apartment but he doesn't because who the hell knows if it can just stay with being one kiss? So instead, he leans in and kisses her forehead and he hears Beth exhale softly as if she's never had anything better. He then steps back and with one more parting look to him, he watches as she goes into her apartment and closes the door behind her with a quiet click.

He tries to go to sleep that night in his own bed but can't help but wonder what it would be like if he had gone into her apartment with her.

…

Michonne had told Beth the day before that she would get Tavon and Matty to the field for the game since the Bulldogs and Gators have their game in the morning and when he and Beth get there, he spots the kid by the tree where T has the team always meet before a game. He can spot the blonde curls and one of the coaches is helping him tug on his jersey over his pads.

Fall is here – the mornings a little cool – and Beth is wearing a grey sweatshirt with a football on it and Daryl is wearing one of the few green things he has in his closet – a black and green flannel shirt and he can't believe how into football he suddenly finds himself because just a few months ago, he couldn't have cared less about this whole damn thing.

But he admits it's a little addicting – especially when T-Dog tells Beth that Matty has got to be one of the fastest running backs in the state. And Matty's not even his but Daryl feels a sense of pride over that and he gets excited at being able to watch the kid play each week.

Two sets of bleaches are set up next to each other and in one set, there's parents wearing green and white and waving Gator signs and in the next, there's parents wearing red and white and there's even a fat Bulldog, panting with his pink tongue hanging out, wearing a red sweater as he sits on the sidelines next to the Bulldog coaches.

Daryl's pretty sure he hates the Bulldogs fans on sight and he just keeps hearing what Michonne had told them. They think they're better than them because the Gators kids don't necessarily live on the right side of town. And that's bullshit Daryl's been hearing his entire life. He knows the Dixons are usually bad news but he's never been like anything like them. He doesn't have a record, never been arrested, never done time, but people hear his last name and immediately clump him in with the rest of his family. Redneck trash.

And now, the same thing's being done to Matty just because of his address.

Beth sits down beside Michonne and her husband, Mike, and Annette, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie arrive soon after, all sitting around them. Shawn takes a spot next to T-Dog on the sidelines and they exchange a few words before Shawn crouches down in front of Matty and makes sure his laces are tied tight enough. Daryl never would have thought there would be a rivalry this big in pee-wee football between a bunch of six-year-olds but even Rick and Shane show up halfway through the first.

"What the hell you doin' here?" Daryl can't help but ask as Rick sits down next to him.

"Heard something about an incredible six-year-old running back I just had to come and see for myself," Rick says and Daryl snorts a little.

"Glad to see the county's bein' kept safe today," Daryl ribs him a little and Rick just grins.

Just like the Gators have been studying Bulldogs footage, it's obvious the Bulldogs have been studying footage of Gators games because they seem to know all about Tavon and Matty and the Bulldogs defense are all over them both. Tavon seems to be getting sacked with every play and Matty's getting tackled, too, before he can even run a yard. T-Dog is yelling on the field, waving his hands wildly, but whatever play he's shouting, it doesn't help. The Gators offense just aren't prepared for the Bulldogs defense.

Beth's hands are balled into fists so tight, her knuckles are white and her nails dig into her palms. Daryl slowly reaches over and rests a hand on her thigh but she doesn't even seem to notice, her entire body still tense and her eyes glued to the field as Matty is brought down again amongst a crash of helmets and pads.

As the players begin breaking away from the heap, going to take their line-ups for the next play and hike of the ball, Matty is still lying on the ground, not getting up. Beth's immediately on her feet and Daryl finds himself standing right next to her.

"Shawn!" Beth yells at her brother. "What's wrong?"

The others are starting to stand up, too, looking at Matty, who still isn't getting up. Shawn and T-Dog rush onto the field as well as the offense coach, Tyreese, and Hershel hurries down the stands because he's a doctor and he'll be able to take a better look at him.

Daryl's pretty sure his own heart has stopped and he wants to go onto the field and look at Matty himself even though he doesn't know anything and he'd be just another useless body crowding around him. He looks to Beth and she looks so scared, her face drained of all blood, and he reaches for her hand. This time, Beth takes it, clutching it as tightly as she can.

It seems as if the entire Gators stands exhale a breath as Matty slowly sits up and T-Dog unclips the helmet from his head, pulling it off. The coaches and Hershel and Shawn all stand up and then slowly, holding his hands, Shawn helps Matty get to his feet. There is relieved applause as Matty is slowly led off the field and Beth then takes that as her signal to rush down from the stands to the sidelines.

"Think he just got the wind knocked out of him," Shane murmurs as he still watches the scene. "That #74 on the Bulldogs is a tank. There's no way that kid is six."

Rick nods in agreement. "We should run his birth certificate to make sure it's not a fake."

Beth comes back after a few minutes and the game has started once again. "He just got the wind knocked out of him and was left dazed but he's fine. Daddy says no concussion but he's going to sit out for the rest of the game," she informs them all and both Annette and Maggie hug her at the same time.

They are all so relieved that Matty is going to be okay, none of them seem to even notice when the Bulldogs shut the Gators down completely and the Gators lose their first game of the season.

…

Matty is on strict orders to take it easy the rest of the weekend. When Daryl comes over that night, later for dinner, he's lying on the couch, in his pajamas, watching _Jurassic Park_ and he doesn't come running over to greet him as he usually does.

"I brought pizza," Daryl tells them both, holding up the pizza box in his hand. "And Morris. Figured he might make you feel a lil' better."

Matty smiles as Daryl comes over and sets the black cat down on his lap. "Thanks, Daryl," he says and strokes a hand down the cat's back.

"How you feelin'?" Daryl then asks.

"He's sore and he's got a few bruises," Beth answers. "Coach Douglas was saying though that he expects Matty to be at practice on Monday. A few bruises never hurt anyone," and she's frowning as she says it.

She bends down and kisses Matty's head and then turns, heading back towards the kitchen. The counter is covered, once again, in cupcakes and she's in the middle of piping them with icing and he can see the rigidness in her body and he knows she's pissed.

"He'll be a'right," Daryl tells her in a quiet voice even though the T-Rex on the movie is roaring and Matty can't hear them.

"He's six and it's stupid youth football and my son is _not_ going to get a concussion from it," Beth fiercely says as her hands squeeze around the bag and too much icing squirts out onto the cupcake, ruining it, and without a word, she picks it up and hands it to him. She then exhales a deep breath and turns, leaning back against the counter. "And he absolutely loves playing. He just loves it and he's _so_ good at it." She sighs again.

And Daryl has absolutely no idea what to say. He doesn't know how to be a boyfriend and offer encouragement and say just the right thing when the situation calls for it.

He doesn't know how to do much of anything but Beth is here and she's forgiving him for all of the dick things he's done to her over the past year. She's not off with Spencer or some other guy. She's here and she wants him here and he has to figure out what to do now.

The only thing in his mind he can think of doing is hug her so he sets his cupcake down and does exactly that, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her and she sighs softly and hugs him back and it seems to be exactly what she wanted him to do.

…

Beth and Matty go to church every Sunday with her family and he hears them leaving in the morning. He's not stalking them but he admits that he has been waiting for them.

"Hey," he says, opening his apartment door and catching them before they can head down the stairs.

"Hi, Daryl," Matty grins at him and the kid seems just fine now considering how quiet and tired he had been the day before.

"Looking good, kid," Daryl smiles at him and Matty grins. He then looks to Beth. "You gonna be back here after church?" He asks.

"We go to my parents' afterwards," she says. "You can meet us there, if you want."

Daryl shifts a little on his feet as if nervous. He actually has no idea how she'll respond to what he's about to suggest. "I usually go huntin' on Sundays. In the mornin' 'fore I go see Merle. Was wonderin' if you wouldn' mind if I took Matty with me today? Jus' to get his mind off football for a while."

Matty gasps and looks up at Beth with wide hopeful eyes and Daryl thinks, for a second, she'll be pissed that he asked in front of Matty and put her on the spot but Beth, instead, is smiling at his suggestion.

"I think that sounds wonderful," she says. "Come to the farm in about an hour. Is it alright if you use the woods near my parents' house?" She asks.

"Woods is woods," Daryl shrugs and then looks to Matty. "Maybe we'll catch your mama a rabbit," he then says and Matty gasps again at even the mere idea of that and Daryl smiles a little and when he looks to Beth, he sees her smiling, too.

…

He was taught how to hunt when he was four. Was really the only thing his old man did for him though when the Dixons hunt, it was because they had to. Learning to track animals and hunt them was important to their very survival.

He never thought he would have anyone to teach; hadn't dwelled at all on that fact either. But now there's Matty and he finally has someone he _wants_ to pass things onto. Matty isn't his son and maybe it's not his place to because he has his uncles and his grandpa to show him things in this world but now, he has Daryl, too, and he can't show him a lot but this is something he's damn good at.

He's waiting for the family on the front porch of the steps and Matty is the first out of the car before Hershel can even turn the engine off.

"Daryl!" The boy exclaims when he sees him and comes running towards him as Daryl stands up from the steps. "I'm gonna go get changed!"

Daryl nods. Matty's wearing khakis and a sweater and he doesn't want the kid to get his church clothes dirty. "Take your time," he tells him. "'m not goin' without you."

Annette smiles at him as she passes and she goes to unlock the front door, Matty disappearing inside.

"He barely sat through service," Beth says as she approaches him and Daryl smirks at that.

"Thanks for lettin' me take 'im," he says to her.

"Thank you for _wanting_ to take him," she says. She opens her mouth to say something else but it's as if she decides against it because she closes her mouth then and looks away. Her hair is pulled up in its usual braid and a few loose strands blow in the breeze. She busies herself, tucking them behind her ears.

"Wha'?" Daryl asks because he's not smart but he knows Beth wants to say something.

She shakes her head and quickly looks back to him. "I just… I'm not pressuring you into spending time with him, am I?"

His frown was immediate. "What the hell you talkin' 'bout?" He asks because he honestly has no idea. He feels like he came in the middle of a book and he's lost and trying to figure out all of the earlier pages.

"I just don't want you to think that you're obligated-"

"I don't think anythin' like that," he swiftly cuts her off because he more than gets it now – just from that short sentence she's started to say. "I know you ain't lookin' for a daddy for the kid. I'm doin' this 'cause I think he's a cool kid and I wan' to show him."

Beth looks at him for another moment – as if she's studying him to make sure that he's speaking the truth – and once she decides that he is, she gives her head a small nod.

"Thank you, Daryl," she then says in a soft voice.

"Daryl!" Matty comes tearing out of the house now in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. "Let's go!" He exclaims as he goes running straight towards the woods without waiting for him.

Daryl lingers, looking at Beth, waiting to see if she wants to say anything else but she just gives him a soft smile.

"Have fun," she tells him.

And Daryl doesn't think about it or give himself a chance to talk himself out of it.

He leans down and gives Beth a quick kiss on the lips. "We won' be gone long," he says and turns, following after Matty, not looking back to the smile on Beth's face but just knowing that it's there.

…

Daryl means it. Matty really is a cool kid. And he's eager to learn how to do this. When Daryl shows him how to quiet his steps, the kid does exactly how he shows him and he's constantly looking to Daryl for approval that he's doing it right.

Daryl shows him different signs on the ground – prints or the way leaves have been disturbed and the scratches on tree trunks from when a buck has rubbed his antlers against it. Matty listens to it all with alert eyes and rapt attention. He holds his breath when Daryl pulls his crossbow and takes aim and a second later, he's fired his bolt into a rabbit.

"That was awesome!" Matty expels on a rush of breath and then rushes off to go college both the animal and bolt.

And Daryl smiles to himself. He's relieved that Matty seems to love hunting and the outdoors as much as he does.

…

He's been here before but now it's a little different. He's sitting on the couch in Beth's apartment, _The Great British Bakeoff_ , on the television but this time, Beth is curled up against him and Matty is asleep in his room. Daryl never would have thought he would like a show like this but there's something about British competition or reality shows compared to the ones aired in the US. For one, they're a hell of a lot calmer and it pulls Daryl in.

"I almost have enough money," Beth says as the bakers are working on their breads. She pulls her head from resting on his chest and tilts it up, looking at him. "There's a little store on Court Street. _Really_ little but I don't need something big and fancy. Just enough room for at least one case and enough room to bake in the back."

"Tha's great, Beth," Daryl says and completely means it.

"I think I'm going to go see it by the end of this week and make an offer on it," she says.

"Tha's really great," he says again and is smiling a little.

She's smiling, too. "Will you help me? Make a sign out front for it – like the one you made for my chalkboard that you gave me for my birthday?"

Daryl blinks at her for a moment. "How'd you figure out that I made that for you?"

She smiles and shrugs and she leans back into him, her head finding a resting place on his chest once more and her eyes return to the television. "It seems like something you would be able to do and I don't know. I guess I was just able to tell."

Daryl looks at her again and she just keeps smiling. He wonders how the hell he got so lucky as to have a girlfriend like her; someone who knows him pretty damn well and seems to like getting to know him and doesn't hate what she finds. She has every right to. She has every right to let him nowhere near her and he wouldn't be able to argue or fight with it. He's been too big of a dick to her too many times now. And he knows how lucky he is that Beth is able to look at him and find it in herself to forgive him.

He doesn't deserves her and there's no way – no matter how long they're together or what they go through – that he'll ever deserve her. He wonders if she knows that, too. He wonders if he should point that out to her.

But honestly, all he wants right now is just this. Him and her on the couch, watching some baking competition show and not talking. Knowing that they don't have to talk and they can just sit there together and enjoy one another's company. He'll never ask for anything ever again if he can just have this with her for as long as possible.

…

It's Halloween again and he's at the grocery store, picking up some stuff for himself and he's sure to grab a bag of candy and toss it in his basket. No Ding-Dongs this year.

And at seven o'clock that night exactly, there's a rapid excited knock on his door and he goes to answer it, his lips twitching the instant he sees Matty standing there. He almost expected the kid to go as a football player but he should have known that Matty would go for something more creative. This year, he's wearing brown sweatpants and a brown sweatshirt and Beth has painted his face brown. And from his head, there are two antlers.

"I'm a buck!" Matty informs him, obvious pride shining in his voice.

Daryl actually grins this time and he grabs the bag of candy. "You look real good."

"Wait!" Matty stops him before he can drop the candy into his orange bucket. "Trick-or-treat!" He then exclaims and Daryl chuckles before dropping the whole bag of candy into his bucket and Matty gasps. "Thanks, Daryl!"

"Wasn' gonna forget this time," Daryl tells him. He then looks to Beth. "You wan' some company walkin' 'im 'round the neighborhood?" He asks her.

And Beth doesn't hesitate. She smiles and nods. "That would be wonderful."

Daryl tosses the empty candy bag on the kitchen counter before grabbing his leather jacket and he steps out to join them in the hallway. After closing the door and locking it, Matty skips down the stairs and Beth reaches, taking his hand in hers. He gives it a squeeze. He decides right then and there that this is something else he wants, too. Hopefully, Beth wants it, too and Amy isn't right.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading.**


	15. Important AN

I hate putting author's notes in the middle of stories like this. Absolutely hate it. But I wasn't sure how else to make this announcement:

I think the time has come for me to step back from writing Daryl/Beth stories for a while. I have been writing them nonstop for over a year now and I'm tired. This fandom, in all honesty, is exhausting and I just need a break from it. I still love these two and the show and my tumblr is going to remain obsessed with them but I think it will do my mind some good to just stop writing this pairing for the time being. There are so many authors better than me at writing this couple and there are thousands of stories so I know you will all find something else to enjoy and love. Thank you so much for your love and support of my stories and I promise - I will come back. Just after my brain is at ease again.

xoxoxo Love you all,

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

**I was feeling relaxed today and inspired for this chapter so I decided to just lay down on my couch and write it.**

* * *

…

She's still trying to be so careful in regards to him but that's getting harder and harder because the more time they spend together – and it's been so much more lately – she finds herself falling even more for him.

She likes when he comes over for dinner and stays afterwards and once Matty is in bed, he'll sit with her on the couch and watch her baking shows with her. And with her head on his chest and his arms around her shoulders, he doesn't seem to expect anything more than that. When he kisses her goodbye every night after she walks him to the door, the kiss is sweet and gentle and she never gets the feeling that he wants to push her back to her bedroom. And he probably has no idea how much that means to her; that he's not pressuring her into giving him something more that she's not ready to at the moment.

She hasn't had sex since before Matty was born. There have been times when she's wanted it, her body tight and aching for it, but she takes care of herself because there are no guys in her life and she hasn't wanted anyone. A part of herself is still a little scared of sex. Her only experience is what she had with Jimmy and they were young and had no idea what they were doing and they got a teenage pregnancy out of it. Beth supposes that might make any girl a little weary of having sex.

She's had fantasies of Daryl over the past year. Of him coming over once Matty is asleep. She's already in bed but not sleeping. She's waiting and then he's there, filling her doorframe in the way he had that night he came to check on her after her accident. She smiles and his lips twitch in that way they do when he's smiling, too, and then stepping into the bedroom, he'll close the door behind him as she pushes the covers from her body.

And then, he's on top of her and he's kissing her and they aren't like the kisses they've shared before. This kiss is hungry and hard and she can feel his body coiled tightly on top of hers, ready to spring apart. She feels his tongue tangling with hers and she knows he just has two hands but suddenly, she feels them everywhere on her body and she's on fire and moaning and like the way of dreams, one scene jumps to another without explanation or it seeming strange and then she finds them both naked and Daryl's inside of her.

Matty can sleep through a freight train roaring through their home but in her dreams, she always does her best to keep quiet as Daryl's between her thighs, ramming himself into her. In her dreams, he's rarely slow and gentle and it's surprising to her because she thought she would have wanted that. But Dream Daryl knows exactly what Dream Beth wants and it's to get a good hard pounding.

And Beth can't imagine anyone else pounding her between her thighs except for Daryl.

But she's not ready for that and Daryl knows that without her telling him because maybe he's not ready for it either.

…

As soon as the knock comes on the door, Beth knows exactly who it is and she only merely glances into the peephole out of habit. Coach Douglas stands there and he gives her a small smile when she opens the door.

"Evenin', Beth," he tilts his head towards her. "I'd like to talk with you if you have a minute." He doesn't explain what he needs to talk with her about but he doesn't have to.

Beth doesn't say anything. She simply opens the door and steps back, allowing the man to enter. Once the door is closed once more, she then leads him further into the apartment. Matty is sitting at the kitchen table, doing a worksheet from his workbook for school.

He smiles the instant he sees T-Dog. "Hi, Coach!" He greets excitedly.

"Hey, Matty," T-Dog smiles in response. "Doin' your homework?" He asks.

"Yep!" The little boy exclaims with the same wide smile.

"Good kid," T-Dog smiles first at him and then at Beth but it slowly fades.

Beth looks to Matty. "Matty, can you take that into your room, please? I need to speak with Coach Douglas for a moment," she says and the boy nods without argument and taking his pencil and workbook, he slides off the chair and giving his coach and mama one more grin, he goes down the hallway into his room. Beth follows behind him and closes the door behind him because she's not quite sure what T-Dog wants to talk about though she has an idea and she's not sure whether or not she wants Matty to overhear.

Coming back, she sees T-Dog still standing between the kitchen and living room, looking a bit uncomfortable. She's never see the man quite look like that before. On the football field, at practice and on game days, he's shouting and yelling and celebrating and grinning and he's a man who seems to always know exactly what to do in any situation he's in.

But not right now. Right now, he's in the apartment of one of his players, about to deal with a very angry mother. She's not angry at T-Dog necessarily but he definitely has some of it directed towards him. After spending the weekend with Matty and making sure that he truly was well and alright, her fear was replaced with anger – anger that is still simmering.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asks and walks past him to go into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

She takes two glasses down from the cabinet and fills each with water. She hands one to T-Dog as she passes him and sits herself down on the couch and waits as he sits himself down in the armchair. She doesn't say anything. He came here for a reason – a reason she already knows but she figures she'll let him start this particular conversation. Despite what he said to Matty after the game on Saturday, she hasn't allowed him to go to practice today. And she doesn't know if she'll allow him to go to practice tomorrow.

"I understand your nerves," T-Dog begins. "It was a scary hit he took on Saturday."

"He is six-years-old," Beth speaks much sooner than she had been planning. "He is my son and I'm not going to let him get hurt or get a concussion over some stupid game."

T-Dog lowers his eyes for a moment as if he's being reprimanded but then he looks at her again. He holds his glass of water between both of his hands. "You remind me of my mom. She was a single mom and raised me all on her own. She raised me in the church and she raised me right and she'd kill anyone to keep me safe."

Beth remains quiet, looking at him.

"So, I understand what you're saying to me. I know you want to keep Matty safe. I want that, too. I love these kids like they're my own and I would _never_ want to see any of them get hurt."

"I think you and the coaches, you are so caught up in winning and being the best, you all forget that these boys are six and seven years old. They are _babies_ ," she says.

"Forgive me, Beth, but I think you forget that your son loves football. He absolutely loves it. And he's got a god-given talent to play it," T-Dog tells her, firm yet gentle at the same time.

Beth has absolutely no reply for that one because she can't deny something that's the truth.

…

"Was wonderin' what happened to that," Daryl says as she opens the door to him.

He had left a zipped hooded sweatshirt here a couple of nights ago and Beth is wearing it now. It's big and warm and smells like him and she admits that she hopes he doesn't want it back. She's been wearing it all day and she loves it more than any sweater or housecoat.

"I think it fits me much better than you," she smiles up at him.

Daryl just smirks. "Think you're right ' bout that."

And then, because she wants to and she wants them to try and be one of those couples, Beth stands up on her toes and she kisses him. Just a peck really. A split second meeting of lips. Quick and casual as if they are nothing more than friends.

"How was your day?" She asks and heads into the kitchen, leaving him standing in the doorway, looking a little stunned.

But after a moment, he's able to shake his head and snap out of it. "Busy. Yours?" He asks, closing the door behind him and heading to go into the kitchen, too.

"I have a baby shower tomorrow," she answers in way of explaining the cupcakes that cover the surface of the table, each one topped with a little yellow duck. She goes to the counter, pulling a container out that holds the egg noodles that she needs to boil for dinner and she sees the way Daryl is looking over the spread of cupcakes. She smiles. "Chocolate and blueberry with a blue buttercream frosting," she tells him. "Here. I made you an extra," she says, holding the one up she's been keeping on the counter for him.

Daryl looks at it and then her and for a moment, he doesn't move or doesn't say anything. She wishes she could read his face when it's blank like this but she supposes it's like having sex. They're just not at that point with one another yet.

He steps forward then and he reaches out and takes the cupcake from her hand and his eyes bore into hers. He is standing so close to her, their chests nearly brush together and she can feel the heat coming from his body. She wonders if he can hear her rapid heartbeat and she can smell his scent that's familiar to her now. Dirt and oil and earth. She resists the urge to just press her nose to him and take a big whiff.

"Kiss me," she hears herself whisper and no sooner that the words leave her mouth and reach his ears does he do just that.

Leans does and presses his lips to hers and she instantly seems to sink into him, her hands coming to a rest on his chest, fingers curling into his tee-shirt, and his one hand not holding the cupcake curls around her hip tightly, fingers bruising her skin but she can care less about that because it doesn't hurt. Not at all. It only makes her whimper and want more and she presses herself against him, letting him know that.

And Daryl takes the silent hint and he slants his mouth over hers and his tongue is in her mouth and Beth presses herself hard against him because this is straight out of her fantasy.

Has he been having the same fantasies about her?

They hear a toilet flush and then the running of water in the sink and a second later, they hear running feet. They manage to separate their lips just in time but they're both holding one another and their chests are heaving in tempo to the other.

"Hi, Daryl!" Matty exclaims, happy to see him as always and he doesn't seem to find anything odd about the man who lives across the hall and his mama in one another's arms.

"Hey, kid," Daryl manages a smile and his breathing is almost completely normal again.

"I'm going to practice today," Matty then says, happily grinning as he goes to the refrigerator to take out the jug of apple juice.

Daryl seems surprised at that and he looks to Beth but she just gives a small smile and a shrug. T-Dog is right. She'll do absolutely anything to keep her son safe. And she'll do anything to make him happy, too.

…

"Do you want your sweatshirt back?" She asks him as she walks him to the door after dinner and some television as she always does.

Daryl looks at her and smiles a little, shaking his head. "Nah. Looks better on you than it ever did on me."

He leans in and gives her his usual goodbye kiss but perhaps because of what had happened in the kitchen, this kiss is a bit longer and his lips linger, seeming almost reluctant to move from hers.

When he finally breaks away and goes back to his apartment, Beth closes her door with a smile on her face. She closes her eyes and brings the sweatshirt up to her nose, taking a small whiff. She might have Daryl wear it occasionally – just so it keeps smelling like him.

…

This time, she's on the bed on her hands and knees. She's gripping the pillow, moaning into it, trying to keep quiet, and he's behind her. She thought he was going to take her this way but instead, his face is between her legs and he just keeps burying it in further and she feels like maybe he's trying to suffocate himself.

She's never even thought of having this done but when he comes over that night and comes into her bedroom, closing the door behind him and pulling his tee-shirt off as he stares at her and in his low, gravely voice, he tells her that he wants to eat her out.

And it feels like he's doing just that. It's as if the man hasn't had a meal in a week as he presses his face to her, his hands gripping her ass and drinking her down. And she feels like she's going to pass out from it all.

She shrieks with surprise as Daryl suddenly flips her over on her back and the mattress springs protest beneath her. She then laughs, breathless, and he doesn't let her catch her breath before he pulls her thighs apart once more and dives right back in. This time, she can grip his hair with her fingers but she has no pillow to quiet her moans and even though she knows Matty is sleeping through this, she still tries so hard to keep herself quiet.

She wonders how he got so good at this – going down on a girl – but then she thinks of other girls before her, of _Amy_ , and she doesn't want to think of Daryl with anyone else except her; of his mouth on someone else and his head between someone else's thighs.

She just wants to imagine that it's just him and her and there's been no past before this moment. It's just him and her and that's all it's ever been and it's all it ever will be.

When Beth wakes up the next morning from this particular dream, her underwear is wet and the throb between her legs is practically unbearable. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she sees that she has a little bit of time before she has to get up to begin her day. And she doesn't do this often but after last night's dream, she knows she has to.

So she closes her eyes, sinks herself against the pillow and slips her hand under the covers and into the waistband of her underwear.

…

Beth knows her daddy doesn't agree with her decision but he understands why she makes it. It's hard for him because he's known Jimmy and his parents forever – since Jimmy was a little boy and the Campbell family live on the farm bordering theirs. He's been disappointed with them for so long – with Jimmy for not taking a more active role in his son's life and for the Campbell's for thinking Jimmy's life was completely ruined and not showing that much interest in their grandson's life.

Beth has been raising Matty all on her own. Everyone knows that. Jimmy gives her money every month but that money is Jimmy's way of thinking he's absolved from all other responsibility. And she doesn't want her son to think that that's all he is – a burden or financial responsibility. He's so much more than that and it's Jimmy's fault if he doesn't know that because Matty's the greatest kid in the world and Jimmy is missing out.

So, she makes the decision to have Jimmy no longer involved in any sense of the word. And Hershel doesn't agree with that. A boy needs his father but Beth points out to him that Matty has never had a father. He has a Grandpa and two uncles but never an actual father.

And Hershel isn't able to deny that.

She knows it will be hard but it's been hard ever since she found out she was pregnant. Whether Jimmy is giving her money every month or not won't change that. Her baking business is doing well and she's ready to put down the first month's rent on a tiny storefront in town and all of her dreams are coming true. There's nothing stopping her and she'll be damned if anyone thinks she can't provide for her son.

She brings daddy, mom and Maggie to look at the tiny storefront with her. It's a brick building with a purple door and one large window in front. It's so small, there will just be room for one case, a tiny counter, and a small space in the back to bake. But it's all she needs and it's everything she's ever imagined. After discussing the matter with the landlord and then discussing it with her family – though her mind is already made up – she signs the papers and the landlord hands her the key and just like that, she's on her way.

She's waited for this moment for so long and now it's here and it's completely overwhelming. She has paperwork and to fill out and she has to get a license to sell her cupcakes from this space and she has so much cleaning and baking to do but one thing at a time. Right now, she just has to bask in this and she clutches the key in her hand as her daddy and mom and Maggie all hug her and they're all just as happy as she is.

…

Her family leaves after a while but Beth stays behind in _her_ store. She looks over everything again and she imagines how everything will look. She wants to open in a couple of months so the next few weeks are going to be so busy but she's alright with that. She's excited.

She's ready.

She leaves the store – securely locking the purple door behind her – and instead of heading towards the apartment building, she heads towards the auto garage where Daryl works. She's never visited him at work before and she hopes that he doesn't mind that she is today.

It's a cool fall day but all of the bay doors are open and she hears music from the radio – an old country song – and the whirring of a variety of tools. Her eyes scan for Daryl and which bay he would be in and she finds him in the second one closest to the office. She wonders if she needs to go to the office first but then as if he can sense her there, Daryl lifts his head from the car he's working on and she smiles the instant their eyes lock.

He looks at her for a moment as if he's not entirely sure she's really there or not but then he takes the rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands, he steps from his bay and begins approaching her. She's still smiling as she stands and waits for him and his own lips are twitching a little now. He's wearing a black tee-shirt with _Martinez Garage_ in white script on the back with nothing else to protect him against the brisk fall air and he's wearing a backwards baseball cap, holding his hair back from his face. As always, he's dirty and looking so incredibly good, Beth almost wants to lick her lips.

Thankfully, she's able to control herself from doing so and when he reaches her, she stands on her toes and kisses him quickly on the lips, clearly surprising him.

"I hope that's alright," she then says, feeling her cheeks warm because she remembers that they're at his place of work and they've not been affectionate with one another like this in public yet and maybe he'll completely hate it or be angry with her.

"'s fine," Daryl says, looking at nothing but her, his lips still twitching a little. "Everythin' else alright?" He then asks.

She eagerly nods her head and she holds up the key for him to see.

Daryl's lips stretch into an actual smile when he sees it because he knows exactly what it is. And without a word, he leans down and he kisses her – right there in the front of the garage where all of his coworkers and anyone who wants to see can.

He pulls his lips from hers and he's still smiling and Beth is pretty sure she looks likes an idiot, the size of her smile actually beginning to hurt her cheek.

"Guess that means we got a lot of work to do," he comments.

And it's so hard. She's trying to be so careful still around him but Beth looks up at him and she just doesn't know how she can be.

…

She's not an idiot. She knows Matty is a good football player and he's so happy on that field – whether it be at practice or during a game. Her son has always loved to run. She's pretty sure he learned how to crawl, run and then walk and when he's out on that field, a football in his arm, he always runs like the wind and hardly anyone can ever catch him.

She hears the other parents talk as they watch practice. Matty is going to take the team to the youth football States game that year. Matty is going to be a star in junior high and high school and he'll get a scholarship to any college he wants and Beth, what NFL team are you a fan of? You know Matty will get drafted.

And on and on it goes and Beth does her best to ignore them all though sometimes, she's just tempted to turn to them and remind him that her son – that all of their sons – is just six-years-old and he just wants to have fun. She doesn't say it though. She knows these parents and they're all cut from the same football-crazed cloth.

When T-Dog ends practice and Matty comes to her, sweating and smiling, she kisses him on the head and put her arm around him as they walk towards the car.

"Did you have fun?" She always makes sure to ask him after every practice.

"Yep!" And Matty always exclaims.

And the instant he ever answers that question differently, the instant he tells her that he doesn't want to play or that he's afraid of getting hurt, that will be it. He won't play anymore and no one will ever pressure him back onto that field.

If he doesn't want to play football anymore, maybe he'll take an interest in the culinary arts.

…

First things first. Cleaning. A lot of cleaning. All weekend – except for Matty's game on Saturday and church service on Sunday. Wiping and mopping and bleaching and Daryl sands down the counter in front and the counters in the back in the small kitchen. They clean until the building is sparkling and the sun streams through the window and Beth stands there, smiling. She hasn't stopped smiling all weekend.

"Alright, everyone. Dinner back at the farm," Hershel says, ushering everyone outside and Beth turns, locking the purple door once more.

"So what were you thinkin'?" Daryl asks as they follow behind her family, walking towards his pickup truck.

"About?" She watches ahead as Shawn gives Matty a piggyback ride.

"For the sign," Daryl clarifies. "You gonna wanna call it Beth's Bakery?"

"I think so," she says and smiles up at him. "I actually haven't thought of it. Isn't that crazy? All I've ever wanted is my own bakery and I've gone through thousands of names for it over the years but now, that I finally am going to be opening my own, I haven't even thought of it."

He doesn't say anything to that; just pulls his keys from his pocket. But she's getting used to his silence and just because he doesn't say anything doesn't mean he's not listening. She has learned that Daryl hears everything.

"What do you think?" She then asks him.

He shrugs. "I like Beth's Bakery. But only if you do. I'll like anythin' you pick and I'll be able to make you any sign you want."

Beth's smile softens but doesn't fade and she slips her hand into his. He's the one to intertwine their fingers together and she can't imagine the smile to leave her face anytime soon. When they get to the truck, he slowly pulls his hand from hers and opens the passenger side door for her.

"Beth! Matty's coming with us!" Glenn shouts from where he and Maggie have parked a bit up the street.

"Thanks, Glenn!" Bell calls back. She then looks up at Daryl. "I can't thank you enough for helping me out this weekend. I know you usually visit your brother on Sundays…"

He shrugs again. "Already talked with Martinez. He's givin' me tomorrow off so I can go see him then."

"That's really nice of him," Beth comments.

"We're friends," Daryl says and that's all he says.

"Are you allowed to take him something to eat? Your brother," she then clarifies. "I don't know the rules of prison and what you can take him."

"There are rules but if I bring 'im somethin', they have to put it in a scan. Make sure I'm not sneakin' him a file or somethin'."

"Then come to see me tomorrow before you go and see him," she says, her mind made up.

Daryl looks at her curiously but she just smiles and won't tell him anything more. She climbs into the truck and he's still looking at her as he closes the door. And because she's feeling happy and silly, she leans through the open window and kisses him.

…

Matty's at school and she's just finished in the kitchen when there's a knock on her door at a few minutes past nine. She smiles and hurries to answer it.

Before Daryl can say anything, Beth doesn't say anything as she holds up a small box. Daryl takes it and then opens the lid.

"Banana with cream cheese, your favorite," she smiles. "One for you and one for your brother. I hope he likes it as much as you do."

Daryl stares down at the cupcakes for a couple of seconds before looking at her. "How you know your banana cupcakes are my favorite?"

"Whenever I make more than one kind, these are the ones you always eat first," she answers and she wonders if she should feel embarrassed because she's just admitted to him that she's been watching him for a while now but he already knows that. And she knows that he's been watching her, too.

He doesn't say anything to that. He just leans in and kisses her and she happily presses her lips back against his.

"Drive safe," she says in parting.

"I'll come see you when I get back," he then says.

"I'll be here," she smiles and he smiles a little, too, and he hesitates and she thinks that he might kiss her again but he turns and heads down the stairs and Beth can't help but watch him go until he disappears outside and she can't see him anymore.

…

He comes back right at dinnertime. Matty is setting the table and Beth is pulling the lasanga out of the oven and as soon as they hear the knock, Matty goes running to answer the door. Beth really needs to get Daryl a key of his own.

"Mama's made lasagna!" Matty immediately informs him and they're still at the door so she can't see them but she can definitely hear the smile in Daryl's tone.

"That's makin' my day even better," Daryl answers. "Hey," he then greets as he comes into the kitchen and she's setting the heavy lasagna dish on the table.

"Hi," she smiles at him. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved," he answers and because maybe they're like one of those couples now, Daryl leans down and pecks her easily on the lips – casual and in front of Matty.

They both seem to realize it at the same time that the boy's in the room with them and they both immediately turn their heads to look at Matty but Matty's just standing there, looking up at them with a smile on his face. Beth smiles, too, and Daryl's lips are twitching.

…

Matty has finished dinner and has gone to get his practice pads and gear from his room as always. And as always, Daryl helps her clean up. She packs a container with some of the lasagna so Daryl can take it with him to work tomorrow for lunch and she packs the rest of it away for her and Matty to eat during the week.

She watches Daryl as he loads the dishwasher and they work together quietly but they both move as if they've done this a thousand times together. They seem to move perfectly together in the small kitchen space. Beth can't help but lean against the counter and watch him move – the way his muscles move through his tee-shirt or the way his butt looks in his jeans and she wants to giggle at herself for admiring Daryl's butt but really, who can blame her? It's certainly a nice one.

He mentioned briefly during dinner that the visit had gone well and that his brother had liked the cupcake and Beth admits that even though his brother makes her a bit nervous – Daryl and his brother seem to be two complete opposites – that doesn't mean that she can't be nice to the brother of the man who she is in love with. She was happy to hear that Merle had liked the cupcake and that the prison had let Daryl bring it in to him.

"Would you like to spend the night tonight?" Beth asks suddenly, surprising even herself with how it seems to have come out of nowhere.

Daryl turns and blinks at her and doesn't say anything. She feels the back of her neck flush but her stomach is fluttering and between her thighs, it's pulsing, but she keeps looking at him because she wants to know what he will say; what he thinks about the invitation to sleep here in this apartment with her instead of going back across the hall to his own tonight.

"With me?" Beth then further explains as if that's the part that needs to be clarified. She swallows a dryness in her throat and Daryl is still just looking at her and saying nothing. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, I can't thank you enough for your ongoing love and support for this story. There's still quite a few things I want to write for it and thank you for being patient with me as I kind of slow down with my writing to give my brain a chance to relax a little.**

* * *

…

Daryl doesn't say a word though his jaw clenches as Merle sits down across from him and Daryl immediately sees the new black tattoo his older brother is sporting on his forearm. AN. He knows it's for Aryan Nation and Daryl knows he can't say anything about it. Merle is going to be in here for a while and this is how Merle is going to survive.

Doesn't mean Daryl has to like it though.

The guard has set the cupcake down before Merle sits down and he stares down at it now as if he has no idea what it is. He then picks up the phone and looks at Daryl through the glass. Daryl's already holding the phone on his side to his ear and he shifts on the stool, trying his best to get comfortable though he only gets a fifteen minute visit with him and he'll probably get himself finally comfortable just as it's time for him to leave again.

"You bakin' now, baby brother?" Merle asks, picking the cupcake up and turning it around, looking at it from every angle.

"'s from Beth. The girl who lives across the hall from me," Daryl explains and he's well aware of the fact that Beth is so much more than that but Daryl knows he doesn't want to get into all of that with Merle. Not right now. He has no idea what he'll say if and when he tells Merle that he and Beth are together now and a part of him doesn't want him to know.

"Peanut butter made this?" Merle grins at that and then swipes his tongue along the top, taking most of the frosting with him.

Daryl doesn't say anything to that. He just nods. He hasn't thought of that for a while now. Peanut Butter and sardines. It still sounds disgusting to him. Still sounds like he would never want to eat it. But some people might like it. Hell, maybe it's something that Beth likes and Daryl knows that as long as it's something she likes, that's good enough for him.

Merle finishes the cupcake in just three bites. "You sleepin' with her?" He asks as he brushes off his hands, looking at him through the glass.

 _Wish I was,_ Daryl can't help but instantly think to himself. "Nah," he shakes his head.

Merle is sucking a stray bit of frosting from his thumb. He pulls it out from his mouth with a pop and grins widely. "Yeah, but you wish you were," he laughs and Daryl frowns and doesn't say anything.

He's never been one to lie – even when his brother is being stupid and saying equally stupid shit – and wishing he i sleeping with Beth _is_ the truth. He doesn't know if they're at that point with one another and he has no idea if they'll ever be. He doesn't want to push her. That's the last thing he ever wants to do with her and hell, he doesn't even know if he'll be ready to take that step with Beth. What they have together is already so damn different than any other thing he's ever had in his life and maybe sex will just mess it all up.

So, he's going to be fine sitting on her couch with her, watching baking shows and keeping his arm around her and kissing her goodnight and taking care of himself back at his apartment where she has no idea that all he does it take cold showers nowadays.

If Beth wants something more, she's going to have to come right out and tell him because he can't ever see himself making any kind of move on her unless she makes it first. If he is the one to do it and he's wrong – if she doesn't want him that way – he thinks he'll probably be never able to see her again; too embarrassed and knowing that he would never be able to apologize too much to make it right.

He's well aware of Merle looking at him through the glass, still with that stupid grin on his face. Daryl just sighs though, not saying anything. That's always been their thing.

Merle always says too damn much while Daryl hardly says anything at all.

"I don't blame you," Merle goes on. "Hot lil' mama and who bakes like this." Daryl tightens his jaw and just glares at his brother. Merle, of course, being Merle and never knowing when to quit, keeps talking. "Know what I tell you 'bout single moms though, Daryl. Don't you go forgettin' it neither."

"Beth ain't like that," Daryl shakes his head.

"All single moms are like that, baby brother."

Daryl stares at him, hard through the glass. "Beth ain't like that," he says again in a hard voice and he didn't drive all this way just to have Merle give him shit – though that seems to be one of the few things in this world Merle is actually good at doing.

"A'right, a'right," Merle says, chuckling. "You bring back another one of them cupcakes next week when you visit, I'll believe anythin' 'bout your peanut butter hot mama you want."

…

"Would you like to spend the night with me tonight?"

And then she says _that_ and Daryl's plan on self-control is blown to hell.

He's standing in her kitchen, helping her clean up lasagna night, when she seems to just blurt those words out of nowhere and all he can do is stare at her. Matty's in his room, the kid getting his gear together for practice that evening, and all Daryl can do is just stare at her. Beth doesn't say anything either but her cheeks are stained a dark red so he knows he definitely hasn't imagined her asking him that.

"Not to sleep together," Beth is quick to explain and he's not sure whether he feels relieved or disappointed at that clarification. "Just to… sleep together," she then struggles to explain and he can see her blush growing darker.

She then sighs and shakes her head at herself and she's obviously taking his silence as refusal. Without say anything else, she turns her head and looks at the clock on the microwave, seeing that it's time to get Matty to practice.

And Daryl has no idea why he can't say anything. Sleeping in a bed with Beth – _just_ sleeping – sounds pretty damn perfect and what some people would probably call a no brainer.

"Yeah," he says just as suddenly as she has started this whole conversation. Her eyes whip back to look at him and his voice sounds rough so he clears his voice. "'ll spend the night," he then says with a nod of his head.

And Beth looks at him and she's still blushing but it's fading and she seems to exhale a breath as if she's been holding it in. And when she gives him a small smile, he smiles, too.

…

He rarely goes with them to practice. Instead, he goes back to his own apartment for a couple of hours. Make sure Morris has food and water, keep the cat company and straighten things up a bit though it feels like he's hardly over here anymore to mess anything up. He wonders if it annoys Beth that he's over at her place so much. But she still puts post-it notes on his door, inviting him over to dinner though it seems to be just kind of assumed that he's coming over whether or not there's a yellow note on his door. And she cuddles into him each night as they watch television and she just invited him to stay for a sleepover that night. She definitely doesn't act like she wants him to give her space.

Daryl just supposes he's used to people not wanting to be around him. Or him not wanting to be around them. But with Beth and Matty, it's different. It's always been different with both of them – ever since he first met them.

When he comes back into their apartment, he doesn't bring anything with him. He figures he'll get up early enough tomorrow morning to sneak out of here before Matty sees him.

It's a little bit after eight and Daryl knows their schedule well enough to know that Matty's taken his bath and has gotten himself into his pajamas and after one glass of warm milk, he's in bed and he and Beth are in the middle of reading a book together. They read from a book every night and right now, they're in the middle of _The Witches_. Daryl will sit in the living room and listen as Matty reads out loud – Beth sometimes helping him with words – and it's a pretty fucked up story for being a kid's book in Daryl's opinion.

But he likes listening to it, all the same.

When Beth steps from Matty's room, turning off the lights but making sure the nightlight's on and closing the door until it's only open a crack, she sees Daryl on the couch and she instantly bursts into a smile as if she hadn't been sure whether or not he would be there.

She goes to the front door, making sure it's locked, and then she comes back to him and the couch. Without a word, she takes the remote control from the coffee table and sits down next to him on the couch, leaning instantly into him. Daryl wraps his arm around her shoulders and she turns on the television, keeping the volume low, and she rests her head on his chest as they watch some show on the Food Network she likes – _Cupcake Wars_.

He can't help but lean his nose down and press it to her braid, smelling her hair and scent. Chocolate. Always chocolate. Whether she baked something with chocolate that day or not.

And if this is all they ever have – sitting on the couch together, watching _Cupcake Wars_ and the scent of chocolate tickling his nose - Daryl knows that that will more than enough for him. Doesn't mean that he'll object to anything more, of course.

…

He's not too sure how this will go. He's never really had anything like this before and or done something like this. Yeah, Amy got drunk and crashed at his place a couple of times before but that was _nothing_ like this. For the biggest, obvious reason. Beth is nothing like Amy and Daryl's pretty sure he's falling for this girl so sleeping with her – _sleeping_ or just sleeping is a pretty damn big deal.

After a couple of episodes of her cupcake show, they get up and she turns off the television and the remaining lights and then makes sure the door was locked again and then she gives him a soft, shy smile before heading into her bedroom and he follows after her.

He's not sure if she wants the door shut or not but he kind of wants it shut because he doesn't want Matty to see him sleeping over here. That will probably lead to so many questions and Daryl wouldn't be sure how to go about answering any of them. The kid seems totally fine with them kissing but having him sleep over is something completely different and maybe it's something he and Beth need to talk about.

She smiles again when he shuts the door and then moving slowly, almost hesitantly, he toes himself out of his boots and then begins taking his clothes off. He wishes he could just sleep in what he's wearing now but he knows Beth will give him a look and he'll wind up taking them off anyway. Might as well get them out of the way now. And if this is any indication of where their relationship might go, she'll see him like this eventually.

Beth is standing at the dresser and seems to have no problem stripping down in front of him. He sees that she's wearing plain white cotton underwear and it just fits her perfectly, he can't help but have his lips twitch a little at the sight. She quickly removes her bra and he sees a flash of her small breasts, feeling it right low in his gut, before she tugs on an over-sized tee-shirt she sleeps in that skims across her thighs. Daryl leaves himself in his tee-shirt and boxers.

Her sheets are white and her comforter is purple and everything is soft and smells like dryer sheets and is filled with feathers. It's the kind of bed a person sinks into and doesn't get up from. He wonders how the hell she gets up in the morning. This bed is way too damn nice and clean for him to by lying in it but if she wants him here…

He gets in on the side closest to the door because he knows she sleeps on the other side. She sits up and he watches as she first takes the pins from her hair and gently unbraids her hair and then she takes a small bottle and squirts a little white dollop of something onto the tips of her fingers. She then wipes it over her cheek – over her scar. He honestly forgets it's there most of the time.

"Do you want me to set the alarm?" Beth asks him.

"What time you get up?" He asks and hasn't laid back yet. He will when she does.

"Six."

"Five-thirty so I can get outta here," he says and she nods and seems to be in agreement with him leaving early enough before Matty sees him.

Once the alarm is set, she turns the lamp on the nightstand table off and then, when she slips further under the covers and lays down, Daryl does the same. This is the comfiest bed he's ever slept in. Makes him feel like nothing more than a plank of wood.

Beth turns onto her side so she's lying facing him. "Thank you for doing spending the night," she then says in a soft voice and he turns his head on the pillow to look at her.

He's not too sure what to say so he says the first thing that pops into his mind. "Anytime."

And he knows that's not what he wants to say. That makes him sound like such an asshole.

But Beth just smiles at him as if that's the only thing she wanted to hear. And he wonders about her. He wonders why she thinks he's so great when he knows he's anything but. He wonders why she still wants him even after the past year and him being nothing but an asshole towards her. He wonders what she sees when she looks at him.

Beth leans in and kisses him on the cheek, right near the corner of his mouth, and her head then rests on his shoulder. He lays there and doubts he'll be getting to sleep anytime soon.

…

But he does sleep and he can't remember ever sleeping that well before. His entire body is relaxed and he doesn't feel tired in the least or full of soreness and aches.

He feels pretty damn good.

He wakes up and the bedroom is still dark but he can tell that dawn is near. Beth is still sleeping deeply beside him and sometime during the night, she'll rolled onto her other side and Daryl has followed after her, lying behind her, curled around her body, his arm over her hip and it's all so natural as if this is a position they find themselves in every morning.

He lifts his head and sees that the red neon numbers of the digital clock say that it's 4:45. It's still early but he needs to get out of here.

Beth mumbles something in her sleep when she feels him beginning to move away and without thinking about it, he leans over and kisses her softly on the cheek.

"See you in a lil' bit," he murmurs to her and this time, when he slips away from her and gets out of the bed, gathering his clothes, she remains asleep.

A little while later, after taking a shower and changing into fresh jeans and a tee-shirt, there's a knock on his door and he knows it's Matty before answering because it's a little lower on the door than someone else knocking.

"What's up, kid?" Daryl asks once he opens the door.

Matty grins up at him. "Mama's making French toast for breakfast. Want some?"

Daryl smirks and steps out into the hall, closing his apartment door. "Your mama's gonna make us both fat," he comments.

Matty just keeps grinning though. "I'll run it off," he says as if the kid ever has to worry about getting too fat.

Daryl can't help but rub a hand over his stomach, trying to see if it's a little more pudgy.

…

It's Matty's birthday and the kid is seven and the party is at the farm again. This year, there's no question as to whether Daryl is welcome or not. The theme, of course, is football and all of the Gators are invited and as if they don't play enough football, the kids start playing a game, separating into two teams, pulling Shawn and Glenn in with them even though Glenn is a little bit of a clumsy guy, he's still fast as hell and he winds up being the running back for the other team.

Beth's makes cupcakes and has them decorated as little football players and Hershel's grilled hamburgers and hotdogs for everyone and Daryl helps with anything that needs to be done. The kid gets a lot of presents and they're not all football related – which is actually surprising to Daryl – but the kid still loves dinosaurs and trains and he gets all sorts of stuff.

He opens Daryl's present last. He doesn't know why he and Beth like to save his present but they do and it's nerve-wracking because he puts so much time and thought into things he buys these two but they're still not good enough. He doesn't think whatever he gets them is ever really that special.

Matty rips away the paper and lifts the lid of the thin box. He gasps when he sees what it is because the kid is only seven but he already knows. It's a Cleveland Browns #32 jersey. Jim Brown – the greatest running back and one of the greatest players in NFL history. And Daryl looks at Beth and Beth knows what it means, too, because she's smiling and there are tears in her eyes and Matty immediately tugs the jersey on over his head. It's way too big and hangs down past his knees but he just grins and all his friends are crowding around him to get a better look.

"Daryl!" Matty breaks away from them and runs towards him. "Thank you, thank you!" The kid shouts over and over again and throws himself against Daryl, hugging him from around the waist, and Daryl smiles a little and wraps an arm around him in return.

Daryl's not prepared to tell them how much time he spent into looking for the perfect present or how he, Rick and Shane had all driven into Atlanta to some sports store that Shane knew about to buy the jersey once Daryl had gotten over the price sticker.

Hershel claps a hand on his back and Annette is smiling at him, too, and then Beth's there and without a word, she stands on her toes and puts her arms around his neck and hugs him as tight as she can. And Matty's still there, hugging him, and now Beth is hugging him, too, and Daryl finds himself hugging both of them.

He has no idea what's going on or if this is even really happening and he can hardly believe that this is even his life but he keeps hugging them and hopes this doesn't stop right now.

…

Despite how close he is to Beth and Matty – and how close he seems to just keep getting to them with each passing day – Daryl still likes to be by himself. It's just who he is. So every Sunday morning – when they're at church and before he goes off to visit Merle – he takes his crossbow and goes off into the woods. He doesn't want to get lazy. He's serious about Beth's cooking and baking making him feel like a tub. And he doesn't want to let his skills slip. He's a damn good hunter and tracker and he's going to stay that way.

He'll walk in the woods for hours – until the sun overhead is telling him that it's noon and he needs to start heading over to the penitentiary a couple of hours away for his visit. He'll hold his crossbow and sometimes, he'll hunt and sometimes, he'll just track without taking a shot. He looks at the changing leaves and feels the bite of winter coming in on the wind and it's so quiet out here, he loves being with Beth and Matty but he loves this quiet, too.

Sometimes, he'll bring back a rabbit or a deer and he'll bring it back to the Grimes' house where Rick has no problem with him using the backyard to cut up and clean the animals.

He likes taking the meat home to Beth. Likes the way she smiles as if he's just handed her a diamond crown and she'll soon be on her laptop, researching recipes though Daryl's never done anything with the meat except fry it up and he tells her that. And sometimes, she'll do just that but sometimes, she'll add onions and mushrooms to the deer meat and he'll tell her it's the best damn thing he's ever eaten and it's always the truth.

…

She decides on Beth's Bakery.

And as soon as she does, Daryl goes to the hardware store to buy everything he needs. Beth's been spending her days, cleaning and purchasing materials and going down to the town hall for licenses and permits and this sign is really the last thing she needs before she can open the next week like she's been planning.

Rick lets him use the garage. The man has every tool Daryl needs – and Daryl's not too sure why he does because Rick's not exactly the handy sort of guy but he'll never tell the man that. He spends his entire Saturday there – only taking a break to go to Matty's football game before coming back. Lori gives him glasses of iced tea and sandwiches and she smiles every time she comes out into the garage to see his progress.

"This is so perfect, Daryl," Lori says as she looks over what he has so far and then she takes a sip of her iced tea. "She's going to love it."

Daryl takes a step back and looks at the sign himself when he sips his own iced tea. "Yeah?" He asks because it's important that Beth does. This is for her very own cupcake store. He's known her for a year and she's been talking about it since then and dreaming about it since long before then. This is what she's been working towards forever. This has to be perfect.

Lori smiles and nods. "Definitely. It's perfect," she says again, still staring at it.

It is just a simple rectangular sign and from the wood, he has carved out _Beth's Bakery_. He has gotten a stencil of a cupcake with a cherry on top and has spent the past two hours carving it to perfection between Beth and Bakery. He still has to sand it and paint it and get it carefully to the store. Shane is going to be helping him with the lights and even though Rick has no idea what he's doing, he's going to help out, too.

Daryl lets out a breath. "I jus' wan' it to be perfect for her, you know?" He looks to Lori and she looks at him, giving him a soft smile.

She reaches out and puts a hand on his back. "I know," she assures him and then after kissing his cheek, she heads back into the house.

…

It's not really a surprise that Beth loves it but it's still a relief to him.

He gets it over to the store in the back of his pickup truck and Beth is inside, finishing the painting job she had started that afternoon, and with the help of Shane and Rick, they get the sign mounted above the awning that hangs over the front door. He then rigs up the two lights, pointing them at the sign and he and Shane wire them and Rick stands on the ground, ready to flip the switch when they give him the word.

Beth comes out and she stands on the sidewalk, looking up at them.

"A'right, Rick!" Shane calls down to him and from inside the store, Rick flips the switch.

The lights come on and the sign is lit and Beth gasps as soon as she sees it. Daryl and Shane carefully climb down and Daryl comes to look at Beth. She's still standing there, staring up at the sign and Daryl can see the tears pooling in her eyes. He knows she loves it. She doesn't have to tell him but it's still important for him to hear. He works hard on cars and works hard at hunting but he's never worked this hard on something like this for someone.

And this isn't just someone. This is Beth and damn it, he knows he'd probably do any damn thing this girl wants him to do for her.

"So, you like it?" Daryl grunts, wiping his hands on the red bandana from his back pocket.

"Daryl, it's…" she tries to say but her voice is watery and she can barely get the words out. She shakes her head rapidly and then she looks at him. "You made me a sign," she then states and then she shakes her head again and the first tears start streaming down her cheeks. Daryl doesn't hesitate in reaching his hand out and brushing his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears away. She sniffles. "I love you so much," she says and she turns her head and tilts it back up towards the sign, staring at it.

But Daryl just keeps looking at her.

…

He spends the night almost every night now. He eats dinner with them and then Matty and Beth go to football practice and he comes back over when Matty is in bed and he and Beth are reading a story before he goes to sleep. The kid has a Roald Dahl set and after finishing with _The Witches_ , they've started reading _The Twits_ , another totally fucked up book in Daryl's opinion but he sits on the couch and listens as Matty reads from it.

And then once he's asleep, Beth comes out to the living room and she always smiles at him as if she has had no idea that he'd be there. They sit on the couch and watch television and Daryl is pretty happy just having her there in his arms and smelling her hair. And then they're in bed and she's back in his arms and he's smelling her hair again.

"Your bed is so damn soft," he mutters one night as he's just about to drift off.

Beth laughs softly. "My bed is one of my favorite places in the world."

"Can see why," his arms tighten around her a little bit more. "Feel like I could stay in here for days."

"With me?" She asks and his eyes are closed but he can hear the smile in her tone.

"Course with you. Not lookin' to be sharin' a bed with anyone else."

She doesn't say anything to that but she moves closer to him and he feels her nose brush against his jaw. "I think you should do something," she whispers.

"Wha'?" He grunts and finally cracks an eye open to look at her.

Beth smiles faintly and she doesn't say anything. She keeps staring at him and in the darkness of the bedroom, Daryl can see the blush of her cheeks and she doesn't say anything but he knows. At least he _thinks_ he knows. He's not going to make a move though. He meant what he swore to himself. He's not going to make a move until she looks him right in the eye and tells him that she wants him to.

She smiles faintly. "I think you should stay through the alarm."

He stares at her. That definitely isn't what he has been expecting her to say and he's suddenly so relieved that he didn't even _think_ about making a move on her.

"I think you should stay here and be here so Matty can see you in the morning." Daryl keeps staring at her and in the darkness, her blush darkens. "I just think it's the next step."

"Next step?" He echoes gruffly.

"Yes. I just think that you're here every night and it's not like we're doing anything. So when Matty asks what you're doing here, we can honestly say that you're just sleeping over," she explains and he's very aware of her finger drawing random patterns on his chest.

Daryl is quiet for a moment, thinking that through though he guesses that there isn't much to think through. It's definitely getting harder for him each morning to pull himself out of this bed and not just because it's soft and warm. It's getting harder to pull himself away from Beth and he wants to tell her that but he's never said anything like that before and he can't even think of words to say something like that.

"Do you mind? If Matty sees you here tomorrow morning?" She asks, shifting a little closer to him. "If you're not comfortable with it, I don't want to force you-"

"You ain't," Daryl cuts her off. "If you want the kid to see me here tomorrow morning, he can see me."

"But what do you want?" Beth asks, watching him closely.

He swallows because his throat is feeling too dry. He's feeling too hot all of a sudden and he wonders if it's the goose-down comforter or Beth's body being so close to his that is making his body temperature spike.

He finally nods. "Yeah. Matty can see me here tomorrow. Pro'bly gonna be seein' me here eventually," he then adds and that seems to be exactly what Beth has been wanting to hear – though he doesn't know why – because she bursts into a smile so bright, it lights the bedroom and she pushes herself forward, pressing her lips against his.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please comment!**


	18. Chapter 18

**First off, I want to apologize. With the last chapter, I kind of forced myself to write it and I think it definitely showed. It is not my best work and I still regret posting it. But I was actually inspired to write this newest chapter and I hope the difference is obvious. Just a reminder - this is a slow burn story and it's not finished yet.**

* * *

…

She doesn't know why she's feeling nervous. There's absolutely no reason to feel that way. Matty has already seen them kiss and has seemed perfectly fine with that. He smiled when he saw it and that night, as Beth tucked him into bed, he had asked if she and Daryl were dating now. She had smiled and said yes – even though she supposes that technically they haven't been on an actual date yet – and Matty had smiled at that in return.

There's no reason to be nervous this morning. It's just any other morning. She just doesn't set the alarm clock and when she wakes up at six, Daryl is still there.

She knows it sounds ridiculous because it's only been a week but she's not sure how she ever slept without Daryl in her bed with her. No matter how many blankets she had on the bed with her, she always felt so cold and would oftentimes wake up in the morning, curled into a little ball. But now, she has her own personal furnace in the form of this man. And she really loves when she wakes up to find that they're touching in some way. Her head on his arm or his chest or his body right up against hers and his arm over her hip.

That way's a little torturous as well though because she can feel his morning erection pressing into her butt and she has to bite her lip because she wonders when he'll make a move. She still has the most vivid dreams about him and her together but she can't bring herself to make a move. She doesn't even know how to do such a thing and she looks at Daryl and he just doesn't seem interested in that at all. He seems perfectly fine with just kissing and sleeping and doing nothing else.

And then, of course, her mind will wander off to _why_ he doesn't seem to want more with her. He doesn't seem to have a problem with sleeping with women if Amy is any indication. He just doesn't want to sleep with _her_ and there must be a reason why he won't even hint to her that he wants to make a move.

Beth thinks that if Daryl is to ever make a move, she'd be ready to have more with him.

When the alarm goes off at six as it does every morning, Daryl is still there except the blaring from the clock instantly wakes him up. He's on his back and his eyes snap open and Beth's hand is quick to turn the awful sound off. She then looks at him for a moment and she can't help but feel so happy already because he's still there and Matty will see him and it may not seem like it but this is such a _huge_ moment for all of them.

"Want coffee?" She asks him quietly, her voice still tired.

And he doesn't say anything – just nods and yawns – and she smiles.

She pulls herself from the bed and tugs on a pair of pajama pants – because even though she gets cold at night, she can't seem to sleep with anything around her legs – and opens the bedroom door just as Daryl is sitting up in bed and Matty is coming out of his room, rubbing a hand over his eye.

All three of them stop and stare at one another for a passing second.

Beth gains herself first. "Matty, Daryl spent the night here last night," she tells her son, knowing that the best way to talk with him is just to be completely straightforward and honest. Her son may be young but there's no reason to beat around the bush.

Matty frowns a little. "How come?" He asks.

"Your mama's bed is a lot more comfy than mine," Daryl speaks in that rough voice of his that she knows by now isn't actually rough at all. It can make her shiver with pleasure.

Beth looks to Matty to see what the little boy thinks of that statement and Matty clearly seems to be thinking it through. He then nods and lets out a small yawn.

"It _is_ a really comfy bed," he agrees and then turns and goes into the bathroom.

Beth lets out a little breath of relief and she turns her head to smile at Daryl, finding that he's already smiling a little himself.

…

She thinks she's going to be sick but she swallows it down and guzzles water and tells herself that throwing up right now is not the way she wants to open for the first time.

She has a chalkboard sign on the sidewalk outside that her mom has tied balloons to that says that Beth's Bakery is now open. The windows are clean, the walls are freshly painted, the cash register has plenty of change in it and the case is filled with freshly baked cupcakes. She's ready. She's done everything she can to be ready for today. She's been dreaming of this day for her entire life and now, just like that, it's here and she doesn't care how prepared a person wants to tell themselves that they are. No one is actually completely prepared when a moment like this arrives.

She has decided the store hours to be ten until four, open Monday through Friday. After football season, she'll be able to be open on Saturdays, too, if she chooses, but since it's just her and being a single mom on top of that, she has to keep hours for herself that won't drive her to the point of exhaustion or have her miss a single moment that Matty needs her.

On Sunday, she has been able to do a lot of the prep work so on Monday, after walking Matty to school, it's just a little before eight and she's able to get to her shop and start baking and decorating and getting the cupcakes loaded into the case. _Her_ shop. She wonders if she'll ever get used to calling it that even with the Beth's Bakery sign hanging and the cupcake painted on the glass of the door and the walls inside white and a light purple. Everything about the shop is her but she still can hardly believe that it _is_ hers.

"You ready?" Annette asks with a smile at 9:59. She's been able to come and help Beth out for the day in case she needs it but Beth thinks her mom is just being optimistic. There's no way that the shop will be that busy. It's just a tiny cupcake shop in a small southern town. There are so many other bakeries around.

Beth nods and guzzles down more water and Annette smiles, unlocking the door. It's a cool day but the oven in the back is making it a bit warm inside so she leaves the door open.

And with that, Beth's Bakery is open for business.

…

Okay, so maybe her mom isn't just being optimistic. Maybe Annette had been able to look into the future and know that Beth would need her help today.

There has been a steady stream of customers since 10:05 and Beth just wants to sigh with relief and cry with that same relief. But there's really no time to do either because it's almost one and she's already sold out of her dark chocolate cherry cupcakes. It's her first day and she's already learned that many of the other businesses in their town have noon lunch hours and that is when she got her most customers. She has also learned that there are many chocolate addicts in their town.

She's already making adjustments in her head of which cupcakes to bake for tomorrow.

At a few minutes to one, two more people enter the shop, getting in line behind the three people already waiting to get their cupcakes. And when Beth sees that it is Daryl and Cesar, she bursts into an immediate smile.

"Alright, let's see what we got here," Cesar says as he looks through the glass of the case.

She has decided on baking just six kinds of cupcakes. She knows it's not a lot but she thinks that she can easily handle making just six different kinds of cupcakes. It's just her here and it's a tiny cupcake shop. Maybe in a few years, if she has enough money to hire someone else… but that's a very long way down the road and right now, she can handle six kinds.

Cesar orders one of the lemon zest cupcakes and Annette rings it up for him.

"I know what you want," Beth then smiles at Daryl when it's his turn before he can even open his mouth and she's pulling a banana cupcake from the case, holding it out to him.

And when he smiles at her, she thinks about how she told him that she loves him. She had kind of said that to him when he was sick and she had brought him soup but she had said _falling_ in love. And then he brought her the sign for his bakery that he had built himself and she knew right then that she had, without a doubt, completely fallen for him.

She knows he doesn't understand it and she supposes she doesn't really understand either.

This past year, he has definitely had fewer hits than misses. She has been hurt by him and has shed more than one tear for him. But she has forgiven him. She has been able to see past all of his faults and mistakes and has forgiven him – because that's what someone does. It takes so much more energy to be angry at a person and hate that person and she didn't _want_ to be angry at Daryl or hate him.

She read a quote once and it has always stayed with her.

Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting it to hurt the other person.

And she'll tell that to Daryl if he ever asks.

…

It's the last game of the regular season and it's absolutely no surprise when the Gators win and they make it into the playoffs with a record of 9-1.

T-Dog rewards them with a pizza party at his house for all of the players and their families on Sunday afternoon. One of the moms corners Beth in the kitchen as she's just trying to get another slice of pizza and she's talking about their first playoff game and the next season and if she thinks Matty will play next year, too, and he should because Beth doesn't want to just put Matty's talent to waste and yes, it's always scary when their child gets injured but if they didn't want to be bruised, they could play a different game. And the woman is talking so quickly and not giving Beth enough time to respond anything she's saying so all Beth can do is just stand there, holding her still-empty plate awaiting a slice of pizza and trying to keep her patience.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Daryl standing off in the family room, drinking from a can of Coke and talking with Shawn and Hershel. She wishes she could just get her piece of pizza and join them but her son is the starring running back and she knows that that comes with certain responsibilities but at the same time, this is all still crazy to her. But she bites her tongue and smiles because Matty loves football. Matty is a football player and she is the mother of a football player and this is what mothers of football players do.

"We actually haven't talked about next season," Beth is finally able to get in.

"Oh, but you have to!" The mom exclaims as if she is absolutely horrified by Beth's words.

Beth just shakes her head though. "I think Matty is looking forward to the off season. He loves football but I think he'll be glad to get a little break from it, too."

And if possible, the woman somehow looks even more horrified at that next statement.

"Well, what does his father think about it?" The woman asks.

Beth's brow furrows and the image of Jimmy enters her mind. What would he ever have to do with anything that has to do with Matty?

But then it strikes her. The woman's not talking about Jimmy.

…

"You a'right?" Daryl asks her that night as he sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots and she can feel his eyes on her.

It's not even discussed anymore whether or not he's sleeping over. Beth has wondered if they'll have the conversation as to why he's still paying rent on his own apartment that he's never in anymore – even Morris is here more times than not – but they're still not doing anything other than sharing a bed. It's way too soon to even mention living together.

Beth nods her head, standing at the dresser, looking at her reflection as she takes her braid down, running her fingers through her hair.

She is alright. That's the truth. It's just what that woman had said about Matty's dad.

It's been months since she and Jimmy have met in a courtroom and Jimmy signed his name on the dotted line, thus erasing any involvement or responsibility he may have had for the child he had helped in making. And Matty hasn't asked about him once. And that makes Beth down if she stops and thinks about it. Her son is only seven but he's just so used to his dad not being around that when Jimmy really isn't around anymore, Matty doesn't see a difference and doesn't ask where he is.

Beth has defended Jimmy over the past few years because her relationship with Matty was always so completely different. Beth stayed behind and Jimmy had gone off to college and would only see their baby on breaks. She always thought that Jimmy and Matty had never gotten a real chance to bond with one another and Jimmy was still learning how to be a dad. It was only when Matty was a bit older did she realize that Jimmy didn't want to bond and he didn't want to learn how to be a dad – at least not to their child.

Or maybe he did want to do all of those things but had let his wife influence him to deny anything in his past – whether that be her or their son. And she doesn't really want a man so weak and who can't think for himself like that around _her_ son.

But because of that – because of the absence of a father in Matty's life, even with her daddy and Shawn and Glenn – has she somehow, subconsciously, pressured Daryl into becoming that? He cares about both of them. That man makes it obvious. And he also has shown to her that if he didn't want to be here, he wouldn't. He would just disappear again and stop showing himself up around here. But he hasn't left in months now and it seems like he's not going to and Beth trusts him and Matty adores him and… and… she's just so confused.

"Wha's goin' on?" Daryl asks because he's not an idiot and something obviously is going on whether she shakes her head that there is or not.

Beth lets out a soft sigh and finally turns away from the dresser and looks at him. He's looking at her and his eyes are a dark blue as he looks at her intently. After a moment of lingering, she comes and sits down beside him on the side of the bed and lifts her eyes to his. She opens her mouth to ask him – ask him what? If he's really here? He is but she wonders for how long? How long will he have to stay around before he has proven to her that he's not going anywhere? And why shouldn't he be able to go if that's what he wants? They've decided they're boyfriend and girlfriend and he sleeps over but other than that…

"When it comes to me and Matty, I have huge trust issues," Beth hears herself tell him.

Daryl just keeps looking at her. "A'right," he says and waits for more.

"Especially with Matty. I just can't let anyone come into his life…" she trails off then because she has no idea what she's saying or what she's even trying to say.

She knows what she wants to hear but Daryl isn't a mind reader and she can't imagine him knowing what she _needs_ to hear from him. He cares about her but caring isn't love and maybe he'll never love her. She realizes there's still so many things she doesn't know about him. How can she fall in love with a man if she doesn't even really know him? Has she just rushed into something without thinking it all of the way through? She's such a terrible mom because it's not about her or her happiness anymore. It's always about Matty and she's brought this man into her son's life without thinking it through completely.

She's starting to give herself a headache.

She feels warm weight on her thigh and she looks down to see Daryl's hand resting there. She then lifts her eyes to see him staring right at her.

"I ain't plannin' on goin' anywhere, Beth," Daryl tells her. "Nowhere until you kick me out."

And Beth stares at him because maybe he can read minds.

She turns towards him and sliding her hands onto his face, she presses her lips to his.

…

This isn't a dream.

They are really lying in bed and he's on top of her and they're kissing one another over and over again and her lungs are burning and she knows that his probably are, too, but they can't seem to pull their lips from the other.

And right now, it's kissing. Just kissing. All of their clothes are still on but her hands have dropped down to his hips, tempted to slip them up under the tee-shirt he's wearing. And his own hand is heavy and warm on the outside of her thigh, grasping it just enough to perhaps leave bruises of his fingertips in her pale skin.

She arches slightly and moans faintly against his mouth as her lips part and his tongue sweeps in, meeting hers, tangling with hers. One of her hands lift to the back of his head, grasping his hair, holding him to her as if he's even thought of taking his lips away from her. And it definitely doesn't seem as if Daryl is thinking of doing such a thing because he kisses her only harder and he presses his hips down to hers and she moans again because through his boxer shorts, he's so _hard_ and she can feel him.

Her legs begin to part on their own accord and she arches upwards again, pressing herself against him, making contact, feeling herself clench and dampen with growing anticipation.

His hand begins moving upwards on her thigh, pushing her tee-shirt up towards her hips as he goes, and her hand still on his hip sweeps under his tee-shit. She feels a slight raise of skin on his lower back and it's as if she's just dropped water over for him because Daryl rips his lips away from hers and pushes himself up on his knees. She instantly sits up because she's not sure what has happened or what she's felt on his back but she instantly regrets it because whatever it is, he can't seem to even look at her anymore.

"I'm sorry," she is quick to say. "Daryl, I'm so sorry."

Both of their chests heave up and down, trying to catch their breaths, and just seconds ago, he had been throwing her into an inferno, but now she's so cold, she nearly shivers.

He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head, still not looking at her.

"Daryl…" she reaches a hand out for him and she's so relieved when he lets her touch him. She gently takes his hand and rubs her thumb over his skin and keeps looking at him, willing him to look at her in return. "I'm so sorry," she says again in a quieter voice than before and she sits up on her knees, too, trying desperately to meet his eyes.

He sighs again and finally lifts his head just enough to look at her through the hair hanging in his face. "Think I wanna go to sleep," he mumbles.

"Alright," she says softly and she doesn't want to go to sleep at all. She wants to talk about whatever it is that's upsetting him so much – or try and talk with him about it – but he's clamped up and she knows that there's no way she'll be able to get to him again.

She stares at him with a heavy stone in her stomach as he pushes himself from the bed.

"Think I'm gonna sleep back in my place tonight," he says as he's already picking his clothes up from where he folds them every other night and places them on the chair in the corner.

"Please, Daryl," she shakes her head with tears in her eyes as she stands up from the bed, too, never taking her eyes from him. "Please don't go."

He has _just_ promised her that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

But Daryl doesn't stop himself from continuing getting dressed and he pauses at the door, hand on the doorknob, looking back to her. He looks regretful for what he's doing but he doesn't stop himself from opening the door.

"I'll see 'ya tomorrow," he then promises her and then he's gone and Beth has no idea what has just happened or why he's felt the need to leave but all she knows is that she feels like crying and she hopes that she really will see him tomorrow.

…

She doesn't.

Monday goes by and no sign of him. He doesn't come by the bakery at all during the day and when she knocks on his door in the evening to invite him to dinner, hoping and praying that he's there, there's no answer and she goes back into her apartment with a heavy stomach and aching chest.

It's just like how it used to be. This is what she's been afraid of. That one day, he'll just decide to be gone and that will be that. And even though she's told herself to expect something like this from him eventually, it doesn't stop her from crying into her pillow that night when she's lying in her bed. Alone.

Halfway through the night, she's still awake and she's stopped crying now but she's still sniffling occasionally and when she hears the creak of the door as it's pushed open, she instantly turns her head, expecting to see Daryl. Instead, it's Matty standing there.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asks, all thoughts of Daryl instantly pushed from her head.

"You're crying," Matty says and he's standing there, frowning at her.

Beth shakes her head and wipes at her cheeks as she pushes herself into a sitting position.

"I'm alright. I just had a bad dream," she does her best to smile at him.

And her son's not an idiot and he knows. Even without knowing every single detail, he still knows. Something happened and Daryl's not here tonight and he's made the connection.

Matty doesn't say anything as he leaves the doorway and comes to the bed, pulling the covers back and climbing in beside her. Beth smiles faintly because he hasn't done this for a couple of years, coming running to her if there was a storm outside or he had a bad dream, wanting the protection of his mama and her comfy, cozy bed.

They lay down and he snuggles in close and Beth holds him tightly.

For a few minutes, Beth hums a soft song and brushes her fingers through his hair.

"Is Daryl coming back?" Matty then asks in a quiet voice.

And suddenly, her desire to just lay there and cry is wiped away and she's suddenly angry. Angry at Daryl for just leaving and not coming back; for not talking with her and telling her what was wrong enough to get him to leave in the first place. Angry because Matty's asking for him and he hasn't even asked for his own _father_ when Jimmy had just disappeared.

And angry at herself. So angry at herself for just letting this man into their lives.

"I don't know, Matty," she responds in an equally quiet voice.

She doesn't expect him to – but she doesn't tell Matty that.

…

Thursdays, she's learned, are a bit slow for some reason but she doesn't mind. It lets her catch her breath and spend her day with more time to bake in preparation for Friday – her busiest day of the week.

She's in the back kitchen, pulling a tray of fresh baked vanilla cupcakes from the oven, when the bell above the door tinkles and she instantly turns her head to see who it is, hating herself a little bit when she gets her hopes up and expects it to be Daryl.

But it's not. It's Shane.

She smiles as she wipes her hand on her apron and leaving the tray on the counter to cool for a moment, she comes towards the front of the shop. "Hi, Shane," she greets the man as he stands there in his deputy's uniform. She's surprised to see him there without Rick. The two have made a habit of coming in at least twice a week while out on patrol.

"Hey, Beth," Shane says with a little smile. "Wanted to pick up some cupcakes. Take 'em over to the shelter for Lori and the others there. We broke up a fighting ring a couple of days ago and Lori's got the surviving pits there and they're probably gonna have to put most of 'em down. They're all pretty down 'bout it."

"I read about that," Beth murmurs. "How many were you thinking?"

"A dozen," Shane answers and Beth gets the appropriate box, folding it open. "Rick's there now with her and he said that your cherry chocolate ones always get Lori smilin'."

Beth smiles a little at that and promptly puts four of the cupcakes into the box. Shane then fills in the remaining eight spots in the box and he moves over to the cash register as Beth securely tapes the box shut and rings him up.

"How many pit bulls are at the shelter now?" Beth asks as she swipes Shane's credit card.

"Seven," he answers as he signs the screen. "Some are pretty torn up. Don't see anyone wantin' a pit bull from a fighting ring. "

"And when are they going to be…" Beth can't finish the question as her mind starts racing and Shane looks at her because maybe he knows what she's thinking, too.

"Prob'ly on Monday. Give 'em one more weekend," he answers.

Beth nods and Shane takes the box, opening the door but stopping before he can leave.

"See you later?" He then asks.

Beth instantly nods once more. "After school," she promises and Shane gives her a smile before he leaves and Beth instantly turns and picks up the phone to call Axel to talk with him about allowing a dog in the building.

…

Through no fault of their own, some of the dogs are just mean and it breaks Beth's heart because those are the ones that need love more than any of them but they growl and bark and show their teeth and won't let anyone get near them and Beth admits that they make her a little nervous as she and Matty follow Lori past the cages.

She had picked Matty up from school and they made their way right to the shelter, she asking Matty if maybe he would want a dog and the boy was so eager about it, he had practically hopped the entire way there.

"What about this one, mama?" He asks as he stops in front of one with brown fur the color of rust. It's a muscular male, with a boxy build and a torn ear and one eye missing.

Beth's heart immediately aches at the sight of him.

Matty crouches down in front of the cage, looking at the dog, and Beth almost holds her breath to see how the dog will react to them. But the dog seems to have no reaction whatsoever. He doesn't growl or snarl but he doesn't come closer out of curiosity either. He just sits there and stares at them and Beth wonders if she should find that unsettling, too.

"We're putting this one at about two years old," Lori says reading from the animal's chart.

"Does he have a name?" Beth asks.

"Male #3," Lori answers. "He's just waiting for someone to give him a name," she then says with a small, hopeful smile.

"Otter," Matty then declares and Beth laughs a little and Lori bursts into a smile, almost laughing herself. Matty looks up at them both. "It's a good name," he then states, thinking they're laughing at _him_.

"It's the best name I've ever heard for a dog," Beth beams and leans down, kissing his head.

"I think Otter Greene sounds perfect," Lori agrees.

Otter has no reaction to any of it as Lori opens the cage and leads him out. Beth pays the adoption fee and buys Otter a collar and leash and bowls and a small bag of food. She already plans on bringing the dog to the farm that weekend for her daddy to look him over. And through all of this, Otter just sits there. He doesn't even wag his tail. He seems completely numb to everything and Beth can just imagine what this poor dog has been through for the dog to not even wag his tail a little.

Matty insists on holding the leash and Beth holds everything else as they walk home, Otter walking in front of them, not tugging on Matty to walk faster but walking a little bit slowly as if he has no idea what awaits for him but he might as well go and get it over with.

Daryl is sitting on the front steps of the building, smoking a cigarette, and it's the first time Beth has seen him since Sunday night when he left the bedroom without an explanation but a promise of seeing her tomorrow.

Daryl sees them coming and he immediately flicks the cigarette away and stands up. Beth waits for Matty's usual greeting to the man – an exclamation of his name and an excited explanation of how they have a dog now.

But Matty doesn't say anything to him as they get closer. "Come on, Otter. This is home now," the boy says and leads the dog up the steps and inside and he doesn't acknowledge Daryl's presence with even a look in his direction.

Beth sees the way the man watches the boy disappear inside and she almost feels sorry for him. _Almost_. But Daryl is the one who left – again – and Beth knows that something happened when she slipped her hand up his back and felt whatever it is that she did feel but he left without even talking with her about any of it or explaining and that's all this man does. He turns away and leaves and stays away until he decides to come back and grace their lives with him once more.

But not this time. It seems like Beth's not the only Greene sick of allowing Daryl to get close only to have him disappear.

Daryl turns his head and he looks at Beth and Beth looks at him but then, like Matty, she doesn't say anything either as she heads up the steps right past him and goes into the building.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am constantly blown away by the response this story continues to receive and I cannot thank you all enough for enjoying it and responding to it the way that you have. I can't wait to write Beth's POV in the next chapter. It picks up right where this chapter leaves off. Thank you and I hope you like this one!**

* * *

…

He knows he has no business here but he can't seem to keep himself away. This is a big deal – the playoffs – and he's been here the entire season and he wants to see the season end.

He shouldn't be surprised that this has happened. He should have been expecting this all along. Beth and him were getting closer. Things with Beth and him had been going great. Being with Beth and having her and Matty in his life were the best things to ever happen to him. And he knows that that's it. He'll never get either of them back now and he doesn't deserve to have them. He's been jerking her around for more than a year now and he can't expect her to just take him back _again_ and have everything going back to being great.

If he really wants to reach, he can blame his old man. He's blamed the man for so much already in his life, he might as well blame him for this, too. Will Dixon's the reason for the scars on his back that Beth had felt before Daryl had ripped away from her. And no one's taught Daryl better at walking away from people than Will Dixon.

Daryl never learned how to talk and he never learned how to deal with his problems. He walks away from things and turns inside of himself and pretends that nothing's wrong.

When Beth felt his scars, he just immediately pulled away from her – both physically and in his head. He knew, the way they were going, she was going to feel them sooner rather than later but he still hadn't been fully prepared for it. He never shows his scars to anyone. No one in his life even knows he has them – not even Merle and he's lived with him on and off for years. No one sees him without a shirt and even he has a hard time looking at them.

He can't expect Beth to look at them. Sweet and good Beth looking at all of the scars – not just on his back, though those are the worse – that cover his body, it just feels wrong to him.

Maybe the whole thing – being with her – should feel wrong but the truth is, he's never liked himself more than when he was with her. He was so ready for things to be different; for things in his life to be different, and being with Matty and Beth, he felt like he had been on his way. He should have known though. He was the one not fully prepared to change.

It's too late now. He's walked away one too many times now and now, Matty's hurt, too, and pissed at him and Daryl doesn't even know how to start going about making things right again. Maybe he doesn't know because there's not a shot in hell. Maybe he should just let them go for good and let them move onto someone better than he can ever hope to be.

There's a chain-link fence that surrounds the football field and he doesn't enter. He stands on the other side of the fence at one of the end zones- leaning his arms on it, watching the game that way. He doesn't want Beth or any of her family to know he's here. He can see them in stands – Hershel, Annette, Maggie and Glenn. Beth isn't in the stands though. She's standing off to the side of the bleachers, holding the leash of that pit bull they had adopted, watching the game with her bottom lip chewing between her teeth. Her hair's up in her usual braid pinned around her head and she's wearing a green hooded sweatshirt with GATORS on the front in white and Matty's number – 22 – on the back.

Daryl's eyes linger on her even though he tells himself more than once to look at anything _but_ her. But Beth's like the sun and things just gravitate towards her – including his eyes no matter how hard he tries to look away.

Even at this distance, he can see the worry in her eyes perfectly as she watches Matty and the Gators offense and the celebration sweeping across her face when they perform a play well. He has sat next to her for every Gators game and he knew a lot of the others thought he was Matty's dad and Daryl had never found himself hating that assumption.

He then looks to the pit bull, wearing a collar and leash, the other end in Beth's hand. It's a beaten up looking thing – a torn triangle ear, a missing eye – and even with the excitement of the other people around him, the dog simply sits in the grass at Beth's side and seems to have no reaction to any of it.

"Go, Matty! Go, Matty!" He then hears the coaches and Shawn yelling from the sidelines and Daryl's eyes whip back to the field.

Matty's tearing down the field, weaving past the Cowboys defense with no problem, and Daryl's standing at the fence on the other side of the end zone Matty's running to. He easily scores the touchdown and there are cheers from the stands and Daryl smiles and claps, watching as some of Matty's teammates have caught up with him and slap him on the helmet or shoulder in congratulations.

Matty then turns his head and looks right at Daryl. Daryl freezes, not entirely sure what to do, so he just stands there and looks back. He's not sure what to expect. Matty's in the middle of a game. It's not like the kid can come and talk with him – though it's obvious Matty seems as done with him as his mom.

The referee then blows his whistle and Matty quickly turns away, jogging away, and Daryl exhales a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding. Not having Matty is just as hard as not having Beth and Daryl wonders if he'll ever get tired of being an asshole.

He's pretty sure he's already there.

…

Merle sits down with a frown when he sees the empty spot in front of him. "Where's the cupcake?" He asks as soon as he picks up the phone.

Daryl shrugs and doesn't say anything.

Merle just keeps frowning. "What the hell you do?"

Daryl stares at him, honestly feeling a little confused by Merle's reaction. Yeah, Beth's cupcakes are delicious and amazing and one of the best things in the world and there's not one for him this week but Merle almost seems furious about that.

"Jus' a cupcake," Daryl finally speaks.

"Yeah, but why ain't one here this week?" Merle asks but he's using that tone where he asks something where he doesn't really want Daryl to answer because he already knows the answer. "What the hell you do?" He asks again.

And suddenly, Daryl feels himself starting to get hot. "You're the one who told me that me and Beth ain't like peanut butter and jelly," he snaps before he can stop himself.

"Jelly ain't the only thing to go with peanut butter," Merle replies.

Now, Daryl's feels himself really getting pissed about the way this conversation is going. Merle's made his opinion about him having something with Beth known ever since he guessed that something was going on between him and Beth and now, what? He's their biggest supporter? Daryl's glad there's glass between them.

"What 'bout all that shit you told me 'bout single moms and how they're all the same?"

Merle shrugs. "Thought you kept tellin' me that Beth ain't like that."

Daryl exhales a stream of hot air from through his nose nostrils and doesn't say anything. His fingers tighten around the phone so tightly, his knuckles turn white and begin to ache.

Hell, no, Beth ain't like that. She's the toughest girl he's ever met. She accepts help but only so much and she makes it damn clear that no one takes care of her son except for her. She makes the money and puts food in his belly and she's not going to lean on anyone for that. She was always so worried that she was forcing Daryl into something; that she was putting all of this responsibility on him by having him be Matty's fill-in daddy but Daryl never felt that. He never felt like he was being pressured into being anything. Everything he did with Matty – going to his games, taking him hunting – he did that because he liked the kid.

"So, you pushed her away. Now what?" Merle asks. "Gonna be joinin' me in here soon?"

"Jus' cause I'm alone doesn' mean I'm gonna do anythin' stupid," Daryl bites back. "I like bein' alone. What's wrong with that?"

Merle shrugs and is quiet for a moment, looking at Daryl through the glass. _Really_ looking at him and Daryl almost shifts on the metal stool uncomfortably.

He sometimes hates when Merle looks at him like that; as if he _really_ knows him. And maybe Merle does know him but only a small part of him. The truth is Merle doesn't know him because he's never really taken the time to. Both brothers know they're different from one another but it's always been something that Merle has never wanted to admit out loud. And Daryl will never tell Merle this - rarely even admits it to himself – but Daryl hates the idea of being anything like Merle. Merle's his brother and he loves him and Merle's all he's got in this world but Daryl wants to be nothing like him.

"Nothin' wrong with bein' alone, lil' brother," Merle then says with a shrug. "Long as that's what you really want."

Daryl doesn't say anything to that. He just clenches his jaw and tightens his knuckles though he knows he really doesn't have a reason to be pissed at Merle.

This is all on him.

…

When he's pissed, Daryl does stupid things. It's what being a Dixon is all about.

After visiting Merle, he drives from the prison right to Joe's bar. He orders a beer and a shot before he even sits down and as soon as he's done with that, he orders another. And another. Amy's there but he ignores her and she ignores him, draped all over some other guy, and instead, he plays a couple of games of pool, making some money and losing some.

And when the other guy accuses him of cheating, Daryl doesn't argue with him. He just throws the first punch.

…

Rick's been a good friend to him. When he and Merle first got to town, it didn't take the Sheriff long to realize that the brothers were two very different people and he treated them as such. Just because Merle liked to get into constant trouble didn't mean that Daryl did and Rick – and Shane, too – never lumped the two brothers together.

He's actually made a few good friends in this town. Rick and Shane and Lori and Martinez. When someone calls the police, Rick and Shane show up and take one look at Daryl and the other guy and without a word, Shane takes Daryl outside as Rick talks to others in the bar.

Shane has a first-aid kit under his seat in the cruiser and Daryl doesn't do anything or say anything as he sits on the back of his truck and lets Shane clean up his face a little bit.

"What the hell you doin'?" Shane asks him.

Daryl shrugs. He doesn't know how to answer that because he doesn't have the first clue.

Shane sighs. "You could just talk to her," he then suggests as if it's as easy as that.

"She's not gonna wanna talk to me ever 'gain," Daryl mutters and even as he says it and he knows it to be the truth, he feels a sinking in his stomach.

He has no one to blame but himself and he's not denying that. If he hadn't walked out on her, if he had just stayed and told her something – _anything_ – he'd be over there right now, sitting on the couch, watching some show with Beth, his arm around her and her head on his chest and he could smell her hair. And then, he'd be going to sleep with her, lying in her comfy bed with her body in his arms.

He feels a burning in the back of his throat before he swallows it down. Dixons don't cry and he's not going to be the first one who starts crying because of some girl.

He sighs. Not some girl. He knows she's not some girl. She's the girl a guy, who, if he's lucky enough, gets in his life and does everything to keep her there. She's the girl every single other girl in the world is compared to. She's the greatest, best thing to ever happen to him and he threw that all away because she felt his scars. Big deal. She would have felt them eventually and he knows Beth wouldn't have judged. He can tell her anything and Beth will listen and she would never make him feel embarrassed or ashamed.

Shane finishes with his face and steps back and Rick comes out then. He doesn't say anything and Daryl doesn't ask. He knows the other guy isn't pressing charges. Fights like this are a pretty normal occurrence at Joe's and no one involved ever wants to press charges unless there are weapons involved and then the cops have no choice but to haul people in. But not over a fistfight – as brutal as it might have been.

Rick looks him over. "Want to crash on the couch at my place tonight?" He asks.

Daryl doesn't think about it. He just nods his head.

…

Lori isn't talking to him and he's not surprised about that. Lori loves Beth and he's the jackass who walked away from her and girls stick together in things like that.

He's sitting at the kitchen table in the Grimes' kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him. Judith's in her highchair, feeding herself from a bowl of Cheerios and she keeps making offerings to Daryl and his lips twitch a little as he takes the o-shaped cereal piece and she beams happily as he pops it into his mouth. Carl's sitting across from him, finishing a last minute assignment for school he hadn't been able to finish the night before.

At Beth and Matty's, Beth is a coffee addict and makes a pot of coffee first thing. Matty always has a bowl of cereal – usually Lucky Charms or Cinnamon Toast Crunch but sometimes, Beth makes scrambled eggs and Daryl knows that making scrambled eggs is pretty easy and even he'd be able to handle it but somehow, she makes the best scrambled eggs that he's ever had.

Matty eats breakfast on a stool at the counter and swings his legs back and forth and Beth sips on her coffee, going over her list of everything she has to do that day, and it's not as if neither are morning people. They're just quiet in the mornings. And Daryl had loved it. He would come over for coffee and would sit on the stool next to Matty and they would talk but it was always just about their plans for the day and nothing much more than that.

Lori likes to listen to the radio in the mornings – turned to some annoying top 40 station's morning show with a man and woman hosts who he's probably punch if he ever met. And his head is killing him and his face is bruised but Daryl's pretty sure that it's the radio that morning that's making his head pound.

"Hey," Rick enters the kitchen, dressed in his uniform, and he slaps a hand on Daryl's shoulder before kissing Judith on the head and Lori on the lips. "Mind taking a look at my cruiser real quick before you head off to work?" Rick asks Daryl as Lori hands him a cup of coffee. "Sounded like a ping pong ball was bouncing around under the hood last night."

And Daryl knows there's not a damn thing wrong with that Sheriff car but he nods and stands up, heading out of the kitchen and Rick following behind him.

In the garage, Rick pops the hood and Daryl dutifully begins his inspection, well aware of Rick standing there, sipping his coffee and watching him. He braces himself.

"Beth and Matty adopted a dog from the shelter," Rick begins just as Daryl knew he would eventually. "Made Lori the happiest she's been since the pit bulls all came in. Matty named theirs Otter."

Daryl's lips twitch at that even though he keeps his head down and makes sure Rick can't see. He pretends to be too busy with the engine to even be really listening to the man.

"He seems to be a good dog for everything he's gone through. Seems to be pretty numb to a lot of it. But guess that's how it goes. Dog spends his entire life getting beat up, eventually, that dog will either turn into a mean son of a bitch or just turn into himself and go numb as a way to protect himself."

Daryl feels his back tense a little as he listens to what Rick's rambling about. It doesn't take a genius to guess at the connection Rick's attempting to make.

"Lori was planning on inviting you and Beth over for some couple's dinner but it seems like she can't do that anymore."

Daryl sighs heavily and stands up, turning towards the man. "What the hell you want from me?" He asks.

Rick just shrugs and sips his coffee. "What?" He asks innocently. "Just keeping you up to date on your across the hall neighbors. Pit bulls make some people nervous and I figured you'd want to know if one was living so close to you now."

"You know, Merle already tried givin' me wise advice," Daryl tells him and Rick understandably looks visibly surprised at that. "And it's too late for all of it."

Rick frowns at him. "It's never too late."

Daryl slams the hood shut and wipes his hands on the rag always in his back pocket. He doesn't say anything. He shouldn't have to say anything. Of course it's too late. Beth was always too good and too smart for him and that's just the way it is. He misses her worse every day than he had the day before but it's no one's fault but his own.

…

Martinez doesn't ask him to come to lunch with him. Daryl's been silent the entire day, keeping to himself, not even answering when one of the guys asks him a question. He just grunts or shakes his head and keeps it down to whatever car he's working on. He knows Martinez is chomping at the bit, wanting to ask what happened to his face but his boss, thankfully, keeps himself quiet.

When the garage breaks for lunch and all the other guys leave for the hour, Daryl stays and keeps working in his bay. His head is pounding, his face is throbbing and his stomach is feeling too tight to try and shove food into it.

He pulls himself away from the car he's working on to go buy a small bag of Cheetos from the vending machine in the front office and even those, he has a hard time getting down. The phone rings and he wipes cheese dust from his fingers before picking the receiver up.

"Martinez Auto Garage," Daryl answers. "Can I help you?"

"Daryl?"

Daryl nearly drops the phone. Hershel.

He takes a second but then remembers himself and clears his throat. "Yeah?"

"I tried calling you on your cell but it goes straight to voice mail," Hershel tells him.

"Keep it in my locker when I'm workin'," Daryl answers and wonders why the hell this man is calling. The last time he had called, Beth had been in the hospital, and his stomach tightens even more. The few Cheetos he had managed to swallow down just seconds earlier now feel like shards of wood.

Is something wrong with Beth? With Matty? He nearly asks.

"I was hoping you'd be free to come out to the farm tonight after work," Hershel says, catching Daryl off guard because for a moment, he's expecting the man to tell him something far worse.

But then his words register with Daryl and they leave him even more confused. Why does this man want him anywhere near him or his family or his farm? Hershel has to know. He has to and he's probably inviting Daryl out to the farm to add another bruise to the others already littering his face.

"This darn tractor is acting up again," Hershel continues to explain. "It has been working since the last time you worked on it and I thought it would stop giving me problems and then this morning, I go out to turn it out and it sputters and sits there like a paperweight."

It takes Daryl another second to reply. Hershel can murder him and bury his body somewhere on the farm and no one would miss him and no one would certainly question Hershel Greene about his disappearance. The man is one of the most well-liked and well-respected people in the county and once they find out what Daryl did to Beth, everyone would find that Hershel was pretty justifiable in his murder of Daryl.

"Yeah," Daryl finally speaks and he clears his throat once more. "'round five?"

"Perfect," he says and Daryl can hear the man smiling through the phone.

Daryl has a lingering thought as he hangs up the phone. He wonders if he should leave work early and go up to see Merle one last time before Hershel Greene murders him.

…

When he pulls up to the farm, he holds his breath and looks for Beth's car. But she doesn't drive anymore and her car has been sitting in the parking lot of their apartment building for months now. She'll start it every once in a while just to keep the engine active but she doesn't pull it from the spot and if she needs to go anywhere outside of town, to one of Matty's football games, someone else drives her.

He can still smell her in the front cab of his pickup.

He drives the truck towards the barn and Hershel steps out when he hears him coming, and gives him a smile. Daryl doesn't smile back but he tilts his head towards him. He gets out, bringing his toolbox with him.

"Oddest thing," Hershel says as they step together into the barn. "Tried fiddling with it myself after lunch again and it started right up."

Daryl doesn't say anything; just lifts an eyebrow at the man. He has a feeling the tractor had been just fine this whole time. Hershel just needs to get him out to the farm. Daryl can't help but look around the barn, wondering what the man is going to use as a weapon.

He tries to think of a reason – just one – why he shouldn't want to die and the scary thing to him is – he can't think of one.

"You look about as good as my daughter is feeling," Hershel comments.

Daryl doesn't comment on that. There's pretty much nothing for him to say to that. He just stands there and is man enough to look the man in the eye.

"I'm very protective of my children," Hershel continues. "And my grandchild. And what you've done to them is a pretty terrible thing, son."

Daryl almost flinches at the use of that word. "Yeah," he says and can't help but finally drop his head, studying the floor of the barn, strew with hay. He wonders how many times he's going to get this talk from someone in his life. He knows. He knows he fucked everything up and there's no fixing it. He doesn't need reminders from everyone.

What the hell can he say? He's absolutely miserable and trying to make himself numb to the entire damn thing because he messed up and can't fix it and it's the only thing he can do.

"I was so disappointed in Bethy when she came to me and her mother and told us that she was pregnant. She wasn't even a high school graduate yet and for a few minutes after, I admit that I thought that my daughter ruined her life," Hershel says. "But Beth is a Greene and she may not look it but she's stronger than most men."

Daryl feels himself nodding his head. He can't exactly argue with something that he's thought himself.

"But Bethy's a damn fine mom. The best I've ever seen after both of my wives. And she loves her boy more than anything in this world," Hershel continues and again, Daryl nods. "So, now, you've not only hurt her but you've hurt that grandson of mine."

This is it. Just a second more now and Hershel will bludgeon him with something. But it's okay. Daryl's not going to fight. His survival skills that have gotten him this far in life are completely gone now. There's pretty much nothing anymore.

"And I wanted to see you face to face and ask you why," Hershel's voice sounds hard now but when Daryl lifts his eyes once more to his, he sees the man's eyes aren't angry. They aren't dark. Instead, he's looking at Daryl with a frown but open curiosity. "I've seen the way you two were around one another. The way you looked at one another."

Daryl sighs. "I thought you'd be happy this was done," he can't help but say.

Hershel lifts an eyebrow and says nothing.

"I'm not a good guy and we all know it. Me bein' out of Beth and Matty's lives is the best thing they could have asked for," he says. "Beth might be sad now but she'll get over it."

He's not important enough for someone to miss him.

Hershel just keeps staring at him and he's still not say anything and Daryl figures he better get out of there while he still can.

With a slight head tilt towards Hershel, Daryl takes his toolbox, turns and heads out of the barn, back for his truck. He hears the slap of the screen door and he looks over to the house out of natural reaction. He sucks in a breath when he sees that it's Beth stepping out onto the porch. And when she sees him, she immediately freezes.

He looks at her and wishes he was close enough to catch a whiff of her scent in the air.

' _m sorry and I miss you._

He just has to walk up to her and tell her that. He just has to tell her about his asshole dad – about the beatings when he wasn't being completely neglected. About his mom dying and having to live with his dad and barely surviving all of that and her life is too good and filled with sunshine and smells like chocolate to know all about that but if she wants to hear it, he'll tell her anything.

He'll tell her all about his back. He'll take off his shirt and show her and he'll tell her that he freaked out because he's never had something as soft as her fingertips touch these scars.

He can walk up to her right now and just tell her everything and tell her that he misses her so much, he can hardly sleep and forget about eating and he's never been in love before but when he was with her, it was the best his life has ever been and if he had just been able to stick around, he knows that he could have been in love with her.

But he doesn't say any of that. He doesn't even take a step towards her.

Beth's smart and she won't want to hear anything he has to say anymore.

He's the first to look away. He knows she sees the bruises on his face but he can't imagine her caring. She should know that it's because of her; that getting his face beat in was better to him than sitting around and thinking about her.

He gets into his truck and drives away – making damn sure he doesn't look at her in the rearview mirror as he tries to get himself away from her as quickly as he can.

…

Another playoff game and the Gators beat the Raptors, advancing towards the semi-finals.

He watches from his spot behind the chain-link fence at the end of the end zone, watching Matty's two touchdowns and trying not to watch Beth and Otter on the sidelines. Matty knows he's there and looks at him with each touchdown but he doesn't even smile. Just looks at him for a moment before turning away again and after the game, Daryl slips away before anyone can stop him.

He wonders if Beth knows he comes to the games still. She must though. He can't imagine Matty not telling her. He misses that kid just as much as Beth. He misses the way he was always so damn happy to see him; as if Daryl was someone worth being happy about. He misses how good that kid is at football and talking with him about it over dinner and sometimes, coming down to his practices and smiling whenever Matty looked over and saw him and grinned.

He's always thought that that kid is so lucky. He's got Beth as a mom and Annette and Hershel as grandparents and Maggie as an aunt and Shawn and Glenn as uncles. Who needs some deadbeat dad around when he's got all of those people, loving him? And there was a time when Matty had looked at Daryl and had pulled him into his inner circle of adults he could count on.

Disappointing that kid, having that kid look through him like he's no longer there, it bites Daryl deep in the pit of his stomach because he's worse than Jimmy. Jimmy never cared about him or showed an interest in him but Daryl was a constant in the kid's life for months and Matty just probably thought that Daryl would stick around.

At the end of the game, Matty and Tavon slap one another on their helmets as they come off the field and Daryl smiles a little, imagining these two playing ball together all through high school and then going off to college and maybe even playing in the pros together. He imagines Hershel treating all the family – including Tavon with Michonne and his family – to celebratory pizza and ice cream and there's a brief moment when Daryl almost hates them because they were so nice and happy to let him into their family and he got to be able to have a taste of that normalcy. He's never had that before and he'll never have it again and he finally gets that stupid quote people sometimes says in movies.

 _It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all_.

But now that Daryl gets the line he's able to think the people who say that are the biggest bunch of fucking idiots in the world if they actually think that.

Because he had Beth and he had her love him and now that he's not with her anymore, he honestly doesn't know what the hell he's going to do or what's going to happen to him.

He looks over one more time towards the stands where Matty is standing with Beth now and the rest of the Greene family, as he rubs Otter behind his bad ear. The dog just sits there with no reaction. And then, Daryl sees someone walking towards them. Shane. Daryl's jaw clenches for some reason and he wonders what the hell Shane is doing there.

But then Shane drops an arm around Beth's shoulders and she smiles up at him and after that, all Daryl sees is red.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**We will have some definite Beth/Daryl progress in the following chapter. I just ask for your patience a little bit longer. Thank you!**

* * *

…

Shane's a flirt. Always has been, according to Rick, and according to Lori, he always will be. But he's completely harmless and he likes to call her Sweet Cheeks and make her laugh. It feels like it's been too long since last time she's laughed and she welcomes it. And she admits. Having a man like Shane flirt with her makes her feel good – even though she knows that it's just a joke between them.

She can never see herself with someone like Shane – mainly because he is such a flirt and she can't imagine him ever wanting to stop that and settle down with just one girl. But also because… well, he's not Daryl and despite everything, she still really misses him. She tries to tell herself not to. She tries to remind herself that she doesn't need Daryl Dixon and she's never needed him and he clearly doesn't need her and things will be so much better without him in her and Matty's lives but she loves him. She can't help it. It's not like a light switch which she can just switch off any time she feels like it. She hates him at the moment but she loves him and she wonders when that love she feels will start to fade.

It may be youth league but it's still football and it's still Georgia and the playoffs are a big deal for pretty much everyone. She's used to Shane and Rick randomly showing up at games and she doesn't want to brag but others in the county are starting to be aware of Matty Greene – number 22 running back for the Gators that runs as fast as the wind. She knows some people come to the games just to see Matty – as if they want the chance to say that they saw him when he was just a little kid because they all know he's going to go on past this and play in bigger and greater games.

And she knows Daryl comes to the games, too. Even if Matty hadn't told her after the first game, she would still have known. She saw him the first time he showed up, standing on the other side of the fence at the end zone, watching the game from there and then leaving again as soon as the clock ran down to zero and she keeps waiting for him to come to the bleachers but he never does.

She wonders how he's so good at staying away. She wonders if he misses her and Matty at all. She can hardly sleep at night and she knows she's not really eating either. She hates that she has let this man effect so much of her life but she misses him so much and even after everything, he's not just some man. He's Daryl. And she loves him.

Shane is saying something that makes her mom laugh and her dad chuckle but she's hardly listening, looking instead down to Matty and Otter.

She's getting more and more worried about Matty. He's gotten so quiet over the past couple of weeks and she knows it directly has to do with Daryl walking out and not coming back. And that makes Beth nothing but even more furious with Daryl because he walked out on her but he walked out on Matty, too, and that little boy just adores that man. And Daryl promised her that he wasn't going anywhere.

This isn't like Jimmy. Jimmy was never really in Matty's life except for the occasional weekend here and there. There was nothing for Matty to miss when Jimmy was no longer around. But Daryl… Daryl came over for dinner and for breakfast and he came to football games and he took Matty hunting and he was always there and knew what was going on with Matty and his life and now, he's just gone and Matty doesn't know how to handle that.

And Beth doesn't know how to help him handle that. She knows she's to blame – just bringing men in her son's life without thought for his attachment to them – and she won't be making the same mistake twice. She isn't going to be bring any more men around. There was Spencer and then Daryl and she's done now. She'd be pretty sick of men altogether even if Matty wasn't so deeply hurt by all of this.

She sees movement from the corner of her eye and turning her head, she instantly stiffens at the sight of Daryl approaching their group. He's cut his hair so it's not quite as long as it was growing to be and he has circles under his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping but Beth won't allow herself to think that that has anything to do with her.

"Can I talk to you?" He then asks and they all look at him but he's staring right at her and for a second, she thinks that he's talking to her and her heart stops in mid-beat.

But then Shane's arm is gone from around her shoulders and he's grinning. "Sure, man."

She watches as the two men step away and she'd give anything to be a fly near their heads so she could hear that conversation. But then she reminds herself that she doesn't care. Why should she? She and Daryl are done and they have nothing to do with one another anymore and never will again.

And Beth ignores the hollowness in her chest as she thinks that.

"Come on, Matty," she says, reaching out and putting a hand on her son's head. "Let's go get some pizza and ice cream."

She's the first to turn her back on Shane and Daryl still talking and walks away.

…

She's so happy – and relieved – with how the cupcake shop is doing. Some days are slow but some days are very busy and it all balances itself out.

She and Matty have adjusted to the schedule, too. She's able to walk him to school as always and then get to the shop to begin preparations for the day. And then after school, the bus stops right in front of the shop at three to let Matty off and he'll hang out and help her with a few things before she closes for the day and they then go home for dinner and then football practice.

And Otter seems to have gotten into their schedule, too.

That poor dog. He's only been with them for a couple of weeks but Beth and Matty love him so much already and Beth knows that it's going to take a long time before Otter can – hopefully – get past his own past. And Beth will do nothing but love that dog and take care of him so he hopefully can.

Otter walks with them to school in the mornings and then he comes to the shop with her for the day. She hates the idea of him being cooped up in an apartment all day while she and Matty are gone and at the shop, she's gotten a bed for him and he usually spends his days, sleeping on it behind the counter, beneath the cash register. He comes to football practices and games and Sundays, he spends with them on the farm.

Beth is determined to show Otter how good of a life he has now and that this is going to be his life forever now. The only person who will ever yell at him again will be Dawn, when the woman from the first floor comes storming up to yell that that dog is barking too much – even though he barked just a few times at a squirrel he sees out the window and Beth is so happy that Otter has a reaction to _something_ , she doesn't even care with Dawn's yelling.

And Matty has fallen completely in love with Otter, too. He always wants the dog near and is trying to get the dog to sleep in his room at night though for the time being, Otter is sleeping on the floor in the living room and doesn't seem to want that to change. Even though Otter is so much stronger than him, Matty loves to be the one to walk him and Beth likes to think that Otter knows that Matty is just a little boy and doesn't try to pull him too hard because of that.

She likes to think in his own way, Otter's already attached to them, too.

And she's never felt unsafe in her apartment building but suddenly, having a pit bull as a dog, she suddenly feels very safe. She believes that Otter would protect her and Matty. And Otter will be doing her a huge favor if he just starts growling at any man that gets too close.

…

The bell above the door tingles and Beth wipes her hands on her apron, stepping away from the counter where she had been piping and approaching the front of the shop, smiling when she sees that it's Rosita. Rosita beams as soon as their eyes meet.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asks. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"More than six kids in my afternoon class are sick and when that happens, they have to cancel for the day," Rosita explains. "So, with an unexpected free afternoon, I came to see you in hopes that you'll help in adding to my holiday weight."

Beth rolls her eyes at that. She'd kill to have the body of Rosita – a _woman's_ body. "Anything I can do to help," she then laughs a little. "What can I get you?"

Rosita scans over the cupcakes in the case. "I think I'm going to get two," she then decides and Beth gets the small, appropriate box. "One chocolate peppermint and one banana."

Beth takes each cupcake and carefully stores it into the box and then tapes it shut.

"So, what's going on with you and Shane Walsh?" Rosita asks rather unexpectedly.

Beth's eyes instantly fly up to her. As she stands at the counter in front of the cash register, her finger poised over the keys but unable to ring Rosita's order up, she can feel the warm breath that Otter exhales on her ankle as he sleeps. It's really the only thing she can feel at the moment as Rosita stands across from her, smiling a little.

"It's a small town," Rosita then adds. "You seem to be friendly with one another and I know that after Daryl…" she trails off then as if she doesn't really want to say Daryl's name around her and Beth finds herself grateful for that. "If you and Shane are interested, maybe you two and me and Abraham can all go out together. I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy you've been able to move on past him. You're so sweet and beautiful and there's no reason why there shouldn't be guys tripping over your feet to get with you."

That snaps Beth out of it and she shakes her head, finally able to add up Rosita's total. "I'm not looking to get with anyone," she says.

"I didn't mean it like that, Beth," Rosita begins to say, her voice quiet and regretful.

"I know, Rosita," Beth is quick to assure her, not wanting her friend to feel guilty over doing absolutely nothing. "I just don't want to even think of men anymore. I put myself out there and it didn't work out so lesson learned."

She does her best to give a smile as she hands the box over to her but Rosita is looking at her and looking so sad, Beth has to quickly move her eyes away.

…

They see one another at the grocery store – completely by accident and unplanned. It's Saturday evening – another win and the Gators are advancing to the finals against the Bulldogs. Beth is nervous about it already, considering what had happened to Matty last time they played that team – but she can only hope and pray that he will be alright during next Saturday's final game.

They're in the cereal aisle, Beth looking over the boxes on sale as Matty stares at the boxes of Lucky Charms, hoping she'll just pick that one up and put it in the cart. She's beginning to think, though, that Matty is eating too much sugar and though he's definitely active, she wants to try and get him a cereal that might be a little bit better for him – and his teeth.

She sees him from the corner of her eye again. Someone turns their cart into the same aisle and she feels eyes on her and she turns her head to see who it is. And she completely freezes and he seems to have gone completely still, too.

She takes a moment to look at him. They don't see one another anymore – even living across the hall from one another. She knows that she's been trying to do her best to avoid him and it seems as if maybe Daryl is doing the same.

He looks tired just as he had Saturday at the field and he looks a little dirty so that means that he probably had just gotten back from hunting. She had seen him at the field that morning, standing at the end zone on the other side of the fence as that had become his usual spot now during the games. She had asked Matty how he felt about Daryl still coming to the games and the boy had shrugged and hadn't given an answer at all.

Beth thinks how she feels about Daryl being there and she wants to be angry that he keeps showing up in Matty's life without even trying to talk to him but the truth is, she finds herself feeling a little relieved that he's still around in some capacity even after he made it pretty damn obvious that he doesn't want to be.

For a moment, Beth considers taking her cart and just pushing it out of the aisle without saying a word to him but she needs cereal and they live in the same town – in the same _building_ – and they are going to run into one another eventually.

He stares at her, obviously waiting for her to leave, but instead, she just turns back towards the boxes of cereal and pretends to be putting all of her focus into choosing one though honestly, she can hardly even see any of them in front of her at the moment.

She's aware of every move he makes; aware of the eyes he still hasn't taken off of her. He slowly pushes his cart forward.

"Congratulations on your game today, Matty," he then speaks in that same gravel tone and she gets the same goosebumps as always from it.

She looks to Matty, not sure how the boy is going to react or respond.

"Thanks," he says, staring down at his shoe as he scuffs it across the floor.

A heavy moment of silence passes between all of them and then Daryl begins pushing his cart away past them.

"Are you going to come next week?" Matty then blurts out, turning around to look at Daryl.

And Daryl seems to freeze once again with the boy actually speaking with him. Beth can't exactly blame him for being surprised. She's definitely surprised herself.

"If you don't mind me bein' there…" Daryl finally says.

Matty shakes his head. "I like having you in the end zone," he admits and Beth looks at her son, truly surprised. Why hasn't he told her any of this? Did he think that she would be hurt or angry? She always wants Matty to be able to talk to her about anything – including Daryl.

"Then I ain't gonna be anywhere else," Daryl promises him and Matty grins at that.

Beth can't help but think of the last time Daryl made a promise to her and how within just a few minutes, he had broken it.

" _I ain't plannin' on goin' anywhere, Beth."_

She can hear his voice in her head, saying those words, and she has to turn her head away now so no one can see the tears glassing over her eyes. She does her best to blink quickly in an effort to get rid of them.

She can just pray that Daryl doesn't break this promise to Matty as easily.

…

Beth's cleaning up dinner – just simple grilled cheese sandwiches – and Matty's in the living room, watching _Jurassic World_ , lying on the floor with his head propped up on a couple of pillows taken down from the couch and Otter is stretched out next to him. When there's a knock on the door, Beth startles, having no idea who it could be. If it was one of her family, they would call before just showing up and she doesn't have plans with anyone.

She wipes her hand on a dishtowel and goes to the door, standing on her toes to look through the peephole and her heart instantly leaps into her throat, lodging there. It takes her another moment and then, slowly and almost hesitantly, she turns the locks and opens the door, looking to Daryl standing in the hall. Will these butterflies always flap around in her stomach whenever she sees him no matter how much has passed?

He looks nervous. At least, she thinks that what it is. She's rarely seen him like this. He glances at her for just seconds at a time before looking down to the ground and he seems to be shifting on his feet as if ready to bolt at any second but leaving himself there.

"Can I talk to you a second?" He asks her finally, gruffly, and Beth blinks at him. She never would have expected this; him coming to her first and wanting to have a conversation.

For a second, she's almost not too sure what to say.

She finally remembers herself and nods. "Okay," she responds softly. She looks back into the apartment. "Matty, I'm going to be right out here in the hallway if you need me," she tells him and Matty doesn't even move his eyes from the television.

Otter lifts his head and looks towards her as if he's trying to decide whether or not she's in danger – at least, she likes to think that that's what he's doing – but then, knowing she's not, he lays his head down again.

"Okay," Matty responds, in some sort of trance as he keeps watching the movie.

Beth steps out and Daryl takes a couple of steps back to give her more room and she pulls the door shut behind her. The hallway feels chilly to her compared to the warmth of her cozy apartment and she's wearing a sweater that evening. She pulls it tighter around her.

Even though he asked her to come out here, she actually doesn't expect Daryl to say anything. She expects to just stand there awkwardly until she sighs impatiently and goes back inside and she'll wonder about it for the rest of the night.

"I'll only go to the game if you're fine with me bein' there," Daryl says.

It takes just a beat for Beth's head to register his words. "You promised Matty that you'd be there. You _have_ to be there."

He nods. "And I wan' to be there. I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"You have to be there," she says again and he falls quiet and she feels disappointed that this is the reason why he asked to talk with her.

For a brief second, she had thought that maybe he had wanted to talk about them. But there had never been a them even though she had thought or wished for that to be true.

Tightening her sweater once more closer to her, his silence pounding her ears, she turns back to the door, figuring that he was done with talking with her.

"Wait," he then says suddenly and she feels his fingertips on her elbow, stopping her.

She turns her head enough to look at him back over her shoulder. He's closer to her now and his eyes are staring at her and she wonders if he even realizes that he's touching her because just his fingertips on her elbow, she feels instantly warmer than she had just a moment ago. Now, she wants to shiver for an entirely different reason.

She slowly turns towards him and as she does, his hand drops down to his side.

"I was talkin' with Shane-" he begins and Beth doesn't know why she feels the sudden need to cut him off right then and there.

She's hurt and angry and he's standing right here in front of her so she's finally able to show him that. She wishes she won't though. Too late.

"Whatever is going on between me and Shane is none of your business," she interrupts.

Daryl stares at her. He visibly swallows. "Is there somethin' goin' on?" He asks.

She shrugs. "That's none of your business," she tells him once more.

She wishes in that second that she can take it back.

Of course nothing's going on. She likes Shane but she doesn't _like_ him. She _loves_ Daryl. She's still completely in love with him and she misses him so much, it feels as if her body is always hurting. She needs him and wants him and loves him and sometimes, just thinking about him, she still wants to cry. She's never felt this way for anyone ever before and she can't imagine ever having feelings of this magnitude for someone else in her life.

Daryl Dixon is it for her and he's made it clear to her that she's not someone he's interested in sticking around for.

Daryl then nods his head slightly and Beth feels her entire stomach drop to her feet. He visibly swallows again. "A'right," he says softly. "I didn't know. I thought…" he begins but he doesn't finish but she thinks she already knows.

No, no, Daryl, please. Beth starts pleading with him in her head. Please, stay. Please, say something else. Please don't leave again.

Without looking at her again, he turns and she watches him open the door to his apartment and her tongue feels too big for her mouth all of a sudden because she can't call out to him to, asking him to wait. The sound of his door shutting behind him echoes in her ears and tears instantly flood her eyes.

She leans back against the door and slides down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms as she starts to cry.

…

"Oh my god," Maggie says, sweeping into the bedroom, going straight for the windows and pushing back the curtains.

Beth groans as the sunlight hits her and she turns her head, burying it into her pillow.

"It's like some terrible CW show in this room," Maggie says and then comes to sit down on the side of the bed beside her, bouncing up and down slightly, making Beth groan again. "What are you doing still in bed, Bethy? You have a bakery to open."

"I walked Matty to school and I was feeling a little dizzy so I came back home," Beth says, her words muffled against the pillow but she knows Maggie can understand her perfectly.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Maggie says in that annoying "I'm your older sister and know you better than that" tone that annoys Beth to no end.

Beth sighs and turns her head so she can look at her. "Why did Otter let you in?"

"Oh, please," Maggie smiles. "It's hard to believe that that dog spent the first two years of his life fighting. He is nothing like the ferocious beast you would expect."

Beth doesn't say anything to that. She knows that. The dog may be scarred on the outside as well as the inside but he's as far from terrible as a living creature can be.

"You could just try and talk with him, Bethy," Maggie then says in a soft, gentle voice and Beth has to close her eyes because this topic of discussion is not something she thinks she's able to handle at the moment.

She shakes her head. "He tried and I spoke without thinking and… and he's not going to try and talk to me again. I know that. And I can't talk to him first."

"Why not?" Maggie asks and Beth feels her stroking a hand over her hair.

"I was always the first… anytime we talked, it was because I wanted us to. I'm tired of it. I wanted him to… but he tried. For once, he tried and I made a mess and that's that," she says and her throat begins feeling scratchy and thick.

She's going to start crying again and she knows there's no way she can stop herself.

"Beth, one of you need to make that first step. If he tried… maybe you can try this time," Maggie suggests and that makes Beth open her eyes and look at her.

She can't help but be a little surprised with Maggie's advice. Maggie has always been the quintessential older sister. If someone ever hurt Beth, Maggie immediately hated that person. Beth can't believe that Maggie is giving her advice about making up with Daryl when the whole Greene family knows that he hurt her.

And Maggie seems to be reading her mind – and her confusion – because she smiles a little and she shrugs her shoulders. She then shakes her head. "You love him," she says as if all of this is as simple as that. "And he loves you."

Beth closes her eyes and turns her face back into her pillow. She doesn't have to tell Maggie just how wrong she is because even if Maggie doesn't believe her, Beth knows the truth. Daryl doesn't love her and she doesn't understand why Maggie would think that he does. If a man loves a woman, he just doesn't _leave_ after promising her that he wouldn't. All Daryl has done for the past year is walk away and how much more is she expected to take? No, she can't talk to him first. If Daryl wants to be with her, he needs to show her that'll he finally be willing to walk _towards_ her.

"Bethy," Maggie then says softly. "I know you're hurting right now and believe me. I want to punch him in the nose for hurting you. But, with someone like Daryl, I think you need to be willing to take a few extra steps than you would for another guy."

Beth looks back to her. "Someone like Daryl?" She feels her brow furrow.

She has absolutely no idea what Maggie is talking about.

…

She's nervous. She's been nervous all week and her stomach has been in a constant knot.

This is it. This is what the past few months have been leading to. The County Finals Championship between rivals the Gators and the Bulldogs. The stands are a flood of red and green and white colors between the two teams and there is a constant buzz of excitement – like electricity – flowing through the air.

Beth is too anxious to sit and she stands of to the side, her hands clutching the end of Otter's leash as the dog sits beside her, staring to the field and looking rather bored and unimpressed with all of this hoopla. Her family is up in the bleachers, Shawn on the sidelines and Daryl's there, too, standing where he promised Matty he'd be – on the other side of the fence at the end zone so Matty can see him whenever he runs a touchdown.

Gators have possession of the ball first and just as it had been during their first matchup, the Bulldogs defense is all over Tavon and Matty. Beth cringes and closes her eyes after every play, watching them take down Matty with each blow of the whistle. The Gators inch down the field, gaining yardage bit by bit, but all Beth cares about is Matty and the beating he's taking today. Their defense is just too good. The Gators might have the best offense in the league but the Bulldogs got here on their defense and they're showing that again.

She squeezes her eyes shut at the crash of pads and helmets and she wonders why Matty couldn't be interested in baseball or golf. Why does he have to have a talent and such a love for football? She knows she doesn't have the nerve – or stomach – for this.

She opens her eyes again to see the pile of bodies to slowly separate, boys standing up, helping each other up, but there's one boy – the one that had been on the bottom of the pile not moving. The football is still in his arms but not a single inch of him is moving.

It's Matty.

This time – unlike the first – she doesn't stop herself. She knows she shouldn't but she can't stop herself because she knows that this isn't like last time. This is far more serious. He's still not moving. She drops Otter's leash and runs onto the field. She doesn't hear the referee blow his whistle or people shouting and calling out. She sees Daryl leap over the fence and then he's running over too and they meet Matty at the same time.

Beth drops to her knees and Daryl is next to her and she's vaguely aware of Otter having run onto the field, too. Shawn and T-Dog are there and Hershel and Tyreese and everyone is talking to her and trying to wake Matty up but she doesn't hear anything. It's all as if they are speaking to her from underwater.

Tyreese gently takes Matty's helmet off and she reaches out, brushing his hair back, staring into his face. She can't breathe and she feels like if she starts, she'll throw up. She feels cold as she stares at him. It looks like he's sleeping.

"Alright, let's get him off the field. We need to get his pads off," T-Dog was saying.

"We shouldn't move him just yet," Hershel stops him. "Matty," he then leans in to his grandson, trying to wake him.

Beth starts breathing but it's in sharp gasps. Rapid and shallow and her chest is beginning to hurt with the effort breathing is taking out of her. Her eyes begin burning and she leans in close to him even though she knows that he probably needs more room right now. No one is going to pull her away from him.

"Matty, please wake up," she says to him softly. "Please wake up."

She can hear the sirens of an ambulance coming and then there are more voices and then a hand – familiar and warm and heavy – is on her back. Daryl.

"They need to get 'im on the stretcher," Daryl tells her in a soft voice, and he's leaning in close to her, and she nods, understanding, but she still can't get herself to move.

They all then watch as Otter leans into Matty then and the dog begins licking at the boy's face. And they all watch as – after a few moments – Matty's eyes begin fluttering open. And every person who is there seems to all start breathing at the same time.

And Beth bursts into tears – tears of fear and relief – and she's vaguely aware of the applause rising from the stands – both Gators and Bulldogs clapping loudly for Matty as he's placed onto the stretcher and they all stand up.

And as Beth follows the paramedics with Matty off the field, she grasps Daryl's hand without thinking about it and pulls him with her.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I started this chapter a couple of days ago. It's been snowing here all day and if my dogs aren't playing in it, they're sleeping. I baked a cake and was feeling relaxed and lazy so decided to finish this one up. I hope you like it. I think this is another story that's going to be around thirty chapters.**

* * *

…

Even if Daryl wants to walk away, he can't. Beth's been holding his hand ever since they got to the hospital and she won't let it go and wherever she goes, he goes, too. Not that he even _thinks_ about pulling away. He isn't going to this time. This time, he's going to stay right here because Beth needs him and Matty needs him and _he_ needs them.

Since Otter was able to get the kid awake on the field, Matty hasn't gone back to sleep since. Doctors have been shining flashlights in his eyes, checking on his pupils, and asking him all kinds of questions. What month is it? Do you know the year? Who's the President of the United States? "He won't know that," Beth tells them when Matty's brow wrinkles at that one. What's the last thing you remember doing? What state do you live in?

And on and on it goes for nearly fifteen minutes. Daryl stands there in the room, the kid looking so little in that big hospital bed , wishing the doctor would just shut up but knowing that the doctor is just being careful and thorough and Daryl can't help the man for that. Matty had taken a bad hit out there and the last thing they want is some damage to have been done to him without them detecting it until it's too late.

"Good," the doctor smiles and pats Matty on the shoulder. "I'm going to talk with your mom and dad outside in the hall and we'll all be right back."

Everyone else is in the room, too – Hershel, Annette, Shawn, Maggie and Glenn – but no one, not even Beth and Matty, has a reaction to the doctor's statement and Daryl finds that he doesn't either. He's actually been missing it like crazy – being around them enough for people to be making that assumption about him.

"We'll stay and keep you company, Matty," Maggie smiles at her nephew as she and Glenn settle themselves into two of the chairs beside his bed.

For the first time since getting there, Beth lets go of Daryl's hand. She leans over, kissing Matty on the head and hugging him, whispering something in his ear.

And then, together with Hershel, Annette and Shawn, Daryl and Beth stepped out into the hallway with the doctor, Shawn closing the door to the room so Matty couldn't hear. Daryl feels a knot in his stomach as he waits for the doctor to tell them. He knows Beth doesn't want Matty playing football but the kid loves it and he's _so_ damn good at it and Daryl wonders if Matty is going to have a next season. He obviously has no say in it whatsoever but he knows what Beth will want and he knows what Matty will want. It all depends, Daryl supposes, on the words this man in front of them says next.

"Matty has a mild concussion," the doctor informs them without any sort of prelude.

"Oh my god," Beth breathes out and Daryl finds himself lifting his hand and resting it on her upper back, near the back of her neck, wanting her to know that he's right there, and he feels her leaning back into him slightly for support.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hershel asks.

"Head injuries are a tricky thing," the doctor tells them. "Some people feel normal again in a few hours. Others have symptoms for weeks or months. Because of his age, I'm going to want to keep Matty overnight for observation."

"What do I need to do for him?" Beth asks.

"When you get him home, make sure he takes it easy. He needs time to recover. Plenty of sleep at night. Avoid activities that are physically or mentally demanding. And then I'm going to give you a pain medication to help with his headaches," the doctor answers.

"What about football?" Shawn asks and Beth shoots a glare instantly towards her brother.

"It's a good thing his season's done because he definitely wouldn't be able to play again," the doctor says, looking to Beth. "But, as I said, it's a mild concussion and after a few months, if he checks out to be perfectly fine again and he wants to play next season…"

"We'll talk about that later," Annette answers for Beth. "Thank you, doctor."

"Yes," Beth sighs. "Thank you for everything."

The doctor smiles warmly and shakes Beth's hand and then holds out his hand towards Daryl and he shakes it, giving the man a head nod as well. After shaking Annette and Shawn's hands and promising to Beth that he'll be back in a couple of hours to check once more on Matty, he turns and with Hershel, they begin walking away down the hall, the two older men speaking quietly with one another.

Once it's just them in the hall once more, Beth smacks Shawn on the back of the head.

"Ow," Shawn lets out a yelp and frowns at her.

But Beth doesn't say anything as she turns and goes back into Matty's room.

…

It's late. Daryl actually has no idea what time it is but he figures it's late because it's pitch black outside and the hospital is pretty much silent around them.

He and Beth are the only ones left. The others had stayed for as long as they could before Beth pushed them out the door, telling them to go home and get rest and they could come to her apartment tomorrow and see Matty once he's home again.

Matty's been asleep for a couple of hours now, Beth sitting in a chair next to the bed, dozing but never giving herself entirely over to sleep, and Daryl's sitting in another chair, watching the television on a low volume, the station turned to an all-night _Cops_ marathon but he's hardly watching it. Instead, every few minutes, he'll look to Beth and Matty then to Beth again before looking to the television and then back to Beth once more.

He has so much he has to talk to her about but he doesn't even know where to start. How can he explain to her everything that he's going through or has gone through or feels towards her? He's never talked about any of this stuff to anyone and he doesn't even know _how_ to talk about it. How can he just open his mouth and say all of this stuff to Beth? He doesn't want her to know most of what's happened to him. He doesn't want this girl to know about his childhood and his dad and even though he'll show her, he doesn't want her to know the stories behind his scars either.

He wants to keep everything a secret but he knows he can't because he wants her. He's missed her so damn much over the past few weeks and he knows that if he wants to ever be with her again – even have a shot of being with her again – he can't just keep his mouth shut around her. Not anymore. The first time around, he was so ready to change and be different for both Beth and Matty but he got scared and ran away and he can't do that again. He doesn't _want_ to. He's ready. This time, when he says he wants to change, he means it because being without these two in his life, that isn't an option anymore.

His eyes go back to her. He knows nothing's going on with her or Shane no matter what she had implied to him. He knows that she was just trying to piss him off and hurt her and it had worked – at the moment. But he knows. He knows Shane was just flirting like Shane always does so Daryl would see and get off his ass. Beth's beautiful but that's not all she is. She's good and kind and only an idiot would have her and not keep her.

And that's exactly what he's going to do. He's going to get off his ass.

He shifts in his chair and the movement causes Beth to turn her head and look at him.

"You can go home if you want," she speaks softly. "You don't have to stay."

Daryl doesn't waste a second in shaking his head. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

As soon as he says the words though, he knows they're not the words to say. He has said those words to her – right before he left. And the way Beth stiffens slightly and immediately moves her eyes from him back to Matty, he knows that she remembers, too. Not that he had expected her to forget. He hurt her worse than any other time he had hurt her this past year and he has no idea how to fix this.

But talking to her about everything might be a good start.

"You wanna get some coffee?" Daryl asks, sitting up straight in his chair.

Beth instantly shakes her head like he knew it would. "I don't want to leave him."

Daryl nods and stands up. "I'll get some coffee and bring it back," he offers.

Beth looks back to him. "Thank you," she said and she is able to give him a soft smile and he finds himself rooted to the spot, staring at her.

He knows he never wants to be away from her again – not even to go to the cafeteria and get them coffee.

"My dad used to beat the shit out of me," he blurts out bluntly and Beth's eyes widen at his sudden announcement and hell, even he's taken aback by it.

She doesn't say anything to that – not that he's expecting her to because he's just completely blindsided her and even if he hasn't, what the hell does a person say to that?

He exhales a held breath. "I didn' wan' you feelin' all my scars. I got a lot of 'em."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Beth finally speaks, asking in a near-whisper.

Daryl shrugs and doesn't answer for a moment and he realizes he's staring at the corner of the room above her head rather than at her. Exhaling another breath, he forces himself to move his eyes down and he finds that she's looking right at him and no one else. And he can't just shrug anymore. Not with her.

"Didn' wan' you feelin' things like that. Your hands are too good for that," he struggles to explain because it sounds so much better in his head and makes so much more sense and right now, he feels like all he's doing is spewing out words that don't make any sense when they're strung together.

Maybe he should have just kept quiet about the whole fucking thing and never said anything at all in the first place – especially when Beth is quiet and doesn't say anything.

He looks away from her again and wonders if he should just go home. But no. He can't do that. He's not leaving this hospital until Beth and Matty are with him. He's said it before but he means it this time more than anything he's ever said at any other time in his life.

This time, he's really not going anywhere.

Beth slowly stands up from her chair and he watches as she leans in and kisses a sleeping Matty on his head, taking a moment to brush hair back from his forehead. She then straightens and turns towards Daryl.

"Let's go get a cup of coffee," she says and she slides her hand into his.

The second he feels that, Daryl grasps it tightly, not giving her a chance to pull it away.

…

The cafeteria is empty at this late hour except for a couple of nurses sitting at their own table, drinking cups of coffee and having a quiet conversation. Daryl follows Beth to the machine and she fills two paper cups of coffee. She turns and hands him one, knowing that he takes his coffee black and he waits as she fills her with sugar and cream.

He glances to the clock as they sit down at a table. It's just a little after midnight.

Sitting across from him, Beth sips her coffee and he doesn't know what else to do so he takes a sip from his own even though he really doesn't want any. He can't move his eyes away from her; as if afraid that if he does, he'll look back and she really won't be there.

She's wearing her green Gators sweatshirt still and her hair is pinned up its braid with a few strands coming loose and she has slight bags under her eyes but damn it all if she still isn't so beautiful, he can hardly understand how he gets this girl to sit across from him.

"You hurt me so much, Daryl," Beth speaks just as suddenly as he had spoken back in Matty's room. Daryl stares at her, having not exactly expected her to talk first but he's glad she has because he knows she has a lot to say. "I don't think you realize just how much."

"'m sorry," he tells her in a soft voice but just because it's soft doesn't mean it's sincere. He's so sorry towards her and everything he did, it actually aches in his chest.

But Beth's not done and he doesn't expect her to be.

"I told you that I love you. I told you that I have trust issues. And then within _minutes_ , you just walk away like none of it mattered to you," she lets him have it and he sits there and doesn't try to stop her. Why should he? He deserves it.

"I don' like showin' my scars," he then tries to explain but it sounds weak even to his ears. It's true. No one ever sees his scars. Even he tries to avoid catching glimpses of them in the mirror but this is Beth and she's become everything good and different in his life and if there's anyone he can show them to, it's her. He should know that. He _knows_ that.

"You could have stayed and told me that, Daryl," Beth points out and it sounds so damn easy and logical, of course he hadn't gotten that the first time. "We could have _talked_. But you chose to just walk away from me and I am sick and tired of seeing your backside."

He lowers his eyes guiltily to the table. What the hell can he say to any of this? There's pretty much nothing he can say in any of this that would be a defense. He has no excuse for his actions. He's just an idiot son-of-a-bitch and Beth knows that about him now. And he doubts this idiot son-of-a-bitch will ever get another shot with her.

"Did you think I would judge you for it?" Beth asks and Daryl almost flinches at that.

 _Yes_.

He doesn't have to answer the question but the word hangs heavily between them because they both know that that is exactly what he had thought. And not only is he a son-of-a-bitch now but he's also a dick. But he's always been a dick – no matter how badly he wants to change and tries to change. He just can never seem to be able to and he's so tired of it. He can just imagine how sick and tired of it Beth is.

"You really don't know me at all if you thought I would," Beth then says softly, sadly, and his eyes jerk up to look at her again.

"That ain't it, Beth," he's quick to tell her and can only hope that she believes him this time even though she has no reason to. "I didn' wan' you to know 'bout 'em 'cause they don't belong anywhere near you."

Beth's brow crinkles at that and he knows he's not making any sense.

He shakes his head. "You come from this lovin' family who would do anythin' for you and you bake cupcakes for a livin' and you have an awesome kid and you're an awesome mom and everything's that happened to me, it's jus' too dark of shit to touch you."

Beth shakes her head slowly. "But everything that's happened to you, it's part of you, Daryl. And I love you." She exhales a shaky breath and takes a sip of her coffee. "I don't know if you'll ever understand…" she then says like an afterthought; as if she's saying it more to herself than to him. "We get close and everything is going so well and you just leave. You always leave and me and Matty aren't going to just wait around for you to come back."

"I know," his eyes lower to the coffee cup between both of his hands. He's not surprised that he's lost them this time. He's walked away from them one too many times and what did he expect? He feels his throat drop and settle down in his stomach. "'m sorry, Beth," he says again and looks back to her, finding that she's already staring at him. "'m not used to havin' someone in my life who wants me to stick around in theirs."

Beth doesn't say anything to that. She looks at him and her lips purse together and those big eyes of hers are looking at him, so damn sad. She doesn't say anything else though.

She takes another sip of coffee and then stands up. Daryl's not too sure what to do so he stands up, too. She has walked to the entrance door of the cafeteria and then she stops, looking over her shoulder, clearly waiting for him. Daryl doesn't hesitate in walking to her and together, side by side, they walk back to Matty's room.

…

Everyone in town knows that Matty got hurt so when Beth hangs a sign on the door of Beth's Bakery, announcing that there are new shorter hours for the time being. Everyone understands and over the next few days, the mailman is busy delivering cards and packages to Beth and Matty's apartment and the flower delivery man has their address memorized by the second day.

Hershel and Annette are over every day, watching Matty when Beth does have to go to the bakery for those few hours a day, sitting with Matty and making sure that he takes it easy – even though he does nothing except lie on the couch and watch movies or play with his train-set in his bedroom. Beth has called him in sick for a couple of days and the school, of course, absolutely understands. Football injuries, unfortunately, are nothing out of the ordinary in this school district.

And Daryl comes over after work, too. On Monday, he hadn't planned on it. He still isn't too sure where he stands with Beth. They were able to talk and he has apologized but he's still not sure. He can't expect Beth to forgive him. Even this perfect girl has her limits and he's probably pushed her so far past them, she can't even see them anymore.

But when he comes up the stairs after work on Monday, there's a post-it on his door and he stops in mid-step the instant he sees it on his door. It's not yellow. It's a pale blue and it's not asking him for dinner. All it says is _Come Over?_ and he doesn't even think about it. What is there to think about? He turns for her door instead of his and knocks.

It opens a minute later and it's Matty. Daryl smiles a little when he sees him and Matty smiles a little, too.

"Hey, kid," Daryl greets as Matty steps back and opens the door wider for Daryl to come in. Otter is there, sniffing at his boots.

"Hey, Daryl," Matty says, still smiling up at him and Daryl is so damn grateful that this kid is smiling up at him again though he knows he owes Matty an apology, too.

"How you feelin'?" He asks as he closes the door behind him.

"I'm fine. It's mama that's not feelin' good," Matty says and Daryl almost smiles a little at that as he follows the boy into the kitchen where Beth is standing at the stove, stirring something in a large stock pot.

"I'm feeling fine, Matthew," Beth responds to the comment she had overheard. "I'm not the one who was in the hospital."

Matty looks back to Daryl and doesn't say anything but he doesn't need to. His expression pretty much says it all. _See?_ He seems to ask Daryl and Daryl doesn't say anything. He just kind of smirks and looks to Beth.

"Thanks for invitin' me over," he says and she nods.

"Thank you for coming," she says. "My parents were here but they had a church council meeting they had to get to and I thought… I thought it could just be the three of us tonight."

Daryl's pretty sure he's never heard anything better than that.

…

They eat a beef and vegetable soup that Beth has made with slices of thick cornbread and for the first time in weeks that they've been eating dinner together, they don't talk about football. The Gators lost the championship against the Bulldogs but that doesn't matter to them. It will matter next season – if Matty and Beth make the decision to let him play again – but for now, talk is about Beth's cupcakes and work at the garage and Christmas lists.

Daryl has never celebrated Christmas. He's never gotten a present in his entire life on the day and has always spent the day in the woods and to him, Christmas has just always been another day in his life. He can't help but wonder what it will be like this year. He wants to buy presents for Beth and Matty but he doesn't know if he should. He doesn't know if he has that right. But even if they're not anything, he can still buy them presents. Can't he?

He had spent weeks trying to pick out the best present for Matty's birthday and before that, he had wandered around a department store for nearly an hour, trying to find the perfect thing for Beth. He knows he'll be doing that again. Hell. He already has a card to that damn department store and they're always mailing him coupons. He'll go back and buy presents for both Matty and Beth and no matter what he and Beth are, he'll do this.

After dinner and helping carry his bowl to the sink, Matty – with Otter – go to the living room where there is some special dinosaur program on television that he's been waiting for all day and Daryl stays in the kitchen, helping Beth clean up and put away leftovers and he wants to close his eyes because this is what they did together for a while before he fucked it all up and now he's back and he can hardly believe it.

He just wonders how long he'll be allowed to be back for before Beth comes to her senses.

…

Matty goes to bed and Daryl watches two episodes of _Cupcake Wars_ from Beth's couch and his arm's not around her shoulders and he can't smell the chocolate scent in her hair but they're close enough where he can feel the heat coming from her body. He sits there and he's so glad to be sitting there once again but he finds himself hating himself because he left and if he hadn't, he'd be able to hold her and then they'd be able to go to bed and his arms could keep being around her and he could bury his nose in her hair and everything in his life would just be so fucking perfect.

But it's not because he can't let himself have anything good in his life.

He wonders if this will just be his story for ever. He goes along day to day, just working and hunting and keeping to himself and it's always the same. But then something good happens to him and he lets it stay good for a while but then he freaks out and is sure to run away from it and he messes everything up because that's what he does and he doesn't know if it will ever change for him even though he knows he really wants it to change. He finally knows what he wants for sure in this life and it's this woman next to him and that kid sleeping in his bedroom down the hall.

"Oh my gosh," Beth comments as the winner on the show is announced. "I was not expecting that. I mean, it's red velvet. There's nothing special about red velvet." She leans forward and takes the remote control from the television, muting it before the next program can begin.

"Yeah," Daryl comments. "I've noticed that you don't bake 'em."

Beth smiles at him. "You've noticed?" She teases him. "What do you know about cupcakes, Daryl Dixon?"

And he smiles because this feels so good to have her joking with him. He shrugs. "Jus' thought red velvet was a popular thing to bake."

"It is, "she turns towards him so she's facing him. "I just think the only special thing is the cream cheese frosting and I _love_ cream cheese frosting so I make other things to put it on."

"Don't think I like red velvet either," he comments.

"You've never had red velvet?" She asks and rests her elbow on the back of the couch and her head in her hand, her eyes settled on him.

He doesn't feel uncomfortable though. He forces himself not to be. This is what he's supposed to do. He's supposed to talk with this girl instead of just walk out because he wants her to get to know him. That may change the more she finds out but for now, she's asking him questions and he'll be damned if he just walks out again. If he doesn't want to tell her something, he can just tell her and hopefully, she'll drop it and move onto something else. He has to trust her to do that.

Daryl shakes his head. "'ve never had a lot of things."

Beth is quiet and he wonders what she's thinking. "Well," she says after a moment. "You're not missing that much," she says with a small smile.

His lips twitch a little, too. "I trust you," he says and he doesn't mean just about stupid red velvet cupcakes and he hopes she knows that.

But she's Beth and she does and she smiles at him. He thinks about leaning in right then and kissing her but he doesn't because he has knows they're not there yet; if they'll ever be there again and even though being with her here on her couch once more feels so good to him and he's so grateful for that, he still feels a slight ache at the idea of never having her in any kind of intimate way ever again.

His hands itch to touch her but he can't do that either and he makes sure his hands stay on his thighs and nowhere else.

"You know what else I've never had?" He asks.

"What?" Beth asks and she's already smiling at just the idea of him telling her something.

"I ain't never had a _Friends_ episode on my TV," he says and Beth seems to instantly gasp.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and seems to be horrified at that. "Daryl, they show reruns on a least five different channels."

He shrugs and smiles a little. "Not really a big watcher of television unless I'm over here."

She looks at him for a moment and then without a word, she pulls herself from the couch and he watches as she hurries to the television. Kneeling down and reaching onto the shelf beneath the TV, she then pulls out a box.

"This is the entire series," she informs him, turning towards him. "We'll watch two tonight. First, we'll start with the pilot just so you can get to know the characters and the general show and then we'll watch my favorite episode of the entire series. The one where no one's ready," she says and laying the box on the coffee table, she opens it and takes out the first disc and Daryl just smiles a little to himself because his night with her gets to go on for a little bit longer.

…

She walks him to the door at the end of the night as she always used to do before he started spending his nights over here.

"I've been meaning to tell you," she says just as he steps over the threshold into the hallway and he turns back k towards her. She gives him a smile – almost a shy one. "I really like your haircut. I liked it long but I like it like this, too."

Getting his haircut had been so damn random and something he had honestly just done because he needed to do something to keep his mind off of the girl and her kid across the hall. Rick and Shane have their usual barber and Daryl went to go see him after work one night. He usually doesn't give a shit about his hair or keeping it that neat but that night, for some reason, he just wanted to cut it and get it the hell off his neck and face.

"Thanks," he says as he scratches the back of his head. He feels embarrassed for some reason but it's just hair and Beth likes it so he doesn't know why he would. "Thanks for invitin' me over tonight," he changes the subject.

"Thank you for coming," she says in return.

He hesitates for another moment and he knows he's waiting for Beth to invite him over the next night after work but he knows she probably won't. She probably doesn't even know herself and won't know until tomorrow when she's seconds away from putting a post-it on his door, asking him for dinner.

All he can do is wait and hope.

"Good night, Daryl," she then says, breaking through his thoughts.

"G'night," he's able to say and again, that's the only thing he can do because he just wants to lean down and kiss her and he just can't do that. They're right back to square one even after everything they've been through and he's a dick and it's his fault and he should be grateful that she even invited him back in her apartment and he is because he didn't expect that to ever happen again.

But she has invited him back in and he's grateful for that and if this is all they have from now on, he'll be more than happy with that because he doesn't even deserve to have that and he'll just shove everything more he wants deep down inside where it will never come out. He's good at keeping things a secret and just ignoring it.

They're back to the beginning and it's his fault and who knows if they'll ever move past it. All he can do from now on is just take each day and answer any questions she has and makes sure she never sees his backside again.

…

He barely sleeps and when he wakes up the next morning, he feels like he hasn't even slept a minute of the night before. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed in his usual jeans and tee-shirt he wears to work every day and grabs his plaid shirt and leather jacket on the way out the door. Thank God Martinez makes a pot of coffee in the garage every morning because he definitely needs something that will wake him up.

He opens the door and nearly steps on a small box right outside his door before he pulls his foot back and looks down at it. It's a familiar box. A small brown plain box. He lifts it up and flips the lid open and when he sees what's inside, he exhales a deep breath and he suddenly feels completely wide awake.

Inside, there's one red velvet cupcake.

…

* * *

 **I actually love writing Beth's POV in this story so I'm excited to write her again in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is from Matty's POV and is so much shorter than the other chapters in this story but I found this to be the most difficult chapter to write of the story. I hope it isn't too terrible or brings the story to a screeching halt.**

* * *

…

He has his Grandpa Hershel and Uncle Shawn and Uncle Glenn but Matty knows he's never had a dad. He has a dad – everyone has a dad – but not a _dad_. He's always gotten the feeling that the dad he did have, he never liked him that much. He would go over to his house once in a while – usually on Saturdays to spend the day and night there before coming back home to his mama on Sundays – and he just never got the feeling like his dad ever really wanted him there and Matty didn't make it a secret that he definitely didn't want to be there, either.

His mama won't agree but Matty's always thought that his dad hated him. He never told him that he loved him and would only hug him briefly when he dropped him off at his mama's again – an arm around his shoulders and tugging him into his side. Matty may be young but he knows when someone doesn't want to be around him and his dad definitely wanted to be anywhere but spending time with him.

When his dad doesn't come around for a while – and doesn't seem like he'll come around anymore – Matty doesn't ask his mama about it. His mama doesn't tell him and he doesn't ask because he really doesn't care. His dad didn't love him and he guesses that he had never really loved him either. He has his grandpa and his two uncles and they've been in life every single day and his dad has just always been some guy.

Besides, he likes it just being him and his mama. He likes just being home with her and sleeping in his own room instead of some strange guest room. He likes walking to school with her and coming home and having dinner and watching television and going to church on Sundays and then to grandpa and grandma's for Sunday lunch afterwards.

He likes being with his mama and his family than his dad and his wife and their cold house.

And Daryl. He really likes Daryl, too.

…

Except when Daryl makes his mama cry. Then he doesn't like Daryl. His mama's all he has and no one's allowed to hurt her.

But he misses Daryl when he's gone. Matty's gotten so used to having the man around – always there for dinner and at his games and taking him hunting and sometimes, just coming over to spend time with them. And when Daryl's around, mama's always smiling. She obviously likes having Daryl around, too.

He sees them kissing or just looking at one another with small smiles on their faces and Matty likes having Daryl around because when he is, Matty feels like his other friends on the team who come from homes with moms and dads and Matty feels like he's normal now, too. He likes looking to the stands and seeing his whole family there on game days, watching him and cheering for him and then they'll go for pizza and it's not even a question as to whether or not Daryl will come with them.

Daryl's family, too.

But then, he makes mama cry and Daryl's not around anymore and Matty misses him even though he's angry at him and doesn't want him around them. Besides his grandpa and his uncles, he's never really had a guy in his life who seemed to actually want to be there.

Matty sees him in the end zones during games and Matty sometimes feels like he's running right towards him. Even though Daryl knows he's hurt them and they're angry at him – especially Matty – Daryl keeps showing up for his games. Even his real dad has never seen him play but there's Daryl, always standing at the end zone, watching him as if he would never want to miss one of his games.

When him and his mama go to the shelter and she adopts a dog for them, Matty wonders if she does it to distract him from Daryl's absence but he doesn't ask because he loves Otter and he's always wanted a dog and Otter actually kind of reminds him of Daryl in a few ways. He's quiet but he's strong and he's always there.

Matty wishes he could tell Daryl all about Otter and the playoffs but Daryl left and Matty doesn't have to tell him anything.

…

But then he gets hurt and he's in the hospital and Daryl's there and he's not going anywhere. He stands next to mama and doesn't leave and the next morning, when he wakes up, Daryl's still there, sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey, kid," he greets him in a quiet voice, leaning forward in his chair. "How you feelin'?" He looks tired and worried, Matty notices. He's more observant that most people would probably expect a kid to be. He can pick up on things.

Matty stops and thinks about it for a moment. "Tired," he then decides and Daryl's lips quirk into a little smile.

"Not surprisin'," Daryl agrees with a nod of his head. "They kept comin' in here every couple of hours to check up on you. I'm gonna let them know you're awake now."

Matty nods and Daryl hits the button the side of his bed that calls for a nurse.

"Where's mama?" Matty asks, having noticed her missing from the room as soon as he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"She went to the cafeteria for more coffee. She'll be back in a minute," Daryl promises him.

Matty nods and looks to the windowsill. There are already a couple of cards and a few green and white balloons tied to the foot of his bed. He smiles a little when he sees them.

"Matty," Daryl says his name then and Matty immediately looks to him. Now the man looks nervous, Matty notes. "I've already apologized to your mama but I need to apologize to you, too," he says and Matty doesn't say anything. He just waits. "'m real sorry for havin' jus' left the way I did. I care too much 'bout your mama and 'bout you and I shouldn' have done that." He says and looks him right in the face.

"Why'd you go?" Matty asks him the question he's been wanting to ask him.

Daryl shifts a little in his seat. "'cause I was feelin' so much for you and your mama and I didn' know how to handle it," he answers.

Matty really doesn't understand that but he figures it's just because he's too young and maybe it's one of those things where his mama tells him he'll understand when he's older.

He looks at Daryl and the man _does_ look sorry. He looks sad and worried still and he's looking at Matty and after a second, Matty gives him a smile.

"You gonna leave again?" Matty asks him.

"I'll shoot myself with a bolt if I even _think_ 'bout leavin' you two again," Daryl promises.

And Matty wants to believe him.

So he does.

…

His mama's a lot happier with Daryl back around. He starts coming around for dinner again and Matty goes to open the door every night he knocks with a wide smile on his face because he's happy Daryl's back, too. And Daryl seems to be smiling more than he used to because it's obvious he's happy, too.

They eat dinner together and mama talks about her cupcakes and Matty talks about Christmas. It's coming and he's been working on his list. He's not asking for _that_ much. What he really wants is a remote-controlled T-Rex dinosaur robot. Every time he sees the commercial on the TV, he stops what he's doing so he can watch it and he imagines all of the things he'd be able to do if he had it for himself.

"What do you do for Christmas?" Matty asks Daryl curiously.

Daryl shrugs, pausing to chew on his mouthful of cornbread before answering. "Never really do anythin' for Christmas," he answers. "Usually go huntin' for a couple of days."

And Matty blinks at him because that doesn't make any sense to him. How can he not do anything for Christmas? He just thinks of Christmases at the farm and how big of a deal it is to everyone in the family. How can Daryl just spend his Christmas in the woods.

But before he can ask – and he's going to ask – his mom lightly puts a hand on his head.

"Eat your soup, Matty," She tells him and she says it in that tone where he should do what she says. So he does – even though his brow is still furrowed and he still has a lot of questions for Daryl about Christmas. It just doesn't make any sense to him.

…

Daryl starts coming over for dinner every night and Matty sees the way his mama smiles every time he walks into the kitchen and the way Daryl smiles at her, too.

Things seem to be going good but Matty can't help but watch Daryl closely. He knows the man said he never would leave again but he can't help but wonder if the man will actually walk away again or not. If he does and he makes his mama sad again, Matty will _never_ talk to him again. But it's been a couple of weeks and he's still here and his mama just seems to smile more whenever Daryl's around and that makes Matty smile, too, because he likes Daryl and he wants to keep liking Daryl.

"Shoot," mama says as she's looking through the refrigerator for something.

"What do you need?" Daryl asks, standing close behind her.

"I thought I had parmesan cheese…" She's frowning as she straightens and closes the door, turning back to Daryl.

"I can run to the store and pick some up real quick," Daryl offers.

"Don't be silly," she shakes her head and smiles a little. "You don't have to go all the way to the store just for some parmesan cheese. We'll just eat our spaghetti tonight without it."

And Matty gasps because how can he eat spaghetti without parmesan cheese?

Daryl smiles a little. "'s a'right. Can't eat spaghetti without parmesan cheese either," he says as he pulls his keys from his pocket. He looks to Matty. "Wanna come?" He asks him.

"Yeah!" He says as he races to his room, Otter trotting after him, for his shoes and mama is calling after him to remember his hat and gloves.

When he comes back, mama and Daryl are still in the kitchen and mama is smiling up at him and Daryl grunts something to her – too soft for Matty to hear – but whatever it is he says, it makes mama smile and he stands there without either of them noticing him. And when mama raises herself up on her toes and kisses Daryl, her hands on his cheeks, Matty lowers his eyes to the floor and smiles.

…

"Can I get this?" Matty asks and Daryl turns away from the shelf where he's studying parmesan cheeses and he sees Matty holding up the pack of Handi-Snacks he's taken from the end display.

"Yeah," Daryl nods and then looks back to the cheeses and Matty grins, hugging the treat close to his chest.

The grocery store is a little crowded for it being dinnertime and Matty is ready to go back and stand next to Daryl so he doesn't get snatched up – something his Grandma Annette always seems to be worried about whenever they go out – but Matty hears a laugh from the deli counter that makes Matty turn his head though he doesn't know why it would.

His dad. His real dad is standing at the deli counter with his wife, Alicia. She's never liked him. Matty may be young but he's not an idiot and the woman has never smiled at him. He looks at his dad and the woman standing next to him. He hasn't seen his dad in months and he hasn't changed that much. Still tall and skinny with pale skin and red cheeks. Matty can't help but look back to Daryl with his muscles and dark hair and leather vest.

Matty looks back to his dad, who's grinning at the woman. And the woman is laughing again, her hand skimming over her stomach and that's when Matty notices her belly. Her big belly. She's going to have a baby. And his dad looks so happy about that.

His dad's going to have a baby he actually wants.

"A'right, Matty. Ready to go?" He hears Daryl ask but Matty can't look away from the deli counter – at his dad smiling and his wife laughing and at her big belly.

And Matty doesn't know why he doesn't like what he sees. It's not like he loves his dad and he knows his dad doesn't love him. His dad hasn't been around for months and Matty hasn't wanted him to be but he looks at them and he feels tears stinging his eyes.

"Matty," Daryl says, closer this time, but Matty sniffles and closes his eyes, shaking his head. Daryl's quiet for a second and Matty figures that Daryl has seen his dad by the deli counter and he doesn't say anything. "Come on," Daryl then says and he hoists Matty up in his arms.

Matty knows he's probably too old to be carried like this but he doesn't care and he squeezes his eyes shut and rests his head on his shoulder as Daryl carries him away.

…

Once Daryl pays for the parmesan cheese and Handi-Snacks, they're back in his pickup truck. Daryl starts the engine but he doesn't drive away and Matty stares down at his gloves rather than at him, feeling his eyes on him.

"Your dad doesn' know what he's missin', Matty," Daryl tells him.

Matty nods because he doesn't really know why he's upset. He doesn't need his dad. He's got his Grandpa and his uncles. And he's got Daryl, too.

He turns his head and looks at the man and doesn't say anything.

"You're the coolest kid I've ever met," Daryl adds.

"Then why doesn't my dad want me?" He then asks in a quiet voice.

Daryl exhales a breath and reaches out, putting a hand on his head. "'cause he's an idiot and you don't need idiots in your life who ain't good enough to be there."

Matty looks at him and Daryl looks at him and finally, Matty gives a small nod. He doesn't know if he believes Daryl fully or not but what Daryl's said makes sense enough. Daryl surprises him then by leaning in and kissing his head.

"Le's go home and eat some spaghetti 'fore your mama starts worryin'," Daryl says.

This time, Matty feels like he's able to easily smile. He likes how easily Daryl's able to say that.

 _Home_.

…

He's not surprised that Daryl tells mama about the grocery store. When he wakes up the next morning, it's the last day of school before Christmas break and he's eager to go. He comes out of his bedroom, first going to the bathroom, before coming out to the living room. He can hear Otter in the kitchen already, eating his kibble, and his mama is sitting on the couch, her eyes red and she looks like she didn't sleep a wink the night before.

"Hey, baby," she says and does her best to smile at him. She then opens her arms and Matty immediately heads for her, climbing onto the couch, and she embraces him, pulling him in close. "I love you much," she says to him softly.

"Love you much," he says back because that's what his mama and him always say to one another. He hugs her back and she kisses his head and she doesn't let him go.

…

Grandpa Hershel comes with them to the outdoors store. It's massive with two levels and mama immediately takes hold of his hand because she doesn't want him running off.

"I believe we have to go to the second floor," grandpa says and leads them towards the escalators. "And he's coming for sure?" He then asks mama.

"I asked him the other night and he seems to think he'll be imposing but I kept telling him that we want him there. He said he'll come for Christmas Day dinner," mama answers.

On the second floor, there are all sorts of hunting equipment and guns to buy. Matty sees a wall of crossbows that all look just like the one Daryl has and he wants to go look at them but mama and grandpa are heading to another counter and Matty goes with them. His eyes widen slightly as he looks down at the display case. So many knives.

Mama starts talking to the man on the other side of the counter who's come to help them.

"He hunts just about every weekend and I know he cleans the animals right in the spot. He has a knife now. It's about this big, I think," mama says, holding up her hands to show the length of Daryl's hunting knife. "I was wanting to get him something newer. I don't know if knives wear down or something but even if they don't, nothing wrong with two knives."

"What about that one, Bethy?" Grandpa asks, pointing to one, tapping his finger on the glass. "That looks about to be the right size."

"What do you think, Matty?" Mama asks and Matty has been looking around at everything that is crowded on the second floor and he whips his head back towards her. The man on the other side of the counter is holding up a big knife that seems as big as Matty's forearm with a pretty white handle and a blade that gleams under the lights.

"He'll love it," Matty eagerly agrees with a quick bobbing of his head.

…

And he does.

Daryl comes over to the farm on Christmas Day, in the afternoon, just like he promised he would, and Matty is eager to show him his remote control T-Rex. Otter's been barking at it and running away from it all morning and Matty doesn't know why people think dogs like Otter are so scary.

When Daryl comes, mama goes to meet him on the porch and they're out there for a few minutes and Matty curiously glances out the window, seeing them hugging and talking to one another. Whatever it is, it makes mama laugh. She thinks Daryl is the funniest guy.

"Merry Christmas, Daryl!" Matty comes running over to him once Daryl steps into the house and he throws himself against him.

"Merry Christmas, kid," Daryl smiles, hugging him back, and Matty's always liked that Daryl calls him that. "You got your T-Rex."

"Wanna see?" Matty asks and tugs him over to show him and even hands Daryl the remote control so Daryl can play with it, too.

Everyone comes to greet Daryl, too – Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie and they're smiling at him, happy that he's there that day, too. Mama goes to the tree where there is one more wrapped present and she brings it back to where Daryl is.

"Merry Christmas," she smiles at him.

Daryl stares at it for a moment as if he's never seen a Christmas present. He then looks to mama and she gives him a soft smile and still holds it out for him to take. And he does – slowly – and unwraps it even slower.

"I helped pick it out!" Matty then exclaims so Daryl knows that it's from Matty, too.

Daryl stares down at the new hunting knife and doesn't move or say anything and Matty thinks that maybe he doesn't like it at all. But then, Daryl leans in and kisses mama, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her in front of all of them and Matty can't help but giggle. He definitely seems to like it.

…

Daryl helps them home, driving them and then helping with carrying the collection of presents from the truck up to their apartment later that evening. "Got you two somethin', too," he then says before going across the hall to his apartment and returning a minute later with two wrapped boxes.

He hands one box to mama and one box to Matty.

Matty eagerly goes into the living room and sitting on the floor, he sits down and rips the paper away and opens the small box. He gasps the instant he sees what it is and he pulls it out. "Mama, look!" Matty scrambles to his feet and hurries to show her.

A pocket knife – not big like Daryl's but the perfect size for his own little hand.

"Every hunter needs a knife," Daryl says and Matty grins so wide at that, his face is beginning to hurt but he doesn't care.

He can't wait to show this to Tavon.

"And you're going to listen to every word Daryl says when he teaches you how to be safe with it," mama says and Matty nods, turning it over in his hands and looking at every inch of it. He's going to sleep with this under his pillow tonight.

"Thank you so, so much, Daryl," Matty says and rushes over to him, hugging him tight.

"You're welcome," Daryl smiles, hugging him back. "We'll use it this weekend."

When mama opens her present, Daryl looks nervous and Matty leans in close to see what it is. It's slim and small and when she lifts the lid, she goes completely still. Matty peers down at it. It's a piece of paper and he doesn't know any of the words across the top except for RULES and VISITOR. His brow furrows but mama doesn't seem to be confused. She picks up the piece of paper and looks at it before looking to Daryl.

He looks nervous and unsure and he shrugs. "Figured we could go this comin' Sunday. If you wan'," he then adds.

Mama doesn't say anything and Matty wants to ask what it is and where they're going but before he can, mama turns and wraps her arms around Daryl's neck, hugging him tightly and she exhales a shaky breath, and Daryl closes his eyes and hugs her back - so tight, his arms seems to flex around her.

Matty figures he doesn't want to interrupt. Taking his new knife, he heads into his bedroom to play with his T-Rex robot, Otter trotting after him.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**If you read my stories, you know I love Daryl/Beth domestic fluff. Be prepared - because _Catch Me_ is about to get very domestic in the next few chapters. **

* * *

…

She's not so sure why she's feeling nervous but she is and Daryl seems to know that she is because he reaches over and covers her hands with one of his. She wonders if it's just because she's in a waiting room in a prison. She's never been anywhere like this and it would be perfectly understandable if she's nervous about that. She looks to Matty, who is sitting in the chair next to her, to see if he's nervous, too. But instead, the boy is sitting there, swinging his legs back and forth and looking around at everything with fascination.

Beth then wonders if she's nervous because she'll be meeting Daryl's brother for the first time. She has seen Merle, of course, but they haven't officially met and her opinions from run-ins with him in the hallway of their apartment building aren't that high. Always frowning and growling at Matty for being in his way or being drunk and disruptive.

But maybe he's different now. Beth doesn't find it hard to believe that being in a prison can change a person and she knows Daryl wouldn't bring her and Matty here to meet his brother unless Daryl thought that there was even the remotest possibility of it going well.

She has told him that she wants to know more about his life. She knows Daryl is a very private person and anytime she had previously come too close to knowing anything about him, he turned and ran away and disappeared. But this time is different. She can feel it. So when she asked him this time, she didn't brace herself for him to just walk away. Instead, he sat there and thought it through and finally, he gave his head a nod.

Bringing her and Matty to meet his brother was entirely Daryl's idea and Beth is perfectly aware of how huge this is for all of them.

She doesn't know much about Merle Dixon or the relationship the brothers share with one another but it's obvious that they are close. They would have to be if Daryl drives two hours every Sunday to visit him.

Beth wonders how the older Dixon will like her. She's sure that she's not exactly the sort of girl that Merle has spent time with and before her, she knows that Daryl didn't either. She's someone completely different – still wearing her dress from church service that morning – and she's not sure what Merle will think of her.

"Dixon!" The guard calls out.

Daryl and Beth stand up and Matty slides out of his chair. They are all wearing visitor badges clipped to their shirts and Beth has already handed the box to the guard upon their arrival so it could be sent through the machine and scanned. With her hands free, she clutches at Daryl's hand as they walk through the door to the visitors room, making sure that Matty is staying close.

They are led to a small almost cubicle-like box with one metal stool and a phone on the wall. On the other side of the window of glass, there is another stool and a phone and Beth sees that her brown box has been set down on the small table.

Daryl puts a hand on Beth's back and urges her to sit down. She does and pulls Matty towards her, pulling him up to sit on her lap. Her stomach feels nervous – tightening into knots she has no way of undoing. The door on the other side of glass opens and Merle Dixon in an orange jumpsuit is led into the room by a prison guard. He sees them all sitting there and he gives them a grin. Daryl, standing next to her, picks up the phone as Merle's wrists are freed of the handcuffs and Beth looks to Matty to see if he's scared.

He's not though – still watching everything with open curiosity.

Merle settles himself down on the bench and instantly picks up the phone. Daryl crouches down next to Beth so he can hold the phone between them so they both can hear.

"I've been missin' these," Merle says as flips open the lid on the box.

Beth swallows the lump in her throat and tells herself that there really isn't a reason to be nervous about this. "It's a peanut-butter filled chocolate cupcake with peanut butter whipped frosting," Beth tells him, speaking into the phone.

Merle licks his lips as he picks it up and takes a big bite, getting frosting on his upper lip and his chin. He speaks into the phone as he's still chewing. "Fittin' that you made somethin' with peanut butter," he tells her.

Beth's forehead wrinkles at that and she looks to Daryl for an explanation. She sees that the tips of his ears are turnin' red and Merle chuckles as he takes another bite, clearly sensing his brother's unease through the glass.

"Merle calls you peanut butter," Daryl explains in a near-mumble.

"Oh," Beth says, smiling little, not sure why that would be embarrassing to Daryl. She has a feeling that there are far worse things that Merle could use as a nickname towards her. "And are you jelly?" She asks.

"Nah," Merle jumps back in. "Dixon's can never be like jelly."

"Well, then what are you?" She asks, waiting for either brother to answer her.

"Sardines," Daryl mumbles. "Or somethin' like that."

" _He_ thinks that," Merle says, his mouth full with more cupcake. "Been tellin' him that other stuff goes with peanut butter. Not just jelly."

Beth admits that she's surprised that Merle Dixon would say that to Daryl – almost as if he's encouraging Daryl to be with her. She admits that she had thought that Merle would try to talk his brother out of dating a single mom like her. She knows that there are men that think she would only be looking for a dad for her son. She's guilty in thinking that Merle Dixon is one of those men and she's clearly being proven wrong about the whole thing.

"I like your tattoo," Matty speaks up, looking at the tattoo on Merle's arm.

Beth looks and she's not too sure what it is but it definitely looks like some sort of symbol. A and N surrounded with some sort of design.

"No, you don't," Daryl is quick to say and Merle just grins, taking another bite of cupcake.

…

On the way home, they drop Matty off at Tavon's house. Michonne had called just as they were leaving the prison, asking if Matty would like to come over for the afternoon – to play with Tavon and to stay for dinner. Mike and Michonne will bring him home after they eat and Daryl pulls the truck to the curb in front of their apartment building. Beth gets out and Matty hops out, running inside and up the stairs with Beth following behind.

Before she can ring the doorbell or knock, the front door opens and Michonne is there, smiling at them both. "Tavon!" She then calls out over her shoulder. "You can go on, Matty. He's in his room," she says.

"Bye, mama!" Matty calls over his shoulder as he races inside.

"Be good!" Beth calls back to him. "Thank you for having him over," she smiles at Michonne.

"Tavon was complaining that now that the season is over, he never sees Matty anymore – even though they see one another every day at school," Michonne smiles, amused with that.

Beth laughs a little and nods. "Matty's been complaining about the same thing."

"Is he going to be playing next season?" Michonne then asks curiously and Beth knows Michonne isn't asking like the other parents do – more concerned about their chances of winning if Matty is no longer on the team than concerned with Matty himself. Beth has become close with Michonne during the past football season and she knows that Michonne is asking as her friend who is genuinely curious no matter what Beth's answer might be.

She sighs softly. "I have no idea yet. I know he'll probably want to but thankfully, I have a few more months to think about it."

Back outside, Daryl is still waiting in the truck at the curb, and she returns to it, opening the door and sliding up onto the bench seat.

"Need a drink?" He then jokes with her and she's able to smile – all thoughts of football once again pushed from her mind.

She shakes her head and keep smiling at him. "Let's just go home," she says and she's able to say it so easily. _Home_. It's so easy to say it and imagine home being with Matty and Daryl.

And the way Daryl nods and pulls away from the curb, heading towards their own apartment building, maybe this time, he's able to imagine it, too.

…

She had thrown something that morning into the crockpot to cook while they were out and when she steps into the apartment, she smells the meat cooking and her stomach grumbles.

Otter's there, greeting them with a wag of his stubby tail, and Beth smiles down at him, rubbing him behind his ears. Ever since Matty got injured, it was as if Otter had woken up. He wags his tail now and follows Matty around and generally acts like a normal dog and that makes Beth's heart swell.

"Wan' me to take him out?" Daryl asks as she goes to the crockpot to check on the roast.

"Oh, you don't have to," she shakes her head and looks back to him but Daryl's already taking the leash down from the wall and clipping it onto Otter's collar.

And Otter lets him because the dog knows that Daryl's here and is a part of hers and Matty's life and the dog seems to have let him into his, too. Otter doesn't even let Shawn or Maggie even _think_ about walking him.

The roast has a few more hours still and Beth goes into her bedroom to change from her dress into something more relaxing for a lazy Sunday afternoon with Daryl. It definitely sounds appealing to her. The visit with his brother had gone well enough – as well as meeting someone in prison could go – and Matty was spending the afternoon with his best friend over at his apartment and it was just going to be her and Daryl for the next few hours. It's not as if she expects _anything_ to happen with Daryl. She's not ready for something like that – at all. She used to be ready but too much had happened and it feels as if she and Daryl are back to square one. But that's alright because being back at the beginning with him, it already feels so much different this time around.

It feels stronger somehow.

Her stomach flutters as she changes into a pair of black leggings and a red sweatshirt. She hadn't been expecting to let him back in like this. Perhaps they would only stay friends this time. That's what she had planned on anyway. But being around Daryl, he's always been able to affect her whether she wants him to or not.

The other night, when they had been in the kitchen and Daryl had offered to the store to get her parmesan cheese for their spaghetti dinner that evening, and Matty had run off to get his shoes, Daryl had stood there, fiddling with his keys.

"Need anythin' else?" He asked and he seemed to have a hard time meeting her eyes.

She smiled a little. It always amazes her how shy this man can be sometimes around her – even with all of the things that he has done and that has happened between them.

Sometimes, he acts as if he has no right to look at her.

"I'll get you anythin' you need," he says in a low voice.

And even after everything, he still makes her chest clench. And that scares her so much because she feels as if she's put so much of herself out there already with little reward for it but she stood in the kitchen and looked up at this man and she loved him. She still loves him – despite of everything – and he's trying. This time, he's really trying. Everything just feels so different this time around and she can't put her finger on exactly why. Because it feels different in the sense that it feels _better_ and she's not sure why.

All she knows is she looked up at him after he said that and she was tired of battling herself. Life is short and she's not the only girl to ever get her heart broken and he's not the only guy to have ever done something he regretted.

The truth is, despite everything, she's happy with him and when she's with him and maybe a psychiatrist would have a field day with her but she doesn't care because she knows what she thinks and feels and she knows she missed him so bad when he was gone.

So, she didn't think about it when she rose on her toes and put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him in her kitchen.

And this thing between them has just gone from there.

Beth is just finishing popping a bag of popcorn when Daryl and Otter come back in.

"Startin' to drizzle a lil'," Daryl says as he takes Otter's leash off and hangs it up once more on the hook on the wall next to the door.

"I made popcorn," she tells him with a smile. "I figure we can watch some _Friends_ episodes."

He nods and smiles a little. "You mind if I bring Morris over? Been leavin' 'im alone so much lately, 've been feelin' bad."

Beth smiles at that. "Go get him. He and Otter will have to meet one another eventually."

And when she says that, he smiles. An actual smile. And she smiles, too.

…

Otter proves to not really care about Morris.

When Daryl brings the black cat over, Beth kneels down beside the pit bull, her arms around his thick neck, and she waits with bated breath as he sees the cat in Daryl's arms for the first time. Otter's eyes narrow slightly as do Morris' as the animals look at one another. Morris lets out a quiet hiss and Daryl squeezes his arms just a little bit tighter around the feline and Otter lets out a huff and then yawns.

And both Beth and Daryl breathe a little easier with that.

Otter lays beneath the coffee table – as has become his usual spot – and Morris curls up on top of armchair and Beth and Daryl sit on the couch and begin watching episodes from the third season, having already slowly made their way through the first and second. She leans into him and rests her head on his chest and his arm is immediately around her shoulders.

She's missed feeling his arms around her.

She's missed his warmth and firm chest and muscular arms and his very masculine scent of car oil and the woods. It's raining a bit harder outside now, the drops tapping against the window panes and the roof and she can hear the wind pick up in speed but inside her cozy apartment with Daryl, she feels safe.

"Huh," Daryl says after Ross and Rachel have just broken up.

Beth pulls her head back and looks at him, waiting for his opinion.

"She said it herself. They were on a break," he then says and Beth almost laughs.

"Yep," she nods her head. "It's a running joke for the rest of the show."

"Not sure how he was able to get it up for the copy girl though with Rachel bein' the love of his life and all that," Daryl continues to muse. He sighs then and leans his head back, resting it against the top of the couch, his eyes blinking up towards the ceiling. Beth pushes herself up a bit more, looking at him, studying at him. "Not sure how I got it up with Amy," he then says in his mumble.

Beth's not too sure what to say to that but she feels a warmth spread across the back of her neck. She's never thought that this would be a conversation they would have – especially a conversation started by him. She just has thought that perhaps Amy and Spencer bother were lying in their past where they would never acknowledge them out loud.

She never loved Spencer. Felt nothing close to love for him. She had liked him and for the most part, she was happy with him – when she didn't feel like perhaps she wasn't good enough for him. Her feelings for Daryl cannot even be compared.

Yet, she's always gotten the feeling – an inkling that she's kept deep down and has never even really allowed herself to believe – that perhaps, Daryl has been jealous of Spencer.

She knows that she's been jealous of Amy. She can't hide nor deny that.

"Usually just thought of your face," he then admits, still staring up at the ceiling.

Beth's pretty sure her heart has stopped in the middle of her chest. "What?" She manages to ask in a whisper, as if afraid to raise her tone above that.

Daryl keeps his head on the back of the couch but he turns it towards her, looking at her. "It's always been you, Beth," he then said quietly, his eyes with the utmost seriousness.

Beth still feels as if she's not breathing. Her heart has stopped beating, her lungs are no longer drawing in air, and all she can do is stare at him as his own eyes stare into hers.

 _It's always been you_.

The words echo in her mind over and over again, tumbling in there as if she's mixing ingredients for one of her cupcake recipes, and she then leans forward, almost falling down against him. Daryl's hand slides up her arm, slipping up to cup the side of her neck and her lips drop down to his as if she can no longer hold them back on her own strength.

She closes her eyes and kisses him again and again, her lips barely lifting from his even though both her heart and lungs are both working once again and they're burning for air. Beth really doesn't care though and Daryl doesn't seem to either as his hand lifts from her neck and slides to the back of her head. She wishes she wasn't wearing her hair up, pinned up in a braid as she always wears it because she wants to feel his fingers through her hair.

 _It's always been you_.

She hears the words once more replay in her mind and she can't help but giggle against his lips as she realizes something. Daryl pulls his lips back, looking at her quizzically, and she giggles again, her entire body feeling light, and she leans into him, resting her forehead to his. She loves that they can do this. Be close and kiss and have things to giggle over.

"You stole that line from Ross," she then teases and he thinks about it for a moment before realization slowly crawls across his face and he smirks, making her giggle again before pressing her lips to his for another kiss.

"'s a good line," Daryl murmurs against her lips and she opens her eyes because she can feel his settled on her. And they are – staring deeply into her face. "And I mean it, Beth."

She smiles faintly and leans in, brushing her nose affectionately against his before settling herself more comfortably against him. Her heart is thumping and her stomach is fluttering around – just like it used to whenever she saw him and she became house to a million butterflies. And she's both so happy and relieved that she's still getting butterflies with him.

…

Matty returns home just as Daryl and Beth are sitting down to roast, small red potatoes and carrots. Beth thanks Michonne for letting Matty over and for feeding him – Cordon bleu chicken, which Matty hadn't thought he would like but it turned out he had two helpings of – and Daryl gets up to pour Matty a glass of milk.

It's raining even harder now, the wind howling and the rain coming down in torrents, and Sunday evenings have always been Beth's favorite time of the week but being inside like this, with her family in the cozy and warm apartment with a rainstorm outside, she feels particularly content tonight.

Matty doesn't eat but he sits at the table with them as they do and he drinks his milk. "Are you going to sell special cupcakes for the Super Bowl?" Matty asks her.

Beth pauses for a moment. "I haven't even thought of it. Do you think I should?" She asks and she has no problem asking her seven-year-old son business advice; especially when that business comes to football.

"Mama," Matty gives her a look as if to say that he can't believe she just asked that. "You _have_ to. It's the Carolina Panthers and the Denver Broncos. Everyone in Georgia is going to be rooting for the Panthers."

"Don' know 'bout everyone," Daryl comments. "Like horses more than panthers. What are the team colors?"

Matty gasps at that. "You can't root for a team because of what their colors are, Daryl."

"Well, if I'm going to make Super Bowl cupcakes, I need to know colors," Beth points out to him with a smile.

Matty gulps the rest of his milk and then hurries from the table, going into his room and returning a moment later with a magazine in his hands. The newest issue of _Sports Illustrated_ and as he flips through the pages, Beth's brow furrows.

"Where did you get that?" She asks because she certainly hadn't bought it for him.

"Uncle Shawn," Matty replies, still flipping.

Beth suppresses a sigh. She can't be angry at her brother. Matty loves football and is an amazing football player and Shawn loves football and was an amazing football player, too. He's just sharing the same love with his nephew and there's no reason for Beth to be angry about it. She likes Matty having males in his life with whom he shares interests.

She just doesn't like how it seems to be _only_ about football between Shawn and Matty all of the time and she wonders if they're somehow putting pressure on the boy to keep loving it just because he's good at it.

…

Matty's right – not that Beth has doubted him.

She makes special cupcakes for Super Bowl Sunday and she's surprised at how many people in the area are having Super Bowl parties that weekend and places orders. And she just doesn't make Caroline Panther cupcakes but Bronco cupcakes, too, and though they don't sell as many, she still sells plenty of those, too. She's sure to save some for the party she, Matty and Daryl will be attending that Sunday. Rick is holding one and though they hadn't asked, Beth is going to be bringing a plate with both teams.

Shawn goes to Atlanta to watch it with friends in some bar and no one else in her family really cares this year about the two teams though Annette says she'll be watching the commercials – like most people, it seems.

She expects a crowd when they arrive at the Grimes house but instead, there is only one other car in the driveway and that's surprising to her.

"Come in, come in!" Lori greets them from the open door, waving them in once Daryl has parked the truck in the driveway next to the other car.

Inside, it is a small party. Hardly a party at all. Just a small gathering. Rick, Lori, Carl and Judith. Shane. And the three of them.

"I brought cupcakes," Beth says once she steps into the foyer.

"Thank God," Shane suddenly appears, taking the plate from her and leans in, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, sweet cheeks," he says and even though she's not affected at all by Shane Walsh, Beth feels herself always blushing by his flirting.

She looks back to Daryl to see his reaction to his friend's behavior but he doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Perhaps because there's no reason to have a reaction to it.

The Grimes' have a large flat screen on the wall of their living room and Matty immediately goes to it, plopping down on the floor to begin watching the pregame. Daryl and Beth follow Lori and Shane into the kitchen to see Rick coming in from the back patio, snapping together a pair of metal tongs.

"Just about done," he tells them all.

"I saw something like this in a magazine and I knew you would make these," Lori says, looking down at the plate of cupcakes Shane has set down on the table, decorated with colored sprinkles for each team and prints of Broncos on some and Panthers on the others.

Beth smiles. Lori always makes her feel so proud of her cupcakes; as if she has truly never seen anything more beautiful in this world than her cupcakes.

"What are you cookin'?" Daryl asks as he grabs a cheese-puff ball from the bowl on the table, popping it into his mouth and biting it down with a crunch.

"Brisket," Rick answers, pulling beer bottles from the refrigerator, handing them to Shane and Daryl and then keeping one for himself.

Beth's stomach promptly grumbles when she hears that. She'll let everyone else eat the cupcakes. She plans on eating nothing but that brisket.

"I've been wanting to talk with you," Lori says once she and Beth have their plates and are settling themselves down on the couch in the living room. Beth has told Matty more than once that the food is ready but he still hasn't moved from his spot in front of the television and Daryl tells him that he'll fix his plate for him.

"About?" Beth asks, setting her plate carefully on her thighs.

"Rick and I was wondering if you and Daryl wanted to go out to dinner with us sometime next week," Lori smiles. "Nothing fancy. Maybe just to Trello's," she suggests.

Trello's is the only Italian restaurant in town and one of Beth's favorites.

"I'll talk with Daryl about it but if he doesn't, I'll still want to go," Beth smiles in return.

"How come you havin' a date night and not invitin' me?" Shane asks, having overheard as he comes into living room with his own plate.

"Are you saying you want to come eat with us?" Lori asks him. "Will you get a date?"

"Look at who you're talking to, Lori," Shane smiles cockily. "'course I'll get a date. Beth," he then looks at her. "If Daryl doesn't wanna go with you, I'll take you out to dinner."

"Think again, Walsh," Daryl grumbles as he enters from the kitchen and goes to hand Matty his plate of food. He meets Beth's eyes as he turns to head back into the kitchen and his lips twitch in a little smile and Beth feels her stomach flutter and her cheeks catch on fire.

…

Daryl carries a sleeping Matty into his bedroom and Beth is quick to pull down the covers. He sets the boy down gently and Beth pulls his shoes off and his sweatshirt. He had tried to stay awake for the entire game but it was probably best that he hadn't so he couldn't witness the Panthers lose.

"A'right," Daryl says once they leave the bedroom and Beth turns on the nightlight.

They walk to the front door and she's so tempted to ask him to spend the night but she bites down on her teeth before she can. They're at the front door now and he opens it himself and she knows he's not expecting her to ask. She looks up at him and the words are on the tip of her tongue. She wants to ask him to stay; to sleep with her in her bed again and put his arms around her and wake up beside one another.

But something is holding her back and she's not sure what but whatever it is, it won't let her give voice to the thoughts in her head.

And Daryl looks at her and it's almost as if he already knows. He leans in and affectionately presses a kiss to her forehead.

"G'night, Beth," he says quietly.

Before he can step away, Beth's hand flies up to his shoulder and she pushes herself up on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

"Good night," she says softly. "See you tomorrow."

He smiles a little at that. "See you tomorrow," he echoes.

Beth watches as he walks across the hall and goes into his apartment and Beth steps back into hers, closing and locking the door.

A few minutes later, when she's in her bedroom, slipping into her tee-shirt and then crawling between the sheets, she lays down and exhales a soft sigh.

She should have asked Daryl to spend the night.

…

Trello's is casual and while Beth wears a dress, Daryl wears his usual flannel shirt and jeans. Rick and Lori are there already as they enter the restaurant and are shown to their table and they all smile and Rick and Daryl shake hands and Beth and Lori hug one another before they all sit down.

"I'm so glad we could do this," Lori smiles, opening her menu.

Beth notices Rick giving Daryl a look from across the table but Daryl pretends not to notice as he studies his own menu.

Beth smiles across at Lori.

"Me, too. I've never been on a double-date," Beth says. "I feel like such a grown-up," she then laughs a little, aware of how stupid she sounds but Rick and Lori smile and from the corner of her eye, she sees Daryl smirking. She bumps her shoulder playfully into his arm and he turns his head to give her a smile.

Both immediately tense however when they hear a woman's laughter behind them. They both recognize that laughter instantly. Beth has heard it in the hallway outside of her apartment on more than one occasion. And it's not as if she never wants to hear it again. Beth has no problem with her. She really has no reason to. They are all adults and for a long time, Daryl had no commitment to her whatsoever. He was able to do anything with anyone.

Beth's just completely unprepared to see her tonight. And sensing the way Daryl is so tense beside her, it's obvious that he isn't prepared to see her tonight either. Why would they? It's a small town but for some reason, they just hadn't expected to see her at the restaurant tonight of all nights.

"Hey. We aren't too late, are we?" Shane asks, coming around the table to smile at them all, pulling the girl with him. "We order drinks yet? This is my date. Y'all know Amy, right?"

And Amy is standing next to Shane, smiling a little and giving an awkward wave but looking a little uncomfortable, too, but Shane just keeps grinning, looking right at Daryl. And looking at Daryl, Beth sees the clenching of his jaw as he looks back to Shane.

…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please comment!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A shorter chapter just because there is smut in this chapter and it's not my strong suit and most of you know that some can write it and some just can't so I didn't want to drag this chapter out. This story will have 25 chapters so the next chapter will be the last one.**

* * *

…

"You're a dick," Daryl informs him as he lights a cigarette before handing the lighter to Shane, who's just grinning at him.

"Am I?" The man asks innocently before lighting his own cigarette.

Shane doesn't smoke often – seems to only really do it when he's around Daryl – but Daryl had stood up from the table instead, saying he needed a cigarette real quick and he gave Shane a look to get his ass outside with him.

"What'd I do?" He then asks Daryl, acting as if he still hasn't done anything wrong.

Daryl just looks at him and exhales smoke through slightly parted lips. "Is there a reason you came and brought Amy with you?" He gets the question out, his eyes never leaving Shane, even as he looks relaxed, leaning back against the brick wall behind them.

"Should I not have done that?" Shane asks with a slight snicker before taking a long drag from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke into the night.

Daryl can't help but snicker, too, and shake his head. But then he's quiet for a moment and takes another inhale of his cigarette. "I don't like her bein' around Beth," he then says in a quiet voice, his eyes lowering to the ground. "I really hurt Beth when I was with Amy and I jus' don't wanna bring it all up again."

"I get that, man," Shane says and Daryl can hear that he actually does.

He knows some think Shane's an asshole. When he's wearing his uniform, he's all business and he takes his job seriously – and he's damn good at his job. Protecting people and upholding the laws. But outside of his uniform, Shane is cocky and can be a bit in your face. Daryl normally wouldn't imagine having someone like him as a friend but meeting Rick and getting to know him, that meant getting to know Shane, too, and Daryl was surprised that once he did, Daryl didn't completely hate the guy.

Daryl's always gotten the feeling that if just a few little things in both of their lives had been different, he and Shane could have been brothers.

"Things are goin' good with you right now?" Shane asks and leans beside him.

"Yeah," Daryl gives a nod. "Things are goin' great." He then gives Shane a point look. "And I wanna keep them goin' great and paradin' Amy 'round-"

"Whoa, whoa," Shane laughs a little. "Did you ever stop and think that I might like Amy?"

Daryl looks at him and he's not too sure what to say to that. It actually hasn't occurred to him that Shane may just plain like Amy – and he feels like a dick for that because Amy's nice. Perfectly nice. She just wasn't nice for him. But he knows that plenty of other guys would have had no problem being with her. He just guesses he hadn't considered one of those guys to be Shane.

"Fine, man, but you had to bring her here, tonight?" Daryl asks.

Shane shrugs. "Figurin' I'm seein' myself with her for a while. And if that's gonna be true, figured we all need to get used to spendin' time together." Shane drops his cigarette to the ground even though it's no where finished and he stubs it out with his boot. "If it makes you feel any better, she was unsure 'bout comin' here tonight when I talked to her about it."

Daryl's not really surprised at that. Amy is pissed at him – and she has every right to be – but he never got the feeling Amy is pissed at Beth, too. Actually, the last time he saw Amy in Joe's bar that night, she had actually said that she had always liked Beth. He had been the one she had been trying to mess with and he doesn't expect either of them to exchange words with one another tonight during this dinner. Maybe some other time - a long time down the road - but not tonight and he hopes for that because he's not ready for that.

He lets out a sigh and with a few more puffs, he finishes his own cigarette. "You're right."

Shane gives him a cocky grin as he pushes himself off the wall. "Yeah, I know."

Inside the restaurant, Beth and Amy are sitting next to one another and Amy is holding up her arm, Beth holding it with gentle hands, looking at whatever tattoo she's got there.

"I love it," Beth is commenting.

"Thanks," Amy beams. "It's David Bowie. And I have always loved him and when he passed away, I just had to get something of his."

Daryl sits down in his seat next to Beth and Shane sits down in the seat across the table from Amy, beside Lori. Daryl glances over and sees the tattoo on the inside of Amy's arm, words written in black script.

 _For years and years I roamed; I gazed a gazeless stare._

"How many tattoos do you have?" Lori asks.

"A lot," Amy then laughs a little as if she's embarrassed. "And I have more than one that were gotten as drunken mistakes."

Rick smiles at that. "Like what?" He asks and Lori looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugs, looking a little bashful.

"Well, one night after way too much peach schnapps, I decided that my body was missing a turtle with wings flying over a rainbow," Amy laughs again. "I have it on my lower back."

"That's my favorite," Shane gives her a quick wink and Amy giggles.

Beth looks to Daryl and leans into him, putting her lips close to his ear. "Everything alright?" She asks in a whisper.

Daryl turns his head to look at her and their faces are so close together, their noses nearly bump. "Yeah. Why wouldn' it be?" He asks.

She looks at him for a moment and he smirks a little because of course, they both know why it wouldn't be but it really is alright. Amy's there for Shane and she hasn't even looked at Daryl and despite everything, Beth and Amy seem to like one another and get along for some reason – some reason that Daryl knows he'll never understand even if he does ask. And he really doesn't feel like asking. He figures it's just one of those girl things.

Their waitress comes and everyone places their orders and conversation flows easily between everyone – talks of work – Martinez hired a new mechanic, Zach, and the kid's an idiot – and home life – Carl is failing algebra and there's a new dinosaur exhibit at the museum that Matty just has to go to – and then Lori asks Beth what she's doing for her birthday this year.

"My family has a dinner every year and I just go there for dinner and presents," Beth answers. "Ever since having Matty, I've always chosen to be a bit more low-key with it."

By then, their entrees have arrived and everyone begins eating and Amy starts telling them about a bar in downtown Atlanta that has a mechanical bull and when she rode it, she was wearing a tube top. Shane grins and says that he loves that story.

And that begins a conversation about the wildest birthdays they've ever had. Shane, Amy, Lori and Rick all talk about it but Daryl and Beth are quiet as they eat their dinners.

"What do you wanna do for your birthday?" Daryl asks her in a low voice.

Beth smiles and shrugs. "I don't know. I don't really think about it because I'm so used to it being dinner and cake and presents."

He nods, taking a moment to chew his chicken Parmigianino. He had almost got the restaurant's lasagna but he knew it wouldn't be as good as Beth's so he hadn't bothered.

"Am I invited?" He then asks and she smiles at him, bumping her arm playfully into his, and he smirks a little.

"I think there might be a seat for you," she says. "What do you want to do for my birthday?" She then asks and he looks at her, seeing the laughter in her eyes and her teasing lighting up her face. She looks so happy that night and he wonders if she's really that happy that to be out on a triple date at a restaurant he doesn't think is that good anyway.

He thinks that he has to take her out on a date. Just the two of them. He can't believe that he's just thought of this now. He's so involved with hers and Matty's life and they are so intertwined with his and he already knows that this time around, they're not going anywhere and he sure as shit isn't going anywhere – not this time – and he needs to take this girl out on a date because he can't imagine his life without her in it anymore.

Maybe he'll drive them to Atlanta – or maybe even somewhere just out of town. He'll take her to an actual good Italian restaurant but he still won't order the lasagna. They could go to actual Italy and he wouldn't try the lasagna there either.

He knows it won't be as good as hers.

"Maybe I'll get a tattoo for my birthday," Beth dives back into the conversation.

"Oh, you should!" Amy is excited at just the mere idea. "A little cupcake. Maybe right here." She pats Beth on her back, over her shoulder blade. "If you want, I'll take you to see my usual guy. Rusty is an absolute genius."

"His name is Rusty and he works with needles?" Lori can't help but frown at that.

Beth looks at Daryl. "Who did your tattoos?" She asks him and he looks at her, chewing silently. He can tell she's serious about this and it's completely her decision – obviously – but there's something about Beth getting a tattoo that he just doesn't like.

"If you wanna get one and you're serious, I'll take you somewhere," Daryl says in a low voice. "Don't know if I wan' anythin' on your skin 'cept me though."

He immediately feels his ears burst into red. He has no idea where he's gotten so brave to say such a thing. He's even surprised that he was about to even think it. He's thought of having sex with Beth. Of course he has. Why wouldn't he? He's been thinking of having sex with this girl since one of the first times he saw her in the hallway with Matty running ahead of her. She's the prettiest thing he's ever seen and for some reason, she's wanting him in her life. He doesn't want to mess this up. Not again. And they are taking this slow and he doesn't want to ruin it all over again with stupid ass perverted comments like that.

But Beth is looking at him and she doesn't look as if she wants to smack his face.

Instead, she gives a little nod and her eyes are still twinkling. "I think you're right."

Daryl wonders what the others would think if he was just to grab Beth's hand right now and tug her out of the restaurant without another word to any of them.

…

"Was he good?" Beth asks her sister once they arrive back to her apartment.

Maggie smiles as she pulls on her coat. "Good as gold as always. He's been in bed for about an hour now. Did you have fun?"

"So much fun. The food could have been better but that doesn't matter," Beth smiles.

Daryl is clipping the leash onto Otter's collar. "'m gonna take him out real quick."

"Thank you," Beth smiles at him and he gives her a little smile, too, before heading out of the apartment, Otter leading him down the stairs and outside.

He usually just leads the dog into the park next to the building and then the perimeter of the building and as he is heading for the entrance again, he sees Maggie's car pull out of the lot and she sees him, giving him a friendly honk as she passes on the street. Otter is going up the steps but he hears something further down the street and he freezes, his ears pricking up. And Daryl stops and listens, too. His hearing isn't as good as a dog's but he's spent years, hunting and tracking, and his hearing is better than most people's. And after a moment, he gives a gentle tug on Otter's leash.

"Nothin' but someone takin' their trash out," he tells the dog as if the dog can understand.

But Otter seems to because he follows Daryl up the steps and into the building.

Back inside Beth's apartment, he unhooks the leash and lifts his head when he hears Beth. The apartment's quiet and her feet are bare and he can hear her coming from the kitchen.

And then she's standing right there. She's already changed into what she sleeps in every night. Just an oversized tee-shirt and she's taken her braid out so her hair is hanging down her back and around her face. Daryl can't help but look at her bare legs and he can imagine how smooth they are. His fingertips are basically burning to touch them.

His eyes meet hers and she gives him a small smile.

"Matty asleep?" He asks and his throat feels so dry all of a sudden.

She keeps giving him that small smile. "Sleeping deeply," she confirms.

And he doesn't know what it is. He doesn't know why tonight is any different from any of the other nights before this one. But it is. It feels like the air has a charge to it that he's never quite felt before. He wonders if Beth feels it, too. But she must. Because she's looking at him the same way he's pretty sure he's staring at her, too.

He's not sure who moves first. And it really doesn't matter.

All he knows is that they're suddenly together, and their lips meet, and her arms are around his neck. Daryl doesn't hesitate. They don't talk about it but he knows that she wants this as much as he wants this and he wonders for a second how long she's been wanting this, too.

He wraps his arms around her waist and he lifts her off her feet easily. For a girl that cooks cupcakes all day, everyday, this girl weighs nothing. He's carried bucks out of the woods that weigh more than her. And he doesn't have to stop kissing her to know how many steps it is from the front hall to her bedroom. Fifteen. Just fifteen. And then they're in her bedroom and he's putting her on her feet and she's closing the door behind them.

He reaches for her shirt and she lifts her arms, not stopping him as he pulls it off over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her. He immediately drops his eyes to her breasts. They are small – Merle would say something crude and call them nothing but bumps – but Daryl's never seen a more perfect pair of breasts.

He hears Beth gasp in surprise when he drops his mouth down so suddenly and takes a nipple into her mouth. Her fingers are in his hair, holding onto him, as she moans his name softly and Daryl closes his eyes and sucks gently, all the while moving her towards the bed.

She lowers herself down across the mattress and he follows after her, hardly wanting to lift his mouth, only doing so to move it across her chest to the nipple he was ignoring. He feels her squirming beneath him and breathing and moaning softly and he can't help but press himself down against her so she has no mistake in knowing that he definitely wants her.

Her hands drop down to his waist and he tenses for only a second as he feels her fingertips on his bare skin. And she tenses, too, not sure how he's going to react. He knows that she's probably expecting him to just get up from the bed and walk out and never show his face around her again but he's not going to do that. There's no way in hell he's going to do this because this is it. He finally needs to show his scars and it will be to no one but Beth.

He pushes himself up on his knees and he can tell she's still tense, lying there in nothing but a white pair of simple underpants, and she's expecting him to just walk away right now.

Instead, he slowly unbuttons his shirt and Beth doesn't move her eyes off of him as he finally finishes the buttons and then he takes his shirt off. She slowly lifts a hand then – as if she's still hesitant and expecting him to run – and she runs it down his abs and his stomach and he practically falls on top of her once more. This time, his mouth drops down to hers and she moans and he swallows it down. She's so small beneath him but her grip is strong. Her arms around him and the strength of her thighs squeezing his hips.

"Daryl," she whispers his name then against his lips and he feels her hands at his jeans.

He doesn't have patience for this either. Once more, he pushes himself off of her and stands up from the bed. And again, she watches him and never takes her eyes off of him. First, he toes himself out of his boots and then unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans, shoving them down along with his boxers.

"Shit," he then says just as he's about to crawl back up onto the bed and grabs his jeans again, picking them up and pulling out his wallet. He tosses the condom packet onto the bed next to Beth and then he steps to her, curling his fingers around the waistband of her underwear. Beth lifts her hips and definitely doesn't hesitate in letting him pull them off.

This time, Daryl is able to bring himself back to her and both her arms and legs are open and ready for him. He's able to rip the condom packet open without too much fumbling and he has to clench his teeth together as Beth takes it upon herself to roll it over his erection. It's too much. Just feeling her fingers touching him, he's close to losing it already. He gently bats her hands away and she smiles then as if she knows. Her hands slip around to his back and this time, there is no flinching or tensing as her fingers feel his scars for the first time.

His back has never felt anything as gentle.

"'m sorry about this," he feels the need to say to her, panting heavily.

She looks up at him with a furrowed brow. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm promisin' you now that the next time is gonna be a lot better than this time."

And she giggles a little at that and lifts her head from the bed, fusing her lips to his once again.

Daryl reaches between them then – first feeling how wet she is – and he's not surprised to find that she's soaked and then he wraps his hand around himself, guiding him towards her folds, pressing himself forward through her entrance.

Her fingers dig into his skin for a moment upon that first penetration and he remembers that she mentioned to him once that she hasn't had sex since Jimmy and before Matty was born. Both a long time ago. She's still not used to sex and he reminds himself of this so he can go slow. Even though he just wants to let loose and pound into her, he makes sure that he doesn't. He'll do that another time. Because there sure as hell is going to be another time.

But for giving birth, Beth is still so tight and she's so wet and she's squeezing him and fuck. He's never been inside of anything better, experiencing anything better than this right now. He still can't really believe that it's actually happening.

Beth is moaning softly and breathing heavily and whimpering his name as he begins thrusting, shallow and slow, getting her used to him. Her fingers cling to his arms and her legs hook around his waist and her hips rock gently against his. He dives in a little deeper and he watches as Beth's neck arches. He does it again and then again and each time, he pushes himself in deeper and deeper until he's all the way in and he's panting and she's biting down on her lip to keep from moaning too loud.

He looks down at her. Her eyes are open and she's looking up at him and she smiles.

It nearly gets him to lose his rhythm and stop altogether. He's buried completely inside of her and this is exactly where he wants to be. With her, _in_ her, on this bed, in this apartment. He doesn't have to be anywhere else because everything he could ever want is right here.

And he knows that he's the luckiest asshole in the world that he's able to be here because she has every right in the world to never let him anywhere near her or her son again.

He's staring down at her and in that moment, he feels a warmth in his chest and in the pit of his stomach and he's never felt anything like it before in his life but he knows what it is. Somehow, he knows.

He stops moving for a moment and leans down, brushing his lips across hers. It's completely different from the frenzied pace they had been moving in just a second before. With a brush of the lips, the entire world stops around them but he's not looking to get it moving again.

"I love you," he whispers to her and if Beth is shocked or surprised at his words, she definitely doesn't act like it.

He looks down at her and she looks like a girl who's known this for a long time. She has the softest smile on her face and the streetlamp from outside is shining through the blinds of the window and he can see the dew of sweat dotting her skin. And he knows that the warmth in his chest at the moment is love and he wonders how long it's been there because it doesn't feel that foreign to him.

Beth puts her hands on either side of his neck and gently pulls his face down closer to hers. "I love you," she whispers back to him. "And I'd really love you if you'd start moving again."

And he snickers, his warm breath exhaling across her face, and she giggles and Daryl knows – without question – that this is the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please comment!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This was by far the longest story I have written for this pairing - word wise - and I can't thank everyone enough who has supported, read and reviewed this story for me.**

 **I got a review that I wasn't able to respond to so I'll respond to it now. I necessarily don't agree with you. I try to make my stories NOT repetitive and am always trying something new with each one I write. But as I tell others, there are thousands of other Daryl x Beth stories to read if mine no longer interest you. Thank you for being honest with me. And I'm sure Daryl x Jesus stories will be popping up now - just not from me.**

* * *

…

Beth wakes up alone and for one panicked moment, she lays there with her eyes closed and her heart feeling heavy, thinking that Daryl's snuck out sometime during the night. But as soon as she thinks that, she banishes the thought from her mind. No. Daryl didn't just sneak out. They have just told one another that they love one another and they've slept together for the first time and after all of that, Daryl wouldn't just leave. Beth knows that.

She rolls from her side onto her back to look at the empty spot in the bed beside her and reaching a hand out, she touches where he had laid the night before. It is still a little warm.

And then she hears a giggle and she knows that Matty's awake and out of bed. Her eyes go back to the clock. It's just a few minutes past seven and even if it's Saturday, they've always been early risers so it's not surprising to her.

She pulls herself from the bed and quickly moves to dress herself, to cover her nakedness. She puts on a new pair of underwear and a bra before tugging on a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. She looks at her reflection in the mirror at her dresser and can't help but smile. She looks happy. Obviously happy. And it's as if she's shining like a beacon, which only makes her smile wider and want to giggle.

Is this what pure happiness feels like?

She brushes out her hair and instead of braiding it before showering, she pulls it back into a ponytail and giving herself one more look in the mirror – her reflection only making her smile grow – before she finally leaves the bedroom.

She sees them the instant she steps from the hallway. They're both in the kitchen, turned away from her, standing at the stove. Daryl is wearing jeans and a tee-shirt and it's clear he's gone back to his own apartment to get them – and to get Morris, too, the cat curled up on top of the chair in the living room, sleeping. Otter is in the kitchen, chewing the kibble from his bowl and watching the two as if asking them if they really know what they're doing. And she then looks to Matty, standing next to Daryl in a pair of basketball shorts that hang past his knees and one of his green Gators tee-shirts, his hair in a pure disarray of curls at the moment.

Beth watches them for a moment and her heart is tight as she does so. Daryl's here, in her apartment in the morning, and it's not as if he's never been over here before at the early hour but this time, both he and Matty think that it's just the two of them for the time being, both of them talking and Matty laughing again, and it's obvious Matty loves this man. And it's obvious that Daryl loves this boy. And she loves them both and they both love her.

Is this what pure happiness feels like?

Daryl seems to sense her first. He turns and looks over his shoulder and when he sees her, his lips twitch in a smile. And then Matty turns and sees her.

"Mama! We're making you breakfast!" Matty proudly brags as he hurries over and grabbing her hand, he tugs her into the kitchen to join them at the stove.

"It smells so good," she smiles even though it really doesn't and Daryl is smiling at her because he knows that she doesn't mean that but she just keeps smiling and Daryl leans in and kisses her on the side of her head.

…

It doesn't smell good and it doesn't taste good either. Most of the banana pancakes have fallen completely apart and those that haven't are terribly burnt.

But that doesn't matter because the three of them sit down at the table to eat and Matty is so proud of himself for making breakfast and Daryl's here with them and Beth knows she's never had banana pancakes better than these.

…

She's not nervous doing this anymore and comes often without Daryl. She knows the rules and the guards recognize her. They even start asking her what she's got with her this time and sometimes, she'll bring them a box just for them.

Daryl still doesn't talk much about his childhood but he really doesn't need to; not if he doesn't want to. She knows that's it was absolutely awful and it's enough that he took off his shirt around her. And continues to do so. If he never wants to talk about anything else, she will never force him to. It's enough to see how he responds to affection and love and she is able to fill in the blanks for the most part. And visiting his older brother in prison, Merle doesn't talk about it either – not that she asks him – but always constantly getting into trouble and living his life in and out of places like this, she knows the brothers have gone through things that only the two of them will ever share and will ever know about.

Beth knows how easily it would have been for Daryl to go down the same path that Merle had and she's so grateful – every time she visits Merle in here – that Daryl was able to take a completely different turn for himself. She can't imagine her life without him being there.

"Hey, peanut butter," Merle grins at her through the glass after the guard leads him in and the handcuffs are taken off. He sits on the stool and picks up the phone and flips the lid on the box. "What we got today?"

Beth smiles at him. "S'mores cupcake," she tells him into the phone. "Bottom layer of crushed graham cracker and then a dark chocolate cupcake with a roasted marshmallow whipped frosting."

She watches as he takes the first greedy bite, marshmallow getting all over his mouth but he doesn't seem to care as he chews loudly and with his mouth open. Beth waits for the verdict and this is really the only time she ever feels nervous. Merle is a brutally honest person and it can take a while to get used to. But she needs brutally honest. It's not as if her family lies to her but she knows that even if they don't like something, they won't really come out and just tell her that. With Merle, if he doesn't like her latest cupcake, he'll let her know and she'll go back and rework the recipe until he does like it. She sees it is a challenge when he doesn't like one she makes.

Merle Dixon has become the official taste tester for Beth's Bakery.

He finishes the s'mores cupcake in four bites and then licks his fingers and wipes his tongue around his mouth. Thank goodness he's not the official propriety manager at Beth's Bakery.

"Well?" She asks once he's gotten a chance to clean himself up.

"So, you gonna add this one to your menu or you gonna bump one of the six out of there?" He asks her.

Beth smiles a little. "Business is going so well but it's still just me. And this one actually takes a bit of time so I think I'm going to still just have six kinds of cupcakes. I'm going to have to make room for this one if you think I should add it."

"Girl, you're gonna be losin' out on a lot of money if you _don't_ sell that one," he tells her.

Beth can't help but beam. Both at the compliment – and compliments from Merle Dixon, she has a feeling, aren't that easy to come by – and the subtle encouragement this man is able to give her with her cupcakes and bakery.

She knows that most wouldn't care for Merle Dixon's company. He is in a prison orange jumpsuit and has an Aryan Nation tattoo on his arm as well as a new tattoo by the corner of his eye – a marking that he had either seriously injured or killed another inmate in there – but that's Merle when he's not here. When he is here, he's Daryl's brother and he's important to Daryl so he's important to her, too.

She doesn't know if he'll ever get out. He was given ten years but with the way he's behaving in there, Daryl's pretty certain that he'll get years added and Daryl doesn't say it but Beth knows that sometimes, he really misses his brother.

She hopes that Merle misses him, too.

"How's my baby brother?" Merle asks her.

Beth smiles. "He's good. He got a promotion at the garage where he works."

That makes Merle frown. "Promotion? Thought he was already the best damn mechanic there. What? They make him the owner now?"

"No," she shakes her head and laughs a little. "His boss, Martinez, is taking a step away from the garage. He's trying to spend more time with his family and he's made Daryl the manager. Daryl's the one in charge when Martinez isn't there."

"Huh," Merle rubs at his chin and the grey hairs growing there. "Good for him," he then nods with approval. "And how things goin' with you two?"

Beth feels her cheeks heat but she's not sure why. "Good," she then replies with a slight shrug as if it it's just that and not so much more.

And Merle's able to see right through her. He grins. "He gonna put a ring on your finger?"

She laughs at that. "Merle, I don't know if you know this about your brother, but we have to move very slowly with him. I won't be surprised if he never wants to get married."

"Huh," Merle says again and then shakes his head. "I wouldn' be too sure 'bout that one, peanut butter."

And Beth feels her stomach clench at Merle's words but she refuses to allow herself to see it as anything else except an older brother teasing his younger brother. She knows she and Daryl are nowhere near the point yet of even _thinking_ about getting married. Things are going so well – in both their lives and together – and she just wants it to stay like this for a little while longer before the talks of an imaginary wedding have the chance of ruining it.

…

They don't have a huge discussion about it. It's just one of those things that happens and it feels completely natural so she supposes that neither really feel the need to talk about it.

Daryl – and Morris – are over at their apartment more times than not. Morris' litter box has even found a place on the floor of the bathroom beneath the sink. Daryl's clothes and his toiletries start finding their way over and he spends the night there pretty much every night. They're living together before they even really realize it and when they do realize it, they don't have a conversation about that.

Daryl signs a year to year lease and when Axel comes, asking him if he's going to renew, that's when Beth finally decides to breach the subject with him.

"I bought some of those containers that suck the air out of them. I'm going to put my sweaters in those during the summer and store them under the bed," she tells him and he just looks at her. "That way, we'll have plenty of room in the closet for your shirts."

He keeps looking at her.

Beth keeps talking. "And we just need to do some rearranging of the furniture in our room so we can bring your tall dresser over, too," she suggests. "Maybe put the bed against the wall.." she leaves him then in the living room to walk to the bedroom to look things over.

After a moment, she feels him directly behind her, his firm chest brushing against her back.

"What do you think?" She then asks, looking over her shoulder, up at him.

Daryl's quiet for a moment, his eyes roving over the room. "I can build somethin' for the closet. Shelves or somethin' so you don't gotta be puttin' things in bags under the bed."

Beth smiles up at him and Daryl's eyes intently look into hers.

"We'll make it work," he then says in a lower voice.

She turns around to face him and standing on her toes, she kisses him, her hands slipping to the back of his head and his hands sliding over her hips.

"Matty's at Tavon's for the afternoon," she then murmurs to him as if he doesn't already know and she knows she doesn't have to say anything more than that.

…

Not that he has anything to make up for but Daryl's good to his promise to her and every time since their first time together has been just like her fantasies about him. She doesn't understand how he can be so gentle with her – light touches and delicate kisses but then he will spread her thighs apart and just pound into her and she moans loudly and wants to scream and sometimes, she feels like she can do nothing but lie there and take it. The immense pleasure she feels everywhere in her body from Daryl lets her do little else.

They do this even with Matty asleep – both knowing the boy is such a heavy sleeper but Beth bites her lip anyway, not wanting to be loud and Daryl buries his face in her neck or into the pillow so he can't be heard groaning – but when Matty's out of the apartment on weekends, with Tavon or at the farm for a little bit – Beth admits that she and Daryl take advantage to not having his ears around.

The sex is so good, Beth wonders if perhaps she might be addicted to it because she wants it all of the time. She's in love with running her hands over his body and the feel of her inner thighs rubbing against his hips with each rocking forward thrust. She hadn't had the slightest idea that sex could be as good as this.

When they're done and the sheets are twisted like vines on the bed, Beth lays there, trying to catch her breath as Daryl gets up and goes into the bathroom to flush to condom down the toilet and when he comes back, he looks at her and smirks a little, proud of himself. She can't even scold him for being cocky. He should be very, _very_ proud of himself.

"I think I need to go on the pill," she then says as he climbs back into bed with her. She turns her head on the pillow and looks at him. "What do you think?"

He shrugs. "Your decision. Not mine. 's your body."

"I know. I just…" She sits up a little. "I love Matty more than anything but I don't know if I'm ready for another surprise like him. If we do decide to have a baby, I'd want us to be aware of it and actively trying for it rather than just have it be a complete accident."

She instantly regrets the words. Not the thought but speaking it out loud. She and Daryl have _never_ talked about anything remotely like that and she has no idea how he'll react. She knows he won't just walk away. He doesn't do that anymore. But what will he do?

She makes herself to keep her eyes on him and she wonders if he can see the sure-sign of panic in them as he looks at her in return. And he doesn't say anything for the longest time. At least, it feels like a long time to Beth. Practically an eternity.

But then, Daryl gives his head a nod. "Makes sense," he comments.

And that's all he says. But that's enough. It's more than enough because with Daryl Dixon, she really has to look at everything between the words that he doesn't say.

With a smile that's growing wider by the second, Beth slips her arms around his shoulders and pulls him to her gently until his body is, once again, covering hers.

…

Another school year finished and just like that, Matty is finished with first grade and will be entering second grade in the fall. Beth can hardly believe this is all happening as time does has a tendency to not stop and all she knows is that she doesn't necessarily like it. She did not give him permission to grow up.

The first week of his summer vacation, Matty comes with her every day to the bakery. He helps her bake and as she rings up customers, he's careful to get their cupcakes from the display case that they have ordered. And Daryl comes in at his lunch break nearly every day and sometimes, if he's working that day, Martinez comes with him.

Merle was right. The s'mores cupcakes is one of her biggest sellers and just as Daryl is addicted to her banana cupcakes, Martinez seems to be addicted to the s'mores ones and Matty can get them these cupcakes without them needing to actually order them out loud.

Sometimes, in the afternoon, Annette will come in the afternoons and bring her grandson – along with Otter – back to the farm to let him run around and enjoy his summer or Tavon will come with Michonne in tow and she'll take the boys to the park – along with Otter – across the street where they play few games of touch football, not wanting to tackle without pads and hurt themselves for next season.

It hasn't been discussed but Beth supposes that it doesn't really have to. Matty will be playing football in the fall. Football is something her son loves with his whole heart and he's so good at it and she can't keep him from it. She can't be the mom that either forces her son to do something he doesn't want to or keep him from something just because _she's_ afraid. That's not fair to Matty on either count.

Sometimes, when there's a lull between customers, she'll come around the counter and watch them out the front window, smiling as Matty whips down the grass to the two southern Oaks that they have designated as the end field. From across the street, she can see the brightness and happiness of his smile.

So when the letter comes to their mailbox on the second week of summer vacation, telling all returning Gators players that there will be summer practices starting the week after Fourth of July, Beth knows that Matty will be there on the field with the rest of them.

…

Shawn has signed up as an assistant coach this year for the Gators and T-Dog is thankful to have him. People in these parts still remember Shawn Greene and soon, they'll know the name of his nephew, Matty Greene, too.

And it's not as if she thinks T-Dog doesn't care about her son's safety. She knows, for a fact, that that's far from the truth but Beth feels a little bit better with her brother on the sidelines, coaching Matty and talking with him in between plays.

The Grimes have their Fourth of July barbecue and then the next Monday, practice starts.

Beth isn't the only one there. It seems like most parents have turned up to watch. Even some of the fathers who she knew would be at work normally which means that they took the day off just to come to their young son's football practice. Beth tries not to pass judgment though. This is still Georgia and this is still the south and few things are more important than football. The bakery is closed on Sundays and Mondays so Beth's able to come herself and she sees how happy he is when Matty puts those pads on again after going so long without. And she smiles when T-Dog slaps him on the shoulder and his teammates cheer for him, welcoming him back.

Beth smiles because Matty hasn't stopped smiling.

Rosita surprises her by coming, bringing watermelon and water, and the two girls sit in the grass with crossed legs, watching the boys run sprints and laps and then they get to practicing tackling and just like Beth does, Rosita cringes a little at the crash of pads. Otter sits beside Beth, fully at attention, his ears perked and his eyes sharp as he keeps a vigil over every second of the practice.

Maggie comes a little later, joining the two with a smile. "Are they going to feed them?"

"I don't know," Beth answers, handing Maggie a piece of watermelon. "They stopped a while ago for oranges."

"Well, they must be absolutely _stuffed_ ," Maggie says with a roll of her eyes and Beth has to purse her lips together to keep from laughing.

Maggie is like Beth and isn't that wild about her nephew playing football. She's never really been a fan and when Shawn played, she hardly went to any of the games. She only comes to see Matty play because she wants to support him because like Beth, she knows how much he loves it and she might not like the sport or understand it that much but she, like the others, knows well enough that her nephew has a talent for it.

"Is Daryl going to stop by?" Maggie then asks, turning her head away from the field. She doesn't want to see Matty get run at and Beth admits, it's not her favorite sight either.

"I think so. Depends on what time he gets out of the garage tonight," Beth says and then tilts her head back, getting the last small swig of water from the plastic water.

"How are things going?" Rosita then asks with a slightly sly smile.

Beth just laughs a little and shakes her head. "I'm not going to give you two any details," she says because she knows that both know that things are great. They're fishing for things a bit more explicit than that.

"I'm your sister!" Maggie says with mild indignation though her eyes are smiling.

"I'm your friend," Rosita frowns at her.

Beth just laughs again and takes another piece of watermelon, looking back to the field. It looks like they're finishing running tackle and defense drills and are going to start running plays. Tavon is their quarterback once again this year – not that anyone wondered whether or not he would be – and once again, with Matty as his go-to running back, all of the parents are watching and already chattering that no one will be surprised if once again, the Gators, make it to the playoffs.

"I'm worried that one of these days, Jimmy is going to hear just how good Matty is and he's going to come around and try to get involved," Beth speaks suddenly, softly, even surprising herself because it's one of those thoughts she has but keeps deep down, never to be spoken out loud to anyone.

Both Maggie and Rosita turn their heads to look at her.

"He wouldn't dare, Bethy," Maggie is first to speak and her voice is sharp as steel. "He signed away all rights and has absolutely no connection to Matty. In twenty years, when Matty's making millions in the NFL, Jimmy can do nothing but cry about it."

Beth's lips twist a little at that and looks at her sister. "Such confidence," she teases her but Maggie doesn't smile. Instead, Maggie reaches over and squeezes Beth's knee.

"Jimmy wouldn't dare," she says again. "And if he does, I think it's safe to say that all of us, me, Glenn, Shawn, daddy, Annette _and_ Daryl would all have something to say about it." Maggie's green eyes are intensely settled on her. "And don't forget you. You're the fiercest mama in the county."

"Probably one of the fiercest in the whole state," Rosita amends and Beth can't help but smile at that. It is a worry of hers but she knows that it will be a worry that probably won't accumulate to anything. And even if it does, Maggie's right. Jimmy signed away all rights.

According to the state of Georgia, Matty has no daddy.

Otter's ears flick quickly and then he turns his head to the right. Beth turns her head to the right as well to see what has gotten the dog's attention and she smiles a little when she sees that Daryl has arrived, crossing the grass from the parking lot, approaching the field.

Matty sees him coming, too, and waves at him before he's called back into the huddle and to pay attention, and Daryl smiles a little and holds up his hand in greeting before he spots Beth and Otter and the others and starts making his way towards her.

Beth smiles a little. But that's according to the state.

…

Daryl never comes to church with them and when she and Matty get ready to go to Sunday morning service, Daryl gets up with them and gets dressed but that's to get his weekly hunting in the woods done before he makes the drive to see Merle.

But this morning, he gets up with them as they usually do and when Beth enters the bedroom from the bathroom, having taken a shower, she sees Daryl standing at his dresser, looking down at his drawer of jeans. She doesn't think anything of it and she dries herself off before pulling on a bra and a pair of underwear and then going to the closet to pick out which dress she should wear today.

As she dries her hair and then begins pinning it up in its usual milkmaid braid, Daryl has finally chosen a pair of jeans. She notes that this pair doesn't have any holes or stains in them and she knows he usually wears a ratty pair while hunting but she doesn't question it. He then opens another drawer and looks at his shirts folded there. He pulls out a plain white one and then tugs it on over his head before going to the closet and pulling down one of his plaid button down shirts.

Beth's watching him now and isn't trying to hide it.

Daryl then feels his eyes on her and he turns his head, looking at her. "What?" He asks.

She can't help but ask. "What are you doing?"

He shrugs. She can hear Matty in the kitchen, pouring food out for Otter and food for Morris and then going to the pantry and getting himself a box of cereal.

Daryl shrugs and finishes buttoning the shirt and then rolls the sleeves up to his elbows. "Your pops asked me to come to service this mornin'. Didn' really have a reason to turn 'im down. Told 'im the church roof might fall in on us all but he didn' seem to believe that."

Beth normally would have smiled but she supposes her mind is still trying to process this.

Daryl turns to face her fully. "I look a'right?" He then asks her. "Don't really own any church clothes."

She breaks into a smile and she nods. "You look great," she says and she means it and she knows that Daryl probably doesn't believe her and want to call her crazy but he just gives a nod and looks down at himself before exhaling a deep breath.

"A'right," he then says and she's not sure if it's to her or to himself but he takes another second and another deep breath as if's telling himself ready or not, and then he turns, opening the bedroom door and going out to meet Matty in the kitchen.

Beth smiles to herself. She wonders why her daddy has wanted Daryl to come to church with them this morning.

…

They sit in a pew with Annette and Hershel as she and Matty do every other Sunday and Daryl sits beside her and she can feel how tense and uncomfortable he is but he's there and Beth didn't realize how much this meant to her until he told her that he was coming today.

She's almost not paying attention to Father Gabriel's sermon that morning but then a few words catch her ears and she's immediately back to listening.

"When a man and woman lay together without the sanctity of marriage, it is a sin," the man is saying from behind his podium at the front of the church.

Daryl immediately tenses even more from beside her and Beth whips her head over to look at Hershel but the man is looking forward and doesn't notice. Annette does however and looking at Beth, she gives her daughter a small smile and a wink. And since her mother is the one looking at her – though she really wishes her daddy would – Beth frowns at her.

"If a man and woman live together before the sanctity of marriage, they are simply telling God that living in his holy light and living a good Christian life does not matter to them. The man does not respect the woman and the woman does not respect herself and _both_ ," he pauses for effect. "Clearly do not respect God."

…

After service, Hershel just so happens have to run to the feed store with Otis so Beth still isn't able to confront him about that not-so-subtle dig at hers and Daryl's living arrangement and they go back to the farm for their usual weekly Sunday lunch. In the kitchen, Annette is running the defrosted chicken under the water in the sink before arranging it in the cooking pan to slide it into the oven.

"What was that all about?" Beth asks her mother, her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth still down-turned in a frown.

"What, dear?" Annette asks innocently as she begins cutting up carrots and onions to cook with the chicken.

Beth exhales a deep sigh. "Father Gabriel's sermon today. What? Did daddy go to him and tell him to lecture us on that?"

"Beth, don't be silly. Father Gabriel doesn't take orders from his congregation on what he should speak about each Sunday," Annette says, still sounding as innocent as an infant.

"Mama, there's nothing wrong with mine and Daryl's living arrangement. I've never been happy like this before," Beth informs her.

Annette pauses in her cutting and looks at Beth. "Bethy, I know that you know that's not true," is all she says and deciding that she can't talk about this right now, Beth turns and walks from the kitchen.

She heads out of the front door, the screen door slapping shut behind her. It's a beautiful and clear late summer day. The sky is a perfect blue and the clouds look like puffs of cotton balls, lazily floating past in the gentle breeze. Maggie and Glenn and Shawn will be coming later for Sunday lunch and for the moment, everything on the farm seems to be quiet.

Beth slowly sits down on the top step of the porch and thinks about what her mama had said. Did she think she wasn't happy? Because she was. Everyone could see how happy she was and it wasn't something she could hide. She's completely and madly in love with Daryl Dixon and having him with her, it makes her smile now a little even just thinking about it. She has a wonderful son and a successful cupcake bakery and she has Daryl and everything has fallen into place and her life is as good as it can get.

Or did Annette mean that that wasn't true about there being nothing wrong with the way she and Daryl are living together before marriage? Her parents are old-fashioned. She knows that. _Everyone_ knows that and Maggie and Glenn had gotten an earful when they had decided to move in together a few years before they finally got married.

But Beth doesn't even know if there will be a marriage between her and Daryl like that and she has always gone to church and she believes in God and the faith but she loves Daryl and she'd rather be with him like this than not be with him at all. She refuses to feel guilty for that no matter what her parents or Father Gabriel says.

She's happy and Matty's happy and she knows Daryl's happy, too, and right now, that's all that could possible matter to Beth.

She hears a familiar bark of a dog and she looks to see Matty running out of the woods with Otter behind him and a few feet behind, Daryl then emerges. Matty waves to her but doesn't stop as he takes off to the barn, Otter still on his heels, and Daryl comes her way.

Beth gives him a smile as he sits down beside her and his lips twitch in his own smile.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I had no idea that was going to happen," she's quick to say.

"Didn' think you did," Daryl shakes his head.

He sits there quietly, looking out over the farm, so Beth is quiet, too. She loves that they have reached the point where they don't have to talk with one another and they can have this quiet between them and the quiet can be comfortable. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder and she smiles faintly and closes her eyes as she feels him turn his head and brush his lips along the top of her head and she feels his fingers on her arm.

"So, what you think 'bout it?" He finally asks.

Beth slowly opens her eyes but her head remains on his shoulder. "What do I think about what?"

He's quiet for a moment but he feels completely relaxed even as she can practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "'bout us gettin' married."

…

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review one last time. I've actually always planned a little epilogue so I'll either post it to this story or make a separate one-shot for it.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**This takes place over some time but I'm sure you would have been able to realize that even if I didn't tell you.**

* * *

…

Matty sits on the bench, swinging his legs back and forth, his toes just able to touch the floor. He's a little small for his age, he knows, and most of his other friends would be able to touch the floor with no problem but Coach Douglas tells him that that makes him the perfect running back. Small and quick and that's why no one can ever catch him. And Matty doesn't mind being a little small if it means he can run as fast as he can.

"You nervous?" Daryl asks from beside him and it takes Matty a second a second to realize that Daryl's asking him that even though it's just them sitting there and who else would he be asking?

He turns and looks up at the man beside him and with a smile, he shakes his head. Why should he be nervous? He's been waiting for this day for a long time now and he still can't really believe it's here.

They both hear someone coming from down the hall and they both turn their heads to see mama coming, her heels making the only sound in the otherwise pretty quiet place. She smiles when she seems them looking at her and Daryl gets up and Matty slides to his feet. She had gone into the bathroom to change – something about Daryl not allowed to see her dress beforehand – and she comes now, wearing a white dress with white lace and her hair is pinned up and braided as it always is.

Matty smiles at her and then turns his head up to look at Daryl, almost giggling at the way the man is staring at mama with his mouth even hanging open. He then shakes his head as mama comes to stand with them.

"You look amazing," he finally is able to say and mama's cheeks blush.

"Thank you," she says softly as she then reaches out and straightens the black tie Daryl's wearing around his neck. Matty's wearing his very own black tie, too, to match. "Are we ready?" She then asks them both and smiles down at Matty.

"Yep!" Matty exclaims eagerly and happily, more than ready.

He knows this isn't the way Grandma and Grandpa or Aunt Maggie would want this to happen but mama and Daryl want it this way – the first time, mama have said. They'll give the family a bigger wedding if that's what they want later but for now, this time, it's just for the three of them and this is what they want.

And after mama and Daryl get married, mama's lawyer, Andrea, is meeting them with some papers that they'll all sign and just like that, Matty's last name will be Dixon, too. Daryl and mama have explained it to him a few times now but Matty can't remember all of the details because all he knows is that mama and Daryl are getting married and Daryl's adopting him – all in one day – and those are the only things he really cares about.

He follows mama and Daryl down the hall and they stop outside a door, mama being the one to knock. A tall thin woman who reminds Matty of a pencil – slightly yellow skin and her hair all piled on top of her head like the eraser – answers and Daryl hands her a piece of paper that he's been carrying around. The woman ushers them into the office and then she walks across the carpet to another door, knocking on the glass window pane. A man steps out and he reminds Matty of an insect – a very tall, skinny man with a long face and matching arms and legs. Matty almost giggles at the idea of a walking praying mantis dressed in a suit.

But the tall man has a warm smile and he smiles at all of them now. "Let's see here if we're all ready to go," he says as the woman hands him that piece of paper. He pulls out a pair of glasses from his inside pocket and slips them so they're low on his nose as he reads over everything carefully. He then nods. "Good. Very good," he smiles at them again. "Let's get started then," he says as he then pulls out a rather thick book with a leather bound cover.

"Here, sweetie," mama gently puts her hands on his shoulders. "You stand right here," she says as she guides him to stand beside the tall man. "And be sure you pay attention because you're our witness and you're very important."

Matty nods and his chest puffs out slightly at that.

But the truth is, he doesn't pay attention. Not really. There's a lot of talking and the tall man asking mama and Daryl questions or asking them to repeat after him and Matty can't help but get bored. He starts running plays in his head for the upcoming game that Saturday. After winning the championship last season, finally shutting down the Bulldogs, the Gators are coming back and ready to defend their title.

Mama and Daryl don't seem to be bored though and they face one another, holding hands, and do everything the tall man tells them to do.

"Do you have the rings?" The man asks and that snaps Matty back to attention again. Daryl gave them to him this morning, telling him that he can't marry mama without a ring, and Matty has made sure that the rings have always stayed in his pocket his entire morning.

He pulls the small box out now where there's one ring for mama and one ring for Daryl. He hands them to the tall man and the tall man smiles at him in thanks and Matty grins in return. But then the talking begins again and Matty's never been to a wedding before – except Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn's but he was just a baby and doesn't remember that one – but he didn't know there would be so much talking.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Georgia, I am proud to declare you husband and wife. Daryl, you may kiss your bride," the man finishes with a smile.

Matty's grin grows as he watches mama laughing with tears in her eyes and Daryl is smiling and looks like he wants to cry, too, as he steps forward and his arms slide around her middle and mama's arms slide around Daryl's neck and their lips meet in a kiss.

And when they stop kissing, mama turns to him and drops to her knees, pulling him into a tight hug and he feels Daryl hugging him, too, and Matty closes his eyes and can't stop smiling. This day is the best day of his life – better than winning the championship, which he thought had been the best day. He knows now that this day trumps every other day and it probably always will.

Daryl and mama shake the man's hands and the woman's hands and thanks them both and Matty's already running out into the hallway even though he knows he probably shouldn't run in a place like this. But he doesn't care because they just have one more stop to make and then, they'll really be a family.

As soon as those papers are signed, Matty's going to call him dad. He can't wait.

…

"I'll tell you what. I don't know what has gotten into Matty Dixon this afternoon but whatever it is, I bet Coach Douglas is hoping that it lasts for the entire season," the announcer says into his microphone. "Matty Dixon. Rushing sixty-two yards for his fourth touchdown of the game and with that, the clock is winding down and the Gators have completely shut out the Predators for their first win of the new season."

Daryl smiles a little as he watches the two teams walk past one another, shaking hands and hitting one another on their helmets and he can't help but keep his eyes on Matty – in his green jersey with 22 written in white and DIXON written across the top of the back. He still can't believe it all of the time but he just needs to take a look at that kid on the field, wearing that jersey and it all becomes very real once again.

He has a wife and a kid and they're starting to look at houses to give them a little bit more room than that tiny apartment offers them and no matter how hard it is to believe at times, Daryl knows that this is his life and there's no denying that. And he knows that he can't ask for anything more.

"Mrs. Dixon?"

Daryl's been rubbing a hand down Otter's back, the dog panting in the Georgia heat and waiting for Matty to come to them, and he turns his head, seeing a thin, tall man with dark brown hair and a matching beard standing in front of Beth. He straightens and comes to stand beside her, looking at the man, trying to think if he's ever seen him before but knowing that he hasn't.

The man looks to Daryl and gives him a head nod. "Mr. Dixon. I'm Jim Allen and I'm the football coach over at St. Ignatius," he introduces himself. "Coach Douglas said I should come and talk to you about your son, Matty."

Beth's brow is already furrowed. "St. Ignatius is a high school."

A _private_ high school, Daryl thinks but doesn't give voice to that.

"Yes, ma'm," Jim smiles a little. "And I'm aware that Matty is not of age yet-"

Beth's brow remains furrowed. "He's only nine."

"I'm aware of that," Jim says with a nod. "But it's never too late to be thinking of your son's future. I've been following your son for the past two years and I can't believe that no one else has approached you yet about this. Very lucky for me though," he smiles and pulls out a pamphlet from his back pocket, holding it out for Beth to take. Daryl sees that it's a pamphlet for St. Ignatius Academy. "Perhaps you and your husband won't mind sitting down with me and we can talk some more. I've written my number on the back so once you look through the pamphlet, perhaps we can meet for lunch. Do you have any other children?" He then asks, looking between Beth and Daryl.

"Not yet," Daryl shakes his head, finally speaking.

"Call me anytime. I look forward to talking with you again," he says and he reaches a hand out but Beth is too busy, staring down at the pamphlet so Daryl shakes the man's hand.

"Mama! Dad!" Matty is running their way and Jim steps aside, smiling as he looks down at Matty. The boy has taken off his helmet and the black eye grease under his eyes is smearing down his cheeks and his blonde hair is matted down with sweat.

"Great game today, Matty," Jim says.

"Thanks," Matty grins even though he has no idea who the man is. "Where'd Grandpa and Grandma go?" He asks as he rubs behind one of Otter's ears and the dog pushes into him affectionately.

"They saw one of their friends from church. Their grandson has just started playing this year and they're talking with your grandparents now about it," Beth explains as she still looks over the pamphlet. And then, with a shake of her head, she hands it to Daryl and then looks down to Matty. "I bet you're ready for pizza," she says with a smile.

"I'm so hungry, I almost ate that football," Matty grins and Beth laughs.

Daryl is taking his turn to look over the pamphlet now and he just wants to shake his head. Matty's nine. Are high school coaches seriously looking to recruit this kid already? But then Daryl looks down to Matty as Matty talks about a nasty tackle he had taken in the first half and then all of the yards he had run and Daryl guesses it's not that hard to believe.

"Well, we better get your Grandpa and Grandma before that happens," Beth suggests and begins herding them all towards her parents.

…

After eating his full of pizza, Daryl's given Matty a few dollars for him to change into coins so he can play some of the games in the arcade area and the adults remain at the table as he goes running off.

Hershel is reading through the pamphlet now and raises an eyebrow as he does. Shawn finishes his slice of pizza and tosses the crust – which he never eats – onto his plate.

"Unbelievable," Shawn shakes his head. "St. Ignatius never recruited me when I was nine."

"There was nothing wrong with your high school," Annette reminds him.

"Yeah, but it wasn't St. Ignatius," Shawn says and then looks to his sister and brother-in-law. "That's one of the best schools in the county. Not just for learning but for football, too."

"Sounds like somethin' we don't have the kind of money for," Daryl frowns a little.

"You know Coach Allen is going to talk to you about scholarships," Shawn says. "Everyone is going to talk to you about scholarships for their schools."

"He's nine," Beth feels the need to repeat again. "He's turning ten in a few weeks but he still won't be old to even _think_ about high school."

"He goes to St. Ignatius and I guarantee you the big ten schools will be all over him, trying to recruit him to play for their college. And from there, he can probably have his pick of any professional team he wants to play for," Shawn says. "It doesn't matter how old he is, Bethy. It's happening now so you might as well get used to it."

"It looks to be a very good school," Hershel comments, still reading through the pamphlet. "Ranked at number one in the state for science."

"Hey!" Maggie arrives to the table then, slightly breathless, holding one of her twin baby daughters as Glenn comes behind with the other. "Sorry we're late. Someone decided to throw peas up all over themselves right before we left."

"Again, Glenn?" Shawn grins at him and Glenn smiles, too, shaking his head.

Maggie promptly hands the baby to Annette to hold, Annette immediately cooing over her granddaughter. "What'd we miss?" She asks as she and Glenn sit down and help themselves to some of the pizza still left on the table. Glenn hands the other baby to Daryl to hold and Beth can't help but watch him for a moment.

He's never held a baby before – as far as she knows – but her husband looks so good with a baby in his arms and he looks pretty comfortable and she thinks about what he told Jim earlier on the football field when asked about children. _Not yet_. And he had answered it like that so easily. They've talked about it before – having a baby – but it's always been almost in passing. Never a sit-down serious conversation about it. But Beth shouldn't feel surprised. She sees the way that man loves Matty and how happy he was to sign those adoption papers to make Matty his as much hers and she wants to give him a baby. Maybe it's time they have a real sit-down conversation about it.

"Oh, nothing," Beth shakes her head, looking back at her brother. "Apparently, Matty's going to be drafted into the NFL tomorrow."

Shawn rolls his eyes. "I don't know why you're so surprised. You've seen the kid play. And he's just getting better every year."

Beth looks to Daryl. He's looking down at their niece but then as if sensing her eyes on him, Daryl lifts his head and looks at her in return. He then shrugs his shoulders a little.

"'s up to you," he then says and she supposes that he knew he would say that.

Even though he has adopted Matty and in the eyes of the State of Georgia, Daryl is Matty's dad, Daryl still seems to be hesitant making decisions when it comes to Matty; as if he thinks that he still doesn't have a right in giving his opinion when it comes to the boy that is now his son.

Beth just keeps looking at him though, waiting, letting him know that she wants him to say something else; something more.

"Dad!" Matty exclaims and runs back to the table. "They have a deer shooting game with plastic shotguns. You gotta come!" He grabs Daryl's arm even with his baby cousin in them.

"A'right," Daryl agrees and gently passes the baby into Beth's arms. He then leans in a little closer to her, lowering his voice so no one but her could hear him. "We'll meet wit' Jim and talk wit' him. Any chance to give a Dixon a good life, we gotta take it."

Beth looks at him with a soft smile on her face. "We're Dixons and I think we have a pretty good life," she says.

And Daryl looks at her for a moment, his blue eyes looking into hers intently. And then, the corner of his mouth twitches a little. "A pretty damn good life," he agrees with her and then, getting to his feet, he leans down and kisses her. He's gotten so good about kissing her in front of her family – especially now that they're married.

Matty grabs Daryl's hand and pulls him away, chattering to him about how many tickets he _knows_ Daryl can win, and Beth watches them go with a smile.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please comment one more time!  
**


End file.
